Silent Romance
by SlytherinPrefect2014
Summary: Anna Esquivel is Raf's older sister. The both of them are thrown into a war between Autobots and Decepticons one evening. Along the way Anna's life is changed forever. She falls in love, not knowing of Primus' plans for her.
1. Chapter 1

Anna sighed softly, drawing Raf's new toy car while sitting beside him at his new 'racing' spot. She would look up and watch him every so often. Raf was making car engine sounds while driving the car around happily only to stop when Raf's phone rang causing Anna to look up. She sighed figuring it was their mother calling. She stuffed her art supplies in her bag as she listened to Raf answer.

"Hi momma... Racing. Right up the street. Yeah Anna's here with me... Okay. Just five more minutes?"

Anna watched her little brother as he hung up and continued racing the car. Anna smiled softly and stood up, waiting on him to finish. Anna heard a engine getting closer and looked up too see Jack Darby on top of a motorcycle. He drove up over the wall they were leaning against, landing in front of them. Anna quickly pulled Raf back a bit, not wanting him to get hurt. Anna narrowed her eyes at Jack while Raf just grinned.

"Wow!"

"You have no idea." Jack got off of the motorcycle as Raf ran up to him, dragging Anna behind him. They all three turned to see two purple cars above them. The cars raced down the hill and changed into robots. Anna grabbed Rafael and pushed him behind her but gasped, turning around too see the motorcycle also changing into a robot.

"This ends here cons!"

Anna tightened her grip on Raf's arm slightly while running back towards the drainage pipe nearby where their stuff still was. Anna saw the motorcycle bot run towards the two purple robots, attacking them. They watched as she punched and kicked them until she got hit while getting away. Anna gasped watching her before looking between the three robots. She looked up and saw a yellow car drive off the side of the bridge, transforming into another robot in mid air. The yellow robot landed on one of the purple ones and attacked the other one. He went to move back after beating up the purple bots but stepped on Raf's tiny car.

Anna watched Raf to see how he was going to handle it. She heard the robot make some beeping noises and understood it completely somehow. It was like computer code. The robot said he was sorry.

Raf nodded, "No problem. Really."

Anna jumped seeing the yellow bot get shot by one of the purple's lasers. They stepped on the back of his head to keep him from getting back up causing Anna to frown. She wanted to help but she couldn't do anything even if she wanted too.

"Leave him alone!" They all turned to Raf as Anna immediately moved him behind her while glaring at the robots, daring them to try and hurt her brother. "Please?"

Jack leaned down behind them, "Bad call!"

One of the robots began moving towards them so Anna pushed Raf and they all three began running away. They ran into the drainage pipe as Anna helped Jack up. They kept running until they noticed the enemies hand retracting. They all looked back too see the yellow bot's head looking at them. He asked if they were okay, causing Anna to nod. Rafael grinned softly, "Thank you!" The robot said they were welcome and left.

Anna watched the hole for a minute as Jack leaned down to Raf, "Don't look back!"

"What did we just see?" Raf questioned as he followed Jack. Anna turned around and began jogging after them.

"I'm not sure but I don't want to find out."

~~ **Next day, after school.** ~~

Raf looked down at the grass waiting on Jack, Anna standing next to him. She was leaning against the tree watching the new girl, Miko, drawing the motorcycle from yesterday. It was parked right in front of the main entrance. The robot hadn't moved since Anna left the building. Jack looked over at them as Raf waved a bit as he walked over, "Raf. Anna. Hey. Look let's just keep this between us and forget anything ever happened. Okay?"

Anna frowned at his attitude but turned as she heard a horn honking at them. The yellow car from yesterday pulled up to the curb beside them as Raf held onto Anna's arm, "Anna!"

Jack moved back a bit, "Oh not again!"

Anna watched as the Car's doors opened on both sides telling the siblings to get in. Anna looked at Raf and tilted her head. She saw how sure he was about this in his eyes and sighed. How could she say no to that face.

Jack blinked, "It wants us to get in?"

Raf and Anna shook their heads, "No, just me and Anna."

Jack blinked watching them, "How do you two know that?"

Anna rolled her eyes, people still did this to her.

Raf looked at Jack, frowning a little. "It said so."

Jack looked at Raf and then at his sister that was standing beside the driver's door. "What?!"

Raf nodded and pointed to the motorcycle from yesterday, "Yours is over there."

Jack looked at the motorcycle nervously before looking back at Raf "Look, I really don't think that-"

"How's it going?"

Jack turned to see the new girl, Miko, walk up to them. He turned back around and didn't see his friend. "Raf?" He saw him getting into the passenger's seat before the door closed.

Anna got in the driver's seat as Raf got in the passenger's seat. As soon as they did their buckles snapped over them and the car drove off. Raf grinned at his sister and began talking with the robot. Anna listened to them as she looked out the window. They were driving in the desert with the motorcycle behind them with Miko and Jack both on it. Anna looked at her phone and sighed, sinking down in the seat. Mother was going to kill her for not taking Raf home right after school. They went right past an intersection, drove on the dirt and up to the huge rock. When they were almost too close a huge door opened and closed behind them. They were then driving in a small, curving corridor. At the end they entered a huge hanger looking area that appeared to be some type of abandoned military base.

Anna looked out the left and saw another robot working on some machines that appeared to be some type of emergency vehicle. Another one that was navy green and looked kind of like a boulder. The car, Bumblebee she had learned, stopped and they got out. Anna stood beside her brother as Bumblebee and the motorcycle transformed in front of them. Anna watched them all in awe, feeling her brother squeeze her hand.

"I thought there were three." Anna saw the medical vehicle robot watch them with disdain.

The blue motorcycle bot put her hand on her hip, "Haven't you heard, Humans multiply."

Raf grinned up at them, waving slightly, "I'm Raf and this is my sister Anna." Anna looked down at him, surprised at him being so cheerful. She saw the bots all staring at her and smiled slightly.

Miko grinned and ran up to the green one, "I'm Miko, Who are you?!"

The green one just stared at her weirdly, "Bulkhead."

"Are you a car? I bet you're a truck! A monster truck!" She put her hands up to emphasize the monster part. "Do you like heavy metal? How much do you weigh? Ever use a wrecking ball or a punching bag?"

Anna just blinked watching Miko before turning to her brother as he spoke up, "So if you guys are robots, who made you?"

The white and red one rolled his optics, "Puhlease."

They felt the earth shake a bit while hearing another bot approach. They all turned around to see an even bigger bot standing before them. He was red and blue. He had an air about him that let Anna know he was the leader. All the other bots seemed to highly respect him.

The leader watched them curiously before starting his greeting. "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron. Also known as Autobots."

Jack stepped forward curiously and hesitatingly, "Why are you here?"

"To protect your planet from the Decepticons."

The motorcycle looked at them next, "The jokers who tried to bump us off last night."

Jack looked back at the tallest one, "O-okay, Why are they here?"

He knelt down to their level, "A fair question Jack. In part they are here because our planet is uninhabitable. Ravaged by centuries of civil war."

Raf frowned, "Why were you fighting a war?" Anna sighed and gently hugged him from the side.

"Foremost, For control of our world supply of energon. The fuel and lifeblood of all Autobots and Decepticons alike. The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one whom I considered a brother, but in war ideals can be corrupted. And it was thus that Megatron lost his way."

Miko yawned, "Is there going to be a quiz?"

Anna narrowed her eyes slightly, she was so rude sometimes! There were valid reasons. She didn't like the girl at all and she was only making matters worse.

Jack looked at her before back at the big bot standing before them, "So what does Megatron, or any of this, have to do with us?"

"Megatron has not been seen nor heard from in some time but if his return is imminent as I fear, it could be catastrophic." He moved to be beside the other Autobots, "Since you now know of our existence, I fear that as of last night the Decepticons know of yours."

Jack nodded, bouncing on his heels slightly, "Got it, we spot any strange vehicles, call 911. Can we go now?" He just wanted to leave and let this be a bad dream.

Miko glared at Jack, along with Anna. "Are you insane? I'm living a dream here in botsuana and I will not allow you or anyone else to shatter it!"

The leader watched them, his face showing compassion. "It is best you four remain under our watch. At least until we can determine our enemies intentions."

The white and orange one stepped up, "Optimus, with all due respect, The human children are in as much danger here as anywhere."

Jack huffed, along with Miko and Anna, "Children?" Anna was sixteen years old, along with Jack. Miko was fifteen. Raf was a child though, being only twelve and a quarter.

The bot continued, "They have no protective shell. If they get underfoot, they will go.. squish."

Optimus put his hands on his waist, "Then for the time being Ratchet, we must watch were we step."

Everyone look up as A green flashing light went off along with a low alarm.

Jack frowned, "What's that?"

Bumblebee turned around and made his usual beeping noises, a proximity sensor.

Rafael turned to Jack, "A proximity sensor, some one is up top." Anna ignored the glances he got as he translated Bumblebee's words and stepped closer to her brother.

Ratchet pulled up a video feed of a helicopter, "It's Agent Fowler."

Jack frowned, "I thought we were the only humans who knew about you guys."

Optimus turned towards them, "Special Agent Fowler is our designated liaison to the outside world. As he tends to visit only when there are issues it may be best if you do not meet him at this time."

Anna looked around and saw Bumblebee motioning to where they can hide. Anna held her brother's hand and jogged with him to the spot, hiding with Jack and Miko. Anna listened to the two talk about the mess that happened yesterday while Anna made sure Raf stayed quiet and out of sight.

A while late Bumblebee had come and told them it was okay to come out, the children following him back to the main room. Jack got onto a raised platform so they were higher up and it was easier to talk to the bots. Anna reluctantly followed as Raf had followed Jack, Miko with him.

Anna jumped as Ratchet hit the computer he was at, "Blasted earth tech, Cliff jumper's signal is back online."

Miko tilted her head, "Who's cliff jumper?"

Arcee turned to him quickly, "How is that possible?"

Ratchet shook his head and shoulders, "It isn't. Another bug! The system's chalk full of them."

Arcee looked up at Optimus, "If there's any chance cliff jumper is alive..."

Optimus looked at the medic,"Ratchet, prepare sick bay, We may need it."

Miko ran to the railing, "Hey! What can we do?"

Optimus watched them before sighing, "Remain with Ratchet."

Miko whined as Ratchet made a whining/disgusted noise as the Autobots left.

Anna stared at Ratchet before she leaned against the railing, farthest from him, as she texted her mother back. She said Rafael needed to go to the library to finish his homework and it might take a while.

Jack gaped at the door and vortex looking thing, "W-what just happened?!"

Ratchet sighed, "I transported them to the designated coordinates via ground bridge."

Raf frowned, "What's a ground bridge?"

Ratchet shook his head, "A scaled down version of space bridge technology." He turned back to his computer screens. "Since we don't currently the means or the energon required for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to the medic bot, "You're stuck here. On Earth."

Anna frowned watching him and looked down at the floor sadly. It must be horrible to feel trapped on a planet that's not your own. Especially when you didn't like the natives.

Ratchet turned to face Jack, "With the likes of you, yes." He moved back and looked to the still open ground bridge, "But I constructed the ground bridge to enable travel from here to anywhere on your planet."

Raf gaped at it before turning to Ratchet, "Wow... Does it work for humans?"

Ratchet nodded, "Naturally."

Miko looked up at him, "You mean I could just shoot on over and visit my parents in Tokyo?"

Ratchet grinned, bending down to her level, "In moments. In fact, allow me to send you there immediately, all four of you."

Anna huffed and crossed her arms, slightly glaring at the mech.

Miko leaned forward, "Watch it Ratchet."

Anna snorted at the sass displayed between the two. She saw Ratchet shoot her a look and she only grinned at him. Eventually the others began to get bored and looked around the base. Anna stayed up on the platform, looking at everything from her. She wasn't up for being around the two annoying teens.

Miko went to touch a computer when Ratchet shook his head, "Don't touch that... " She went to touch something else and he narrowed his optics at her "That either."

Jack crossed his arms, "Is there anything in here we can touch?"

Anna looked at the screen as one of them popped up with a error screen. Anna blinked before Raf spoke up beside her, "How come you guys are using human computers?" She didn't realize her brother had came back to her.

Ratchet looked away, "It certainly isn't by choice. It was handed down from the previous tenants we inherited this former missile silo from. I make modifications as I see fit."

Anna looked up too see the entire screen fill with error screens. She sighed and went over to the main computer and pulled out her laptop. She could probably fix this in a matter of seconds.

Raf smiled at Ratchet, "I think Anna can fix that. I learned my skills from her." Anna turned around and smiled at Raf before getting back to work fixing the system. She hooked up her laptop to the main frame.

"Really? You know this is complex technology don't you? I mean it isn't a child's toy."

Anna just rolled her eyes and fixed the bugs, looking up at Ratchet with a smirk.

Raf laughed softly at her expression, she was determined to prove herself to Ratchet now. "Now try."

Ratchet frowned at Anna still not responding to him. He listened to her younger brother and turned around as the errors turned green with check marks before all going away. Anna just smiled softly to herself as she put her laptop back in its case. Ratchet turned to face them with an unbelieving look on his face.

Anna kept her smirk on her face as she leaned back against the wall. She just held up her hands in a so what motion.

Raf grinned and hugged her side gently, "I told you." He huffed as Anna ruffled his hair and moved away, trying to smooth it back down which gained a laugh from Jack and Miko.

Anna watched as Ratchet opened up the space bridge again, bringing the Autobots back home. Optimus was going really fast and transformed, stopping before hitting the computers.

Ratchet nodded, "Cutting it a bit close... What about cliff jumper?"

All the Autobots looked away or at the floor, which meant a no. Anna frowned softly, she felt bad for them..

She looked up as Miko ran to the edge of the platform, "What was that explosion!? Was there a fight? Can I come with next time?!"

Anna glared at the girl, they had just lost a comrade! All she was worried about was action?

Arcee walked out, a little angry, "Look -"

Jack ran to Miko, "L-look, H-hey hey Miko, let's go see what the bots hide in their sock drawers." He pulled her away as she just rolled her eyes mumbling. They only got to the edge of the room when Arcee fell over.

Anna frowned watching them, ignoring the others conversation about the robot's weaknesses. She watched and listened to the robots talking about Arcee's health.

Ratchet ordered her to take a decontamination bath with Bee helping her get there. Jack moved forward, "Listen, Optimus, I hate to bug but no bars." He held out his cell phone to prove his point.

Optimus nodded, "A security precaution. The silo walls isolate all radio waves."

Jack sighed, "Well if I don't call my mom, like now, I'm pretty sure the cops will be out looking for me."

Optimus leaned down to his level, "Have you broken the law?"

Jack shook his head, "Curfew. It's after ten p.m."

Rafael nodded looking at Anna, "We better get home too, Or mom will ground us for a year." Anna groaned and rubbed her face, seeing Bumblebee look over at them curiously.

Optimus sighed, "Earth customs.. I hadn't considered. The issue of your safety remains. Bulkhead."

Bulkhead moved towards Optimus. "Accompany Miko home."

Miko grinned and jumped up and down, "Awesome! My host parents will freak!"

Optimus still stared at Bulkhead, continuing his orders, "and maintain covert surveillance in vehicle form."

Bulkhead nodded, "Curb side duty, got it."

Miko frowned, "Aww.." She had wanted to show of her new robot friend.

Optimus looked at Bee, "Bumblebee, You'll watch over Raf and Anna." Anna and Raf smiled at Bee. Bumblebee beeped excitedly as he walked over to them, helping them down to the main floor using his hand to carry them.

Optimus looked at Ratchet, "Ratchet?"

Ratchet didn't look up from his machine, "Busy!"

Optimus sighed, "Arcee you'll accompany Jack."

Jack rubbed the back of his head as Arcee sighed, "Woo, still dizzy."

Ratchet raised his hand, not looking back at them from his computer, "You're fine, says your physician."

Arcee sighed and nodded, accepting the role as she had no more excuses.

Anna was in the driver's seat again listening to Bee and Raf as they talked about their home life.

{Anna, Why don't you talk?}

Anna looked at the radio and sighed softly before shrugging, looking out the window again.

Raf looked at the radio sadly. "A couple years ago she was diagnosed with early stage cancer in her vocal cords. They tried radiation and chemotherapy before a doctor tried laser therapy. When they removed the cancer her throat had been damaged. She can talk but it will hurt after a while and her voice isn't the same.." Raf held his sisters hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "I always tell her it's just as beautiful though and she shouldn't be ashamed.."

Anna looked over Raf in shock before smiling at him, squeezing his hand back.

{I'm so sorry Anna.. I'm glad you are healthy now.}

Anna smiled and rubbed Bee's dashboard. Raf saw his house and told Bee to pull to the curb in front of it. Anna grabbed her bag and sighed getting out, looking up at the large house. Anna smiled slightly at Bee and rubbed his hood before walking inside, going straight to her room after grabbing something to eat and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna sighed laying in the back seat of Bee with her art pad on her lap. She was drawing a picture of Bee's alt mode driving through the desert. Bee and Raf were playing a video game on his console they hooked up, Raf sitting in the passenger seat. Anna looked out the window and saw nothing but desert, they had to come out here so no one would bother them or question what they were doing. The view did help with the details of her drawing though.

Anna watched as Bee knocked Raf's car off the road. Raf groaned and threw his head back in defeat. Anna smirked softly watching the two, shaking her head softly.

{I win!}

Raf laughed, "No fair bumblebee, You've been driving a lot longer than I have!"

Anna just laughed softly at them, she of course had her driver's license but she couldn't even beat Bee at a driving game.

Bee started up his engine causing Anna to put her things back in her bag and buckle up. Bee made a whining noise, telling them they had to get back to the base before speeding off. Anna looked out the window once again, thinking back to her stay at the hospital.

~~*Flashback*~~

Amber listened only somewhat to the doctor as he explained to her what the laser would do, how it would remove the mass completely and safely. After a month of chemo and radiation, drugs kicking her ass and making her miserable, this guy shows up with a solution. Amber stopped him and nodded her head quickly, anything to stop this pain. She looked behind the doctors head as her mother talked to the man. The mirror behind him showed her staring into it. Her brown eyes seemed almost lifeless and full of pain. Her once beautiful brown hair was gone and she wore a wrap around her head. She shook her head and took a deep breath. She needed to be strong. For the others in the ward. She wouldn't want them to think they weren't beautiful so she wouldn't think the same of herself.

"When's the earliest you can schedule the surgery?" Amber managed to rasp out, not wincing at how horrible her voice really was. She would be able to fix it now.

~~*End flashback*~~

Anna jumped as Raf shook her shoulder, "We're back." Anna nodded and got out too see all the Autobots standing around them. Bumblebee transformed beside them and she moved closer to him, gently leaning against his leg. Raf grinned up at Bumblebee, "We need to do that again!"

Optimus moved past them all, "Autobots prepare too..."

Arcee put her hand on her hip, "Roll out?"

Optimus shook his head, "Remain here. Ratchet, You'll come with me. Arcee, We'll be outside communications range for some time so I'm putting you in charge."

Anna looked over at Miko as she looked up at Bulkhead, "Dude, you're biggest, you should be the boss!"

Bulkhead shrugged, "Uhh.. he never picks me."

Arcee sighed, "Optimus, with all due respect, playing bodyguard is one thing, babysitting's another. Besides, Ratchet hasn't been in the field since the war!"

Anna huffed and crossed her arms, walking off and sitting down against a wall watching everyone silently. She did not need babysitting, she was sixteen! She did the babysitting, she did all the time!

"My pistons may be rusty but my hearing is sharp as ever." Ratchet snarked at her.

Optimus sighed softly. "For the moment, It's only reconnaissance."

Arcee frowned as she watched them. "Then why do I hear an edge in your voice?"

"Arcee, much has changed in the last twenty-four hours and we all need to adapt. Ratchet, bridge us out."

Anna watched as they both walked through the ground bridge and dissapeared. Anna got up and stood beside Raf as Jack spoke up, "So chief, what's on the activity list?"

Arcee rolled her eyes, "I'm going on patrol."

Bulkhead shook his head, "But Optimus told us to stay."

Arcee looked up at him, "When you're in charge you can call the shots. Bee, with me!"

Bee whined and slumped his shoulders as he walked beside Arcee {Why me?!}

Arcee grinned, "Bulkhead you're in charge." Bee and Arcee transformed into their alt modes before driving off.

They all four looked up at the last bot in the room, "Soo.. What's on the activities list?"

Anna covered her ears as Miko adjusted her amplifiers and speakers, "Hoowww about band practice?!"

Anna rolled her eyes, her arms covering her chest, they weren't a band.

Rafael frowned, "But we're not a band." Sometimes Raf and Anna shared the same brain it seemed like.

Miko laughed, "Why so anti-social, come on Raf, you play anything?"

Raf shrugged slightly before holding up his laptop, "Umm, keyboard?"

Miko nodded, "Laptops, good. Jack?"

Jack rubbed the back of his head, "I sometimes mess around on the harmonica."

Miko frowned, "Do I look like I do country? Just cover yourself in fake blood and jump around screaming, you too Anna!" Anna rolled her eyes at the Japanese girl and watched her as she moved to Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, Percussion!"

"We're a band, you just gotta learn the songs!" She began playing her guitar causing Anna to cover her ears and wince in pain, ugh she had to put up with this every day?

Anna looked up seeing the green light but the alarm wasn't loud enough to overpower Miko's loud strumming.

Bulkhead saw it and frowned, "Whoa, whoa, whoa!"

Miko groaned, stopping, "Come on, You can't handle the raw power?!"

Bulkhead shook his head, "Proximity sensor! Quick hide!"

They all four ran behind Bulkhead's large feet as quickly as they could. As soon as they did the elevator door opened and a black male rushed into the room, "Prime?!"

Bulkhead blinked, "Agent Fowler. Uhh... He's not here. Nobody's here. Except me of course." He laughed a little nervously at the end, causing Anna to worry about if he could lie to the agent.

Fowler sighed, "Well where did he go? Wait, don't tell me, he's out pancaking a mini mall." Anna looked at Raf and pulled him closer to her and away from the edge of Bulkhead's foot so he wouldn't be spotted. "I don't know what language you bots speak on your planet but prime promised he would handle the Decepticons!"

Anna bit her lip as Bulkhead moved slowly. He was trying to keep them hid causing the children to scramble around trying to stay behind him while. The trouble was Miko's guitar was still plugged up and had no more slack.

Fowler frowned at Bulkhead, "Blowing a crater in the middle of Nebraska is not what the word handle means in English!" He heard the noise of the guitar and looked at the ground suspiciously before looking back up at Bulkhead, "So you tell prime -" He looked back down as Miko made more noise by accident. He followed the cord from his foot to an amplifier with Raf's laptop on top of it, "Since when are you bots electric?"

Bulkhead didn't know what to do so Anna pushed Raf out while the other two walked out with her. Jack grinned nervously, "H-hey! How ya doin?"

Fowler frowned, "Contact with civilians! Team prime has really gone off book this time." He shook his head, "Wait, don't tell me, you're running a daycare center?!"

Bulkhead looked down at the kids, "Uhh.. okay.."

Jack shook his head, "Look, we're uhh.. interns!"

The others quickly nodded their heads to help back up Jack. Raf held up his finger, "Student interns!"

Jack nodded, "Earning extra credit in auto shop"

Miko quickly added in, "Robotics!"

Fowler sighed, walking down the steps, "Okay.. Let's move. I'm taking all four of you into federal custody for your own protection!"

He began to move towards them but Bulkhead smashed his large foot down in between them before he could, "We're protecting them!"

Fowler glared up at him, "Is that so?" He turned around and began towards a phone on the side of the staircase, "Well maybe you could explain that to my superiors at the pentagon."

Bulkhead shook his head, "Don't use that phone it's -" He put his finger on the button, "- out of order."

Fowler glared up at him, "This isn't over big foot! Now by a long shot!" He began up the stairs and into the elevator as Miko made fun of him silently. Anna just smirked a little but was worried about what the agent was going to do.

Bulkhead groaned and shook his head, "Ughh..."

Anna looked up seeing/hearing the another alarm and looked up at the screen, is he back for another lecture?

Raf whined, "Ow, my ears!" Anna knelt down and covered his ears with her hands.

Bulkhead looked at the screen, "It's an S.O.S from Fowler!" Bulkhead looked at it nervously as the alarm stopped when he touched the screen.

Raf moved towards him, "Did you trace it?"

Bulkhead sighed, "Location scan was incomplete, oh well!"

Jack stared up at him, "Oh well? Seriously?!"

Bulkhead turned around, "Fowler's a jerk."

Jack frowned, "Wow! Whether you like the guy or not, the Decepticons may have him!"

Raf frowned, "And Agent Fowler knows your location!" Raf suddenly realized something, "O-our location."

Miko nodded, "And did we not just notice how fast he backs down from a bot?! The cons will totally make him squeal!"

Anna frowned, a little annoyed at how she couldn't come up with something witty to say.

Bulkhead frowned, "But we lost the transmission! Fowler could be anywhere!"

Raf and Anna looked at each other as Raf smiled, "We can try to narrow it down."

Anna sat down next to Raf and got out her laptop as they both began working on it, with Raf doing the talking. "About five years ago the army started micro chipping their agents, you know like owners do with pets!" Jack and Miko looked at the two of them as Raf looked up, "What, I saw it on TV!" He shook his head, "Anyway, if we can hack into the the fed's mainframe, we can maybe pinpoint Fowler's coordinates."

Miko looked at the two of them, "You two know how to hack." Anna just rolled her eyes and nodded, not looking up from the computer screen, typing away. Miko frowned, "Raf, you're like two years old, Anna I can see but not you!"

Raf looked up at her and grinned, "Twelve, and a quarter! Anna taught me anyways." After a few minutes Raf listed off the coordinates.

Bulkhead entered them into the computer and activated the space bridge, "Okay, wait here."

Miko whined, "Aww! You can't break up the band!"

Bulkhead turned around, "Uhh, J-jack you're in charge!" Bulkhead ran through the bridge causing Anna to look at Miko and Raf then Jack, great.

Anna saw her run through the portal at the last second and went to get her but was too late. Jack didn't notice yet, "I guess we four got the run of the place.. Miko? Miko!?"

Anna shook her head and pointed to the entrance way when Jack looked at her.

Raf and Jack got back up the platform after Anna went up there, kind of freaking out. Raf frowned looking at the two of them, "What should we do?! Bulkhead may not even realize that she followed him!"

Jack shook his head, "Miko hasn't seen the cons in action like we three have.. She has no idea."

Raf typed away on the computer, "Those are their coordinates, their location is still locked in!"

Jack sighed looking at all three of them, "Umm, Anna, You're in charge!" Anna narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head, making a circle motion for all three of them. Jack sighed but nodded and they all three ran through the ground bridge.

Jack, Anna and Raf jumped out in the middle of a large canyon with Bulkhead and Miko up a bit. Raf looked up at Anna, "Woahh... Are your bones vibrating!?" Anna nodded but made sure Raf was close to her. They looked up and gasped seeing a huge ship floating above ground.

"You there!" They looked up too see three cons pointing their cannons at them. Anna immediately pushed Raf behind her as Jack moved closer to Anna to better protect Raf. They began shooting at them as Anna dodged while pushing Raf away slightly. Raf fell down and Anna narrowed her eyes before picking him up, turning her back to the bots to protect him. She looked up too see Bulkhead in vehicle form.

"Get in now!"

Anna pushed Raf inside and got in after Jack. He sped away, dodging the attacks from the cons as he went. Jack looked back at Bulkhead as Anna got in the backseat, "Thanks Bulkhead!"

"W-what are you doing here!?"

Anna sighed softly, they were here because Miko was being stupid and ran after bulkhead!

Jack sighed, "We were worried about Miko! Have you seen her?!"

Miko popped up from beside Anna causing her to jump and yelp. Miko just grinned, "What's she look like?!"

Bulkhead pulled behind a huge rock, "Everyone out! And this time, please stay here?!"

Anna got out and waited for the others worriedly, Bulkhead couldn't take on all those cons alone. Anna looked around and groaned, where was Miko!? They watched as Bulkhead subdued most of the cons, only too see Miko crawl out of his chest. Anna shook her head and looked down at Raf. Raf looked up at her and raised his hands to show he wasn't ever going to try that with Bee.

They heard more fighting and shooting as Raf spoke up nervously, "Think they forgot about us?" Anna shrugged but heard the familiar sound of bot footsteps. She turned around slowly, gasping as she saw two cons coming towards them.

That would be a no.

She got in front of Raf again, backing up quickly. Only they were too slow and the bots captured the three of them, bringing them on the ship. One of them had Raf in his left hand, Anna in his right while the other con had Jack in his left hand. "Bring them to the brig, commander Starscream is keeping the other human there." Anna's eyes widened, they did have Fowler!

They heard engine's getting closer until Bee drove right into the two bots in his alt mode, throwing them all up in the air. Arcee transformed and caught the three of them, her arms linked together like she was carrying a huge baby. Anna winced softly but grinned knowing Bee was there. Arcee put them down as Bee transformed and moved towards them. Anna quickly ran over and hugged his leg, along with Raf. She was glad he was okay and she was still scared from being captured so him being near reassured her.

Bumblebee leaned down, his hand behind her back before beeping at them, {Are you two okay!?}

Anna nodded softly and smiled at him softly.

Raf grinned, "Now that you're here!"

Arcee bent down to their level, "Thank your for clearing the front door for us but storming the Decepticon warship was not on the activities list." Anna huffed, crossing her arms nodding, she was thinking the same thing.

Jack nodded, putting his arms out to the side, "Tell me about it."

They ran down the corridor only to meet Bulkhead and Miko. Anna quickly moved beside Bee but out of his way so he wouldn't squash her by accident. Arcee put her hands on her hips, "Brought the humans, huh?"

Bulkhead frowned, "You try getting them to stay behind!" He looked down at Miko and Anna threw her hands up in the air, she only came because Miko ran away!

Bee looked down at her before looking at Arcee as she nodded, "We need to find Fowler and get these kids out of here."

Raf and Jack spoke up, "He's in the brig." Anna nodded slightly, while looking around the hallway they were in warily.

Miko got down and they were discussing where the brig was when a bunch of Cons came down the hallway, shooting at them. Anna whined softly before standing in front of Raf. How many Decepticons were there? Bulkhead moved in front of the kids, using his arm to block the attacks before shooting at them causing a minor explosion. Anna looked to the other side to see even more Cons shooting at them. Anna looked at both sides before pulling Raf to her and hugging him close to her, trying to shield him from the attacks and from seeing them.

The Autobots managed to kill the cons so they all began running to the brig once again but Anna now had a tight grip on Raf's hand, hell bent on keeping him safe. The three bots came to a control room and burst in, shooting all the cons while the four humans stayed outside in the hallway, peeking in. Arcee looked around, "Clear!" The four of them walked into the room, glancing up at the large bots before them. Arcee sighed, "Wait in here."

Anna frowned looking at Bumblebee, she didn't want to be left alone on a enemy alien ship!

Bee beeped at Arcee {Alone?}

Arcee shook her head, "They're slowing us down and they're easy targets. They'll be alright in here as long as they stay put." They turned their hands into cannons and ran out of the room, towards the brig.

Anna sighed looking at Miko before looking at a large screen behind them. She frowned recognizing the math involved even though some parts were possibly Cybertronian. Anna slightly registered Jack and Miko fighting about her running off but turned around when Raf spoke up.

"Aghh! Stop it! Both of you!" He ran over to the edge of the platform and sat down, his knees to his chest.

Anna narrowed her eyes at the two of them and sat down beside him, hugging him gently. Jack and Miko quickly ran over and sat down around Raf, "Hey Raf, it's okay.."

Miko nodded, "Yeah, we're going to be fine."

Jack smiled at him, "Our bots will come back for us!"

Miko nodded, "Yeah, they're going to take us home."

Anna gently rubbed his back, kissing the side of his head causing him to sit up and rub his head furiously, "Eww, sis." Anna just smirked slightly, she knew how to cheer him up.

Jack looked up and saw the screen Anna was looking at earlier, "Hey, Raf, Anna what do you make of that?" Anna just looked at Raf as they went down to the next level and stood in front of it.

Raf looked it over, "It's important... Real important.. We need to get this to Optimus."

Miko looked at him, "How do you know it's not just some recipe for space nachos?!"

Anna looked at her and rolled her eyes, it was a huge, complicated math problem for some very intricate and complicated formula, not for nachos!

Raf looked at Anna and nodded, "I know math when I see it, Anna was looking at it when you two were arguing." Anna nodded as she continued mentally working out the math, trying to figure out what it was. Jack and Raf talked about how to get it to Optimus when a con walked in while Raf was getting his flash drive out. Anna heard the sound of his footsteps coming and quickly grabbed Raf's hand, dragging him to a corner of the room. Raf gasped seeing the bot but squirmed out of her grasp, running back to get his bag.

Anna cursed him mentally before running back over to him. The con noticed them this time though. He pointed his gun at Rafael just for Anna to run in front of him, pushing Raf back once again. Miko and Raf really needed to stop getting into trouble! The bot began shooting and chasing them. Anna turned around, pushing Raf while running. She yelped as one of the blast hit her side. She stumbled a little, her hand flying to her side.

Raf looked back, "Anna!" Jack quickly tackled Raf to the side, behind a dead con to hide. Anna managed to slip behind the con as well.

Jack looked at Miko, "Take a picture!"

Anna cursed, feeling blood leaking through the wound. Anna looked up as Miko ran out in front of it, "Hey you!" She held up her phone and took a picture.

Anna winced and narrowed her eyes, she was dense sometimes. Jack shook his head, "Not of that, That!" He pointed to the math formula on the screen while holding Anna up by her arm. Miko quickly turned around and took the picture, with her back to the con, How stupid was she?! They managed to run out of the room and towards where their bots were supposed to be. Jack had his arm over her shoulder and under her other arm as she leaned on him while running away since she couldn't move that fast on her own.

They heard a horn honking before Bulkhead transformed while jumping over their heads and tackling the con. Anna stumbled a little, her hand over the bleeding wound. She was starting to feel dizzy and light headed. Bee and Arcee pulled up next to the kids, "I told you to stay put!"

Miko got on the back of Arcee with Jack while Raf and Anna got in Bee. They began driving down the hallway until they heard Fowler. They looked back as he stuck his head in the front, "I like pie, can we stop for pie!?"

Anna stared at him before wincing, feeling more blood seeping through the wound and past her fingers. Raf gasped, "Anna! Bee, we need to get home, fast!"

She looked at the radio as Bee beeped at them, {What happened! Anna are you okay!?}

Raf frowned, looking at the floor, "She got shot while protecting me." Anna sighed and leaned over and ruffled his hair, her way of saying don't worry about it. Raf then looked back at Fowler and frowned, "At least you found him.."

{If only they weren't both injured.} Bumblebee beeped worriedly because he ran a basic scan over Anna and the wound was bleeding too much. If it wasn't slowed down soon it could become life threatening.


	3. Chapter 3

**If you read the latest chapter of More Than We Are than this note is going to be very similar. I've been working on my 5+ stories for years now. Silent Romance is one of the newest ones I've been working on. I have so many ideas for this story so there is no worries about a lag in activity. Especially now that Transformers Robots in Disguise is out. Of course I'm going to connect the two. I can't wait honestly. All the angst coming. Anyways, this is the next chapter of many!**

 **Also, thank you for reviewing Angelwings5952! You made my day.**

* * *

Anna was sitting on the gurney Ratchet put her on. Ratchet had instructed Anna on how to wrap a tight gauze around the wound, underneath her shirt. Ratchet said she didn't have any energon running through her blood stream and it didn't get her internal organs. It was just a flesh wound, that hurt like hell! Ratchet kept insisting she continued drinking fluids so Raf continued giving her bottles of sports drinks when she emptied the last one. She felt something touch her and looked up too see Bee gently touching her back, beeping at her.

{How are you feeling?}

Anna just nodded at him to say she was okay and leaned against his hand gently. Miko stepped forward, talking to Ratchet and Optimus about what happened to them. She heard them talking about zombie bots being brought back from death by Megatron using dark energon. She frowned and rubbed her head gently, earning a worried beep from Bumblebee. Anna smiled at him and patted his finger gently, nodding at him to say she was alright. She heard Optimus start to talk and looked over.

Optimus looked at Bulkhead, "Bulkhead, you used extremely poor judgment in allowing the children to accompany you, Anna was injured.."

Bulkhead looked at the ground, "It won't happen again Optimus. I promise."

Miko sighed softly, "But it wasn't bulkheads fault.."

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko please."

Miko grinned and pulled out her phone, showing him the formula, "Plus check it out, recon!"

Optimus bent down and examined the photo, "Hmm.. Ratchet, take a look. It could be of importance to Megatron."

Jack stepped forward, "Wow, Megatron's back? That's really bad news, right?"

Ratchet bent down and examined the photo also, "I don't understand?"

Miko looked at her phone and laughed nervously, "Oops, That's the con that hit Anna and tried to hit Raf." Anna looked over to see Bee beeping at the con angrily, wishing he had been the one to kill it, not bulkhead. Anna just patted his hand and smiled up at him softly. Bee calmed down slightly but crossed his arms over his chest.

"At least that's before Bulkhead rearranged his grill!"

Jack glared at Miko, "Miko! Anna could have died, and Raf almost died too! This isn't a game, when are you going to get that through your thick skull!?"

Miko glared back at him, "Uhh, we were all almost killed Jack! You, Me, Raf, Anna! Even them!" Miko crossed her arms, looking the other way.

Jack huffed, "Well is this was just an average day with the Autobots then I don't want to be apart of it!"

Anna frowned as she watching them, he was over reacting a bit. She just got shot at and she didn't want to leave them. He was fine!

Jack shook his head, "Not anymore.."

"Jack..putting you in harms way was never our intent.. However, It is no longer the safety of you four that is at risk but the safety of all humans. We will respect your decision if you wish to leave.."

Ratchet opened up the ground bridge, "No points in long goodbyes, here's the door."

Jack sighed and turned around, "Come on Anna, Raf." Anna frowned at him, shaking her head no. She wasn't going to leave Bee... He was her friend. Raf looked at Bee and he just looked at the floor, beeping sadly.

Raf shook his head going over to Anna and holding her hand, "We'll be okay Jack.. See you at school.."

Jack sighed and nodded, "Sure thing.." He turned around and walked down the stairs only for Arcee to step into his path, her arms crossed across her chest. Jack sighed, waving his arm, "I know, You don't exist."

Arcee turned away from him as he walked past her, "Don't make me hunt you down."

Jack walked through the bridge and then dissapeared. Anna frowned watching him before she groaned, slumping against Bee's finger that was once again against her back. Bee quickly and gently laid her down. {Anna?!}

Ratchet quickly walked over, scanning her as Raf moved out of the way. He looked at his arm and at the readings before frowning. "You need to lie down and rest. Your body lost quite a bit of blood. Not enough to harm you long term but your body needs time to make up for it."

Raf sniffled softly as he watched her, flashbacks of her puking in the hospital and looking like she was already dead filling his head. Anna turned her head and held out her hand to him. Raf quickly ran over and held her hand as he tried not to cry.

Bee whined and kneeled down, {Raf, she'll be fine.. she lived through cancer. This is nothing in comparison.}

Raf nodded and wiped at his eyes before smiling at Anna. "You'll be okay."

Anna smiled at him before seeing Miko, Ratchet, Arcee, Ratchet and Optimus looking at her worriedly. Oh. They didn't know.. Anna frowned and looked up at Bee.

Bee gently touched her shoulder, beeping softly. {Do you want them to know?}

Amber looked over at them and nodded softly as she looked back up at him.

Bee nodded. {Do you want me to tell them, later?}

Anna nodded softly again, smiling at him in thanks. Anna looked over at Raf and motioned between them. Raf would need to help for details.

Raf nodded and walked with Bee to the other side of the room.

Ratchet walked over to her and did another scan before sighing, "Try and take a nap if possible, if not just lay there and rest. When you feel a bit better Bumblebee will take you home."

Anna watched as Ratchet walked away as well before sighing. She blocked out the voices and beeps from them, letting her mind go blank, soon drifting off into a peaceful rest.

Anna was sitting on Bee's right shoulder while Raf was sitting on his left shoulder. They were watching Ratchet talk about the Decepticon's space bridge. "Optimus, I've pinpointed the location of Megatron's space bridge.. High in earth's orbit."

Optimus walked towards him, "Out of our reach."

Miko sighed, "Okay so you guys don't fly but can't you just ground bridge there?"

Ratchet shook his head, "A ground bridge has limited range. Stretched all the way into orbit it's vortex could snap and scatter us to the stars!"

Anna frowned and hugged Bee's helm gently. He beeped at her before nuzzling her gently, trying to calm her down. Anna stopped as Optimus spoke up, turning towards the entrance of the base.

"Since Megatron is likely in transit, I'm afraid we must take that risk. Reaching the space bridge first is our only means of stopping him."

Anna looked up hearing Arcee's horn and saw her drive in with Jack. Anna grinned softly, she knew he would come back.

"Hey, Guess who's back."

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, prepare for departure."

Arcee blinked her optics in confusion, "Where to?"

Miko walked up to her a bit, "The final frontier."

Jack narrowed his eyes, alarmed, "Space? I thought they didn't have any way to get there?"

Bee kneeled down and held out his hand, which the siblings stood on as he lowered them to the ground. Anna hopped off, holding her side a bit, it was healed thanks to ratchet but a little tender. Raf got down with Anna's help and sighed, "They don't.. really.."

Jack looked up at Arcee, "be seeing ya?" Arcee smiled slightly, tilting her helm as Ratchet opened the ground bridge.

Raf and Anna looked up at Bumblebee, "Be careful bee?" Anna nodded, hugging his foot gently, holding back her tears. Bee beeped at them, {I will...} He gently moved Anna back and walked towards the entrance. Anna frowned and held Raf's hand gently.

Miko looked up at bulkhead, crossing her arms, "I'm so jealous!"

Bulkhead shook his head, gesturing with his hand, "Don't even think about following me."

Ratchet looked at their leader, "Optimus, if you leave me stranded on a planet teeming with humans I'll never forgive you."

Optimus nodded, "Until we meet again old friend. Autobots, roll out!" They all transformed into their alt modes, racing through the ground bridge.

The four humans were on the platform beside Ratchet as he kept a com link up with Optimus. Bulkhead had just destroyed their navigational system. Raf frowned, "Don't they know where their own planet is?"

Ratchet sighed again, humans. "Naturally, but Cybertron is many light years away. To reach their target their ray must be astronomically precise."

Optimus said Megatron must have another method of navigation, a remote one.

Ratchet snorted, "From what I know of Earth's technology, I doubt there even exists a single radio telescope dish on this planet powerful enough to pinpoint Cybertron."

Anna blinked and looked at Raf, her hand over his. She whispered very softly, "The Texas array." She began coughing but got on her laptop, pulling up the info for the building and then showing it to Ratchet.

Raf nodded quickly, agreeing with his sister. "It would work."

Ratchet "Zip it, nuh uh uh! This is not child's play!"

Anna heard Bee beeping from the link {Anna talked!} She blushed softly but got her bottle of water and sipped at it, she just didn't like to use her voice.

Optimus's voice came through, "Good thinking Anna, Raf. Ratchet, have agent Fowler alert the array staff to the security threat."

"You! Soldier!"

They all turned around too see Fowler still in the gurney but at the top platform, pointing at them. "You're out of uniform! Put on some pants!" He fell back, unconscious one again.

Anna raised her eyebrow at him before looking up at Ratchet.

"That may be a challenge." Raf moved Anna's laptop over and began typing away on it. "I can't get past the array's firewalls." Anna blinked and tried to but shook her head, letting Raf continue working. "They are too thick!"

Ratchet scoffed, "You two actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

Raf nodded, looking at Anna, "Maybe, If I could get in."

Anna nodded, "On site I can." She took another drink of her water, watching the others, glad no one looked at her weird.

Jack moved forward, "W-Wait, Anna, Raf, if we did get you two all the way in, could you do it?"

Raf nodded, "We could work on the other side of the firewall."

Optimus's voice came through, "The risk is too great. The Decepticons will be there, perhaps even on site."

Anna shook her head, her hand on her throat again, "Optimus, with all due respect... This is bigger than the safety of four humans." Anna coughed a little and drank more water, ignoring the concerned glance Raf shot her.

Jack nodded along with Miko, "Yeah, If we let the cons win, we're fragged, along with everyone else on our planet."

"Raf, Anna?"

Everyone turned to them while Anna held Raf's hand gently but firmly, Raf speaking for them both, "We'll give it our best shot Optimus."

They were ground bridged just to the edge of the large array field. Anna held her stomach, groaning at how horrible it felt to go through one. She noticed the other three felt just as bad as her.

Jack put a hand to his head, "That'll take some getting used too.."

Miko looked around and gasped, "Whoa..."

Jack suddenly fisted his hands and ran towards the building, the other three following behind him. They got in the building and into one of the rooms with their computer in it. Anna and Jack were taking turns hacking into the system. Miko put her hands on her hips, "Security sure is lax in this place.."

Anna grinned hearing the monitor beep once. Raf looked at the other two, "We're in." Anna sighed, narrowing her eyes as Raf noticed the same thing, "So are the Decepticons..."

Jack groaned, "What?!"

Miko stared at them, "How can you tell?"

Raf pulled up the diagrams, "Schematics, with the alien math we saw on their ship, but this time we can download." Raf took out his flash drive and stuck it in the hard drive.

Miko watched him curiously, "It's gotta be the space bridge."

Anna continued working on the computer while Raf talked for her, "The Decepticons are synced up to the dishes but we can also sync to them."

Jack stood up straight, alarmed, "Will they know?!"

Anna continued fighting them with code and spoke without looking away from the screen, "They may see we're in the system but won't know I'm here." The other two leaned closer once again until suddenly, the planet turned red, signaling they were locked on.

Raf narrowed his eyes, "They're locked onto Cybertron, but not for long."

Anna quickly moved the dishes back off Cybertron, trying to implement a locking program on the dishes. Every time she tried the Cons found a loophole in the program, rendering it useless. She groaned and furiously began typing.

Jack leaned forward, "What happens when the cons realize that they're being punked?"

Raf shook his head, "It's only virtual combat, you know, like online gaming." He watched Anna working furiously to keep the Cons out.

Miko nodded, "Yeah Jack, what are the cons gonna do? They're probably like, ha, a thousand miles away!"

They heard something mechanical and turned around too see a huge arm like thing above them, "Ahh!"

It grabbed Jack and Miko in it's claw and threw them around the room. Anna shook her head and switched with Raf, "Keep working!"

Jack was thrown against the wall again, along with Miko. It tried to get Miko a third time but Anna stood up and moved in front of him. It grabbed her and threw her against the wall, opposite of Jack and Miko. She winced, holding her stomach. It still was sore from being shot. It went for Raf again but Raf got up and grabbed the flash drive, jumping down from the desk. He ran over to his sister while Miko got an ax and tried to cut the thing. Anna held Raf to her side as the arm just knocked Miko into the wall again.

Anna got up slowly before running over to Miko and Jack, Raf behind her. She helped Miko up as Jack groaned as the arm just picked up the ax. "You handed it an ax?!"

Raf shuddered, "Not good!"

The arm looked like it was about to attack before it began retracting out of the room. They ran after it only too see a Decepticon on the roof, about to take off. Miko quickly took a picture of it before it flew off. Miko frowned, "Why's he leaving?!"

Raf and Anna looked at the cords and frowned, "He cut the hardwire. The dishes are locked onto Cybertron. For good."

~~Back at base~~

Anna, Raf, Miko and Jack were standing in front of the monitor with Ratchet behind them. "Optimus, I'm registering a large mass in their space bridge vortex. One with a peculiar energy signature."

"Dark energon. Ratchet, we must destroy the space bridge. There's enough live energon coursing through it to achieve devastation but we lack the fire power to ignite it."

"If I knew how the space bridge was engineered I might find a technical way of accomplishing that feet."

Raf pulled out his flash drive, "Umm would Schematics help?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen, "Optimus, I must say the space bridge is our sole hope of ever returning to Cybertron, are you certain it's destruction is the only way?"

"I am afraid so."

"Then by all means, let us light our darkest hour!"

"These things are getting closer!"

Anna looked at the map and frowned, the zombie bots were getting closer to the space bridge.. She looked at Fowler, happy he was finally out of his stupor at least.

Fowler turned to Ratchet, "That's bad right?"

"Ratchet, We're in position."

Anna turned back to her laptop and pulled up the diagram of the bridge. Raf pin pointed how to disable it for them.

"Arcee, pay close attention."

Anna barely listened to Ratchet telling the others the instruction while she watched the screen beside Raf, his hand on her shoulder.

Fowler grinned, Jumping up in the air with his first up then pulling it to his chest, "yes!" He looked at the siblings, "Right?"

Ratchet nodded, "I'll ready the ground bridge."

"Optimus, the ground bridge is open and ready!"

Anna heard Optimus telling the Autobots to fall back and ran down the steps, waiting on Bee to walk through that bridge and to her.

She saw Optimus stroll in. Bulkhead walked in next and Miko was grinning from ear to ear. She ran down the stairs, hugging his finger, "Bulkhead!"

Anna looked over and saw Bee running through with Arcee in his arms, not moving. She frowned and pulled Raf to her, holding him gently.

Jack ran up to them, staring at Arcee. Anna walked up beside him and gently rubbed his shoulder.

Ratchet walked forward, "We lost one this week, mighty Allspark don't let it be two!"

Jack frowned and moved forward, placing his hand on Arcee's larger one. He looked up as her optics barely opened, "Arcee..."

"Jack, really? There are other motorcycles in the world."

Just smiled softly, "But you're my first.."

Ratchet looked to Optimus, "and Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived by ground zero."

"Prime!"

They all turned to Fowler too see him pull on his jacket, facing the elevator, "I didn't get to thank you bots for saving me, I owe you one. We all do." The door closed behind him as he went to the roof.

Bumblebee let Arcee down as she stood on her own. She smiled at the four children before Miko walked to the side, causing the humans to follow her movement, "So, is this the part where you say goodbye and tell us we need to forget we ever saw you?"

Optimus shook his head no and smiled down at the four humans. Anna grinned and looked over to Bee and ran over to him, hugging his arm he put down. Bee grinned and beeped at her, happy she wanted to stay with them.

~~The next day, after school~~

Anna walked towards the exit of the high school with Jack, ready to see her friends. They opened the doors and saw Miko sitting on the steps and Raf running up to them. Anna grinned and ruffled Raf's hair before turning to see Bulkhead, Bumblebee and Arcee in their alt modes waiting on them. Bulkhead's door opened, both of Bee's opened and Arcee flashed her headlights wanting them to get on/in. Anna just grinned and ran, slipping in Bee's driver seat happily as they began driving back to the base.

{How was school?}

Raf smiled at his sister before at Bee's Dashboard. "It was awesome! I'm just glad it's Friday and we can spend more time with you Bee."

Anna smiled and nodded, "Me too."

{I've been looking forward to hanging out with you two all day!}


	4. Chapter 4

**Some developments start happening during this chapter! Thank you to everyone for all the love for this story, it's very appreciated.**

* * *

~~Couple of days later~~

Anna was standing a bit away from Raf and Bee but still close for Bee to keep an eye on her. She was doing her own school project. She was working on an articulated skeleton of a Garter Snake, something which grossed out the other three humans. The bots were curious about the internal structure of Earth's animals. She had finally bleached all the bones and was beginning to put the bones together. She was sitting on the ground, a tray on the ground in front of her on which some bones were spread. They were the ribs and vertebrae directly behind the head. She was starting heads first. She was going for a defensive position, the snake's upper body raised, the bottom going to be coiled. She had just finished gluing the next vertebrae to the previous one when there was a small explosion. Anna jumped and knocked her hand into the tray, scrambling the bones on the tray. Anna gaped at the mess before turning to her brother, "Raf!" Raf's volcano had went off again but deflated right afterwards, causing the boy to pout. Anna sighed and got up, taking the few steps to Raf's table. "The bones are all scrambled now..."

Bee looked down at her beeping, {I'm so sorry, we got it wrong again.}

Anna nodded, it wasn't a big deal. Most of the bones she had out were the same size. It wouldn't be a big deal to rearrange everything. This is why she only worked on little parts at a time. "I'm fine.. What happened?"

Bee looked at the volcano and shrugged, beeping curiously as Raf just frowned, staring at the lumpy mess. "I don't know, Anna."

Ratchet and Optimus walked over quickly, "Decepticons! We're under attack!"

Raf shook his head, fanning smoke out of his face, "It's no attack Ratchet, It's my volcano, was my volcano.."

Ratchet wrinkled his nose, "What's that smell?"

Anna pointed to her tray, "I'm articulating a Garter Snake skeleton and I had to bleach the bones before I could put them back together."

"Hold still Bulkhead! Jupiter needs its red spot!" Miko dipped her paintbrush in the red and dabbed at the Styrofoam planet but ended up spilling some paint on the platform, "Whoopsie!"

Ratchet groaned, "What in the AllSpark is going in here?!"

Jack moved back from his motorcycle, "Our projects are due tomorrow."

Arcee picked up a exhaust pipe with ought knowing what it was, "Maybe it needs one of these do-hickeys."

Jack put his hand on his side, "You're a motorcycle Arcee, shouldn't you know how to build a motorcycle engine?"

Arcee huffed, "You're a human Jack, Can you build me a small intestine?"

Anna snickered from her spot on the other side of the room, starting to re-arrange the bones. She shut up when Ratchet stared at her sternly.

Ratchet shook his head, "You can't work on these projects in here, You're making a mess!"

Anna turned around, her hands on her hips, ready to tell him off when Bee made a shh motion with his servo. Anna just huffed and stared at the medic, more ribs in her hand.

Raf looked up at him, adjusting his glasses, "But the science fair projects are a big part of our grade."

Miko looked up at him from her spot on the platform beside him, her hands on her hips as well, "Yeah, if Bulkhead doesn't help me finish this model of our solar system..."

"Ohh? And what does Bulkhead know of your solar system or Bumblebee know of your volcanoes and skeletons or-"

Jack smirked, "Or Arcee of our motorcycles?"

Ratchet nodded, "Precisely, We're not earthlings. And they're not scientists."

Optimus spoke up, "But the Autobots are their guardians Ratchet, would it hurt to learn more of Earth by helping our young friends with their schoolwork?"

Ratchet sighed, "Ugh.. maybe our young friends should try learning more of Cybertron."

* * *

Anna hummed to herself softly, gluing more ribs to their vertabrae, listening to Bee and Raf talking about how to make warrior class.

"But I've seen you in action, You're awesome!"

Anna looked up from her position from the floor beside the yellow bot, "I agree..."

Bumblebee smiled at her, noticing how she is beginning to talk more around him, though not as much around the others. {Thank you Anna.. But I'm just a scout.}

Optimus put his servo on his shoulder, "I agree Anna, but Autobot's life cycles are much longer than those of humans. Though it may be hard to believe our young scout still has much to experience.."

Anna looked up at Bee and frowned softly, going back to her work, scribbling away a little irritated. Of course. Bumblebee was her elder. She was probably a baby to him. He probably thought this was like babysitting all day.

Bumblebee beeped bashfully from the praise from Prime before frowning as he watched Anna.

"Exposed Energon, and it's on the move."

Bulkhead moved up to the screen beside Ratchet, "And since we ain't movin' it, guess who must be."

Arcee moved up beside Bulkhead, "Decepticons."

Miko was on the platform above them, hanging onto the railing, "Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked over at her, "Unfortunately, Megatron's legacy will live on as others rise to take his place. Autobots you have projects to complete, Ratchet, I may require aid."

Ratchet looked over at Raf putting more newspapers on the mold, "The science fair is a big part of their grade, perhaps I'm better suited to remain here and advise."

Optimus sighed, "Very well. Bumblebee, let us see about this energon in transit."

Anna looked up at Bee as he nodded at him, in serious mode. Anna frowned and went back to her writing and drawing mumbling a bye to the yellow bot. Raf looked at his sister wondering what was wrong before waving bye to his guardian, "Be careful Bee!"

Bumblebee spared his eldest charge a glance worriedly before saying goodbye to Raf. He followed Optimus through the ground bridge leaving Bulkhead, Ratchet, Arcee and the four humans.

* * *

Anna sighed as she watched Ratchet welding together a new volcano like thing for Raf. Anna shook her head and went back to finishing gluing the last few pieces together. She was the lucky one, Ratchet couldn't even touch her project. The bones were too small and too fragile for him to work on. However, that didn't stop him from commenting on how the structure should be altered to the left or right, how that rib didn't match the partnered one. How to glue it to the base. He had finally annoyed her enough Raf asked for help so she wouldn't blow up on him. Anna would have felt bad afterwards but she was already irritated, Ratchet's criticism wasn't helping.

"It's my project, shouldn't I be doing the work?" Raf asked as he watched on.

"Nuh uh uh, Don't touch, just watch and learn."

Bulkhead stood next to Arcee, trying to help Jack and Miko, "So... we're just gonna go help Jack and Miko with their projects..."

Ratchet looked up, "Without my supervision? You want them to be right don't you?" The two bots just looked at each other than back at Ratchet. Ratchet held the laser, grinning, "Than watch a master at work!"

Miko and Jack sat down beside Anna on the stairs, "Control freak."

* * *

Anna huffed softly, sitting in the back seat of Bulkhead, Miko in his driver seat and Raf in his passenger seat. Jack was on Arcee as they drove into the base. When she got out she saw Bee and Optimus were back and okay.

Ratchet grinned, bending over a little so he was closer to them, "So how were my-our projects received?"

Raf sighed, rubbing his head, "Well..."

Miko told them how her planet was Cybertron and she had to lie about it and get an F. Jack's engine turned on and went crazy, knocking out the door. Raf's volcano was electric and when he turned it on it shot out a bright light that broke through the school's ceiling.

Anna just showed a diagram of a Garter Snake's skeleton and then the paper with her 100% on it, mumbling about how Ratchet almost made her scrap the skeleton.

Ratchet huffed, "Well on our planet you would have been awarded the highest honors!" He walked off mumbling to himself about how the snake's anatomy had to be wrong.

Bumblebee beeped at Optimus, {They would have been better on their own.}

Optimus nodded, "Indeed Bumblebee, our human friends would have been better straying from Ratchet's path."

Bee moved over in front of Anna, picking her up and nuzzling his face to hers, beeping worriedly {I'm proud of you for getting a perfect score! You worked so hard on your skeleton.}

Anna blushed softly and moved away a bit so she could look him in the face. "Thank you.." Bee grinned at her and transformed, Anna ending up sitting in the driver's seat. He opened his door for Raf. Raf jumped in and grinned at Bee as they began talking excitedly about how the mission went. Anna just smiled softly to herself, listening to the two talk. When bee pulled up to the side of their road, Anna got out and watched as Raf ran inside. Anna turned to Bumblebee and sighed softly. "I'm sorry about being in a bad mood earlier..."

Bumblebee beeped at her softly so no one would hear them. {You don't have to apologize Anna.. Though if anything is bothering you, you can always talk to me..}

Anna nodded softly and gently shut his door. "Okay..."

{I also believe your voice is very pleasing. You shouldn't be ashamed.}

Anna blushed dark red and quickly walked inside, shutting the door behind her a little loudly, leaving a confused Scout who soon returned to base.

* * *

The next day Anna got out of Bumblebee with Raf while Jack and Miko got out of Bulkhead. Ratchet shook his head, "Shouldn't they be in school?"

Miko rolled her eyes, "On a Saturday? We have the whole weekend off to spend with you!"

Jack walked up to Arcee, "Wasn't expecting to carpool, what gives Arcee?"

"It's my turn for Exploration duty."

Jack sighed, shrugging, "Too bad. It's a beautiful day for a ride. Hate for you to feel guilty for leaving me indoors."

Arcee smirked, "Arctic exploration duty."

Jack grinned, "I'll stay indoors where it's warm!"

Anna watched as Raf walked up to them and shook her head, walking off with Jack and Miko.

Raf grinned up at Optimus and Arcee, "The arctic? I've always wanted to see snow..."

Optimus sighed, "I would invite you to join Rafael but the conditions are much to extreme even for we Autobots."

Raf shrugged, "I understand.."

They went to leave before Optimus turned back around, "But I will bring you back a snowball.."

Raf grinned, "That would be awesome!" He watched as the two bots went through the ground bridge quietly.

The humans walked up on the platform while Miko grinned at Bulk, "Sooo... What do you guys think we should do today?"

Bee held up his hand before beeping and making game control motions with his hands, {Play video games!}

Raf grinned, "Video game time! Last one standing wins!"

Bee nodded, doing the victory motion with his arm.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, here now!"

Bee beeped an apology to Raf before walking over to Ratchet. Raf went to grab the remote when Miko grabbed it and began playing with Jack. Anna frowned watching them before watching Raf as he got up saying he had stuff to do.

Anna shook her head and ran over beside him, linking arms and grinning at him. Raf smiled at her and they walked around the back of the base, acting like they were in the Arctic, fighting the icy winds.

Raf had his hands out in front of him, "sub zero temperatures dropping... got to get back to base!"

Anna acted like she fell over from the wind when they heard the sound of metal dropping on the ground. Anna frowned, getting up and going to find what it was. Raf picked up the loose bolt causing Anna to look around, what made it fall? Anna saw something on the rafters above them out of the corner of her eye before something moved across the floor in front of them.

Raf adjusted his glasses, "Hello?" They both jumped hearing another metal clang, turning around quickly. They went to walk backwards, turning around when they both tripped, "Ahh!"

They looked up too see a cute little robot thing with a huge head and huge blue eyes staring at them. Anna blinked before grinning softly, "Aww..." Raf jumped back in surprise, laughing nervously. Anna looked back at him as it moved towards both of them.

Raf stared at it curiously, "Where did you come from?" The little thing just blinked and moved closer. Anna grinned, getting up and helping Raf while he just laughed softly. "The Autobots never said anything about pets." It moved even closer. Anna watched it curiously before Raf held out the bolt from earlier, "Wanna play fetch?"

The thing nodded, running in circles making little whirring noises. Raf threw the bolt as far as he could and they watched the little thing sprint to it before it ate it! Raf frowned, "No! Don't eat that! You're gonna choke!" Anna nodded, frowning while watching it carefully.

It turned around and came back, looking completely fine. Anna frowned even more, "Or not..." Anna giggled as it came up and rubbed up against both of their legs. Anna smiled and they continued walking, the little pet following them while weaving between their legs.

They came back into the main room and Raf grinned seeing everyone in the front of the base, "Hey guys! Look what Anna and I found!"

Ratchet didn't look up, "We're busy!"

Anna frowned, rubbing the things head in her arms, "Jerks.."

Suddenly Ratchet looked up, "Aahhh!" Anna blinked as all the bots jumped up, moving backwards as quickly as they could, Ratchet still yelling. Anna hugged the thing closer to her as Jack and Miko moved in front of them, holding their hands out.

Miko frowned, "Hey, Hey! What's with you guys?"

Bulkhead yelled at them, "Scraplet! SCRAPLET!"

Raf frowned, rubbing the things head in his sister's arms, "What's a Scraplet?"

Ratchet frowned, "The most dangerous vermin ever to crawl on the face of Cybertron!"

Anna laughed softly at that and looked at the thing in her arms before snuggling it closer, hearing it make whirling noises at her. Jack straightened up, looking at the thing, "This? Are you kidding me?"

Miko laughed, "You're giant robots!" She waved her arms to emphasize how big they were, "Scrapy here is tiny."

Bulkhead shook his head, all their cannons on the thing, "You have no idea the damage that thing could do!" Bee nodded, his gun also on the thing.

Anna frowned, holding it closer feeling a little scared that they were pointing at her chest with their very large cannons, especially her own guardian. She quickly stepped back, shaking. "B-Bee?.."

Bumblebee frowned, his expression softening a little. {We're not aiming at you, Anna. Just that monster!"

Anna looked down as its eyes opened before it's head opened, exposing layers of razor sharp teeth. Anna screamed, dropping the thing as it raced towards the bots. They tried shooting it but it dodged all the attacks. It jumped on Bee's leg and began eating the surface plating. Bee fell over, trying to get it away, yelling out in pain.

Anna quickly looked around for any type of weapon. Anna saw a crowbar and when Bee threw it to the ground she hit it over the head really hard before hitting it like a golf ball, slinging it into the wall where it broke into pieces. Anna blinked before dropping the crowbar and stepped back a little from the thing. Anna frowned before running over to Bee with Raf.

Anna hugged his hand, hiding her face, "I'm sorry..."

Raf nodded, looking up at his face, "Me too..."

Bee beeped at them, petting Anna's back, {It's okay... I'll be okay guys.}

Raf looked up at Ratchet, "Is he gonna be okay!?"

Anna kept her face hidden, hiding the sobs that were coming out of her mouth as she heard Ratchet say it was just a mesh wound.

Bulkhead nodded, "Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal. Especially living metal!"

Jack and Miko came over to them, "Well bug squashed, game over, right?"

Anna moved back from Bee, her hair hiding her face as she walked over to Miko, listening to Ratchet.

"No. When it comes to Scraplets, there's never just one... and I fear I know how they got in here.."

Ratchet got up, walking towards the back with everyone else. Bee got up and waited behind before picking Anna up, holding her close to his face. She sniffled softly, looking away before he gently used his finger to tilt her head up to look at him, beeping softly. {I'm fine Anna, please stop crying.. It's not your fault.}

Anna rubbed her eyes and took a shaky breath. "I brought it to you..."

Bee frowned and gently nuzzled her, {It would have found one of us anyways. It could have been a lot worse if the whole swarm found us first instead of just that guy.}

Anna looked up at him sadly before nodding slowly. "Okay.."

Bumblebee gently placed her on his shoulder and ran after the other bots. When they got into the room, Bee put her down next to Raf. Anna looked up to see a giant metal ball that had a huge hole in the front.

Ratchet shook his head, "It's a Scraplet trap most likely ejected into space eons ago only to end up in the Arctic where the cold kept them in stasis."

Jack stepped up, "So now we thawed them out."

Miko sighed, "Now they're awake and ready to grunge.."

Raf frowned, "So... How many are we talking about." Anna just noticed that he was holding the crowbar causing her to smile softly.

Ratchet sighed, "thousands.. Power malfunctions and bridge damage are sure signs that their infestation is well under way..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ratchet tried to reach Optimus and Arcee but the Scraplets had ruined that too. Ratchet turned around, "If we don't eradicate these creatures immediately they will reduce the entire base to a scrapheap."

Bulkhead frowned, "I say lets bug out of here and let them keep it!" Bee nodded enthusiastically.

Ratchet shook his head, "Evacuation is not an option. If we don't get the ground bridge back online stat Optimus and Arcee will perish."

Jack frowned, "They will?"

Miko frowned, her hands on her hips as she turned to her guardian, "Bulkhead! You never run!"

Bulkhead shook his head, "Miko, you haven't seen a swarm of these things devour a bot, I have. They pick you apart from the inside out going for the small juicy bits first. Fuse by fuse, circuit by circuit till there's nothing left and I mean nothing! Not even your optics..."

Jack stepped forward, "You have to let us help."

Raf grinned, "We're not made of metal!"

Miko smirked, "Yeah, the Scraplets can't hurt us." She put her arm around Anna's shoulder. Anna just smiled in agreement.

Ratchet sighed, "Usually, I find your fleshiness to be your least engaging quality but it would appear to provide an advantage under these extremes."

"Okay good, we pair off, one human one bot, Anna and I will watch your back while you repair the ground bridge."

Miko grinned, "Yeah and we'll go on a bug hunt!" Bee and Bulkhead both groaned, shivering from fear of the Scraplets.

Anna grabbed another crowbar and was back to back with Jack, sweeping over every part of her half of the room while Jack did the same for his side of the room. They were making sure none of them would get to Ratchet while the others were in the back looking for the bots.

Jack sighed, "How's it going over there?"

Ratchet talked in science mojo before saying there was no power to it.

They heard something and groaned seeing a wall covered in those things, and they were all looking at Ratchet. Anna yelped seeing they were flying, "R-Ratchet!" They ran over to him, hitting the ones they could, trying to get the others off of him. Ratchet kept trying to get them off as well before pointing at the fire extinguisher weakly.

Jack ran over and got it while Anna kept hitting more off of the bot. Jack got the ones on the ground but there was a swarm of them in the air. The others came in the room saying they were leaking energon when they too noticed the swarm above their heads. Suddenly the Scraplets began attacking all the bots.

Anna growled softly before running over to the fallen Bumblebee, helping Raf get the Scraplets off of their guardian. Miko was helping Bulkhead the best she could while Jack was using the fire extinguisher on Ratchet. Finally, they got all of them off the bots and they were going around killing the stray ones on the ground. Anna looked over and frowned seeing the three bots together, laying down or against the parts of the base, groaning.

Jack sighed, "Did we get them all?"

They heard more Scraplet like noises in the back causing Anna to groan, holding her crowbar tightly to her chest.

Ratchet groaned, "Hardly. These were just scouts..."

Bee groaned and fell back, tired and in pain.

Bulkhead frowned, "So. The rest of them know we're in here?"

Ratchet sighed, "If we allow ourselves to be devoured, Arcee and Optimus will never make it home... We must get the ground bridge operational."

Raf nodded, "If we do, you can send the Scraplets anywhere on Earth."

Jack nodded, "Maybe the Arctic? We already know they don't do cold."

Miko looked at them, "So, wait, one stop shopping."

Ratchet nodded, "Given their body mass, the temperatures should freeze them on contact. So think... if the ground bridge is still down... it must be a breach in the energon fuel line!"

Bee beeped before falling back {I can't move!}

Bulkhead groaned, "If we weren't leaking energon, one of us could get in there and fix it."

Jack stepped up, "Where is it?"

Anna nodded, before Raf stepped up, "and how do we fix it?"

Anna groaned as she stepped over the little bots, holding the tool box while as she walked beside of Jack. They were looking for the leak in the fuel line. Jack looked around at all the bots, "We're okay, remember, we're not metal.."

Anna went to say something but she saw some liquid dripping to the floor and knelt down beside it. The leak was extensive. "Found it."

Jack kneeled beside her and nodded, "Yeah. Okay, remember how to do this?"

Anna nodded and got the tools she needed and with Jack's help they soon welded the plate back together. As soon as they had stood up tons of Scraplets flew up to the ceiling and through the air ducts, supposedly to the bots. Anna narrowed her eyes before looking at the others.

Raf frowned, "They're getting ready to feed!"

They ran back to the main room as fast as they could. Jack frowned, "Ratchet, All systems go!"

Ratchet groaned getting up slowly before activating the ground bridge. A huge piece of metal fell from the sky just as Bulkhead got up slowly. He began waving at the Scraplets, gaining all their attention. He ran through the bridge, trying to outrun the Scraplets the best he could.

Ratchet had everyone in med bay, resting up. Along with the others per Optimus's orders Ratchet rested as well. The humans stayed close to their guardians, monitoring all the bot's health levels.

Ratchet sighed, "Report bio circuitry status.."

Jack gave a thumbs up, "levels are rising!"

Ratchet nodded, "Excellent. Raphael, keep a close eyes on Bumblebee's electro pulse monitor."

Anna was sitting on the berth Bee laid on, stroking Bee's arm gently.

Raf and Miko both said Bee and Bulkhead were doing fine.

Optimus sighed, "Perhaps you yourself should get some rest old friend, you saved quite a few lives today."

"Aaah!"

Anna looked over, alarmed, to see Miko screaming. Her hands were up in the air close to her chest. Anna looked around for something while Jack and Raf grabbed their weapons, "Scraplet!?"

Miko shook her head, "SPIDER!"

Anna jumped before she scooted back against Bee's chest, pulling her legs to her chest, squeaking out a where.

Miko looked at her legs, jumping and running away, "Aaah! Is it on me?!"

Bee gently placed his hand around her, trying not to laugh. {It's just a spider.}

Anna huffed at him before peeking around his hand, "They're creepy."

Bulkhead watched Miko weirdly, "Did they just scream like little girls?"

Raf grinned up at Bumblebee, "Anna is deathly afraid of spiders! One time we were camping and one g-"

Anna glared at Raf after Bumblebee moved his hand, daring him to continue.

Raf laughed nervously and looked away whistling "Nevermind."

Anna smirked before laughing when she saw the expression Bumblebee gave her. "He can tell you later."

Bumblebee grinned and nodded happily only to whine when Anna added later when he was recovered.

* * *

Anna was leaning on the railing of the platform by Ratchet's monitors with Raf and Jack, sketching a picture of Bumblebee's alt mode silently. She looked up when Ratchet spoke up, "Optimus, I'm receiving a signal of a restricted band. It appears to be coming from a star ship from inside the solar system.. It's an Autobot identification beacon."

Anna frowned, turning around to face the bots as Jack leaned against the railing, "So there are other Autobots out there?"

Arcee nodded, "Masses spread to the galaxies when Cybertron went dark but cons have been known to bait traps with false beacons."

Optimus used his comlink to contact the ship "Unknown vessel this is Autobot outpost mega one, identify yourself."

The screen played the unknown bot's voice, "I've had warmer welcomes from Decepticon combat brigades."

Anna looked over as Bulkhead jumped, grinning, "Wheeljack?! You old con crusher! What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Bulkhead? That's you? What's with all the security?"

Bulkhead grinned, "This planet is crawling with cons. How soon can you get here?"

"Sometime tomorrow if I put pedal to the metal."

Miko tilted her head, "Another bots coming here! How cool is that?"

Optimus looked at the screen, "Wheeljack? I know of him by reputation only, can you verify his voice print?"

Bulkhead nodded, "He's one thousand percent the real deal Optimus."

Optimus nodded, "We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack, have a safe journey."

"See ya soon buddy! I'll make sure you get a proper welcome!"

Arcee smirked, "So, who's the boyfriend?"

Bulkhead laughed, "Me and Jackie go way back. We were part of the same war unit." He punched his hands together, "The wreckers! Which means the cons are gonna wish he never found us."

Anna looked at Bulkhead before her own guardian and sighed, going back to drawing quietly. They never had a single peaceful calm day here.

* * *

~~*Next day*~~

Everyone was gathered around the screen, waiting for Wheeljack to land. Anna was on Bee's shoulder watching silently. The bots were standing on the ground while Raf, Miko and Jack were on the platform in front of the screen.

Arcee nodded, "Wheeljack's ship is approaching the landing zone."

Raf grinned up at Jack, "You think he's here to visit?"

Miko nodded, "Maybe he'll stay! Hmm.. have to find his own human though."

Ratchet went to start the ground bridge when the control's sparked and he jumped back in shock. He hit the machine, "Blasted Scraplets, the machinery hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Jack looked up at Optimus, "So Wheeljack's gonna land halfway around the world and then you're going to bridge him here?"

Optimus nodded, "We can't risk revealing the location of our base, just in case the Decepticons are tracking Wheeljack's ship."

Bulkhead was pacing back and forth anxiously. Miko grinned at him, "Dude! I've never seen you so stoked!"

Bulkhead turned to her, "You're going to love Wheeljack. We were like brothers and tonight we are going to party!"

Miko grinned, "Sweet!"

Suddenly an alarm went off and Bee jumped causing Anna to hold onto him. Bee beeped an apology before setting her down. Anna waved it off and walked up the steps to where the others were.

Arcee sighed, "Bogeys, closing fast on Wheeljack's position."

Bulkhead narrowed his optics, "Con scum!"

They opened the ground bridge and began to leave as Ratchet said he would prepare sick bay. Bulkhead laughed, "Who for, the cons? This is Wheeljack we're talking about." Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead all ran through the ground bridge to Wheeljack's location.

Anna sighed softly before sitting down on the platform, continuing her drawing silently. Anna looked up seeing them all run back through and saw the white and red bot that was new. She humphed to herself before going back to drawing, ignoring the looks she got from Raf and Jack. The ground bridge's monitor flashed before it sparked, going dark along with the still open ground bridge. Ratchet groaned, shaking his head before looking at the newcomer.

Bulkhead grinned, "Jackie, come here, I want you to meet my other best buddy, Miko. She can wreck with the best of us!"

Miko smiled, waving softly, "Hiya!"

Wheeljack moved closer, leaning down a bit, "You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

Miko laughed, "I try, but trouble finds us anyway!"

Wheeljack nodded, "We're gonna get along just fine." Optimus walked over to him, "Optimus Prime, It's a privilege."

"Likewise soldier. What have you to report from your long journey?"

Wheeljack sighed, "Been bouncing from rock to rock, searching for signs of friend or foe. Now, I find both."

Optimus nodded, "We are few but we are strong. We have suffered losses but we have grown and we would relish welcoming a new member into our fold."

Wheeljack nodded, "I would be honored."

Bulkhead grinned, "Then let's get this party started!" He then hit him in the back pretty hard, knocking the bot forward. They then bumped chests causing Anna to raise an eyebrow, they were weird.

Ratchet hung his head, "Oh joy."

* * *

~~*That evening*~~

Miko was strumming her guitar to her metal music while Bulkhead and Wheeljack were tossing around a huge metal ball. Anna was sitting on Bee's shoulder again who was sitting down watching everyone else. Raf was standing in front of Miko while Jack was beside Arcee. Ratchet was by his machines as usual.

Jack turned to Arcee, "So, what's that about?"

"It's called lobbing. Favorite past time on Cybertron, especially among warrior class."

Miko started dancing to the music playing causing Miko to shout. "Come on Raf! Show us some moves!"

Anna laughed softly and got down from Bee's shoulder, wanting to watch her brother dance.

Raf got up and started doing the robot. "Oh alright."

Bee got up and tried mimicking his movements causing Jack to laugh, "Of course, the robot!"

Anna was laughing softly, watching her guardian and little brother doing the robot. Ratchet shook his head watching them.

Jack looked around, "Where's Optimus?"

Arcee looked over at him and shrugged, "Went for a drive. Primes don't party."

Wheeljack didn't catch the ball and it hit the ceiling before colliding with some of Ratchet's machines. Ratchet growled out, "I am attempting to perform sensitive calibrations here!"

Wheeljack walked over to Ratchet. "Sorry doc, guess we're a little charged up... Built this bridge from scrap huh?"

"I did."

"That's quite a feat of engineering."

"Yes it is."

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't care for the way it started this time, I put it in shutdown."

"What if you need to use it?"

"Woah... I can't disrupt the defrag process with ought causing irreparable damage."

"So, uh, how long will the defrag take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky, maybe longer."

Wheeljack and Bulkhead then continued their game. Anna watched him before sighing softly, going and sitting down. Bulkhead started telling stories about his and Wheeljack's past. Miko, Raf and Jack joined her, Bumblebee leaned against the wall. Wheeljack was against a platform, Bulkhead in front of them all, acting out some of the fighting moves.

Anna watched Miko out of the corner of her eye, she looked so amazed. Anna just shook her head before listening to the story silently. Something was off about Wheeljack, maybe she just didn't want things to change. She didn't really know.

Miko soon gave Wheeljack a tour of the base, asking him all kinds of questions. Anna turned back around to see Bulkhead looking troubled.

Arcee watched him as well, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just, out of sorts I guess..."

"Don't tell me you're jealous?"

"That Miko's making a new friend? Come on. Something, something's not right about Wheeljack."

Arcee sighed, "Really? He's traveled for centuries, he could just be rocket lagged, bots do change you know?"

"Not Jacky..."

Anna frowned, pulling her knees to her chest before looking up at Bee. Was he ever going to change?

Wheeljack and Miko walked in the room, "Hey, what are you guys talking about?"

Bulkhead looked over before looking sternly at 'Wheeljack'. "Oh nothing just you and me and the battle of mount pass."

Wheeljack chuckled as he watched Bulk, "That's a heck of a story."

"Yep, tell it!"

Miko put her hands on her hips, "Talk, talk, talk. How about we go off-roading!"

Bulkhead narrowed his eyes at Miko before looking back at the fake. "Miko stay out of this!"

Arcee put her hand on his shoulder, "Bulkhead, easy!"

Bulkhead shook his head, continuing to stare at the fake. "Tell it!"

Wheeljack sighed, "Fine! You wanna live in the past Bulkhead, The Wreckers were trapped between a Decepticon patrol and the smelting pit. Cons were vicious, bearing down on us with everything they had. Me and bulkhead engaged the enemy and left them for scrap! Then I made us a way out, using their backsides as stepping stones to cross the molten metal. Isn't that how it happened?"

Bulkhead crossed his arms, "Yeah. That's exactly how it happened. Except for one little thing... I wasn't there." Everyone looked up at Wheeljack in shock at that. Bulkhead narrowed his optics, "I already left the wreckers to join with Optimus! You would know that if all you did was access Wheeljack's public service record!"

Miko frowned, "Bulkhead, what does that have to do with- ahh!"

Anna gasped seeing the impersonator pick up Miko, Bulkhead trying to move towards her, "Miko!"

The fake ran past the other bots as Bulkhead yelled her name. He turned to the others, his back to Ratchet, "Stay back! Or I'll squeeze her into pulp!"

Miko struggled in his hand, "Wheeljack what are you doing!?"

Bulkhead glared at him, "Decepticon impersonator, let the girl go and face me!"

"Patience, there's plenty of fight to come!"

Jack glared up at him, "Is there a real Wheeljack?!"

"Oh indeed, and I expect lord Starscream is taking care of him!"

Anna looked at Raf and pulled him to her, her arms holding him gently while still facing the impersonator, glaring at his optics.

He turned the ground bridge on, "It's time!"

He began backing up when another Wheeljack ran through, knocking him to the floor. Bulkhead grabbed Miko and set her down safely. Anna looked up at the new, real Wheeljack and smiled softly, now she could tell this once was a nice guy. "I'd shut that hole before the steam comes through." Suddenly both Wheeljacks got out their swords and began facing off.

Anna quickly moved Raf behind her again. One of them took the other's swords and knocked him to the ground. Bulkhead grinned, "That's my Jackie!"

The real one put his swords away and moved his mouth covering back. "You, hit the switch, it's time to take out the trash!" Ratchet opened the ground bridge as Bulkhead grabbed him, before lobbing him through the portal.

"Nice lob."

* * *

~~~*Next day*~~~

Miko has music playing and dancing while playing her guitar, Raf and Jack were dancing along with Bumblebee. Arcee stood there watching with Anna by her foot, they did not dance. Optimus, Bulkhead and Wheeljack were in the corner, Ratchet working on his machinery behind them.

Ratchet groaned as he watched them, "It's like a recurring nightmare."

Bulkhead grinned at his friend, "Now that you're part of team prime, we need to pick out a vehicle mode for you. I have ideas!"

"Uhh. About that Bulk. Now that my ship's repaired, I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

Miko ran up to them, the others following behind her, "Wait, You're leaving! Why?"

Bulkhead nodded, "Because some bots never change..." He laughed softly causing Wheeljack to nod softly.

Optimus smiled, "Wheeljack, know that you always have a haven here."

Bulkhead nodded, "Jackie never stays but he always comes back."

* * *

Everyone was standing by Wheeljack's ship the next day as Wheeljack prepared to leave. Wheeljack smirked at Bulkhead, "There's room for two even with a backside as big as yours. Who knows what we might find? Some of the old crew?"

Bulkhead turned to Miko as she brought one arm to the other, looking down sadly. Anna gently rubbed her shoulder along with Jack while Raf frowned softly.

Bulkhead laughed softly, "Sounds like fun Jackie but my ties are here now. With them." Anna smiled softly and watched Miko grinning up at him, "With her."

Wheeljack smiled at her, "If anything happens to my favorite wrecker, I'm coming after you."

Miko smiled, "I'll take good care of him. Now say cheese!" She brought out her phone and took a picture of the two wreckers.

Anna smiled softly as she watched the others before gently leaning against Bee's leg.

Bee looked down at her and softly beeped at her. {You alright?}

Anna looked at up at him and sighed softly. "Yeah. Just thinking..."

Bumblebee kneeled down so they were closer to eye level, though he still towered over her, {I'm not leaving Anna, not Earth and not you or Raf.}

Anna hugged him the best she could, hearing Wheeljack's ship take off in the background, "Promise?"

Bumblebee gently placed a hand behind her back, {I swear to Primus.}

* * *

 **Looking back, that last section is highly ironic. From the end of Transformers Prime and Robots in Disguise. Oops. My heart already hurts.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't update as much this week. This was finals week for me! It was hell. Really. But I passed everything so now I'm making it all up. I'm going to try and get ahead of editing and work on some new chapters. I'm currently at the end of Season**

 **Thank you all for your love and support. It really makes my day when I see the reviews, favorites and follows.**

* * *

Raf, Anna, Miko and Jack were on the main platform the next day, each doing their own thing when they heard Fowler's voice over the com link.

"Prime?! Prime?!"

Optimus walked over to the computers, "Special Agent Fowler, to what do we owe th-"

"What else? Cons. I chased them off some hard ordinates but not before they blew me out of the sky."

Miko laughed, "Again?"

A video chat popped up, Fowler's disgruntled face appearing, a helicopter down in the background. "They tried a smash and grab for the DNGS."

Arcee put her arms on her waist, "the watsa?"

"Dynamic Nuclear generation system. Aka DNGS." He pushed a button and it showed the picture of a crate strapped down tightly, "It's a prototype energy source I'm taking to the coast for testing."

Ratchet narrowed his optics, "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology."

"I'm guessing to make a big fat primitive weapon of mass destruction. If this baby were to melt down it would eradicate this state and the four next door."

Raf frowned, "Uhhh... did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?"

"I'm a sitting duck here Prime. I need you to spin up your bridge and send the dingus to its destination before the cons come back for it."

Optimus shook his head, "I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission the radiation of which you speak could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all fifty states and beyond."

Fowler sighed, "Do you got any better ideas?"

* * *

Optimus, Bee, Arcee and Bulkhead left in their alt modes to escort Fowler while the Ratchet and the humans stayed at the base, like usual.

Ratchet watched the screen, locked onto to their position which were three dots on a map. "We're locked onto your coordinates. You should reach the drop off point by sundown." Miko yawned, bored. Anna just sighed, leaning against the railing silently. The team said there was a whole bunch of cons showing up but Ratchet wasn't picking up anything on the monitor. Anna frowned but kept watching the map carefully.

"Our assailants are not Decepticons. They are human."

Anna narrowed her eyes at the screen, humans?

Raf and Jack looked at each other, "Human?"

Miko huffed, "Oh please, taking on our bots?! They're road kill!"

Anna tuned out the other three as she listened to reports from the other Autobots carefully, she really wanted them to be okay.

"Optimus, prepare to initiate phase 2, five miles ahead to the south you will reach the rendezvous point."

Ratchet frowned as he picked up Decepticon signals approaching, "Optimus you have company!"

Anna stood up, clenching her fists. Great, two forces against one!

The Autobots had to drop their cover to protect Fowler and themselves against the cons and MECH. They began fighting the cons and Anna watched as their numbers began dissapearing off the map.

Anna ground her teeth hearing Fowler yelling at Optimus with no response.

Miko frowned, "Optimus is down!"

Jack nodded, "MECH's gonna grab the dingus! We need to think of something quick!"

Raf looked up at him, "You mean like a phase 3?"

Jack turned around, mumbling to himself. "Alright if MECH wants the DNGS, they have to get on that train."

Miko grinned, "What if we get on first?! You know run some human on human interference!"

Anna nodded quickly as she looked up to Ratchet, "You can't leave, you have to work the ground bridge. We can keep them away from it until the others get to us."

Ratchet shook his head, "Absolutely not you two!"

Miko also put her hands on her hips, "Hello? The united states of meltdown! Lives are at stake!"

Ratchet nodded, glaring at the two females, "Yes, yours! You want me to not only bridge you into a confined space, but one traveling at ninety miles per hour! I can't even count the number of ways that can go wrong! Mass displacement trauma, twisted limbs, metal burn!"

The four humans just stared up at him blankly, their mouths open and wide eyed. Ratchet sighed, "Well maybe not the last one. Regardless! It is nearly impossible to fix ground bridge coordinates on something moving at that speed!"

Raf began typing away on his laptop, "Would it help if we had access to the trains coordinates?" Raf then pulled up a map with the trains coordinates traced and following its movements perfectly.

Anna smirked at her brother then up at Ratchet. "Come on Ratchet. We can do this."

Miko nodded, pumping her first up in the air, "Oh yeah!"

He sighed, "Fine."

Ratchet opened the ground bridge allowing Miko, Anna and Jack to go through the portal. Anna groaned, holding her stomach as she appeared on the train.

Jack put his hand to his headset, "We're in."

While Jack was listening to Raf via the phone com link, Anna and Miko heard a helicopter above them so they opened the door slightly to get a look. They saw what was supposedly MECH's helicopter landing on the next car.

Miko yelled out at Jack, "Raf, MECH's landing on top of the train!"

"In about twenty seconds you're going to come to a fork. Brace yourself!"

Anna pulled them back, shutting the door so they wouldn't fly off before letting go of them when the train went down the other path. They opened the door again but heard the helicopter land onto of their car. Anna narrowed her eyes as they began cutting through the roof with a torch.

Jack sighed, "So what did that buy us? Ten seconds?"

Miko sighed, "Raf is loosing his touch."

Anna rolled her eyes, "Mech hacker..." They looked at her in surprise she was talking so much today. She shrugged, not going to talk about it. They moved to the back of the car and Anna looked behind her and saw an Ax just as Miko grabbed it, holding it in front of her. Jack grabbed the fire extinguisher and held it in front of him. Anna grabbed a crowbar lying on the floor near her feet she stepped on a few seconds earlier. A piece of the roof broke through, leaving a huge square just as the MECH guys looked in, three of them.

Miko glared, "You want a slice of this?! Well, do ya?!"

Jack held the extinguisher in front of him, "What she said!"

Anna just sighed and held her crowbar tighter in her hands. They weren't going to intimidate the guy that way. They looked at each other, confused, seeing them leave. Anna let her hands fall to her sides, loosely holding the crowbar, "What?..."

They looked out the door to see the helicopter leaving. Jack blinked, "Woah..."

Miko grinned, "We're pretty fierce!"

They then saw a torpedo like thing shoot past the train and hit the tracks in front of them. Jack jumped a little, "WOAH!" He went back inside, his hand to his ear, "Ratchet, MECH blew up the train tracks!"

Anna pulled Miko farther away from the edge, not wanting the girl to fall out. "You need to bridge us out of her! The soldiers too!"

"We've lost access to the train data! I can't bridge you back with ought your coordinates!"

Jack put the phone down, shaking his head. Anna sighed and gently held Miko.

Miko looked at Anna before at Jack, "Maybe we should jump?"

Anna shook her head along with Jack as he spoke up, "At ninety miles an hour?!"

Miko sighed looking at the two, "It's the meltdown or the impact, take your pick."

Jack leaned against the door's edge, "What were we thinking volunteering for this..."

Miko laughed, "Next time you need to do a better job talking us out of these situations!"

Jack sighed, "Next time..."

Anna spoke up, "We could go to the back?"

Jack sighed, "Anna, Miko, at least we're in this together..."

Miko acted like she was going to hug jack but grabbed his phone. "Raf, this is important! Make sure Bulkhead gets my guitar!"

They looked out the door only to see Optimus in alt mode pull up beside their car and past them.

Jack smirked, "Don't read the will just yet!"

They all grinned and leaned out the door, watching Optimus. He transformed before trying to slow down the head car with his feet and strength. Anna held onto the door along with Miko while Jack held onto the other part of the door across from them as the train lurched. They eventually came to a stop.

They looked out from the edge of the car, smiling up at Optimus who was walking towards them when they heard the MECH helicopter. It surprisingly turned and left but Anna knew they would come back, stronger and more prepared later..

Miko turned to Jack, "Hey!" She punched him in the shoulder causing Anna to laugh softly before they all high-fived.

Ratchet soon got a hold of their coordinates and bridged them back, the other Autobots already back at the base.

Anna walked through after Optimus and got side tackled, falling to the floor. She yelped but looked up too see Raf hugging her tightly, tears running down his face. Anna sighed and sat up, hugging him back, stroking his hair softly. He whimpered softly, "I... I thought you were gonna die Anna!"

Anna smiled softly, kissing his head and just held him tightly, "I'm fine..." He looked up at her sniffling but nodded, hugging her tightly again. Anna gently rubbed his back, watching as Miko told Bulkhead what happened excitedly. Arcee scolded Jack for being reckless but then told him she was proud of him. She smiled watching him before feeling herself getting picked up. She turned around too see she was sitting in Bee's hand.

He beeped at her, waving his other hand wildly. {Do you know how I felt when I heard Mech had blown the tracks and you were on the train?! I couldn't be there in time and I thought I was going to lose you!}

Anna frowned and looked down at his hand, her hair hiding her face. She felt cool metal touch her chin, her head being forced up gently. Bee had his finger under her chin to force her to look at him. "I'm sorry.. I just wanted to help."

Bumblebee whined sadly at her expression before holding her close to his chest. {I was just scared I was going to lose you. I'm not mad.. It's okay now that you three are all fine.}

Anna smiled softly at him and gently rubbed the metal on his chest. Yeah, everything was okay again.

* * *

Anna walked out of the school, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

Jack walked behind her, "Anna you okay?"

Anna looked at him and shrugged, wiping her eyes, today had been one of those days everyone decided to pick on her when Miko and Jack weren't around. She saw Raf leaning against Bee with Bulkhead and Arcee in alt mode next to them. She went up to Bee when Jack put his hand on her shoulder, "Anna, What did Mary do to you?" Anna turned around and gently removed his hand, shaking her head seeing Mary walking out of the school, in her boyfriend's arms.

Jack turned around and watched them laugh at Anna before going to his pickup truck. He turned around but saw Anna was already in Bee's driver seat and they were speeding off. He shook his head, patting Bulkhead's hood, "Miko has detention Bulk..." He grabbed his helmet and got on Arcee as she drove back to the base, in front of Bulkhead who was sulking.

{Who's Mary?}

Anna looked at the steering wheel as Bee beeped at them. Raf turned to his sister before looking back it his hand held game, "A popular girl in her grade, she picks on her a lot for her appearance.. and voice."

{I think you're a very attractive human Anna. Your voice is beautiful and she's probably just jealous.}

Anna sniffled softly before laughing softly. "Thank you Bee.. " She smiled slightly at the steering wheel before getting out since they were in the base, going up on the platform. She laid down, doing her homework. Raf and Bee went to play video games since Raf didn't have homework. Jack did his homework with Arcee sitting beside him.

* * *

"They may speak a different language, but you say the same things!"

"Because we want what's best for you and that means making sure you go to school and not jail!"

Jack and Anna were leaning up on the edge of the platform, watching Miko and Bulk. Jack grinned, "Uh oh, What'd you do?"

Anna looked at him, "Skipped detention..."

Jack nodded and they turned to Ratchet as he spoke up, "I'm detecting a fresh energon pulse, from the nation called Greece. An ancient city, quite historic I believe."

Bulkhead looked at Miko, "Ancient Greece huh. Oh field trip!" Anna just smiled softly, he was using that as an excuse so Miko would do her history assignment..

* * *

When they came back, Miko had gotten a picture of a mural on some ruins that had a Cybertronian orb. Anna was on the platform with the other three once again as she listened to Optimus explain it was an energon harvester. It was created by ancient bots and that it would remove energon from any living metal being.

Raf looked up at him, "Greek gods knew Autobots?"

"No. The ancients often used the art of a given era to conceal messages. This fresco was likely a sign post indicating a harvester location. Hidden somewhere on this planet."

Jack straightened up, "Optimus, If the harvester removes energon from anything and you all have energon pumping inside you.. "

"In Decepticon hands, the harvester would be a devastating weapon."

Miko grinned up at her guardian, "See! You were a genius for totaling that painting!"

Arcee spoke up, "Miko's not wrong. How can the cons find the harvester with ought the fresco?"

Anna got on her laptop, looking it up and sighed, shaking her head, "With the internet..." She coughed softly but pulled it up on the main screen, it was in a museum.

Arcee looked up at Optimus, "That the real deal?"

Optimus stared at the picture, "Contact Agent Fowler."

Ratchet called him but just got voice mail, he had gone on a training retreat...

Optimus sighed, "Without Agent Fowler's direct aid, We will have to confiscate the harvester on our own."

Bee nodded, his guns coming out, bouncing on his feet a little.

Jack shook his head, "Woah, Wait?! Confiscate? As in steal museum property?!"

Raf nodded, "That sounds.. illegal."

Optimus nodded, "I do not wish to break human law but once the Decepticons learn of the harvester's location, they will not hesitate to obtain it by any means necessary. We must act covertly."

Jack sighed, "No offense Optimus, but covertly and giant robots don't really go well together. Museums are public, and they have guards and security cameras!"

Miko grinned, jumping next to him, "No problem! We're small enough to sneak in and we're not a government secret!"

Bulkhead scratched his helm, "Miko.. I'm not sure that's wise..."

Optimus sighed, "It may be out best option Bulkhead. The longer we debate the more time we give the Decepticons."

* * *

The four humans were soon in a yellow cherry picker, waiting on the cue to be ground bridged into the museum.

"Jack, Miko, Rafael, Anna, I will have a clear view of you. Once you secure the harvester, I will contact Ratchet to ground bridge you back to base."

Ratchet started up the ground bridge, "Now since you'll bypass all normal points of entry, you won't need to worry about setting off any alarms but take care to avoid and security guards." They nodded as Anna took control of the machine and drove through the portal. They were in a corridor in the back of the museum. She came to a stop when the room opened up a bit, looking around. They were then facing the front room where the orb was located.

They looked up too see Optimus flashing his headlights. Anna nodded and let Jack take control. He brought the thing up towards the security camera. They were beside it so it couldn't see them. Miko took a picture of the room with her phone before sliding it over the camera carefully but quickly. She gave a thumbs up as Jack slowly moved the machine closer to the harvester. They looked behind them too see a transformed Optimus holding a rocket in his hands, the glass cracked and two new vehicles in the parking lot, Decepticons. A red one appeared, shoving an electrical weapon into Optimus, making him fall to his knees, dropping the rocket before falling helm first on the ground. The con jumped on his back, shoving the thing into his neck again.

Raf gasped, "It's cons!"

Jack nodded, "They got Optimus!"

They saw another one speeding towards them but Bumblebee raced after it. A small rocket was shot at him causing him to transform, rolling across the pavement into Arcee still in alt mode.

Anna gasped, wanting to go check on her guardian. "Bee?"

Bulkhead jumped down from the roof, attacking the other one only for him to be thrown into the red one, against the side of the building, setting off the alarm.

Raf quickly pushed the orb onto the machine, Anna picking him up and putting him in the basket. Anna and Miko got down, running ahead, "It's time to make our exit boys!"

Anna pushed the button to open the gate to the loading area only for a bright light to flash in their eyes. Anna winced, her hand covering them, trying to see who was there.

They gasped seeing a security guard. Miko grinned nervously, "Uhhh... Wassup?"

He turned off his flashlight, "You two better come with me." He grabbed their wrists and shoved them into his office.

Jack and Raf watched from the corner. Jack sighed, "Not good..." Raf frowned up at him, they had his sister! If their mother found out, they were dead! They heard heavy footsteps and saw the legs and feet of a robot and thinking it was Arcee jack yelled her name out. They ran to the door only for it to be Soundwave. Soundwave got the orb, transforming before flying away. Arcee followed after the two Decepticons while Jack and Raf ran to the front of the building, "The cons have the harvester!"

Raf nodded, "and security has Miko and my sister!"

Bee beeped at him, {Oh no.}

Bulkhead did the same thing, "What!? I'm going in after her!"

Bee beeped, nodding, his cannon coming out and his face mask covering his face.

Optimus moved in front of them, "Bumblebee, Bulkhead, the girls may be detained, but they are safe from harm..."

Bumblebee looked back at the museum before groaning as he followed the others through the portal and back to base.

* * *

Anna and Miko were sitting in chairs, across the desk from the security guard. He drummed his fingers on the desk before sighing, "Look kids, if this is some type of prank, you need to know the authorities are on their way. It would go a whole lot easier for you if you just told me what happened to the sphere."

Anna smirked, acting like she was going to speak but motioned to her throat. The guard sighed, "Great, a mute."

Miko looked at her and glared before looking back at the guard. "She's my friend and she was helping me with my research for my history report. We just lost track of time and we got locked in here after closing!"

He looked at both of them before intertwining his hands together, "So, what's your history report about? I'd love to know."

Miko smiled nervously, "Uuhhh..." Anna just sighed, her hands covering her face. She was dead, might as well start her funeral. Where was Bee when she needed him?

* * *

Optimus, Bee and Arcee left to try and get the harvester back while Bulkhead was ordered to stay behind with Ratchet and try to get a hold of Fowler to get the girls back.

Raf once again got Fowler's voice mail. "Still no answer..."

Bulkhead glared at the wall, "Fowler's lounging around some pool side cabana!"

He hit a piece of machinery only to be scolded by Ratchet, "I needed that!"

Bulkhead groaned, "We can free Miko and Anna if we just return the harvester to the museum!"

"So the Decepticons could still it all over again?!"

Bulkhead groaned, "I am so dumb!" He held his hands to his helm.

Jack sighed from the platform where the elevator was, "So how are we going to help Miko and Anna?"

Ratchet held up a ball that looked like the harvester, "by returning this replica to the museum. The construction of which would be going a whole lot faster if Bulkhead hadn't just mangled my frame welder!"

Jack shrugged, "We're already trespassers and thieves, why not add forgery to the list?"

Bulkhead groaned, "I wish I had never taken Miko to the painting of the harvester! It's not the only thing we found in those ruins"

"I'm sorry?"

"Starscream's not dumb! No matter what kind of tool he has, he's going to take the easy route!"

* * *

Miko was still talking about her history report the next morning, Anna had her head on the man's desk, her hands over her ears. She was tired, grouchy and sore from sitting in the uncomfortable chair all night. The man felt the same way but had to stay to watch over the two.

He sighed when she finished, "That so young lady? Well I'm sure the police will want to hear all about your history report."

Anna sat up, narrowing her eyes at the man, getting ready to flip him off. Miko grabbed her hand and pushed it down when a loud banging was heard on the door. Fowler walked in causing Anna to groan happily.

Fowler took out his badge, showing it to the man, "Special Agent William Fowler, the stolen property has been located and restored to the museum premises." They looked behind them at the security screens to see a ball in the statues hand, probably a replica because the Autobots wouldn't risk the Decepticons getting their hands on it. Fowler walked over to them, helping them up, "The girls come with me." He handed Miko her phone, "You dropped this. Found it on the floor, right next to your history report and your notes." They left and shut the door. Anna immediately hugged the man tightly before rolling her shoulders and stretching out completely, glad to be out of there.

Fowler escorted them outside to see Bulkhead pull up in his alt mode. Miko grinned and gave him a thumbs up, "Off you go." She nodded and raced to Bulk, jumping in. She turned to Fowler as he looked at his watch, "Just wait a second.."

There was screeching before Bumblebee raced to a stop in front of the steps, beeping at her {Sorry I'm late Anna!}

Anna grinned and ran up to him, hugging his hood before getting in the driver's seat. He buckled her seat belt for her and went back to base, following Bulkhead. Anna smiled and kissed his Autobot symbol on his steering wheel, "Thank you Bumblebee..."

Bee beeped, his car heating up a little bit [Y-You're welcome Anna, glad to have you back home!}


	7. Chapter 7

**{X}**

Anna walked downstairs to see Raf working on his toy car that looked just like Bee. Anna smiled, ruffling his hair, walking to the door.

Raf frowned, "Anna?"

She looked back at him, dangling her keys from her hand, she was going driving. Raf sighed but nodded, "Okay.. Bee's not going to like it."

Anna sighed softly and nodded before walking outside. She smiled seeing her car parked in the driveway, when she turned fifteen her uncle got her a yellow 2005 Mustang GT since yellow has been her favorite color since she was five. She got in, starting up the engine. She sighed, Bee must be back at base. She pulled out of the driveway and just drove around some of the paths in the dessert. She was coming down one of the paths when she saw a bunch of cars lined up at the bottom. She blinked before realizing it was the street racing gang. She shook her head watching them, these people were idiots. She saw a red, custom painted car zip past her to the starting point. She recognized it from somewhere but couldn't remember exactly where. She slowly drove down the path, hoping to stay away from the racers. When she got to her turning point she hadn't seen any of them, which was good. She quickly passed by the base and began driving home before her curfew.

 **{X}** Next Day, After school **{X}**

Anna smiled at Jack, "You ready to go?" They walked over to her car, ignoring Vince who was leaning against his own car. Anna's mother had gotten suspicious of why she never drove her own car so now she made it a habit to drive it and since they all went to the base after school, Anna usually drove Jack there if Arcee was busy, like today.

"Hey Anna! You sure you can handle such a big car? Maybe you should let Jackie here try, he has plenty of experience from his little moped!"

Anna narrowed her eyes at him, "Better than you can." She got in as Jack did also. She sighed, waiting on him to buckle before she pulled out, driving towards base. She stopped at a red light and waited.

Jack looked over at her, "He's a jerk." Anna smiled, nodding but looked to her right and groaned, Vince was there. Anna made the window roll down.

"Hey! Small world."

Jack narrowed his eyes at him, "Go away Vince."

Vince glared at him then at Anna, "How about I show you and these ladies what a real car can do!"

Anna and Jack looked over to see Sierra and another cheerleader, they looked excited. Jack looked at Anna, "Are you challenging us? To a race?"

"You catch on quick, what do ya say?!"

Anna rolled her eyes, making the window roll up again. Jack looked at her and sunk in his seat, "Great.. I just embarrassed myself in front of Sierra."

Anna laughed softly, driving up to the next red light. She looked over to see Vince pull up once again. Jack rolled the window down, "We're not racing you Vince."

Vince laughed, "Hah! I knew it! A little girl has a flashy sports car and can't even drive! Pathetic, maybe you should let Jackie here drive, if he can do any better!"

Anna narrowed her eyes at him, her grip on the steering wheel tightening. Vince smirked, doing a u-turn and going back the way he came, pulling up to Sierra. Anna looked at Jack and did the same thing, pulling up next to him.

"Yo girls, Your pal Darby and Anna are t-"

Jack leaned out the window, "Ready when you are!"

He looked back at him, smirking, "Dirt road, by trucker's ranch. One hour!"

Anna watched him drive off before looking at Jack. She sighed, pulling into a parking lot. She got out her phone, texting Raf to tell him that she needed to go to the library with Jack to get some things for an extra-credit assignment they had to do. Jack nodded, looking at the text, "Alright.. "

Anna sighed before driving up to a Taco Bell's drive through. She looked at Jack. "Number two, coke." Anna smiled and got two of those and paid for them before driving to the dirt road. They parked and waited on Vince while they ate.

Anna put her trash in the trashcan hanging on the back of the passenger's seat and put Jack's in there too. She sighed softly, "No one finds out..."

Jack nodded and saw Vince pull up beside them on Anna's side. She rolled down her window and saw Sierra and the other girl ahead of them, watching. Anna looked at Jack before looking over to Vince, waiting for his rules.

"From here to the next mile marker." Anna got situated, "Ready, Go!" They both sped off. Anna shifting the gears and slowly flooring the gas pedal. They raced by the girls, their skirts raising only to be pushed down by their hands. Anna rolled her eyes and stayed behind Vince, on his tail.

Jack looked at her, "Uhh... Anna?" Anna shook her head, meaning wait. She saw the next mile marker and smirked, pulling up next to him. She saw him look around before turning to his left. Anna and Jack waved as she floored it, pulling ahead of him and past the marker.

She slowed down considerably and grinned at Jack. He grinned back, high-fiving her, "That was awesome Anna!"

Anna nodded but looked at him and her watch, "Our secret okay?" Jack nodded quickly as she drove to the base at normal speed. They got to base, Anna parking her car to one of the rooms to the side of the entrance corridor. They walked out and towards the end of the corridor when Miko jumped in front of them.

"Dude! vroom, vroom and the winners are?!"

Anna went wide eyed and looked around quickly.

Jack gasped, "M-Miko, who told you!?"

Miko sighed, "You kidding? Everyone knows!"

"You beat the pants off that blowhard Vince, sis!"

Anna groaned, pulling them over to her. Jack got the idea, "You guys have to keep this on the d.l., especially from Optimus!" They all nodded, promising the two.

 **{X}** Next Day, After school **{X}**

Anna was sitting in her car, waiting on Jack when she saw him talking to Sierra. She smiled softly and checked her makeup in the mirror. She saw Vince bump into him, talking to him some more before Jack got in the car. Anna looked at him curiously before driving to base in silence, parking her car like usual. She got out and began walking into the base.

"I agreed to race in the circuit tonight.. at nine."

Anna stopped and turned to him, "What?"

"I had no choice! Sierra was there, watching me!"

Anna groaned, rubbing her head, letting him continue.

"I'm sorry... but we're on right?"

Anna watched him before not answering and going to find Bee and Raf. Anna saw Bee walking through base with Raf on his shoulder. Anna smiled and ran up to them. When she got close they turned to her. "Hey you two.."

{Anna!}

"Sis! How was school?"

Anna held onto Bee's hand as he lifted her up to his other shoulder. Once she was situated Bee began walking again. "It was okay. How how have you two been?"

"Good! Bee was telling me another story from Cybertron."

{Just an old sparklings story. Nothing special.}

Anna smiled up at him, rubbing the armor on his shoulder. "Please, Bee?"

Bee watched her before venting, nodding softly. {How can I say no to either of you?}

Anna and Raf grinned as they listened to Bee tell them and old childrens story.

 **{X}**

Anna was sitting on the couch next to Raf watching him play video games against Miko later.

"Anna please!"

Anna looked at Jack and groaned, this was the tenth time he asked in the past ten minutes. Anna got up, grabbing her phone and nodded slightly. "Fine!"

Jack grinned and hugged her, "Thank you!"

Anna sighed, "I don't know if I can beat them, Jack."

Jack sighed, looking down until he looked at Raf, "Raf, can we borrow Bumblebee for an hour?"

Bumblebee nodded, {Sounds like fun!} He had noticed the siblings hiding something and got it out of them with his puppy dog face. He was proud of Anna for beating the jerk.

Raf sighed, "Guys, you know racing is against the rules..."

Miko got up, "but Raf, Jack's gotta get the girl!" Raf just stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "And beat the bully? He even picks on your sister!" Anna snickered at that dirty trick.

Raf looked down, "Well..." Anna kneeled down in front of him, poking his nose, smiling. Raf nodded, "Alright."

 **{X}**

Anna was in Bee's driver seat while Jack was in the passenger seat. Bee pulled up to the group, driving on the edge slightly causing Anna to giggle, before driving past everyone else and up to Vince. Bee rolled down Anna's window. Anna smiled over at him, waving. Jack just chuckled.

"Circuit drivers are you ready!?"

They looked in front of them to see Sierra. Anna rolled her eyes and put her hand on bee's steering wheel lightly just so she would look like she's driving. Sierra waved at Jack, trying to be flirty. Jack just grinned at her, in a daze.

"Five, four, three, two, ONE!" Sierra threw her hands down, kneeling down to signal the drivers to go. She felt Bee's pedal move on it's own as he sped past the others. Bee passed Vince and was ahead a bit.

{Decepticon Anna!}

Anna looked behind them, "Decepticon!"

Jack gasped, "I know that car."

Anna put her hands to her side as Bee tried to outrun Knock Out. "Me too. He's been in these races before..." She turned around and whimpered a bit.

Jack noticed it too, "Bee, he's going to fire!"

He did but Bee dodged all of them by swerving in the other direction. He drove up over the edge, soaring through the air. Anna groaned, closing her eyes tightly, holding onto her seat belt. Bee landed and began driving away, down the highway.

Jack looked at Bee, "Can you loose him?"

{I'll try too!}

Jack sighed, "I hope that's a yes because I'd rather not call base for backup.."

Anna didn't open her eyes, trusting Bee but she didn't want to see the con shooting at them. "He said he'll try to loose him."

 **{X}**

Arcee walked up to the two humans and Bulkhead, "Anyone seen Anna and Jack?"

Miko grinned nervously, "Not since we last saw them!"

Arcee narrowed her optics, "They're racing aren't they?"

Raf smiled nervously this time, "Just this once... or twice.."

Arcee looked at Bulkhead, "Did you know about this!?"

He looked away from her, "No!" He looked back at her slightly, "Maybe.." He looked away then back again, pinching his fingers together, "A little..."

Arcee sighed before hearing beeping. She looked at the monitor, they got a message from Bumblebee.

{Knock out is following us and shooting!}

Raf jumped down, "You're being chased by Knock Out?!"

{He was in the race.}

Miko jumped up, "That sounds like a Decepticon."

Arcee sighed, "Bee, do not engage, Your first priority is to keep Jack and Anna safe, until I get my hands on him. You shouldn't have let Anna get in that position either, You're her guardian!" Arcee sighed before walking off, going to help them.

 **{X}**

Anna looked behind them, watching as Bee dropped some oil onto the highway. She looked back and saw Knock Out spin around, loosing control.

Jack grinned, "Slick!"

Bee pulled down into the waterway and drove underneath the bridge, turning his lights off. Ebony stayed quiet hearing Knock Out above them. She listened quietly and sighed hearing him drive across the bridge and farther away.

Jack nodded, "I think we lost him Bee." Anna looked ahead of them, shaking Jack's shoulder. Vince was pulling up in front of them, his lights on. Jack groaned, "You've got to be kidding me!"

Vince got out, "Esquivel! Darby!" He began punching his fists together, trying to be intimidating.

Jack sighed, rolling down the window, "Vince! You have to get out of here! You win okay, congratulations! Now go!"

Vince slammed his hands down on Bee's hood causing Anna to glare at him, "Hey! Don't hurt the car!"

Vince glared at them, "Start 'er back up loosers! We're finishing this race! Don't want to take it to the finish line? FINE! Then we got something to settle right here right now!"

Anna gasped seeing Knock Out reach down and grab him. "Woah!"

Jack got out, running to the top of the road only too see Knock Out driving off with Vince unconscious in the passenger seat. Jack looked back as Bee pulled up to him, "Bumblebee, He's getting away!"

{I'm only supposed to protect you two.}

Anna leaned out the window as Jack groaned, "I can't understand you Bee!"

Anna sighed softly, "He has to protect us Jack.." She couched softly again and groaned softly. They looked up to see Bulkhead and Arcee driving towards them. Bee transformed, holding Anna in his hand.

Arcee transformed, glaring at Jack, "Jack we need to have a little chat!"

Jack waved her off, "Later Arcee, Vince got snatched by that slick sports car con!"

Arcee glared at him before looking at the other two, "What would Knock Out want with a normal human?"

Jack glared at the ground, "He probably mistook Vince for Bumblebee's human friend. I'm not even Bumblebee's human friend, Anna and Raf are!"

Anna looked up at Bumblebee and frowned, "I'm sorry..." She coughed softly again.

Bee looked down at her and beeped softly. {Stop talking Anna, you're going to hurt yourself. It's okay.. I'm sorry for getting us into this in the first place... It sounded like fun..}

Jack sighed, "It doesn't matter why he took Vince! He's in trouble!"

Bulkhead rolled his optics, "Oh well, tough break for Vince."

Jack looked up at him in shock, "Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead blinked, "What? I hear he's a jerk! To everyone!"

Jack sighed, "No argument there but the guy is also innocent! Vince doesn't deserve to get crushed by cons."

Arcee transformed into her alt mode, "Hop on."

Bee looked down at Anna, transforming. {Are you okay to stay out?}

Anna nodded, she hated the guy but she agreed with Jack. He didn't deserve to be killed by a con.

 **{X}**

Jack and Arcee drove ahead of Bee and Bulkhead, looking for Knock Out only too see him zoom past them in the other direction. Immediately all the Autobots raced after him.

Arcee and Bumblebee stopped by the side of the road. {Stay here!} Anna sighed but nodded, getting out. She saw Jack standing there too as Arcee and Bumblebee joined Bulkhead, trying to get Vince back safely.

Jack looked at her before sighing softly, "What now?" Anna just shrugged, rubbing her throat. They looked up to see Arcee standing on top of Knock Out. He swerved causing her to roll off. "Arcee!" She transformed into her alt mode, racing after him. Jack smirked, "That's my girl." Anna rolled her eyes and peeked around the corner at the fight going on between Bulk, Bee and Breakdown. Bulkhead and Bumblebee managed to temporarily subdue Breakdown.

Bee transformed and drove up to them. {Anna are you okay?}

Anna got in, buckling herself in. "Yes, Are you?" Jack got in the passenger seat.

{I'm fine.}

Bee and Bulkhead raced to where Knock Out and Arcee were. They pulled up just in time too see Knock Out driving away and Optimus in front of them, holding Vince. Bulkhead and Arcee transformed while Bee stayed in alt mode.

Jack rolled down his window, "Optimus, this was my fault.."

Optimus looked at him, "We must get this boy to safety immediately, explanations can come later.. From all of you.."

{Aww man...}

Anna would have laughed at Bee's response if Optimus' disappointment didn't ruin everyone's mood.

 **{X}**

Anna took control of Bee's steering as she was driving Vince back to his car. He groaned, waking up, "Ugh... What happened?"

Jack leaned forward from sitting in the back, "Some guys jumped you, tossed you in their trunk. Must have been some kind of initiation."

Vince looked at both of them, "Really?"

Anna nodded, not looking away from the road.

Jack continued for her, "We found you on the side of the road, knocked out."

Anna snorted at the reference. Vince was knocked out by Knock Out. Anna stopped the car on top of the bridge and waved at Vince. He got out and leaned down as Jack got in the passenger's seat, "After what we saw tonight, We're sure we don't want to be a part of the whole racing thing..."

Vince nodded, "I hear ya Darby. Anna, you were something yesterday... It's a shame."

Anna huffed at him, flipping him the bird, "In your dreams." She coughed again and sat back, she had talked way too much tonight. She felt bee's engine rev up so she put her hands on the wheel as he sped off, leaving a bunch of smoke behind in his face.

{Jerk!}

Anna giggled softly at Bee as Jack looked at her, "Anna, are you okay? You've talked a lot today..."

Anna frowned and shook her head, looking out the window. No, her throat was killing her.

 **{X}** Next day **{X}**

Anna drove into the base that evening after going to the hospital. She was drinking a bottle of water to help ease her throat a bit. She walked into the room to see Bee watching Raf play video games against Jack. Miko was listening to her music with Bulkhead. Anna sighed softly, looking at the paper in her hands. She was shaking slightly as she thought about her past time in the hospital. She looked up when someone grabbed the paper.

"What'cha got Anna?!" Anna looked at Miko, frowning before trying to grab it back. Miko frowned herself as she read the paper. "Anna.."

Anna felt everyone looking at her and frowned, looking at her feet.

Miko looked at her worriedly. "Is it back?"

Bumblebee stood up quickly, walking over to her. {The cancer?}

Anna shook her head quickly. She hugged his leg tightly, sniffling softly. She felt herself being picked up and gently held to his chest. Anna laid her head on his chest and ignored the others staring at her.

Optimus frowned as he watched the two, concerned. "Anna what is wrong?"

Miko walked over and handed the paper to Raf so he could figure it out. Raf sniffled softly as he looked down at the paper, his sister being so upset caused him to be upset as well. "The doctor checked her throat and everything is fine, there's no sign of the cancer." Raf looked up Anna and smiled through his tears. "She got the results of a biopsy today, that's why she's upset. She's glad the cancer's not back."

{Anna?} Anna leaned back and looked up at Bee's face. {Is that what's wrong?}

Anna smiled slightly and nodded, rubbing her eyes as she laid against his chest again.

Bumblebee smiled and gently rubbed her back with one of his fingers. {Thank Primus for that..} The others in the room smiled before giving them some privacy. Bumblebee carried her down a hallway so she could cry without everyone staring at her. {Are you okay, Anna?}

Anna rubbed her eyes as she took a deep breath. She looked up at him and did a so/so motion. She was okay she just needed to calm down. She was so scared when she went to the doctor to get the results. She had cried then and then the whole way to base. She was just so happy it was gone for good.

Bumblebee chirped softly at her, nuzzling her as he held her higher. It was something Autobots did to calm down sparklings and their mates when they were upset. Bee hoped it would calm her down as well. {It's okay now, It's gone. You're fine.}

Anna smiled and gently held onto his head as he nuzzled her, "I'm fine now that you're here.."

Bee smiled down at her and gently rubbed her back. {I'll always be here for you, Anna.}

* * *

 **{X}**

 **Now that I'm going back and editing these past chapters, I keep finding ironic parts. Like that last one. We all know what happens, don't we? If you haven't finished Transformers Prime you're going to just love the ending.**


	8. Chapter 8

**{X}** Friday Night, Base **{X}**

Anna walked into the base after parking her car and giggled seeing Miko, Raf and Jack blowing balloons. Ratchet was hanging some yellow banners up with Optimus. Bulkhead and Arcee were tying the balloons together and placing them around the room. Anna looked around for her guardian only to be picked up. She looked and and smiled seeing him holding her in his hand.

He beeped at her in alarm {You're early!}

He quickly turned around, transforming into his alt mode and drove out of the base, {You weren't supposed to be here for another twenty minutes!}

Anna smiled softly and rubbed the dashboard before looking out the window. Bee was driving down one of the paths that made a huge circle around the area they were in. After ten minutes Bee beeped at her, {They finished. You have to act surprised okay!}

Anna nodded, tapping on his dashboard two times to mean okay. Bee pulled into the base, transforming when he got to the main room, Anna ending up in his hand. Anna gasped softly and grinned, they had finished hanging up the decorations. There was a lot of yellow and her favorite music was playing. Everyone grinned and waved at her when they saw her in Bee's hand.

Anna smiled softly and mouthed to Raf, _You didn't have to do this._

Jack just laughed, "Of course we did Anna. You're our friend."

Miko nodded before jumping up and down, "Now come on! We need to play Just Dance!" Bee put her down as Miko grabbed her, dragging her over to where the Kinect was set up. They all four began dancing to some of the songs while Bee mimicked their movements behind them. The Autobots, Miko, Raf and Jack came up with this idea after Anna drove back home that night she got back her biopsy results. They knew they had to do something for her. Even Ratchet wanted to help and he didn't even really like the humans. They spent the night dancing, playing games and just goofing off until almost the kid's curfew.

Anna smiled at them and waved at the other bots to say she was leaving. They all waved back, saying their byes. Bumblebee picked up a sleeping Raf, transforming and driving slowly, ahead of Anna in her car, driving towards their home.

Anna pulled into the driveway and got out. She walked over to Bee as he opened the passenger's side door for her. She smiled and picked up her brother, holding him to her, his head on her shoulder. She waved at Bee discretely and went inside. She heard Bee's engine roar before he left. She smiled softly but sighed seeing everyone else already asleep or out. She walked upstairs to Raf's room. She set him down on his bed and tucked him in, kissing his cheek before going to bed in her own room, across from his.

 **{X}**

As soon as Anna got to her room, changed into pajamas and fell asleep, sleeping the rest of the day and night. She woke up at about nine in the morning. She sighed softly and got up, taking a shower. She changed into a yellow tank top, black skinny jeans with rips on the knees and yellow flats. She let her hair fall down around her shoulders. She applied her usual eyeliner, mascara and black eye shadow. She cleaned her lip piercings and put in new silver ones. She skipped down the stairs and grabbed a pop tart packet. She didn't hear Raf playing his video games when she walked past his door, he must already be at base. She grabbed her car keys, leaving a note that said she was going to her friends. She slipped into her car and began driving to the base. She made sure no one was around before she pulled into the corridor. She parked her car and began to walk into the room. She saw Raf playing video games with Bumblebee. Ratchet was talking with Arcee over the com link, She had taken Jack with her on a recon mission. Optimus was standing beside Ratchet. Bulkhead and Miko were missing, probably out dune buggying. She sighed softly and just leaned against the doorway watching everyone silently. She heard another car coming and saw Bulkhead racing in, swerving before stopping.

Miko hopped out and ran over to her, "Hey Anna! Bulk and I had an awesome time! You should come with us sometime!"

Anna listened before smiling softly, tiling her head. She didn't find the appeal before she felt a force collide with her. She looked down to see Raf hugging her abdomen since that's all he could reach. Anna smiled and ruffled his hair causing him to back up and huff.

Anna smiled at them softly before walking up to her favorite bot. He bent down a little, beeping softly. {How are you feeling?}

Anna smiled up at him, nodding softly to mean she felt fine.

Bumblebee smiled and gently placed her on the platform. {Raf didn't want to wake you up early this morning so I picked him up.}

Anna nodded and leaned on the railing, watching as Miko and Raf talked about his game. She smiled back up at Bee and motioned to the game console.

Bumblebee grinned and got his controller as Anna got the game set up. {You're going down.}

Anna laughed and sat down, starting the game.

 **{X}**

Anna looked up as she heard Arcee's voice over the com link. "Ratchet, I need a ground bridge. I need to get my partner away from the giant insects." Anna giggled softly at that and watched as the two walked through the ground bridge and into the room.

Jack looked up too see Anna and waved at her. Jack walked up to the three humans while the Autobots talked with Arcee about the new Decepticon. Jack sat down and told them about Airachnid and the day he had while trying not to get killed.

Anna looked at the time on her phone and blinked, it was almost Raf's bedtime and it was a Sunday. Anna got up, pulling Raf up. He tilted his head before nodding, "I got to go Bee, It's almost my bedtime! Anna can drive me home."

Bee whined sadly but nodded, walking off to enter recharge. Anna sighed softly, he was so adorable. She shook her head and drove them both home. She tucked Raf in before going to bed herself.

 **{X}** Monday After School **{X}**

Anna, Jack, Raf and Miko were on the platform by the monitors just talking when Ratchet zoomed in on a red, blinking light. "Optimus, You're not going to believe this but I just pinpointed the location of the Decepticon war ship."

All of the Autobots stepped forward as Optimus tilted his helm, "How did you penetrate their cloaking ability?"

Ratchet looked back at the screen, "I didn't. I was experimenting with various wavelengths when I stumbled upon it." He pulled up a diagram of the shape of the ship. "Even still, their ship must be experiencing some kind of electromagnetic breach."

Arcee nodded, "With Megatron deceased and the element of surprise." She brought her fists together in a pummeling motion.

Bulkhead, behind her, nodded. "We could cause some serious damage."

Suddenly a blue dot appeared, some distance away from the war ship, "Also on the same frequency, an Autobot emergency beacon..."

Optimus shook his head, "The Decepticons can wait, there may be Autobots in distress.. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Anna frowned softly, there may be other Autobots on Earth? and hurt? She watched as Ratchet and Optimus left through the ground bridge, Bumblebee shutting it off after they were through.

 **{X}**

The four humans moved up above so they could see everyone when Ratchet brought back an ill Optimus. Ratchet made him lay down on a berth, the virus already showing on his face plate. Anna was biting her lip watching him.

"Cybonic Plague, It's only contagious if contact is made with the infected energon.."

Miko frowned, "What was the plague doing on an Autobot space ship?"

Arcee sighed, "Its passengers were infected. It wiped out millions on Cybertron during the great war."

Ratchet turned around, "Cybonic plague was engineered in the Decepticon's biological warfare program.. by Megatron himself."

Rafael frowned, "You have a cure don't you?" Anna rubbed his shoulder gently.

Optimus groaned, moving his helm to look at them, "No cure..."

Ratchet sighed, "Optimus please.. Save your strength."

Jack gripped the railing, "Would Megatron create a disease with ought a cure? I mean, what if he caught it by accident."

Bulkhead sighed, "It's not like we can ask Megatron, Jack."

Ratchet nodded, "But we might be able to access the Decepticon data base. For the moment, We still have a fix on their warship's location."

Arcee looked at Bee, "Bumblebee, Come with." Anna frowned, gripping the railing this time. She started to yell his name but bit her tongue. He knew to be careful. He was a warrior and older than her great grandparents. He could handle himself.. but she thought Optimus could as well..

Ratchet turned to them, "Arcee... Quickly."

Bulkhead opened and closed the ground bridge for them. Anna frowned and grabbed her Ipod out of her backpack. She put in her ear buds and walked through the back of the base, her music up loudly. Raf, Miko and Jack watched her sadly.

Raf rubbed his arm, "She's just worried... She does that a lot at home.."

Miko nodded and sat down, her legs hanging over the edge. Jack just leaned against the railing. Raf sat down, his legs crossed as he watched the other Autobots.

 **{X}**

Raf looked up hearing Arcee's voice. "Alright. I'm in."

Ratchet watched Optimus's health levels before turning to him, "R-Ratchet? Were you?..."

Ratchet sighed, "Infected? No..."

"It's not here, I don't see it!"

Ratchet frowned, "Are you certain?"

"It's not here, I've looked through every file, nothing!"

"Well search again! Clearly you missed some!"

"I scanned the entire data base!"

"Did you use the right algerhythm?"

"Don't tell me how to search! You think you're the only one who cares for Optimus?"

They heard Bumblebee beeping faintly at Arcee. Ratchet frowned, "What is it?"

"It's... Megatron.. He's alive."

Raf tensed up, his hand to his chest. "What?!"

Ratchet shook his head, "That's not possible!"

Arcee sighed, "Well I'm staring right at him. Good news is, Megatron isn't exactly staring back. He's critical. Hooked up to life support. Time to finish this once and for all."

Ratchet shook his head, "Wait! Don't!"

"One good reason, fast!"

"Megatron may be Optimus's only hope for survival."

"What are you talking about?"

"Is he displaying brain wave activity?"

"Spiking hard. His sick mind is still at work."

"Perfect! If a cure exists, Megatron may be the only one who knows it. You must enter his brain and find it."

Anna walked in just at that moment and narrowed her eyes at the screen, Enter his brain? She looked up to see everyone where she left them. She quickly ran up to them and leaned on the railing.

"Enter his mind? Ratchet, are you out of your fragging mind?"

"The Decepticon laboratory should contain all the equipment you need for a psychic patch."

"No way! Have you ever even preformed the procedure?!"

"No, but I have thoroughly studied the theoretical literature. Invented by Decepticons, outlawed by Autobots.."

"Woah, can't we just pull Megatron through the ground bridge, buy some time to figure this out?"

Ratchet shook his head, "Time is one thing Optimus does not have! One of you must try this! I will not allow Optimus to pass knowing that Megatron will outlive him!"

Arcee sighed, "Ratchet, I would lay down my life for Optimus. Any time, any where. But a mind body split..."

{I'll do it.}

Anna jumped at hearing him say those words and shook her head quickly. "Bee, no!"

Arcee's voice rang over the com link , "You will?"

Raf looked up at his sister and back at the screen, "A-Are you sure Bumblebee?..."

Bulkhead looked up at them, "He's the best scout there is.."

Anna shook her head and sat down, shaking. Raf sat down next to her, holding onto her arm. Jack and Miko looked at each other before comforting them both.

"Ratchet, We're ready."

"Initiate psychic patch.."

Anna tensed up and bit down on her lip tightly, Bumblebee... You have to be alright. She looked up to see Ratchet talking about how they can see and hear everything that happens to Bee. Anna got up and watched the screen intently, holding Raf's hand tightly but not so tight she was hurting him.

Jack tilted his head, "What's that?"

{Kaon.}

Raf turned to him, "He says it looks like Kaon, the Decepticon capitol back on Cybertron."

Bulkhead watched Optimus and sighed, turning around, "Ratchet... Optimus's vitals..."

Ratchet sighed softly, "I know... quickly Bumblebee. I know you're in enemy territory but you must find where information might be filed in Megatron's mind."

Anna saw another Optimus on the screen as Bee ran up to it, {Optimus?}

Ratchet shook his head, "Bumblebee, that is not Optimus. That's a figment of Megatron's imagination. It can not see or hear you.."

She watched as Megatron showed up, running towards the fake Optimus only to slash him and it turn into dust.

Bulkhead shook his head, "That never happened."

"We're seeing Kaon how Megatron re-created it."

A new Optimus was made out of the rocks Bee was hiding behind. He talked to Megatron only for him begin to shoot him. Bee ran forward, trying to block it but the blast went through him and turned the fake Optimus to dust.

Megatron was in front of him now, "The Autobot scout... You're using a psychic path.. but the question remains.. What happened to me!?" He remembered and leaned back, "A space bridge explosion.. and yet if you're in my head I am not one with the all spark. So tell me scout, Do I still function?"

Ratchet shook his head, "Bumblebee we are out of time!"

Bee looked up at him, {One of our own is infected with Cybonic Plague and is going to go offline soon!}

"Cybonic Plague? Someone besides myself is unwell?" Bee watched him before nodding slightly

Megatron smirked, "Optimus.." He began laughing evilly. "Such irony! After ages of perilous battle, the all mighty Optimus Prime is brought down by a little virus from the distant past!" He turned to Bee, "What makes you think I would save the life of my oldest enemy?"

They turned to the left to see another fake Optimus. Megatron instantly killed it with one shot. Bee pointed at where it once was, {What you want most.}

"Oh and what is it that I want most scout?"

{To really kill Optimus yourself.}

He laughed softly, "Did you not see? I do slay Optimus, by my own hand. At will, Whenever I desire!"

{If you let the Cybonic Plague destroy Optimus you will never get to snuff his spark yourself.}

Anna bit her lip tightly and listened as Raf translate to Jack and Miko.

Jack looked at the screen, "Smart.."

Miko nodded, "Twisted.."

Anna tuned them out as she began cracking her knuckles and just waiting on Bee to get the information and hurry back. She couldn't stand this, what if the Decepticons found Arcee and Bee and disrupted the link!? She pulled her legs to her chest and rested her head on top of them, watching the screen silently.

She saw Megatron hold out his hand where a cube like structure showed up with Cybertronian symbols everywhere, the formula. Bee went to grab it when Megatron closed his hand, "Not yet." Megatron sighed, "How am I to accomplish terminating Optimus as you suppose while I am trapped here in a perpetual day dream?... Won't you release me from this prison? You'll have the cure. You must guarantee my recovery or Optimus fades.. the real Optimus."

Ratchet played the video back and paused it, "Arcee, We have the formula!" Disconnect Bumblebee now!"

Anna blinked and ran down the stairs and waited by the entrance, lightly bouncing on her feet. Bumblebee, please be okay!

Bumblebee walked through the ground bridge only to have his foot be tackled by Anna. She was crying silently while holding on as tightly as she could. Raf ran up to her next and hugged him also. He bent down and beeped at them quietly, {I'm fine guys... Really...}

Anna sniffled softly as she looked up at him. Bee tilted his helm before picking them up, placing them on his shoulders as he walked over to Ratchet. He felt Anna tighten her grip on his shoulder and allowed himself to smile softly.

Ratchet was immediately making the cure and administered it to Optimus. After a few minutes he got up with Ratchet's help. He turned to the others to see everyone clapping and cheering for him. Bee was pumping his fists, while making sure Anna didn't fall of. Rafael had gotten down and was with Miko and Jack.

Optimus smiled, "Please.. reserve the hero's welcome for my physician and my scout.."

Everyone turned to bee and began clapping. Raf grinned, "Go Bee!"

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek plate and clapped with them. Bee felt his face plate warming up and waved them off bashfully.

Anna felt him stiffen up slightly. She frowned and looked over and saw his optics looked strained and wider than usual. Anna frowned softly watching him and waved her hand in front of them. He snapped out of it and looked at her before beeping, {Sorry!} Anna just smiled softly and hugged his head gently, she was just happy he was okay and back with her.

Bumblebee smiled at her, rubbing her back. {I'm sorry I worried you so much.}

Anna nodded as she rubbed his armor. "It's okay.."

Bumblebee continued rubbing her back, {How about I take you two home?} He saw Anna nod and transformed around her so Anna ended up in the passenger's seat. He opened up the door for Raf, letting him get in the back. When they were buckled in he began driving to their home. {Are you okay, Raf?}

Raf nodded softly. "I'm fine now. We were just worried about you.."

Anna nodded, rubbing Bee's middle console. "You're okay?.."

{I'm feeling fine! Just a little tired. I'm going to get some recharge when I get back.}

Raf yawned and smiled, "Me too! Goodnight Bee!" He got out as Bee parked in their driveway.

Anna gently patted his door frame before walking inside as well, waving goodbye.


	9. Chapter 9

**{X}**

Anna arrived at the base only too see Bulk and Bee playing some type of Cybertronian basketball. She saw Bulkhead make a goal and ran over to where Jack and Raf were sitting. They waved at her as she got up and sat with them, watching her guardian.

Bulkhead tossed the ball in his hands, "Come on. Best two out of three!" He then threw the ball at Bumblebee. Bee grabbed it and dodged him, going to the goal.

Raf grinned, "Bee! You're in the clear! Dunk it Bee!" Anna grinned softly as he ran up to the goal but stopped right before it.

"Bumblebee, Quit hogging the ball!" Bee turned around and threw it at him. The ball barely missed Bulkhead's head as he dodged, "Hey!"

Miko slipped down the ladder, blowing her whistle like a referee. "foul!"

Bulkhead rubbed the back of his head, "Bee, hoop's over there!"

Bee beeped at him, turning to look at the goal. Raf and Anna frowned watching him. Raf leaned forward a bit, "Bee, you okay?"

{I'm good! It's still three out of five right?}

Raf nodded, "Yeah.. three out of five."

Anna watched him as he went back to playing the game with Bulkhead. She sighed softly, he seemed a bit off lately... Bumblebee ended up winning the game and walked off towards the back of the base while Miko and Bulkhead went to hang out. Jack hung out with Arcee. Raf and Anna were sitting on the platform, playing video games while trying to be quiet for Ratchet and Optimus.

 **{X}**

Anna grabbed a pop tart and ruffled her brother's hair slightly. She dangled her keys in his face wanting to know if he needed a ride to school.

Raf smoothed his hair down, putting his spoon full of cereal back in the bowl, "Bumblebee is picking me up today, I'll see you after school!"

Anna sighed but nodded, eating her strawberry pop tart while getting in her mustang and drove to school. She was sitting in class, behind Jack when she heard his cell ring. She narrowed her eyes slightly as he leaned back, acting like he was talking to her.

"Raf? Class is starting!"

Anna narrowed her eyes, hearing her brother say Bee didn't pick him up and his com link was off again. Anna wrote a quick note for the teacher, handing it to her as she walked up to her desk. The teacher nodded, "Alright dear." Anna smiled slightly and waved at Jack as she ran to her car. She quickly drove to her house, picked up Raf and drove to the base. They walked in too see Ratchet hooking Bee up to a berth. Anna ran up to him, concern evident in her eyes as their gazes met until Bee's optics went offline, signaling he was resting.

"Bumblebee has been complaining of intermittent visions, waking nightmares if you will.." Ratchet tried to calm the two of them down.

Anna shook her head, rubbing her arm. So he was having waking nightmares and she didn't even notice.. But it made sense.

Raf frowned up at him, "But you said he was fine when you checked him over!"

Raf sighed softly, "Physically.. the experience he's endured seems to be having a temporary affect on his psyche.. This induced power down should force Bumblebee's mind to rest and recover."

Anna looked over hearing a beeping coming from one of the monitors. They walked over to see Fowler on the screen. "Prime! You spot any Decepticons wearing hula skirts lately?"

Optimus sighed, trying to hide his confusion, "No special agent Fowler, why?"

"Because I was hoping you had a lead on the cons that busted into the Kauai Naval Observatory. The place looked like it had been hit by an army of wrecking balls!"

Arcee tilted her helm, "Why would cons break into an observatory?"

"Does the Heuck Nigoghossian mean anything to you?"

Anna and Raf looked up in confusion, they knew what it was. Anna cleared her throat a little loudly, "The space telescope..."

Fowler looked at her before nodding. "As of last night, they stole the primary lens."

Optimus tilted his helm slightly, "It's difficult to guess Starscream's intent with ought knowing where the lens has been taken."

Fowler smirked, "Good thing the lens has a tracking device." A map showed up on the screen with the lens's location pin pointed for them.

Arcee narrowed her eyes, "The arctic? Great. Another chance to freeze our spark plugs off."

Ratchet zoomed in on the location with energon clusters near by. Bulkhead whistles, "That's an N7 class. Biggest unminable energon deposit there is."

Optimus nodded, "Unminable until Starscream melts his way down to it."

Arcee nodded, "With the help of a lens."

Fowler shook his head, "Melting a glacier.. a tide that size would cause sea levels to rise and demolish coastal cities.."

Optimus's optics narrowed at the screen at the thought. He soon had Ratchet ground bridge Himself, Bulkhead and Arcee close to the lens's coordinates, leaving Rafael and Anna with Ratchet and unconscious Bumblebee.

 **{X}**

Anna was laying down at the bottom of the berth where Bee was laying. She was drawing a picture of Raf, Miko and Jack while listening to Raf telling stories to Bumblebee. She looked up as Ratchet walked up to them, "Rafael, I'm afraid Bumblebee can't hear you in power-down mode. It's getting late, why don't I bridge you two home to your family?" Raf and Anna shook their heads simultaneously.

Raf looked up at him, "Because we told Bumblebee we'd stay. He's our family too."

Ratchet shook his head, "Don't be ridiculous. You're not even the same species."

Anna smiled softly. Raf smiled a bit too, "That's being related. It's not the same thing.. I'll show you." He pulled out his cell phone and pulled up an image of his family and showed it to Ratchet, "This is our family."

Ratchet leaned in close and looked it over before standing up straight, mumbling softly, "Mhmm... that's very nice.."

Rafael sighed, "Very large.. Sometimes I can shout and no one hears me." Anna coughed from her position. Raf grinned, "Except Anna." Anna smiled softly at him.

Ratchet sighed, still mumbling, "Yes, yes, yes.."

Raf looked up again, "But Bumblebee always listens to us.. Even if Anna's not talking. We all understand each other.. We're not sure why we do..."

Anna smiled and looked over at Bumblebee's face. She gently rubbed his leg before sighing as she looked up at Ratchet. "Please Ratchet.. He's been here for us. I want to be here for him." Ratchet let out a small smile causing Anna to grin up at him before going back to her drawing.

 **{X}**

"Anna, Rafael. I'm going to the supply vault to find parts to repair this.. You know what that means."

Raf nodded, "Don't touch anything and listen to Anna." Anna looked up from her spot on the berth, on her stomach. She nodded at Ratchet to say she would look after Raf. Raf went back to his laptop as Ratchet dissapeared from view. They heard something like gas leaking and looked up to see Bumblebee moving and online. Raf and Anna sat up straight, "Bee?"

Bumblebee got up, swinging his legs off the opposite side of the berth Anna sat before he began walking away.

Raf frowned, "Bumblebee, wait!"

Anna reached him just as he opened the ground bridge and was about to walk through it. Raf ran up next to her, "Bumblebee!" Bumblebee just kept walking through the ground bridge.

Anna looked behind her to see Ratchet, "What did you two do?!"

Anna quickly shook her head, along with Raf. "N-Nothing! Bumblebee just got up and.."

Ratchet shook his head, "He was in power down! Where does he think he's off to?..." Ratchet walked over to the ground bridge controls, finding out where Bee went off too. Anna and Raf were on the platform, leaning over the railing to look at the monitor. Ratchet frowned, "These are the coordinates of our previous battle with Megatron's undead.."

Anna frowned and looked at Raf, holding his hand as she could tell he was scared. He shakily looked up at Ratchet, "M-maybe we should call Optimus?"

Ratchet shook his head, "Optimus is busy preventing the polar ice cap from melting. We need to handle this on our own." He opened up the ground bridge again and walked over to it. He then saw Bumblebee walking back in, "Bumblebee? What have you been doing?" Ratchet went to stop him by the arm but saw what he was carrying in his hand. "Dark Energon..?" He looked back up at Bee only to be pushed into the control panel and platform. Anna quickly pushed Raf out of the way.

Raf looked up from behind Anna, "Bee, What are you doing?!" Bee walked up to them with his optics narrowed and looking evil. Anna subconsciously took a step back seeing his expression. He picked them up in his hands and placed them in a vent, high above the ground. Anna fell on her butt and glared up at Bee. "What the frag, Bee?! That hurt!"

Raf frowned, "Bee! You have to fight whatever is making you do this!" Anna watched as he ran through the ground bridge but moved back from the edge of the vent. They were pretty high up. They heard a groan and looked over to see Ratchet getting up. "Ratchet, are you okay?"

Ratchet leaned again the control panel, "I'm fine.. More importantly, is Bumblebee? I fear the time spent in Megatron's mind is causing him to think like a Decepticon." He walked up to them, holding his hand out for them to stand on. Anna helped Raf as she got on first.

Raf shook his head, looking up at the bot. "Bee's not a con!"

Ratchet nodded, "Agreed but we need to find out what exactly Bumblebee intends to do with that shard." He stopped for a minute, "The only one who knew of the energon was Megatron." Anna flinched a bit, understanding what happened.

Raf must not have gotten it yet, "Bumblebee's got Megatron's memories?"

Ratchet looked at Anna, "Worse, Megatron is occupying Bumblebee's mind.."

Raf frowned, "What?!"

Ratchet continued walking, "How could I have been such a fool! The psychic patch acts as a two way conduit. When Bumblebee returned to his own mind Megatron followed. And now Bumblebee, Megatron, has bridged to almost the same coordinates Optimus used."

Ratchet opened the ground bridge once again, "Stay here with your sister Raf."

Anna and Raf shook their heads. Anna looked up at him, narrowing her eyes. "Bumblebee needs us."

Raf nodded, placing his hand over his heart. "Please."

Ratchet sighed softly before turning around. "Of course he does." He smiled softly down at the two before going through the ground bridge. When they went through the ground bridge they landed on the Decepticon war ship. Anna was on Ratchet's left shoulder, Rafael was on his right shoulder. Ratchet frowned, "The Decepticon war ship..." He looked around before running to the right, down the corridor. He turned right after a corner too see unconscious Decepticons slumped against the walls.

Rafael blinked in surprise, "Did Bumblebee do this?"

Ratchet shook his head in disbelief, "I fear Megatron's mind is dominant. Clearly he came here for one purpose. To use the dark energon to resurrect his own body.."

Rafael shook his head, "No! Bumblebee won't let him. Like he didn't let Megatron hurt us back at base."

Ratchet looked up at him and then at Anna, "I hope you're right Rafael.." He placed them down, keeping a hand out to them, meaning to stay back in case of danger while he peeked around the corner.

Anna watched as Ratchet ran forward. Bumblebee had the mind patch hooked up to him and Megatron once again. Anna frowned as Raf yelled at Ratchet, "Don't hurt Bumblebee!"

Ratchet narrowed his optics, "That's not Bumblebee!" They began fighting until Bee knocked Ratchet into the wall. Ratchet slumped forward before face planting into the floor.

Anna ran up to Bee, "Bumblebee! Stop this!"

Rafael ran up next to her, "Remember who you are! Remember me, Remember Anna! You always listen to us, no matter what!"

Anna looked up to see Bee's optics straining and then relaxing, he was fighting Megatron. {Raf? Anna?...}

Anna grinned up at him as Raf did too, "That's right, it's me and Anna!"

His optics strained again and he put his hand to his head, stumbling around. He fell down to the floor, punching it. He looked up, his helm almost in their faces. Anna saw his eyes were strained again, this was Megatron, not Bumblebee. He looked at them and flung them away. Anna groaned as she hit the wall, hard. Raf collided into her causing her to whimper in pain as they both fell to the floor. Raf got up slowly and Anna looked up in time to see Ratchet pull a cord out of Megatron's chest only for Bee to knock him into the wall beside them.

Anna slowly got up, leaning against the wall for support. "Bumblebee! You are the best Autobot scout and you're letting this tyrant take over you, your body and hurt your friends! You let him hurt a child! Fight him!"

Bee turned around a bit, his eyes still strained and holding the dark energon up. Bumblebee sneered at her. "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore pathetic human."

Anna jumped at hearing Megatron's voice coming out of his voice box. Anna glared at him, her teeth grinding against each other. "For a war lord to have to resort to using another's body to survive just proves how weak you are!"

Megatron!Bumblebee growled and laid the dark energon shard down, stomping towards her. "What did you say to me, useless insect?!"

Raf moved forward, "As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" He began running towards Bumblebee.

Anna grabbed him and pushed him to the ground behind her. "Raf, don't." She looked up and gasped seeing Bumblebee's face in hers.

Megatron!Bee sneered at her. "I don't see why this bug likes you both but I will gladly remedy his problem." Megatron flicked his wrist and sent Anna flying into another wall, landing beside Ratchet. "Now.." He turned and went back to his own body, plunging the dark energon into Megatron's chest and moved back a bit.

Raf got up to see his sister unconscious against a wall. He looked over to the other side of the room and gasped. Megatron got up, Ratchet moving towards Bumblebee. Raf quickly ran over to his sister, hesitantly touching her shoulder. "Anna?"

Megatron smirked, "Decepticons! Your rightful master has returned!" Megatron walked out the doors and past the many Decepticon drones, "Finish these pests.. I have my own demolition to perform." The drones began firing upon them as Ratchet quickly picked up Raf and Anna, diving underneath the floor where it was raised. Bee shot back at them before diving with them. {I'm so sorry!}

Raf cried as he looked at Anna's limp body in Ratchet's hand. "Is.. is she?"

Ratchet looked at Raf and Bumblebee's heartbroken expressions before shaking his head. "She's alive, just unconscious."

 **{X}**

Bumblebee and Ratchet got off the ship safely with Anna and Raf, finding their way back to the others. Bumblebee had Anna in his hand while Raf sat on Ratchet's right shoulder. The three heard Optimus say he needed a ground bridge from the clearing ahead of them.

Ratchet looked down at Anna's body before back at the other three. "You're not the only one my friend."

Arcee gasped as she saw Anna's body as she got closer to Bee. "What happened?"

Optimus shook his head, "Let's talk after we get her back to base. Roll out!"

Bumblebee transformed, Anna ending up laying in the front seat, before driving quicker than he thought possible, the others following as quickly as they could.

 **{X}**

Ratchet finished the diagnostic on Bumblebee, sighing softly, "Everything's back to normal."

Bee beeped at him quietly before looking at the other half of the berth he sat on. Anna was still unconscious but Ratchet had already said she was fine, her body just needed time before she would wake up. {I don't care about me, Ratchet.. I'm worried about her. I let this happen.} Bee saw Rafael staring at Anna silently from the platform. {I'm sorry Raf..}

Raf looked at Bee before smiling softly, "It's okay.. You didn't hurt her. Megatron did. We both saw you trying to fight him."

Bumblebee placed his head in his hands. {I didn't want to hurt her! I fought him as hard as I could. When he hit her I wanted to rip his spark out!}

"I know.."

Bumblebee looked over to see Anna staring up at him, sitting up on the berth beside him. Bumblebee whined sadly before gently picking her up and holding her to his chest, his version of hugging her. {I'm so sorry Anna..}

Anna shook her head slowly before laying it against his chest. "It's okay Bee. I swear to Primus that I'm not mad at you or blame you." She looked up at him and smiled slightly, "Though I would like my happy scout back now. I've missed him.."

Bumblebee chuckled softly and nuzzled her causing Raf to giggle and hug his foot. {Alright.. Thank you two for being there for me and trying to help save me.}

Anna nodded again, along with Raf, both answering at the same time. "Of course. What's family for?"


	10. Chapter 10

Anna was sitting on the floor, in front of the couch, doing her homework. Raf was playing video games with Jack. Miko was doing her homework in an armchair to the side. Anna stopped when she heard a beeping on the monitor. She looked up from her papers and listened.

Ratchet frowned as he looked at the monitor. "I'd had hoped that my growing expertise on the subject would remain purely academic, but though faint, This is clearly a dark energon signature and it's moving fast."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Megatron.."

Arcee quickly looked at the two, "Where'd he find more of the bad stuff?"

Bulkhead frowned, "What's he going to do with it? Recruit a new army of the undead?"

Miko jumped up, looking over at them, "Zombie cons?!"

Optimus looked at her before the others. "We can not rule out the possibility. Especially since Megatron seems to be heading to a familiar site."

Anna walked over to the railing, watching the Autobots curiously. What were they planning to do? They were possibly up against more Zombie!Cons.

Optimus turned to face the other bots, "Megatron has barely emerged from stasis and it seems he's already making up for lost time. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, prepare to roll out!"

Bulk and Bee headed to the entrance while Ratchet turned around, "Me?.."

Optimus nodded, turning to face him, "If we are dealing with dark energon, I may well require your expertise." He turned to Arcee, "Arcee, -"

She nodded, "Bridge operator, I got it."

Miko turned back to her drawing, "Go get him Bulk! Bring the hurt!"

Anna heard Bulk's fist clang together but narrowed her eyes at Miko, what was she up to?

Jack turned to Raf and Anna next to him, "That's not like Miko to not wanna go."

Anna and Raf nodded while Raf spoke up, "She's definitely up to something.."

The four Autobots began to roll out as Arcee opened up the ground bridge. Anna was beginning to relax as the bridge began to close until she saw Miko make a run for it.

Jack shook his head, "Making a break for it!" He and Anna ran after her as quickly as they could with Raf following behind them as fast as his little legs would allow. Anna reached her in the middle of the bridge and grabbed her elbow. Miko jerked from the sudden stop and turned around, trying to break free from her grip. Jack ran up to them, "It's not safe Miko!"

She groaned at them, "I am not going to miss my first zombie con throwdown!" She ripped her arm free and ran from them.

Anna frowned and sprinted after her, "Miko!"

Jack and Raf looked at each other before running after them, "Miko! Stop!"

{X}

They landed in a rocky canyon with the bots walking ahead of them, not noticing they were there yet. Anna shook her head and ran behind a bunch of rocks with Miko. She looked over to see Jack and Raf hide with them a few seconds later. Miko looked at them before climbing to the top of the rock they were hiding behind. Anna frowned but climbed up beside her and narrowed her eyes, it was Starscream.

Bulkhead saw it was in fact Starscream and frowned. "That's not Megatron!"

Miko got on her hands and knees, "Let's see some fighting of the undead already!"

Anna got down beside her while Jack and Raf were on the other side of Miko.

Jack glared at her, "Miko, What were you thinking?"

Raf leaned forward, "She wasn't!"

Anna nodded her head softly in agreement. Miko narrowed her eyes, "Hey! I totally missed out last time! This could be my only chance to take some snaps!" She reached back but frowned, "My cell phone!" She got up and looked around, "I must have dropped it back at base."

Anna looked back too see the bots and Starscream confronting.

Optimus yelled out at him, "Starscream!"

Starscream turned to them and growled. "Autobots!"

Optimus pointed his laser cannon at him, "Stand down!"

Starscream pointed one of his missiles at them, "You stand down!" He moved his finger and the missile went right towards them. Luckily the Autobots hid behind some rocks on the other side of the canyon from the four humans. Optimus shot at him while Starscream was rambling and shot off his right arm. He quickly grabbed it and hid behind another rock. The Autobots began running towards the fallen Starscream.

Anna watched them from her hiding spot while watching the others out of the corner of her eye. She stood up only to have Miko's finger in her face.

"Ugh, I can't believe you made me loose my phone Anna!"

Anna winced at her yelling but glared at her and jabbed her finger into her chest, "You're the one who left the base!"

Miko glared at her and crossed her arms, pouting.

Jack shook his head, "How is it Anna's fault you are incapable of thinking!?" They looked over to see two ground bridges activated on the left side of the canyon, one near the Autobots and one near Starscream.

"You four! Into our ground bridge, Now!"

Anna looked over to see Ratchet yelling at them. Jack nodded, grabbing Miko's hand and dragging her towards the ground bridge. Anna held Raf's hand as she ran behind Jack and Miko. They ran through the ground bridge closest to them, seeing Starscream go through his.

{X}

Anna sat up, rubbing her head and looked down. They were back on the canyon, they must have landed roughly from the ground bridge.

"Everyone okay?"

Anna nodded at Jack, hearing Raf and Miko say they were okay. "What happened?"

They heard Bulkhead groaning and turned to see him rising up from beside them. Bulkhead turned to the other Autobots, "What just happened?"

Ratchet shrugged, "Can't be certain, but if two ground bridges sent to the same coordinates crossed streams the feedback could have triggered a system overload."

Miko looked up at them, "Could? Hello!? More like it totally did!"

Bulkhead looked around, but not at them, "The kids made it through right?"

Anna looked around at all the 'bots in confusion. "What?"

Jack tilted his head, "What's he talking about?"

Miko stormed up to him, "Bulkhead! We're right here!"

Anna ran up to Bumblebee, "Bee?" He didn't even look at her.

Optimus touched his ear to get the com link, "Arcee. Did the children make it safely back to base?"

Ratchet stepped forward, "No sign."

Anna blinked and looked up at Bee and went to kick his foot to get his attention. Her foot went right through his. She screamed and ran back over to Jack. Miko was yelling at Bulkhead when he stepped on her and kept walking. Only Miko was still standing and okay, now screaming as well.

Jack held on to their shoulders, "They went right through you two.. We're not alive!"

Raf frowned, "I don't wanna be a ghost!"

Jack blinked, "Wait, how can we still touch each other?"

They looked over to see the Autobots walking away. They began running after them hearing Optimus speak up, "Ratchet, Could the children have been transported onto the Nemesis instead?"

Ratchet shook his head, "Not likely, Starscream didn't arrive at our base. The most likely explanation is a dislocation.. The children may have simply been bridged to an unintended destination."

Raf frowned as he thought about their situation, "Another place but in the same place?"

Jack blinked, "Huh, what do you mean?"

Anna realized what he was think about, nodding to her brother. "A different dimension.."

Raf grinned at his sister before frowning at what they solved. "Some type of alternate reality.. A shadow zone.."

Miko sighed, "Nerd alert!"

Anna rolled her eyes and shoved her a bit, "Us being _nerds_ has saved your ass before so shut up." She smirked at Raf when he smiled at her. They looked up to see a huge Decepticon get up from behind a rock, near them. He went to attack the Autobots who were about to go into the ground bridge.

They all began running towards them as Miko yelled, "Zombie!"

"Guys! Watch out!"

"Bulkhead!"

"He's right behind you!"

They watched as the con went to slash Bulkhead but his hand went through the Autobots. Anna stopped dead in her tracks and grabbed a hold of Raf's shirt, stopping him as well. He was in the shadow realm with them. So he could also hurt them.

Miko grinned, "Awesome! He can't touch them either!"

The con turned around to face them causing Anna to pull Raf back a bit, "He can touch _us_ though.."

Raf frowned, "We're trapped in the shadow zone with a Decepticon zombie!"

Miko frowned, "If we aren't ghosts now, we will be soon!"

The con stopped in front of them and roared as the humans gaped up at him. Jack turned around and began running, the other three doing the same. They ran past the rock they hid behind earlier only for Raf to trip and his glasses fly off. Anna turned around and bit her lip as she picked him up and helped him run over to Jack and Miko. He had a tight grip on her hand, "Anna! My glasses!"

Jack shook his head and gently moved Raf away from the edge as Anna peeked out from behind the corner. Jack looked as well, "Way too dangerous."

Anna looked back at the con and sprinted to the glasses, grasping them in her hand before racing back just as the con reached her. She put them in Raf's hands and gently pushed him, "Come on."

Miko nodded, "Let's book gramps!" They all began running as the con got even closer to them. They ran down a small path through the canyon, "Maybe we can set a trap and crush him!"

Raf frowned, "With what? Nothing around here is solid except us and the ground."

Miko sighed, "We can't run forever but maybe we can hide?"

{X}

They soon stopped for a bit to catch their breathe. Miko smiled, "Good thing about zombies, they're slow!"

Anna ran her tongue over her lip rings but jumped when her ring-tone started playing. "What?"

Everyone turned to her, "Your phone!"

Anna opened her flip phone and clicked talk, "Hello?... Bumblebee?!" She only heard static and sighed softly as the call ended. She looked at the caller ID and bit the side of her cheek.

Jack sighed softly until he got a call from Arcee, only for the same thing to happen, "Nothing..."

Miko rolled her eyes, "Gee, Imagine that, the fourth dimension has lousy cell phone reception!"

Jack shook his head, "Guys, the phone rang! We're getting signal.."

Raf nodded, "Maybe the Autobots can't see or hears us because.. we're moving at hyper speed or something."

Jack blinked, "Do you think they could read us?.."

Raf nodded, "Texting!"

Miko nodded, "Text me! If my phone is still back at base, maybe they'll see it!"

Anna and Jack got out their phones and texted her phone just to make sure they got the message.

"Uhh can you type and run?!" Anna looked up as she hit send and yelped, shoving her phone in her back pocket. They ran underneath the Zombie!Con's feet and back the way the came.

{X}

"Deja Vu!"

They all turned to Miko as Jack sighed, "What?"

Miko shook her head, "Doesn't this look familiar to you?!"

"Not really."

"Dude! We just ran one big, huge circle!"

They ran into something and fell back on their butts. Anna looked up and gasped seeing Starscream's arm.

Raf looked it over, "It must have gotten trapped here during the explosion!"

They looked behind them to see the con coming towards them. Jack looked back at the arm, "If it's solid, we can use it." Anna caught on to the idea and nodded, running to the fingers and grabbed the fingers he used and waited for the right moment.

Miko sighed, "Anyone know how to fire this thing?!"

Anna sighed and gently touched the right finger and made a tugging motion. "We have to pull back as hard as we can at the right moment." They nodded and kneeled down beneath his fingers as the con walked into their little clearing.

Jack looked at them, "We have one shot, We need to make it count!" They nodded in agreement, getting ready to pull. When the con was almost to them they all pulled and the missile launched into the con's chest.

Anna watched carefully, waiting for the smoke to fade. She knew better than to underestimate cons.

Miko grinned, "How do you like us now?!"

The con waved his hand, making the smoke clear and roaring at them again. They then watched as sparks flew from his right hand, it also falling off. The hand began twitching until it got up and began racing towards them, much faster than his body ever could.

Anna shuddered and began running beside Raf, keeping an eye on him. "What else can go wrong?"

Miko groaned, "How can a zombie arm move faster than the actual zombie!?"

They slowed down at a clearing only to see Starscream's arm in front of them, again.

Miko growled softly, "Oh come on! This place is like one big merry go round!"

Anna groaned, looking around. "This dimension only affected the immediate area. It's a pocket universe. We can't just run out of this canyon."

They looked up to see Starscream yelling and walking towards them. Miko frowned, "Then how'd that freak get into our dimension!?"

Jack looked him over, "He didn't. He can't see us."

Miko made him turn around, "Forget Starscream, we gotta run some more!" They began running away from the hand that has almost caught them and towards Starscream only for a ground bridge to appear in front of them.

Raf frowned, "A ground bridge portal?"

Jack nodded, "That has to be our way out of here.."

Miko grinned, "The Autobots saw your texts!"

Raf frowned, "If we go through, we run smack into Starscream! If we don't..."

They all turned around, "We're zombie chow." The hand was still racing towards them.

Miko sighed, "Option three, we keep running in circles."

Anna looked at Jack before turning to face the arm. "If we time this right, we'll go through as well as the arm. Only we keep going as the hand attacks Starscream."

Jack listened before nodding, "Okay, everyone get ready!" He ran up to right in front of the ground bridge, ready to jump. Anna frowned, her back to the bridge, watching the hand while biting her lip. Miko was doing the same while making worried sounds. Jack waited a bit more, "Now!" They jumped through the portal only Jack dragged Anna through as she was about to be jumped by the zombie arm. Anna fell on her back when they went through. Miko and Raf ran underneath Starscream and down the canyon while Jack helped Anna up. He held her elbow as they began running away only to run into another ground bridge where the Autobots walked through, all except Ratchet. Anna saw Bee and ran up to him, hugging his foot.

Bumblebee leaned down, letting both Raf and Anna get on his hand, putting them on his shoulders. {Are you two alright?!}

Anna looked at Raf. They both nodded quickly, holding onto Bee's armor. "We are now."

{X}

The Autobots were lined up facing the humans in front of them, they wanted to know how it all happened and Bulkhead thought it was Anna's fault.

Anna had her head down, her hair hiding her face while she shuffled her feet nervously.

Miko looked at her and sighed, "Look, If you're going to blame anyone.. Blame me."

Anna looked up at her in confusion.

Jack tilted his head, "I'm sorry. Could you repeat that? A couple dozen times?"

Optimus watched them, "Miko, what you've endured has been lesson enough. We're just glad you're all safe."

Bulkhead gave Miko back her phone, "Guess it's a good thing you dropped this. Too bad you didn't get any pictures though."

Miko shrugged, "Nah, that's okay." She turned around to face Jack, Anna and Raf, "I think after today I pretty much had zombie closeup seared into my brain!"

Anna laughed softly and smiled up at Bee. "Me too."

Bumblebee laughed, his shoulders shaking as he kneeled down, gently picking up his human friends. {Good.}


	11. Chapter 11

**I think I'm going to start updating once a week at least until I get more chapters finished. I've been focused on this Twilight Jasper Hale fic I'm writing. My writing moods are very strange so hopefully I'll get back to Transformers soon.**

 **Thank you rainbowunicorns459 for reviewing. I really appreciate it.**

 **This chapter is a little boring, I apologize for that but the end of season 1 is approaching and the big action starts happening.**

* * *

Anna walked down the steps with Jack only to see Miko waving bye to Raf as she got in Bulkhead. Raf turned around, "Miko doesn't have a report due..." Anna frowned, They all had a bunch of work to do so they couldn't go to the base, apparently everyone except Miko. That means she wouldn't be able to see Bumblebee until tomorrow..

Jack patted them on the back, "We can see them tomorrow and hang out all day!" Anna just nodded and got in the driver's seat, throwing her bag in the back. Raf got in the back, behind the passenger side where Jack was sitting up front.

Anna looked them over to see if they were wearing seat belts before driving to Jack's house. She pulled up to the sidewalk and smiled softly at him, "Bye..."

Jack grinned at the two of them, "See ya!"

Raf got up front with her, "I wish we didn't have so much homework! Bee and I were gonna have a video game marathon..."

Anna smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair before driving to their house. When they got there she brought their bags in and laid them on the dining room table. Their mom had dinner already made and waiting on them since everyone else had already ate. Anna shook her head and ate her food while writing down her report, Raf doing the same but his was on a different subject.

Later that evening Anna wrote the last few sentences on World War II down and slipped the notebook in her backpack to see Raf gone. She sighed, he must have finished early and went to bed. Anna looked out the window before going upstairs, taking her shower. She quickly slipped back to her room and changed into her pajamas before going to bed.

{X}

Anna jumped out of her seat as the bell rang and walked out of the doors to see Bulkhead, Arcee and Bumblebee all waiting on them in their alt modes. Anna smiled at how Bee parked next to her car. She walked over and leaned against his side while waiting on the others to get outside and everyone else to leave. Finally everyone else left and Anna grinned at him sheepishly, "Sorry..."

He beeped at her, {What for? I understand humans have schoolwork. You don't have to be sorry about that Anna, We can hang out today!}

Anna grinned and nodded, getting in her own car and began driving to the base as Arcee and Bulkhead passed her. Bee pulled up behind her only for Raf to reach over and honk his horn at her. Anna giggled softly and sped up a little bit and parked her car before walking into the main hanger. Anna quickly walked up to Bee and hugged his foot. He leaned down, putting her on his shoulder as he walked over to the platform where Raf had the game system ready to go. She saw Jack and Arcee say they were going for a ride while Miko and Bulk were listening to their music in the back. She sat on Bumblebee's shoulder watching the two guys race each other on the screen until she fell asleep, her head on the side of his helm.

Raf and Bee looked up after they finished another round and saw she was asleep. Raf laughed softly, "I think It's time we get home.."

Bee beeped at him softly, {Should I wake her up?} She did drive her car there and if she didn't drive it back.. But she looked comfy. He also loved when she sat on his shoulders, not that he would admit that to anyone.

Raf nodded, "Anna! Wake up, there's a spider!"

Anna jumped up, screaming, "W-What!? Where?!" She turned to Bee and Raf and glared at them as Bee put her down on the ground gently. She waved over her shoulder and got in her car, driving them home and falling asleep in her own bed.

{X}

Anna finished the outline of Bumblebee's alt mode when she noticed Jack was falling asleep beside her. Anna quickly elbowed him in the side as the teacher started walking around.

Jack sat up, rubbing his eyes and sighed, continuing the schematics of a motorcycle. "My mother found me driving up past curfew and grounded me for two weeks from the bike."

Anna looked over at him, surprised before shaking her head, "I'll drive you..."

Jack smiled at her softly, "Thanks Anna.."

Anna smiled at him before frowning, "What about 'Ce?"

Jack looked around before turning back to her, "I'll tell you guys after school."

Anna nodded, frowning softly as she went back to shading.

{X}

Anna let Raf out at their house, waving bye before driving to KO Burger. She parked in one of the empty parking spots and waited on Jack. She saw him walk out of the building, talking on the phone. He appeared aggravated as he slipped in the car, "I need to get home, quick! My mom is coming home to cook dinner and I don't know if Arcee is there!" Anna blinked before driving to his house, listening to him calling Arcee. He turned to her after he hung up, "She was on a mission with Bee..." Anna bit her lip and sped up even more just so she was ten over speed limit. She soon pulled into the driveway.

"JACK!"

Anna looked and saw June Darby walking outside. She noticed Anna and smiled politely at her, "Oh hello dear, Sorry for this." She turned back to him, "I can't believe you disobeyed me! Where is the motorcycle?!" She put her hands on her hips with her back to the garage door.

Anna blinked while watching the windows in the door and all around for Arcee while trying to stay out of their family issues. She saw a blueish green light and nodded at Jack.

"Ugh.. What do you mean? She's right where I left her." He got out of the car and pushed the garage opener in his mom's car.

June turned around as the door opened up too see the motorcycle there. She turned back around, "Did you get one of your crew or Anna here to sneak it in? Or did you just walk it up again.."

Anna got out of the car and stood beside him, waving her arms and shaking her head for a no. "You saw me just pull up, Mrs. Darby!"

Jack sighed, slumping over, "Okay... mom. Do you really want to know?"

Anna bit her lip, "Jack..." She saw Arcee moving forward a bit, they both knew what he was about to do and it wasn't good.

Jack ignored them, "Fasten your seat belts.. My motorcycle is a sentient robotic organism from a distant planet, part of a team stationed here on Earth. They're in a secret war and I spend most of the time after school hanging with her crew. Anna and Raf are friends with one of them too!"

Anna laughed nervously as Jack pushed his bicycle into the garage, "Uhh..."

June watched Anna before turning to her son, "Jack."

Jack turned to them, "The coolest thing is this isn't her actual form." He motioned to Arcee, "She's really a giant robot who can transform into a vehicle."

June sighed, "Enough Jack."

Jack crossed his arms, "It's okay Arcee, show yourself."

Anna watched Arcee as she stayed still and didn't even turn her engine/lights on. "Oh great."

Jack laughed nervously, "She's shy.. Arcee...Really. No more hiding, no more lies. Oh come on, roll out already!" He kicked her back tire out of anger.

June stared at her son, frowning softly. "So, um.. The bad crowd you've been hanging around with is a science fiction club?..." She looked at her watch, "I have to get back to work, We will continue this when I get home."

Anna watched as June got in her car and drove off before slipping into her car, "Bye!" She quickly drove back to her house in order to avoid more drama with the Darby family, his mother already thinks she's a sci fi geek.

{X}

Anna went home and ate something with Raf before driving back to base with him. When she got there she saw Arcee was gone, probably at Jack's home to keep Jack out of more trouble. She shook her head and sat on the couch, watching Raf and Miko play video games. After a couple of minutes she turned to Bee, "Wanna go for a ride?"

Bee beeped at her, nodding his head {Yeah!}

Anna giggled softly and got on Bee's hand as he transformed while holding her so she ended up in the driver's seat. Anna smiled and leaned against the door frame while Bee raced out of the base and began driving around some of the roads around the base. She saw the crescent moon up above them and smiled softly, "It's beautiful..."

Bee beeped at her, {Your Earth's moon is quite appealing, but not as much as you.}

Anna blinked in surprise, "B-Bee?"

She felt his gears shift by accident and he swerved a bit, {Uhh... sorry...}

Anna just watched the steering wheel before nodding, "Okay..."

Bee groaned mentally at himself for letting that slip. Sure, he may have been thinking about Anna in a certain way. Maybe he liked her. Maybe she was really gorgeous. But he couldn't act on any of it. He wasn't human. He may be young compared to the other bots but he was still ancient compared to Anna. He thought of Jack as a child even though he was just as old as Anna. Anna he didn't see like that. It still wouldn't be appropriate. He was her guardian, her friend and her protector. They couldn't be together, even if there was a slim chance that she liked him back.

{Are you ready to head back? It's getting close to Raf's bed time.}

Anna turned back from looking outside, lost in her own thoughts very similar to Bee's. "Oh.. Yeah."

{X}

Anna walked outside the school with Jack and gaped at him, "What?"

Jack nodded as Miko also flipped out, "Silas kidnapped my mother with Airiachnid... I'm bringing my mom over in a bit to meet the others.."

Anna mouthed wow as she thought about what he told her. She saw the others leave and mechanically got into her car, driving to the base. The Decepticons and Mech knew about Jack's mom and got to her.. What if they went after her and Raf's family? Anna jumped as a loud honk scared her. She looked up to see she was on the left side of the road, Bee beside her, flashing his lights. Anna quickly corrected herself and pulled over, turning her car off. She stared at the steering wheel, her hands shaking. Her passenger door opened and she yelped only to see Raf staring at her worriedly.

"Are you alright, Anna? Bee was worried about you."

Anna looked up to see Bumblebee parked ahead of her car. Anna groaned and laid her head on the wheel. "I'm fine Raf.. I just got distracted for a second.."

Rafael frowned and sat down, placing his hand on her back. "Okay.. Bee's going to follow you back to base though."

Anna smiled slightly at him and kissed his cheek. "Worry wort."

Raf groaned and wiped his face, "Eww! Anna!" He scoffed before he smiled softly before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Anna shook her head and pulled out, continuing the drive to the base with no more incidents. Anna parked her car in a side room, walking back to the main room. She stopped when she saw Bumblebee walking down the hallway.

{Are you alright? You scared me earlier. Your earth based vehicles can be very dangerous if not handled correctly. Maybe you should let me drive you back home today.} He kneeled down so they were closer in height.

Anna could tell how worried he was. She gently smiled at him and patted his knee. "I'm fine Bumblebee.. I promise. I just got distracted a little.. I would actually like that. I miss riding with you."

Bumblebee beeped happily and gently picked her up, nuzzling his head against her happily. {Me too.}

Anna blushed and smiled, playfully trying to push his head away. "So is June really going to find out about all of this?"

Bumblebee nodded softly as he sat her on his shoulder. {Yeah. Trying to keep Arcee a secret has become too hard on both Jack and Arcee. Optimus proposed that we formally tell her, especially after she was kidnapped.}

Anna frowned and looked at the ground when he mentioned the kidnapping. "If she was so easy to be captured.. My family isn't safe either."

Bumblebee shook his helm and nuzzled her again, beeping softly to try and comfort her. {No. Ratchet has strengthened the scanners for Decepticon activity. He has programs running to monitor yours, Jack's and Miko's residences. You are all quite safe.}

Anna listened to him before smiling and nodded, hugging his helm. "Okay."

Bee smiled and walked back to the main room, placing Anna on top of the platform where Miko already was. Miko and Raf were talking about what happened last night when they heard Arcee driving towards them. They looked over too see Jack and June riding Arcee. June looked around at all of the bots in amazement before looking up at Optimus.

Jack grinned, "Mom, meet my science fiction club." She just waved nervously as all the bots gathered together.

Anna watched her before getting her art pad out and began drawing the moment while it was still fresh in her memory. She caught Bee staring at her out of the corner of her eye causing her to blush and hide her face in her art pad which Miko didn't fail to notice.

{X}

Anna sighed softly as she pulled into the base, parking her car in the hidden room to the side. She got out, pouting a bit. Bumblebee had called her cell phone when she got out of school to tell her that he had to go on a scouting mission with Optimus. Bumblebee was supposed to go riding around with her and Raf. Raf ended up riding to the base with Miko and Bulkhead while Anna went to the library to pick up a history book for her homework. She stuffed the keys in her pocket and walked inside the main room only to see June and Jack talking together, Arcee standing beside them. Ratchet was on his controls again. Anna quickly tried to hide behind a large box to the side. June was there, again!

"Anna!"

Anna peeked out from behind the box and sighed as she walked up to the nurse, waving slightly. "Hello Mrs. Darby.."

June grinned at her, looking her over. "I remember you when you were in pre-school with Jack here, you've both grown up so much!"

Anna laughed nervously and walked over to the lounge area and began working on her homework, hearing Jack complaining to his mom about her embarrassing him in front of his friends, and Arcee.

{X}

"That's odd. That's an unusually large magnetic flux, unusual for any planet."

Anna looked over at Ratchet's monitors just as she put her books in her bag. She walked over and looked at it with him curiously. She heard an engine pulling into the base and turned to see Bulkhead driving into the room. Anna sighed softly from her point above them. Took them long enough.

Miko and Raf hopped out. "Did you feel the G's on the last turn?! Bulkhead's an animal!" They both made animal motions with their hands causing Anna to stifle a laugh.

Raf smiled at Jack's mother nervously, "Uhh, don't worry Mrs. Darby, we were wearing seat belts.."

Anna just crossed her arms at them and turned back to Ratchet, tilting her head. He looked at her and shrugged, continuing to analyze the flux.

Ratchet turned to Bulk, "Bulkhead I need you back in the field to look at an odd magnetic disturbance."

Miko grinned, running to the entrance, "I'll go with!"

Bulkhead sighed, "Woah!" He stopped her with his hand, "Stay put Miko." Miko groaned and sulked back to the lounge area. Anna watched as Arcee left with Bulkhead, most likely to get away from June. Anna looked back over at the small group and shook her head.

{X}

Anna was playing video games with Raf when Arcee's voice carried across the base, "Bulkhead and I are kind of stuck together."

Ratchet sighed, "What?"

Bulkhead groaned as if he was ashamed, "We've been magnetized together."

Miko scoffed from the com link. "They're inseparable."

Ratchet just gaped at the screen, along with everyone else.

Bulkhead continued, "And the device that did this is on its way to Megatron."

Ratchet sighed, "A polarity gauntlet."

Anna and Raf put down their controllers and walked over to the controls to the left of Ratchet where June and Jack were.

Ratchet looked at them, "A deceptively simple but diabolical creation."

Arcee groaned over the com, "Just tell me you can unhitch us Ratchet."

Ratchet looked at the screen, "It may simply be a residual charge, giving your current attraction."

Miko yelled at them, "They're not attracted to each other!"

Ratchet rolled his optics, "But I'm afraid retrieving the gauntlet is our surest bet for reversing its affect. Once Megatron gets his hands on the gauntlet..."

Jack narrowed his eyes, "He's going to use it for a whole lot more than posting notes and family photos to the fridge."

June frowned at her son, "Jack, I'm not following."

Ratchet turned to her, "Madam, we are forged of metal alloy. If Megatron could repel us with the flick of a switch, we might never again have a shot at him."

Raf sighed, "Instant force field."

Anna blinked and looked up at Ratchet, "Or he could do the same thing that happened to Arcee and Bulkhead to all of you... Easy target..." She gently rubbed her throat a bit before sitting beside Raf.

Ratchet nodded, "Precisely Anna. The good news is that the gauntlet hasn't traveled far. I would strongly advise pursuit."

{X}

"Ratchet, Miko needs a ground bridge."

Miko groaned at them, "Why!"

Arcee narrowed her optics, "This is war. I'm not risking your well being just so you can get your daily adrenaline fix!"

Miko growled at them, turning her back, "Ugh! You think Jack's mom is bad? You sound just like her!"

{X}

June turned to the three kids to her left, "Is that such a bad thing?"

Jack smiled nervously, "Uhh.. I'm going to go over here." He walked off to the side.

June turned to Raf and Anna. Anna laughed nervously and began typing away on her laptop, trying to look busy. Raf feigned interest in what she was doing to avoid June's gaze.

{X}

Anna was up on the top ledge, next to Miko and Raf watching the three bots talking about the gauntlet.

Bulkhead grinned, "Souvenir, but.."

Arcee nodded, "We don't recommend indoor use."

Miko groaned, "Eww, they even finish eachother's sentences.."

Bulkhead turned to her, "Miko! Check it out, new battle scars!"

Miko just smirked and took a picture.

Anna watched them before walking over to Ratchet, huffing softly. She watched as he put the gauntlet away.

Ratchet soon turned to her, "You miss Bee?"

Anna watched him before sitting down on the edge of the railing. Her legs were dangling over the edge and her arms were leaning on one of the bars, her head on her arms. "No, why would you say that?"

Ratchet just watched her, Anna reminding him of a lovesick femme. He shook his head and contacted Optimus, asking when they would be back, not hinting towards any of the humans or the events that happened that day.

{X}

Arcee took Jack and June home. Bulkhead took Miko home which left Ratchet with the two Esquivels who were waiting on their guardian to show up. Anna was silently drawing little cartoon figures while Raf was playing around on his laptop quietly. Ratchet was in the med bay, happy about the peace and quiet. They all looked up to see the two bots drive through the entrance, transforming.

Bumblebee beeped at them and went to go in the back for a recharge when he saw Raf run up to his foot. He kneeled down, beeping at him. {Raf? What are you still doing here? It's late.}

Raf looked up at him, "We wanted to see you..."

Bee looked up and saw Anna standing at the top of the lounge area, her arms crossed. He beeped nervously, {Sorry we took so long.}

Anna just grabbed her bag and walked down the stairs and passed Bee, walking to her car. "Bye Optimus, Ratchet. Good night."

Optimus nodded at the young femme, "Goon night Anna."

Ratchet waved his hand, checking something on his monitor.

Raf turned to Bee and smiled nervously, "She's not mad... She was just worried and she loves you."

Bee tilted his head as he listened to his youngest charge. {She does?}

Rafael nodded and smiled softly "Yeah. She just wanted to spend some more time with you so she's being huffy." Raf rolled his eyes, "Just give her a while and she'll get over it."

Bumblebee hummed before he saw Anna's car pull up to them. {Good night Raf. You two be careful.}

Raf smiled and waved at Bee, Ratchet and Optimus before leaving with his sister.

Ratchet chuckled as he turned to Bumblebee, "Coincidentally, Anna reminded me of a bonded femme earlier."

Bumblebee felt his fans kick on and shook his head as he began walking to his room.

Ratchet smirked, waiting till Bumblebee was almost out of hearing range before continuing. "I approve!"

Optimus looked at Ratchet with an amused face. "Ratchet.."

Ratchet looked up at him and chuckled, "It's all true and highly entertaining to watch."

Optimus looked towards where Bumblebee walked off. "For now." He began walking to his own quarters. He could see their relationship forming but he prayed to Primus it didn't end horribly.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna had taken Raf home because Bumblebee had to go on a mission. She was just pulling back into base when she saw Bulkhead going through the ground bridge looking pumped up. She parked her car and ran out into the main room.

Miko saw her and grinned, "Anna!" She jumped down the stairs to her, punching her hand into the other palm, "Bulk's going to unleash some smack down on some Decepticons!"

Anna raised an eyebrow as she looked up at the monitor to see everyone's life signals were okay.

Ratchet turned and chuckled, "I have an important mission for you two."

Miko grinned, "Really!?"

Ratchet smirked and handed them two mops. Anna pouted up at the bot before she went to get a bucket. She heard something fall and turned to see Miko running through the ground bridge behind Ratchet's back. She groaned before running after her. "Miko!" She had just got through when the bridge closed. She saw Miko up ahead, gaping up at a vehicon about to squash her. Anna ran up and dragged her to the side, behind a boulder. Anna glared at Miko, her hands on her hips.

Miko panted before looking at her, "S-sorry.. I just wanted to see some action!"

Anna shook her head and peeked around the boulder to see Bumblebee fighting another vehicon. "Well you saw some. Now we need to call Ratchet."

Miko looked to the right side to see Optimus fighting Knock Out and Arcee fighting Breakdown. Optimus frowned, "Autobots, stand your ground. The artifact must not fall into enemy hands!"

Anna frowned as she crouched down, watching as they fought to get near the cylinder. Anna saw Miko try to run for the cylinder, groaning. Anna ran after her, grabbing her arm and trying to stop her. Miko twisted her arm and body, trying to get away. "Anna! Let go, we need to help them!"

Anna narrowed her eyes, tugging more. "We'll just be in the way!"

Miko rolled her eyes before grabbing her hand and ran with her, surprisingly strong enough to drag her along to the cylinder. Anna frowned as she sat back against the thing, looking around as Miko called Ratchet, "Ratchet, I need a ground bridge! I'm with the thingymabob!"

Anna looked around for the ground bridge before groaning, "Too far away."

Miko groaned, "Dude! We need it closer." Miko shook her head and turned to Anna, "Help me push it!" Anna frowned before getting up and attempting to push the thing. They groaned as they tried their hardest but only managing to move it slightly. Miko growled before running back before rushing to it, kicking it and landing on her back, still the cylinder didn't move. Anna knelt next to Miko, making sure she was okay when they heard the cylinder making weird sounds. The top part opened, a red light coming out of it. Miko gasped, "Woah!"

All the Autobots turned to see the cylinder warming up and the two human girls standing beside it. Bulkhead frowned, trying to push Breakdown away, "Miko!?"

Bumblebee tossed the vehicon he was fighting into the rock wall, {Anna!?} He quickly began running over to them from behind the cylinder while Bulkhead fell trying to get to Miko from the front. Anna and Miko gasped as they saw a red light go from the cylinder right into Bulkhead's helm. The light faded away as Bulkhead seemed to pass out.

Miko ran to him, "Bulk!"

Anna was snatched up and turned to see Bumblebee holding her in his hands protectively, {Are you okay?} Anna nodded as she held onto his hand, looking down at Miko and Bulk.

Knock Out smirked and snuck up behind them, grabbing the cylinder, "It seems you took one for the team, Bulkhead. My team!" The two Decepticons quickly turned and ran through a ground bridge.

Bumblebee looked her over before venting, {Did you follow Miko here?}

Anna bit her lip, nodding slightly. "I tried to stop her…"

Bumblebee nodded as he moved her to his shoulder, moving over to Bulkhead. Bulkhead stood up on his own as Optimus asked him if he was okay. Bulk nodded, "Fine. It didn't even smart!" Miko grinned up at him, happy he was okay.

Bumblebee looked at Anna, {I have to stay out in the field, go back to the base with Bulkhead and try to keep Miko out of trouble.}

Anna sighed sadly, rubbing the metal plating on his shoulder before nodding. Bumblebee gently held out his hand to her, waiting for her to hop on before setting her down next to the ground bridge. Anna saw Bulkhead and Miko walk through before slowly waving at Bee and running after them.

Bumblebee vented softly before turning to Optimus, {Do you think Bulk will be okay?}

Optimus looked at him and Arcee before looking towards where the Decepticons ran off to, "Primus I hope so."

{X}

Anna was standing on the ledge beside Ratchet's controls, watching the screen as he ran a mental scan on Bulkhead. Bulkhead sighed, "I helped lose that thing, I want to help find it! I need to get back in the field with Optimus." Bulkhead stood up causing Anna and Ratchet to turn to him.

Ratchet frowned, "Ah, You're under my watch now. Optimus' orders. And running a full scan of your neural network would be a wiser use of your time."

Bulkhead pulled the cable off of his helm, standing up and facing him, "Come on doc. There's nothing up there to scan!"

Miko smirked, looking up at him. "He seems fine to me."

Ratchet sighed, "Well if you insist on making yourself useful, you can help Miko tidy up." He smirked, handing them another mop.

Miko huffed, "Why not Anna!?"

Ratchet looked at the other human and chuckled, "She didn't run off. She went to save you and was actually cleaning beforehand." Miko pouted while Anna grinned at them.

Anna looked at her watch and saw it was about dinner time. "Ratchet."

Ratchet turned around, bending down a little. "Yes Anna?"

Anna frowned softly, "I have to go home.. Call me if anything happens?..." She felt bad about leaving but her family will get suspicious if she doesn't at least spend time with them.

Ratchet nodded, "Of course. Be careful." Anna smiled and nodded, walking to her car and driving home.

She walked inside only to be tackled by Raf, "Anna!"

Anna smiled and hugged him back before ruffling his hair and walking into the dining room to see all of her family already sitting down except for her and Raf. Anna smiled nervously as she sat beside Raf's empty chair. Raf smiled and began telling her about the new model car he was building while he ate. Anna smiled and listened as she ate, ignoring how the other siblings ignored them. After they finished Raf dragged Anna up to his room, getting her to help him with the wiring. Anna smiled and sat at his desk and began working, not seeing her phone going off.

Raf picked it up and frowned, "Anna… What happened to Bulkhead?"

Anna looked up and frowned, "Why?"

Raf handed her the phone, "Miko said Bulkhead has gotten worse."

Anna read the text before getting up, getting her keys out of her pocket, "Come on."

Raf frowned and held her hand as they ran downstairs. Raf told their mother as they passed her that they were going for a drive, of course no one cared. Anna shook her head and got in. She waited on Raf to buckle himself in before driving to the base. Anna drove in and parked, looking for Miko only to see tons of metal plates with Cybertronian painted on them. Bulkhead was painting more as he mumbled to himself in the corner.

Raf frowned and ran up to Ratchet, "Ratchet, what happened?"

Ratchet turned to them and sighed, "I didn't want to worry you two but there was a cylinder containing ancient data from Cybertron. We and the Decepticons were fighting to get a hold of it when Miko tried to get it through a ground bridge. However since she is not Cybertronian the cylinder detected a threat and shot all the data heavenward… Only Bulkhead's helm was in the way so the data began consuming his mind…"

Anna gently rubbed Raf's shoulder, "What's it for?"

Miko slowly walked up to them, her head down. "Synthetic energon. It's really important but the data is taking over his own thoughts and memories.." Anna frowned and pulled Miko into a hug, gently rubbing her back.

Raf frowned, "Is there any way to fix it?"

Ratchet nodded as he turned to his screen, "Optimus has a plan. Now we just need it to work.."

Miko shook her head, walking to where Bulkhead was, determined to make him remember by telling him stories he told her and ones she knew.

Anna turned to Raf and sighed softly as she sat down on the ledge, watching the three people in the room quietly. Raf sat beside her, biting his lip nervously. Anna watched as Miko tried to get him to remember Wheeljack. Anna frowned, he didn't even remember Wheeljack?

Raf turned to her, frowning more. "This isn't good.."

Anna shook her head and looked back only to see Miko running through a ground bridge, Bulkhead following her. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet turned and cursed, trying to stop the ground bridge but they were already through. "Scrap." Anna bit her lip before looking up at Ratchet, her head tilted. Ratchet frowned, "No. Not again."

Raf frowned, "But how are we supposed to get them back? Aren't the others busy?"

Ratchet sighed, "Alright. Anna, hurry up and find them, I'll keep an eye on Rafael."

Anna looked at Raf and gently ruffled his hair before running through the open ground bridge, making sure she had her cell phone. She looked up only to see the back end of Breakdown and Knock Out running through an entrance in the Monster Derby arena. She moved back against the wall, trying to call Ratchet but all she got was static. She groaned before texting Jack, hoping the message would go through. She snuck along the wall before peeking out, seeing the two bots searching the parking lot of big trucks for Bulkhead. She looked around for Miko and just saw a flash of pink towards her right. Anna quietly snuck along the sides of the vehicles before managing to catch up to her. She grabbed her arm and covered her mouth, "Shh."

Miko turned to her and relaxed, "I can't get a hold of Ratchet."

Anna nodded, looking around for the Cons, "I know… I tried too." Miko saw Knock Out and pushed them under the car. Anna looked down to see Knock Out kneeling down and motioned to the undercarriage. Miko nodded and they hung onto it so they wouldn't be seen. Anna bit her lip as Knock Out lifted the vehicle slightly before putting it down and walking away. She sighed and got down, looking at Miko, "Where's Bulk?"

Miko frowned, "In the middle, surrounded by others trucks… We need to get far away enough to call Ratchet." Anna nodded and began following her. Miko ran out only to see Breakdown behind her. She squeaked and slid under another car. Anna stood still, biting her lip nervously.

Knock Out sighed, "Forget the human." Breakdown rolled his optics but walked back over to him. Anna ran over to her and hid behind the vehicle. Miko tried her cell again but it was still static. They heard a large crash and turned to see Breakdown standing over Bulkhead who was lying on the ground. Knock Out lifted his helm and got out his saw, ready to cut his head off. "Heads, you lose!"

Miko watched on in horror, "NO!"

Anna tried calling Ratchet again but it was still static, "Frag!"

Miko ran forward, grabbing a pipe and went to hit Knock Out but he lifted his foot causing Miko to bump against Bulkheads helm. Anna ran after her and kicked Knock Out's foot since he didn't know she was there, "Stop it!"

Knock Out growled and picked her up, "You scratched my finish!" They looked up only to see the red light escaping from Bulkhead's eyes and shooting up into the sky. "Not again! Get down!" He and Breakdown fell to the floor.

Anna winced as she was shaken from the impact, "Let go of me!"

Knock Out glared at her and tossed her across the ground to Miko before scanning Bulkhead's helm. "Dead Battery."

Miko frowned and tried to catch Anna before her head hit, "Anna!?"Anna winced as she tried to catch her breath, groaning softly.

Knock Out vented, "Megatron will peel our paint for losing that data."

Breakdown smirked, "So we're going to have to peel you!" He got out his hammer while Knock Out got his saw and began advancing towards the two humans. As soon as they did a ground bridge opened up behind them, the Autobots coming through.

Knock Out frowned, "Or peel out of here!" He and Breakdown transformed and drove away quickly.

Miko sniffled as she began crying, one hand on Bulkhead while she had Anna's head in her lap.

Bumblebee quickly ran over to them, kneeling down, {Anna!}

Miko sniffled as he picked her up, "K-Knock Out threw her and she hasn't opened her eyes since…. And the data escaped and Bulkhead hasn't woken either!" She cried before hugging Bulkhead the best she could.

Arcee knelt down next to them, "Come on.. We'll bring them home and then they'll wake up."

Bumblebee frowned as he held Anna to his chassis gently, {Anna… please wake up!}

Optimus gently held a servo to her neck, "She's still alive. Just unconscious. She'll be okay Bumblebee.."

Bumblebee looked up at him and nodded before looking back down at her, gently stroking her hair. Optimus and Arcee carried Bulkhead back through the ground bridge, Miko trailing behind them. Bumblebee slowly walked through behind them all. He saw Ratchet hooking up Bulkhead to his systems to do a full scan.

Raf saw his sister in Bee's hand, running up to him, "Anna?"

Bumblebee frowned before kneeling down so he could see her, {She's just unconscious Raf… She'll be fine..} Raf frowned, tears welling up in his eyes.

Ratchet saw her and frowned, "Oh scrap. Bumblebee bring her over here. Arcee bring over a gurney!" Bumblebee gently sat her on the gurney as Ratchet did a scan of her vitals. "She's okay…"

Miko smiled slightly at that before curling up next to Bulkhead, staying close to him. Rafael sniffled as he held his sister's hand.

Bumblebee saw her eyes twitch and moved closer, {Anna?}

Anna slowly opened her eyes and groaned at the light before feeling pressure on her hand. She looked over to see Rafael grinning at her, "Anna!"

Anna blinked and rubbed her head, "Ughh, How did I get here, where's Bulk?"

Bumblebee gently touched her head, {He's over there… I brought you back to base. I was so scared… }

Anna gently sat up and touched his servo, smiling softly. "I'm tough enough to handle it.."

Bumblebee laughed in his own way before looking over to see Miko setting up her electric guitar. Anna turned to Raf and he squeezed her hand, "She's trying to awaken Bulkhead…" Anna turned and watched as she strummed a cord, everyone seeming to hold their breath in anticipation. Slowly Bulkhead's eyes opened and the machines began to beep signaling he was okay. Anna grinned at Raf before up at Bumblebee. Bulkhead grinned and sat up, singing along to the tune causing everyone to grin, even Optimus.

Raf grinned and hugged Anna tightly, "Now everyone's okay."

Anna smiled softly before she met Bumblebee's gaze. She blushed softly and smiled at him.

Bumblebee grinned at her softly, his finger gently rubbing her back. {You really did worry me..}

Anna leaned back into his touch happily. "I'm sorry.. Knock Out was going to hurt Miko and I just acted.."

Bumblebee sighed and gently picked her up, holding her to his chest. She was laying right over his spark and she could feel it thrumming beneath the armor. {My spark can't keep handling you being hurt.}

Anna blushed and relaxed against him. {I don't like seeing you hurt either Bee...}

Ratchet and Optimus looked at each other before sharing a small smile. The two maybe didn't notice but they certainly did. They had fallen for each other, hard.

{X}

Anna left her car at the base that night, not trusting herself to drive just yet. Bee had drove the Esquivels back home. Only when Raf went inside Bee drove around Jasper with Anna still with him. Anna groaned and rubbed the back of her head softly, "I'm going to have a migraine tomorrow."

Bumblebee beeped softly at her, worried. {Do you want me to take you to the hospital?}

Anna smiled and gently rubbed his dashboard. "No. I have medicine at home that can help."

Bumblebee stayed quiet for a minute before speaking again. {I'm sorry If I'm bothering you.. I was just so worried. I'm trying calm down. You being with me helps because I know you're okay, that you're safe now.}

Anna felt her heart pulsate in her chest at his words before she leaned forward, hugging his steering wheel. "I'm glad actually.. You always make me feel better Bee.." She laid her head on the wheel and sighed softly. "I can spend all day with you and it still doesn't feel like enough."

Bumblebee felt his spark thrum faster from her words. If he was in his normal form his facial plates would be red hot. {I feel the same way... It is getting late though and you need plenty of rest.}

Anna frowned and groaned softly, "Five more minutes."

Bumblebee chuckled softly. {Alright, five more minutes.}

Anna smiled and leaned back in the seat, closing her eyes. Her headache was starting to feel better and she was comfy. She soon fell asleep, not even two minutes later.

Bumblebee watched Anna fall asleep before he debated letting her sleep there for the night. He would love it, Anna seemed comfy and happy there.. but she might get in trouble if her parents find her gone. Bumblebee waited fifteen minutes before parking on the curb by her house. {Anna. Anna, wake up.} Anna groaned and mumbled Bee's name softly in her sleep, turning slightly. Bumblebee cooed softly at how cute it was before trying again. {Anna, Anna!}

Anna sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Hmm?"

{You need to go to bed, it's late.}

Anna looked over to see her house. She smiled softly and gently kissed his steering wheel, right over the Autobot symbol. "Good night Bee."

{Good night, Anna. I hope you feel better.} Anna smiled and waved before going inside. Bee drove away and when he was in the desert he revved his engine loudly. She had kissed him!


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for being a day late, well almost. I'm publishing this at 12:30 AM. I tried earlier and had problems. Anyways, this is going to be a major plot twist so this might be an emotional chapter. I only have two chapters left pre-written so I'm going to have to get on the ball. Safe and Sound has just taken over my brain, I'm starting to calm down now that I've gotten to Breaking Dawn. So hopefully I'll start writing this and More than We Are again.**

 **JJ: I can't promise you anything except maybe some intense heartbreak! This story will continue into RID but.. Everything else is a secret. Thank you for your review though! I love when people tell me about the feelings they have because of this story.**

* * *

Anna rubbed her head as she dropped Rafael off at the base, her head was still killing her after the accident with Knock Out so she was going to go back home. She pulled in to see Ratchet holding a green liquid in a container, looking at it. Anna looked at Raf and gently ruffled his hair, "Love you…"

Rafael huffed from the hair ruffle before smiling, "Love you too sis." He got out and ran up onto the platform to talk to Ratchet. She saw yellow and looked up to see Bumblebee frowning down at her. Anna got out, and smiled slightly at Bee.

Bee picked her up gently and held her in his hand, {Still feeling bad?}

Anna nodded slightly, "Yes… Constant headaches…"

Bumblebee beeped sadly before gently setting her down by her car, {Do you want me to take you home? You shouldn't be driving if you feel this bad..}

Anna smiled softly at him, patting his hand. "It's alright Bee. I can make it home. I'm going straight to bed.."

Bumblebee vented softly before nodding. {Get some rest, I hope you feel better soon..}

Anna smiled at Bee and nodded before driving back home and laying down, hating how she didn't feel well enough to hang out with the 'bots.

{X}

Later that evening she heard a loud car pull up and looked outside her window to see Bumblebee parked out front. She walked downstairs and slipped on some flip flops before walking over to Bee, opening the door for Raf. Raf got out and hugged her gently, "Anna! You should have been there today! Ratchet took some synthetic energon and went crazy. He got hurt but he's okay now! He also found some more energon for the 'bots!"

Anna blinked before smiling and kissed his forehead causing him to freak out and run inside, mumbling about cooties. Anna laughed as she watched him before gently rubbing Bee's door, "I'm sorry I wasn't there… But I do feel better."

Bumblebee beeped at her quietly, {That's good. You can come over tomorrow!}

Anna smiled and nodded happily, "I will. Good night Bee." She gently shut his door before walking back inside.

{X}

Anna sat on the couch, Raf to her left while Jack was to her right. Miko sat to Raf's left as they all watched Raf scroll through an alien sighting website. Jack sighed, "Pass." The first image was of a 'UFO' in Washington. The next was of an 'alien' outside someone's window. "Kid in a costume." The next image was of another 'UFO' sighting in China. "Balloon." The next image was of a supposed creature in the woods of Missouri. "Nope."

Anna leaned forward at the next one, "Raf." Raf stopped at the image titled 'Phantom Car'. It was a picture of Bumblebee but there was a zoomed in image of the drivelers drive's seat superimposed on the picture.

Jack chuckled, "The camera sure loves Bee."

Miko shrugged, "What can you do?" She leaned back, her hands behind her head and her legs crossed on the table in front of them, "When you're a superstar, you're paparazzi bait."

Ratchet turned to them, tilting his helm. "Wait, is that Bumblebee?"

Raf nodded, "On a conspiracy website where users post evidence of close encounters."

Anna smiled at him, "It's easy to fix though, Ratchet."

Raf grinned as he worked on the laptop. "Anna taught me this. We just scrub the image and replace Bee with..." Raf placed a gif they chose. It was a cat in a space suit that sang in a high pitched voice, 'Mars cat says, take me to your feeder.'

Ratchet laughed before looking shocked that he laughed and looked away, "Uhh."

Miko grinned, "Ratchet actually laughed?"

Jack looked over at Optimus, "Hey Optimus. Wanna see something funny?"

Optimus didn't turn from the screen he was staring at. "No."

Anna snorted at how bland the response was.

"Don't take it personally, primes are built that way."

The four turned to see Arcee and Bulkhead walking behind Ratchet.

Bulkhead nodded. "Never seen Optimus laugh, cry or lose his cool."

Ratchet vented softly, "While Optimus certainly keeps his emotions in check, I've known him far longer than any of you have, and he was different before he was made a prime."

Raf frowned, "Optimus wasn't always a prime?"

Ratchet shook his head. "On Cybertron, one isn't born into greatness. Rather, one must earn it."

Miko tilted her head, "So different how? We talkin' party animal?"

Ratchet shook his head, "No, no. Optimus was more like... Jack." Ratchet tilted his helm. "Anna too."

Anna and Jack looked at each other before back at Ratchet. "What?" "I'm nothing like Optimus.."

They all winced as Fowler's loud voice cut through the com link, a video feed appearing on the screen. "Prime! Those techites my department's been tracking, we figured it was MECH on account of the stealth tactics. However, Moments ago a security feed at the Pennington Ebbs Particle Collider captured this." Another video popped up on the screen to the left. It showed Soundwave in a room.

Jack frowned, "Soundwave..."

Miko grinned, "Raf or Anna can swipe that out for you with a funny image!"

Fowler continued, "The 'con without a face made off with a cutting-edge phase conductor. Here's a punch list of everything else we've confirmed stolen to date."

Ratchet frowned as he began reading the list out loud. "Plasma injector, Neutron shield, Tesserat? There's only on thing missing if they are intending to build another space bridge.."

Anna looked up at the screens worriedly, noticing Raf doing the same beside her. How did no one notice all these things being stolen earlier?

{X}

Anna looked back to see Raf playing with his newly completed model car that they worked on together to completely resemble Bee. To help distract Raf from everything Bee took them both out for a drive while they had a chance. Anna looked out the window quietly, watching the desert roll by them.

{Are you okay, Anna?}

Anna smiled slightly as she looked back at Raf before back at the road ahead of them. "I'm fine. Just thinking.."

{About what?}

Anna blushed slightly as she had been caught thinking about Bumblebee. She didn't understand why, how or when but she had realized she was really starting to love Bumblebee. More than a human should love a Cybertronian. "Just what Fowler was talking about earlier..."

{Everything is going to be okay. We will always stop the 'cons.}

Anna rubbed the dash lightly. "I know Bee. I believe in all of you." Anna frowned when she heard Ratchet's voice come through the speakers.

"Bumblebee, the team may require backup. They are three clicks north of your current position, just off the highway. If you drop Raf and Anna off at the exit ramp I can bridge them back to base from there."

Anna felt Bumblebee speed up a little before he spoke. {I'm sorry guys.}

Raf nodded sadly, "It's okay Bee, we can race another time."

Anna nodded, sitting up in her seat. "Just kick some 'con butt for me."

Raf turned around and gasped, "Bee!"

Anna turned around to see Megatron flying after them, shooting at Bee. "Scrap!"

Bee quickly began avoiding the shots. {Hang on!}

Anna saw a purple like static travel along the roof before she felt a huge shock go through her system that caused her to cry out in pain. She felt all her muscles go weak and slumped in her seat, her head hitting the window. She tried to turn to see how Raf was but couldn't move, her vision soon fading to black.

Bee tried to clear his processor from the energon blast and focused his vision inside himself, beeping worriedly as he saw both Anna and Raf unconscious.{Anna?! Raf?!} When neither of them spoke or moved he groaned loudly. {Please be okay!} Bee quickly drove to where Ratchet said the team was. He saw Optimus take down the last Vehicon and transformed. He looked down at his hands where both siblings laid, looking horribly ill. He slowly walked up to them, looking up when he was close enough. He could feel his spark aching for them. They were in his care and he let them get hurt!

He turned when he saw someone touch them, seeing it was Arcee. Arcee frowned down at them, gently touching Raf's head. "Raf.. Anna.." Arcee gently picked up Rafael and held him carefully, "They're both breathing.. barely."

Megatron smirked over at them. "Ah ha. It would seem I swatted a bug and squashed some insects at the same time!"

Bumblebee felt his insides clench from anger. He held Anna to his chest with one arm and aimed his other cannon at Megatron. {You'll pay for this!}

Bulkhead quickly grabbed him, "Bee no!"

Optimus glared at Megatron before contacting Ratchet. "Ratchet, bridge us back now!"

{X}

Ratchet listened to the message and frowned at Jack and Miko who were watching intently. "We must have an Autobot down.. You two stay there!" He quickly opened the ground bridge, quickly getting the berths ready. Ratchet turned and gasped when he saw only Bumblebee and Arcee walk through, going to ask them what was the emergency. Then he saw who they were carrying. Arcee held Rafael gently while Bumblebee stared down at Anna in his arms. "No.."

Jack ran to the stairs, "Anna, Raf?"

Miko clung onto the railing, "No!"

Ratchet quickly ran up to Arcee. "What happened?"

Arcee glared up at him. "Megatron."

Ratchet frowned, "Quickly! Into my laboratory!" Ratchet had Arcee and Bumblebee lay the siblings down, quickly attaching some monitors to them and running scans. Ratchet frowned as he looked at his monitor, "They're not responding! We need to run diagnostics on their assemblage – their vital statistics!" Ratchet turned around and groaned, glaring at his tools. "My tools! They're all wrong!" He threw them at the wall in anger. He was lashing out because for all his extensive training he didn't know how to treat the humans.

Bumblebee stared at Anna, watching her labored breathing before placing his head in his hands, beeping lowly. He was their guardian and he couldn't even protect them, much less help them now. {This can't... They can't..} He had just started to realize why his spark called out for her, now he could very well lose her.

Arcee frowned and gently rubbed his back. "They're going to be fine Bee."

Jack frowned, getting out his cell phone, calling his mother. "We need my mom!"

Ratchet turned to him frowning, "Your mother may be a nurse but does she know anything about the effects of energon on the human body!?"

Jack turned to him, frowning. "Wh- Do you know anything about the human body?"

Ratchet stared at him before frowning and looking down. He didn't. Oh he cursed his foolish pride for not learning more of the human's anatomy.

Jack turned when he heard his mother's voice. "Mom, It's urgent!"

Ratchet turned to the two, seeing them struggling to fight it off. "The weak will perish... Be strong you two. Be strong like I know you are."

Ratchet quickly space bridged June's car after she was ready. As soon as she parked the car she got out and headed towards the two.

Jack rushed over to her, "Mom, thank -"

June quickly ran up to the two, "Grab my bag!"

Ratchet finished running a scan over Anna, already having done one on Raf. "Measuring the extent of the absorption should determine the proper course of treatment."

June quickly began examining Rafael. She frowned as she felt of the pulse in his wrist, it was critically low. She turned to Anna and felt of hers. Hers was the same. "If I don't get these two stabilized now they will not leave this table alive! Do you understand me?!"

Bumblebee stood up at that and began pacing away from them. {They're going to die and it will be my fault!}

Arcee followed him and tried to calm him down. "Bee don't do this to yourself. Anna nor Raf would blame you, it's only Megatron's fault!"

Bee stopped and glared at the wall. {Then I should be out there making him pay!} Bee turned to see Jack put June's bag on the table between the two siblings. Bee leaned back against the wall, beeping sadly.

Arcee shook her head, rubbing his arm. "It will be okay Bee."

{X}

"Ratchet, how are they?"

Ratchet turned his back as he spoke privately to Optimus. "It is too soon to know."

"They're in good hands."

Ratchet turned to see June listening to Anna's heart, "Not mine, Optimus. Curse my Cybertronian pride! We've accepted these human into our lives, yet I bothered to learn so little of their science of medicine."

"Pull yourself together, old friend. They need you."

Ratchet felt his gaze soften as he watched the two humans. "And I have grown to need them.." His processor played back fond memories of the two humans he had grown fond of. He shook his helm to clear his thoughts. He needed to be focused, for them.

"Lock on to my coordinates and activate the ground bridge."

{X}

June looked up to her son. "Jack, Miko. Help me get them to the car. We're going to the emergency room."

Ratchet stepped forward. "Nurse Darby, your doctors won't be able to comprehend what afflicting them, not without a decade of study."

June frowned up at him, "I don't have time to argue!"

Ratchet turned to his scans of them both, "The effects of an energon blast on an Autobot can be devastating enough, but these are humans. I'm not getting any readings.." He paused before turning to them. "How could I not have seen this? Anna and Raf have been infected with dark energon." He watched as the others stood up straighter, knowing the dangers it held more than normal energon. "If dark energon is devouring them from the inside out we must expel it and fast, the only possible way I know." Ratchet grabbed an empty vial, "I need energon!"

June looked up at him in alarm, "Wait! You said energon was devastating to humans."

Ratchet looked down at her, "Under normal circumstances, quite. But I am relying upon the dark matter currently invading their bodies to meet it head on!"

Bumblebee moved over to sit beside Anna, Bulkhead moving to sit beside Raf. Arcee sunk in the device to extract energon into Bee's arm while Ratchet did the same to Bulkhead. Bumblebee looked down at Anna as their vital signs became critical, the machines beeping like crazy. {Anna, Raf!}

Ratchet grabbed the vials and hooked them up to the decontamination shower. "I need them over here, now!" Arcee pushed them both into the shower before stepping back. Ratchet quickly began typing in what he needed to happen before starting the process. The door came around and sealed the two inside. The machine booted up and emitted a bright light as it forced the energon through their systems. After a few seconds it all died down, the doors sliding open.

June, Jack and Miko rushed in to check on them. Bumblebee quickly walked after them, kneeling down beside their beds. They all watched in anticipation to see if they got better or worse. They all turned when Raf began moving. June grinned as she held his wrist, checking his pulse. "Pulse rate is stabilizing."

Raf slowly opened his eyes and looked up to see Bee kneeling down next to him. "B-bee?" He rasped out weakly.

Bee smiled, his finger gently caressing his arm. {You're okay..}

Ratchet grinned, watching as the others took turns hugging the youngest human before he turned to Anna. He frowned and walked over to her, she showed no similar signs that her brother did. She seemed to be doing the same as before. "Anna?" He frowned, "Move Raf, I need to find out what's wrong!"

Jack and Miko moved Raf's bed though he tried to turn to see his sister, "A-anna?!"

Bumblebee stood up in alarm. {Anna? Is she okay!? Why didn't it work for her?!}

June turned to her and felt her pulse, listened to her heart and lungs before looking up at Ratchet. "Everything's the same!"

Ratchet cursed in Cybertronian before he ran a scan over her body. He paused before performing another scan. "What in Primus' name..."

Arcee frowned as she walked closer, Bulkhead trying to console Miko and Rafael. "What is it Ratchet?"

Ratchet looked at Bumblebee in alarm. "Her body accepted the energon but had already fought off most of the dark energon on her own.."

Bumblebee frowned as he looked down at Anna. {Is she going to be alright though?!}

Ratchet looked at the readings before turning back to her. "She's still fighting off the remaining dark energon.. Her vitals are slowly rising so it's a waiting game.."

June frowned as she listened again, her pulse did quicken a few beats. "He's right."

Bumblebee vented, his whole body relaxing from the news. He kneeled beside her bed and gently rubbed his finger down her arm. {Anna.. please continue fighting. I know you can do this. Raf is here waiting for you.. I'm waiting for you. Please Anna.. You can't leave me now, not now. I've finally realized.. }

June continued feeling of her pulse before smiling as it was finally in range. "We're good. She's stable. When her body is done fighting this off I'm sure she'll wake up.."

Ratchet ran another scan and smiled, contacting Optimus. "Optimus, we did it. They're both okay."

Arcee turned to Bulkhead, now free to discuss other things not that Anna and Raf were okay. "You let Optimus face Megatron alone!"

Ratchet turned the screens, "It could be a trap! We need to get a fix on his location!" He began focusing on Optimus before he got it. "I'm locked onto Optimus' signal... wait. How is this possible?"

Arcee frowned, "What? What is it?"

Ratchet turned to them quickly, "We need to get Optimus out of there, now!"


	14. Chapter 14

Bumblebee opened up the ground bridge and turned, waiting on the others to come back through, sneaking a glance at Anna. She still hadn't woken up. She hadn't been getting worse either. He turned when he heard Optimus groan. Ratchet and Bulkhead were helping him walk away from the bridge.

Ratchet frowned, "Easy Optimus. From the looks of things you've been exposed to a massive amount of dark energon."

Bumblebee frowned. {The third victim today.}

Optimus frowned as he looked at Rafael and Anna. "No. I am not the only one." Bulkhead helped Optimus sit down before moving out of his way. He looked over to see Rafael smiling at him.

"Hey.."

June frowned up at him. "He's lucky to be alive. They both are."

Jack walked down from the platform with Miko. "Megatron found more of the dark stuff?"

Arcee frowned, "A volcano full."

Bulkhead nodded, "The question is, how?"

Ratchet shook his head. "No. The question is what. As in what in the world is the blood of Unicron doing here, on Earth?"

Miko frowned, "The 'cons killed a unicorn?" She got silence from the 'bots. "White horse with a horn on its head? Prances around all sparkly?"

Ratchet corrected her. "Unicron. An ancient evil whose fossilized blood comprises the matter which we call dark energon. As legend would have it."

June frowned, "So you're saying this Unicron is some kind of boogeyman?"

"Boogeyman?"

Miko chimed in for him. "Make-believe creepy guy who hides in your closet."

"No nurse Darby. Unicron is very real. Was. That is, well. I do believe he once existed I just don't subscribe to the theory that his primordial life force is the substance which.." He paused and looked at the two siblings. "Which harmed Anna and Raf."

June frowned, shaking her head. "I've heard enough." She pulled up the rails on Raf's bed. "Jack, please, help me get Raf and Anna into the car." June wheeled Raf towards her car while Jack grabbed Anna's bed.

Bumblebee stepped in between them, staring down hard at the nurse. {You can't take Anna!}

Jack frowned, "Mom, I thought they were doing better?"

June sighed, "They need examined by real doctors. Their family needs to be notified. Their REAL family."

"Bee..." Everyone paused as they turned to see Anna's eyes opened. Her eyes were locked onto Bumblebee's though. "Don't let.. her.. I want to stay with you..."

Bumblebee kneeled down, keeping one hand between Anna and Nurse Darby. He used his other hand to gently brush her hair away from her face. {Okay. I won't let her take you.}

Rafael turned to Nurse Darby. "Anna says she's not leaving with you. Because the Autobots are our family."

June frowned and looked between the two siblings and the obvious protector. "You two need to be checked out by real doctors. Something else could be wrong."

Anna felt tears flow down her cheeks as the thought of having to leave Bee. What if he died while she was at the hospital. She needed to stay with him. "No!"

June was shocked at her reaction. "W-what."

Bumblebee gently cradled her in his hands, bringing her up to his head and nuzzling her softly to comfort her. {Shh. It's okay. You're not leaving. I got you.}

Jack gently held onto Raf's bed as his mom went to wheel him closer to the car, stopping her. "Mom, Raf's family can't protect them. Not like they can."

Optimus got up, struggling to do so. "June. It deeply grieves me that I have failed. But I will do everything in my power to ensure that no harm comes to our human friends.." He walked closer to her as he spoke, though with a limp. "Or any human ever again."

June looked up at him. "Optimus. They're children. They do not belong in your world. They should be worrying about grades, prom dates, pimples. Not their own survival!"

Anna sat up in Bumblebee's hand and turned to the woman and glared at her. "Stop acting like you know what's best for me or my brother! We chose to stay with our friends knowing of the danger!"

Jack frowned at his mom. "Dark energon is pouring out of the earth, Mom. It doesn't do that! This could be about everyone's survival. Not just ours."

June shook her head. "You're coming with me. All four of you! They will not be coming back!"

Anna glared at her, feeling so angry that it only made her body ache more, her head killing her. "Bee let me down!" She struggled in his grip but Bee only held her tighter.

{You can't do anything in your condition, Anna}

Anna felt her fight leave her, more tears replacing her anger. "You can't just take my brother you horrible woman!"

Optimus shook his head. "Anna.. It's okay. I understand."

Miko glared up at them. "That's it? After all we've been through together? See ya? What about OUR freedom to chose?"

June frowned as she held the door open for Raf who was getting in. "That may fly on their planet but not here on Earth." She helped Raf in before turning to them. "Get in."

Miko glared at her. "No. You just broke Anna's heart and she isn't in the condition to deal with brother-napping!"

June narrowed her eyes. "Miko, I'm serious."

Miko glared at her. "You're not my mother, nor theirs."

Bulkhead frowned, "Miko."

Miko turned back to him, "Neither are you!"

June turned to Jack. "Well I am yours. Let's go, Jack."

Arcee walked up behind Jack, looking down at him. "She is your mom."

Jack shook his head. "I'm staying. I'm sorry."

Anna stared at Raf sitting in her car and felt her tears continue flowing. "Raf.."

Bumblebee turned so she couldn't see him anymore, gently rubbing her back. {Anna. He's going to be okay. He's going to a hospital. You will get him back when you're both healthy.}

June watched them all before turning, getting into her car. Rafael placed his hand on the window, staring up at Anna and Bumblebee sadly.

Optimus sighed sadly. "Ratchet. Activate the ground bridge.."

June shook her head, "No thank you!" She backed up and drove out of the base.

Anna turned her head to look and let out a loud sob when her brother dissapeared from her vision, crying into Bumblebee's chest plating.

"Prime, do you copy?!"

Everyone turned to see Fowler's face on the main screen. Optimus walked closer and vented softly. "I hear you, Agent Fowler."

Anna sniffled and rubbed her eyes as she tried to calm down, her head killing her. She couldn't lose it right now. There was too much going on.

"Been watching the news? Mother Nature's got a twitch in her britches."

Anna and Miko both managed to crack a smile at his words, neither of which going unnoticed by their guardians.

"We know about the volcano."

"And the quakes? Seven major tumblers of the exact same magnitude at the exact same time as a volcanic eruption. All over the globe on different tectonic plates. In theory, unrelated, if they hadn't happened.."

Ratchet chimed in, "At the exact same time."

Miko pointed to the TV they had on the platform where they usually hung out. "Check it out. More good news." She turned up the volume so everyone could here.

Anna gently moved from Bee's hand to his shoulder. She calmed her breathing down and held onto his armor.

"Freak storms unlike any the region has seen. Tsunamis threaten the Canadian Coast while lightning storms pummel the Gobi Desert. Meanwhile, electromagnetic anomalies plague urban power grids. These abnormal global phenomena are leaving most to wonder why now and what next."

Fowler frowned at them. "Don't tell me your 'cons have built a weather machine."

Ratchet shook his head. "One that powerful? Highly unlikely."

Optimus looked back at Fowler. "I do not believe the appearance of dark energon at this point in time to be coincidental."

Bumblebee looked over at Anna. {How are you feeling?}

Ratchet walked over an ran a scan of her. "What are your symptoms?"

Anna rubbed her head gently. "I've had a major headache since I woke up and my chest hurts a little. My whole body kind of aches. But it's not as bad as when I woke up. I think it's starting to wear off."

Ratchet nodded softly. "Alright, let me know if anything changes. And stay off your feet as much as possible. Staying where you are is fine for now as long as you make sure not to fall. Not that Bee would let you." He smiled at the two before going back to his computer.

Anna looked over at Bee and gently hugged his head. "Thank you Bee.."

Bumblebee gently cupped his left hand around her. {I wish I could have done so much more.}

Anna shook her head and gently kissed his cheek. "It's okay.. I just need to be with you."

Bumblebee felt his face plates heat up and nodded softly, dropping his hand.

{X}

"1-100. 2-100.."

June fixed her rear view mirror to get a better look at Raf. "You okay back there, Raf?"

Raf frowned. "I-I saw lightning. I'm counting until the thunder -" The thunder rumbled loudly around them forcing Raf to pause.

June chuckled nervously. "Looks like a storm. My garden will love it."

Raf frowned. "Anna usually tells stories under a blanket during storms."

June frowned and went to comment when a lightning strike almost hit her car, causing her to swerve. She had to keep swerving as more lightning strikes hit the road around her. She swerved too much and the car spun completely around, hitting an electric pole. June sat up quickly, "Raf? Are you okay?"

"Mm-hmm."

They heard the wind whistling loudly causing June to look around. "What's that?" She looked up to see a tornado on the road ahead of them. "No!" She turned the car back on and tried to reverse, the tires squealing. "Come on, come on!" The tornado was bigger and closer, the wind trying to pull the car in now. The car was lifting onto one side already. Just as the car was about to fly into the tornado Bumblebee grabbed the hood of the car, holding it steady.

Bumblebee dug his peeds into the asphalt as he tried to keep a grip on the car. He backed up and reached out, holding onto the electric pole behind him. {Both of you climb into my hand!}

Raf leaned forward so June could hear him. "Bee wants up to climb into his hand!"

Bumblebee saw Raf begin to get out just as he heard the wooden pole begin to creak. It broke so he quickly turned and grabbed onto the car with both hands, digging his peeds into the road harder. Now both the woman and Raf were on the hood of the car. Raf slid down into Bee's arm just as the car ripped away. He still had a grip on the hood and saw the woman climb up, her head peeking up over the top. He vented roughly, glad he was able to save them both. He quickly grabbed them in his hands and transformed, booking it back to the base. Miko had opened the roof access, seeing the tornadoes start to form and yelled at him to go get Raf and June. As soon as he heard those words he handed Anna to Ratchet and sped off to find them.

June looked Raf over before looking at Bee's dashboard. "Thank you."

Bumblebee was annoyed with the woman for taking Raf away in the first place, trying to take Anna away and making her so upset. But she was Jack's mom and was a good person. She was just stressed and was doing what she thought was best. {You're welcome.}

Raf smiled at her. "He said your welcome."

{Anna is worried sick over you. When we get back you should stay with her to help calm her down.}

Raf nodded. "Is she doing okay?"

{She's in some pain but nothing serious. I think she's hiding most of it from me..}

Raf frowned. "She doesn't like to make us worry. Especially after her cancer."

June knew about the cancer. She was one of Anna's nurses during that time. She should have been more sensitive. Anna probably hated her. "I'm sorry for how I acted you two."

{It's okay.. I understand why you acted that way. Though you made Anna cry and you'll have to redeem yourself for that.}

Raf smiled softly. "I forgive you. Bee does too but he wants you to make it up to them for making Anna cry."

June smiled and nodded as they passed into the tunnel leading into the base. "I will."

Bumblebee stopped when they were in the main area, opening his doors. {I made it to them just in time. They're both okay.}

Raf got out and smiled nervously. "Uh.. we're back."

Ratchet smiled down at him. "And we are glad."

Anna sat up from laying down on her gurney. "Raf?"

Raf turned and ran over to her. Jack helped him onto the bed where he hugged his sister. "Anna.. I'm so sorry."

Jack turned and ran to his mother, "Are you alright?"

June nodded. "I will be. Jack.."

"Mom, I..."

June smiled, hugging him. "I know. Me too. But you're grounded till your 30... 25."

The reporter on the TV began talking again. "The world leaders are classifying these bizarre weather patterns as a global emergency."

"Global?"

"and scientists believe the phenomena to be somehow related to the current planetary alignment."

"What have you learned Prime?" Fowler asked as soon as he walked through the door. "and you better not blow smoke up my oven." Fowler turned when he saw June and smiled. "Ah. Ms. Darby. What a nice surprise."

June nodded at him. "Special Agent Fowler."

Ratchet turned to him. "We have learned this. As with the so-called magma from the volcano these earthquakes originated far below the Earth's crust. From the very center of the Earth's core, In fact."

Fowler frowned. "Quakes don't start there.. Do they?"

Ratchet stared at him. "Tiny tremors rising and falling in a consistent pattern, almost like.. " He stared at the readings on his screen for a few seconds before coming to a realization. "By the AllSpark! If I convert these data points to audio files.."

Fowler leaned over the railing. "What? What is it?"

"Well, listen."

They all listened and could hear a spark beat.

Jack frowned. "A Cybertronian heartbeat?"

June turned to the 'bots. "How is that possible? A heart pumps blood. There's nothing inside the earth to pump except -"

Rafael looked up at them from beside Anna, holding her hand tightly. "The blood of Unicron."

Miko frowned from her spot on the back of the couch. "Okay, hold on. You mean something's living down there inside our planet?"

Optimus looked at everyone. "I fear that the Earth's very core is not comprised of magma as your science suggested. But of dark energon."

Ratchet stared at him, "And if we're hearing a spark, then Unicron is the rising darkness that the prophecy foretold."

Anna looked over at Bumblebee who was standing beside her and frowned. Bumblebee gently rubbed her back with his finger, beeping re-assuredly at her.

Fowler motioned to them, "So, how do we stop this thing from rising?"

Optimus answered for him. "That, I am afraid, was not foretold."

June frowned, her arms crossed. "How can something be in our Earth's core and be alive?"

Optimus looked down at the floor as he thought. "Such a thing is not unprecedented. Before the beginning, there was Prime and there was Unicron. One, the incarnation of creation.. the other of destruction. For eons, Primus and Unicron battled.. The balance of power shifting between them more times than could be counted. Only by creating the 13, The original primes who preceded me, was Primus finally able to defeat Unicron and cast him out. Primus became one with the very core of our planet, creating life through the well of AllSparks. Unicron was never to be heard from again. Until now."

"Maybe we can find the hole this uber 'con left when he dug himself all the way down there. Then we can fill it full of explosives."

Optimus turned to him, "Agent Fowler. I do not believe that Earth became Unicron's home but rather that with time and gravitational force, debris collected around the slumbering titan."

Ratchet nodded, now understanding. "Forming your Earth itself."

Arcee looked up at them, "And he's only awakening now due to the magnetic pull created by the planetary alignment."

Jack tilted his head. "Okay, well, what happens how when Unicron wakes up from his billion-year nap?"

Miko leaned forward from her spot, "Yeah does he stretch and kapow! Earth poufs to dust?"

The bots remained silent. Anna looked over at Bumblebee and gently rubbed his hand. Bee turned to her and gently rubbed her back.

June looked up at Optimus. "You don't know, do you?"

Optimus looked at the screen. "My guess is that Unicron has transcended physical form as we know it. Nonetheless, we must find a way to ensure that this force of nature never fully awakens. The fate of your planet depends on it."

{X}

"Ratchet, this epicenter is consistent with the findings of the others. It's terrain is rich in ore."

Fowler looked at the screen from the platform, next to June. "So, what does that tell us?"

Ratchet looked over at him. "It follows that the natural metals in your earth would be extensions of Unicron. His limbs, if you will."

Anna frowned. All the metals they've discovered and melted down were parts of a dead Cybertronian's. body.

June motioned to him. "So, he did have his morning stretch, which is why these quakes happened."

Ratchet turned back to the screen when an alarm beeped at him. "Optimus, I'm detecting a swell in Unicron's spark activity."

"Rest assured, Ratchet. I will proceed with vigilance.

Anna's head throbbed from the loud noises of everyone talking. The alarm from Ratchet's console only made it worse. Anna groaned as she leaned forward, tucking her head between her knees.

Raf watched her and rubbed her back. "Anna? Are you alright?"

Bumblebee turned around to them from beside Ratchet. He walked over and kneeled down. {Anna?}

Anna looked up, tears in her eyes. "It's too loud. My head is killing me."

Ratchet heard her and turned around. "There should be some medical supplies in the back. Maybe there's something back there that can help."

Miko got up and waved as she ran to the back. "I'll look." For once she didn't even yell.

Anna sighed and held her hands over her ears, trying to stay calm.

Bumblebee gently rubbed her back, his spark aching for her. {I'm sorry you still feel ill.}

"It's not your fault, Bee.."

Bumblebee still felt like it was.. It was Megatron's fault but she was under his care.

Miko walked up to them and held out a bag of cotton balls. "You can shove some in your ears and it should help."

Anna smiled at her in thanks, ripping some of the cotton apart and placing it in her ears. She could still hear but it was muffled and her head thanked her. It wasn't throbbing anymore. Anna gave them all a thumbs up. She smiled when everyone looked relieved.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm finally getting back into the groove of writing for Transformers again. My mind is swirling with so many ideas for how to merge TFP and RID.**

 **JJ: If you want heartbreak you should see what I do to my OC for Bayformers. I'm so cruel. This story won't reach that level of cruelty but it will still hurt! Also, thank you for reviewing so often, I love it! Have a good summer, you and everyone else!**

* * *

Ratchet turned back to the console to contact Optimus. "Optimus, have you uncovered any further sign of Unicron's emergence?"

"Unicron is power incarnate, and you, the last of the Primes, shall perish."

Ratchet frowned. "I take that as a yes. We are on our way!" He turned to start up the ground bridge.

"Negative. Unicron cannot be defeated by sheer force. He wants me, Ratchet. This fight must be mine alone."

Anna looked down at the shocked faces of the team, frowning softly. She and Raf moved to the couch on the platform so they could see everyone and be out of the way.

Bumblebee turned to Ratchet and shook his head. {We need to go help him, Ratchet.}

Arcee nodded. "This is Unicron we're talking about! He can't take him on alone."

Ratchet stared at the image of Optimus on the screen before nodding. "Alright." He turned and activated the ground bridge.

Anna watched them and smiled at Bee when he looked at her. They knew. Be safe, stay out of trouble. Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee ran through the ground bridge.

Anna listened in on the team's conversation, frowning when Optimus said he wasn't going to hide.

Ratchet frowned at the console. "Optimus, please, listen to reason. If you don't survive, I fear neither will this planet."

"Very well."

Anna gently held Raf's hand as she listened to their conversations. She trusted them to be okay but they were fighting Unicron.

{X}

"Ratchet!" Arcee's voice came over the com.

"What is it, what happened?"

"I happened!" Anna shivered at the voice. Megatron.

Miko frowned. "King 'con's there, too?"

Ratchet frowned. "He has aligned himself with Unicron."

Arcee's voice came through again. "Don't be so sure."

{He's the one who took down the last Unicron form..}

Anna could hear the anger in his voice. She understood perfectly. She didn't care about herself getting hurt but Raf almost died, twice. Because of him.

Arcee backed up Bee. "Yeah. He just saved Optimus' tailpipe."

Megatron proposed teaming up to destroy Unicron, making Ratchet laugh. "Absurd! Unicron is evil incarnate. If Megatron was to take any side, why would it be ours?"

Anna glared at the screen. "We know he doesn't care about humans."

{Anna!}

Anna looked away from the screen, glaring at the wall.

Optimus responded to them. "Anna is right, he doesn't care about human kind. Only, Megatron's pride can't allow anyone other than himself to rule this planet."

Ratchet listened to Megatron's speech about alliances not mattering. Ratchet growled, slamming his fists onto his console. "The past always matters!"

Optimus frowned. "A truce between Autobot and Decepticon. How long do you expect us to keep this truce?"

"Only as long as it's mutually beneficial."

"And when our proposed shared mission is complete?"

"I will conquer this Earth... my way."

Arcee chimed in. "Brutal honest from a Decepticon?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics at the screen. "Aligning with the lesser of two evils is still siding with evil."

"Do you think you've witnessed the full power of Unicron? Those foot soldiers were nothing more than a taste. Unicron has yet to awaken fully. With each passing moment, the Bringer of Chaos evolves. Mutating Earth from the inside out. What we have witnessed until now is but a prelude of the utter devastation his rising will wreak upon your world."

Anna and Raf had moved to the railing and she had seen Raf shaking. She gently wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hugging him.

Arcee glared at him. "Like your quest for power destroyed Cybertron?"

"Make no mistake. This time, there will be a planet left for me to rule."

Bulkhead looked up at him. "Even if we agree, Unicron's all the way down at the center of the Earth. How are we supposed to get there? Drive?"

Optimus spoke up. "There is only one way."

Ratchet frowned. "Absolutely not! Ground bridging into space or onto moving trains is difficult enough! But plotting a blind jump inside of a sentient being?! Besides, direct exposure to that much dark energon will debilitate you! You haven't built up an immunity like Megatron has!"

Anna looked down at her self, frowning. Ratchet had informed her how her body had absorbed the energon she was infected with. Would she have had a tolerance now?

"Yet another strong argument for soliciting my guidance."

"You can provide Unicron's coordinates?"

"If you transport us to this planet's core, I can lead you directly into Unicron's spark. The very heart of his darkness."

Arcee frowned at their leader. "Optimus, even if we survive the jump, how are we supposed to stop Unicron?"

"With the matrix of leadership."

Fowler turned to Ratchet. "What is that?"

"A vessel of pure energy. The collective wisdom of the primes."

Jack looked up at him. "Do we have time for a scavenger hunt? I mean, where's Optimus supposed to find this matrix?"

"Optimus does not need to find it. He carries it within him."

Megatron smirked at Optimus. "It was the combined power of the Primes that defeated Unicron so long ago. The very reason he now seeks to destroy you."

"It would follow that unleashing the power of the matrix directly into Unicron's spark would return him to stasis."

Miko grabbed onto the railing. "Hold on. If "everything goes right," Unicron's gonna stay down there?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, can't we siphon him out somehow?"

Anna looked at him, frowning. "He formed Earth. How well do you think it will go if we remove our freaking core, Jack?" Anna almost cussed but Raf was present. She wouldn't cuss in front of a child.

Raf nodded, looking over at Jack. "We can't just remove our core."

Ratchet nodded. "The Esquivels are correct. Tampering with your core could affect the magnetic poles, trigger the very cataclysmic events we are attempting to remedy. Tragically, Unicron is your planet's very seed. Always has been and always must be."

"We got another one!" Bulkhead yelled as another Unicron began forming.

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet, set the ground bridge."

Arcee turned back to him. "Wait, we're opening a direct bridge into our base with Megatron!"

"And seriously, he's gonna risk his own spark to save us?"

Megatron laughed. "Hardly my nature. Consider my offer. I shall keep it busy."

Anna watched as all of the Autobots ran back through the ground bridge, safely. Anna relaxed and took the cotton out of her ears, throwing it away.

Ratchet turned to them and frowned. "I know desperate times call for desperate measures. But bringing Megatron here?"

June frowned. "How can you even think about letting that monster near these children after we he did to Anna and Raf?"

Anna shuddered and looked away from Bee's optics. "They have to June.. They can't get to Unicron's spark any other way."

Optimus nodded. "He will be closely monitored and only allowed to linger long enough to send us on our journey. Not one moment more."

Bumblebee walked to the edge of the platform and gently rubbed one finger against each of his charges. {I won't let him hurt you again. He won't get near you.}

Raf nodded, rubbing his finger gently. "It's okay Bee."

Anna smiled softly and leaned into his touch. "I understand. Please don't let your anger get the best of you around him. You can do that after the truce."

Fowler turned to Optimus. "What's gonna stop the 'con from calling in an air strike if he knows where you live?"

Optimus turned to him. "By ground-bridging Megatron here, he will be unable to get a fix on our coordinates."

Jack turned to him. "Optimus, what's gonna happen to you when your matrix energy is released?"

"The power within the matrix has not previously been utilized in this particular manner."

"But you have an idea, don't you?"

"Autobots, if humankind is to be saved... I may have no choice but to proceed... but you do."

Bulkhead sighed. "well, I don't know about humankind, but I'm willing to do it.. for Miko."

"For Jack."

{And Raf, Anna.}

Ratchet turned to the humans, "Now you all need to hide." He gently pushed Miko down the hallway when they got to the ground floor.

Miko groaned. "Why do I have to hide?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics. "Because I said so!"

Anna sighed and gently wrapped an arm around Miko, jogging after the others. She heard the ground bridge opening behind her. She turned and saw the others peeking around the corner. She sighed until she noticed how tense Raf was. He was staring at Megatron. She saw him move and ran after him. "Rafael Esquivel!" Anna grabbed him when he was right beside Ratchet, turning him around harshly. "Raf!"

Raf squirmed in her arms and turned to look up at Megatron. "You!"

Megatron saw them and smirked. "Ah. You're looking much better than the last time we met, little ones."

Bumblebee beeped angrily and ran in front of them, aiming his cannons at Megatron while his foot hid them from view. {Back up, Megatron!}

Megatron smirked as he backed up a tiny bit to placate the Autobots. "Humans.. resilient."

Jack looked down at Raf, "Come on, He isn't worth it."

Anna looked down at Raf and pushed him back towards June. "He could have squashed you!" She whispered harshly to him. She saw him walking back and turned to Bee. He glanced back at her and nodded softly. Anna smiled slightly before she followed them. Anna stopped beside Jack when Megatron spoke to him.

"And you. I never forget a face. Even that of a human." Jack and Anna glared back at him before turning away.

Miko glared up at Megatron. "You double-cross anyone, Mine is the face you'll never forget!" Fowler had to grab her and haul her away.

Anna turned and glared at Raf when they were in the back corridor. Raf looked down, guiltily. "I know.. I'm sorry."

Anna sighed and looked away. She was still too angry to forgive him just yet.

"Anna."

Anna turned around to see Optimus kneeling down to talk to her. Anna walked closer to him, "Optimus?"

Optimus smiled softly, "Will you keep something for me?"

Anna nodded. "Anything, Optimus."

Optimus held out a thin disk that had blue glowing lights in the middle, the color of energon. It transformed into a smaller version of itself as Optimus held it out to her.

Anna gently held it as she looked up at Optimus. "What is it?"

"It is the key to the ground bridge power supply."

Anna tilted her head as she watched him. She didn't think he was telling the truth but nodded. "Okay. Why me?"

"I've been impressed by how much you've matured and proven yourself since we first met. I can also tell Primus may have future plans for you. As such, you have earned the responsibility of safeguarding this important device. Until I return."

Anna held it close to her chest, nodding. "I will guard it with my life, Optimus." Optimus nodded at her, gently caressing her head before heading back to the main room. Anna watched him go before gently placing the device in her pocket.

Anna heard Arcee tell Megatron to go first and jogged back to see all the Autobots waiting to go through. Anna frowned as she met Bumblebee's optics. "You better come back to us."

Bumblebee nodded, placing his hand over his spark. He looked down at Raf, keeping his hand in the same spot before leaving. Arcee and Bulkhead both shared a gaze with their charges before leaving. Optimus turned back to everyone, giving them one last look before following his team.

{X}

"More than sixty volcanoes are erupting worldwide and downtown Honolulu is under six inches of snow. Scientists continue to devise theories connecting these unprecedented natural disasters with the planetary alignment, which -"

Anna sighed as the TV signal was finally lost. The news from the outside world was only getting worse as time progressed.

June turned the TV off and turned to them. "So! Who wants to play a game?"

The children were all silent. No one felt like games when their best friends were in danger, the whole world was in danger.

Fowler stormed past them. "That tears it!"

June turned when he walked past her, "Where are you going?"

Fowler turned back to her, motioning wildly, "I can't just sit on my hands while the world spins out of control."

Ratchet looked over at him. "And what exactly is it that you intend to do?"

"Anything. Hook up with my boys at the Pentagon. Figure out a way to bury that monster for good."

Anna snickered from behind him. "The problem is that he is buried, Agent Fowler."

Fowler frowned at her. "Watch the sass, young lady."

Ratchet just shook his head as the children laughed. "Optimus is handling this."

Fowler turned to him, "Don't you mean Optimus, and Megatron?"

Ratchet frowned. "No one here is thrilled about this arrangement, Agent Fowler, Myself included. But with Optimus and Megatron together again -"

Jack frowned, "Wait, again?"

Anna leaned back in her seat by the computers. "Were they friends before the war started?"

Raf looked at his sister and then back at Ratchet, "Megatron was an Autobot?"

Miko flailed her hand, "Optimus was a 'con?"

Ratchet looked at Miko, annoyed before staring at Anna. "You were correct. Raf and Miko you are both wrong." Ratchet closed his eyes as he remembered everything. "There was a time back on Cybertron in the twilight hours of the Golden Age when Megatron and Optimus were not sworn enemies. Do you recall when I mentioned that Optimus wasn't always a Prime?.. Well, he wasn't always Optimus, either. He was once Orion Pax, a clerk in the Iacon Hall of Records. As he learned more about Cybertron's past he grew increasingly concerned about the present corruption in high places and inequality among the masses. Orion became inspired by the words and ideas of a gladiator. One who had named himself after one of the Thirteen Original Primes, Megatronus."

Anna thought about it and it suited Megatron. He looked, acted and thought like a gladiator. Orion Pax and Megatronus..

"Megatronus vowed to challenge Cybertron's leadership and demand that all Cybertronians be treated as equals. This gladiator-turned-revolutionary rapidly gathered a loyal following. Soundwave chief among them. Orion began corresponding with Megatronus Orion who came to be something of the mentor to him. As Megatronus left the gladiatorial arena for the political, he saw fit to shorten his name. Before long, Megatron appeared before the High Council to propose his vision for a just society.  
It was here that he began to reveal his true colors, proclaiming the need to overthrow the old Guard with force and arrogantly demanding to be named the next Prime."

Anna sighed. Megatronus had a good plan but there was Megatron's true nature. Greedy and violent. Not worthy of a Prime.

"But Orion did not believe in violence as a means of achieving justice. The sparks and minds of the Council were moved by Orion's words. Here, for the first time since Cybertron's Golden age, stood someone worthy of being a Prime. But that honor could only truly be achieved by earning the legendary Matrix of leadership. His ambitions thwarted, Megatron spitefully severed all ties with Orion and the Council. He waged war on all who opposed him through his growing army of followers which he named "Decepticons". He vowed to claim the Matrix for himself, wherever it might lie. In time, warfare consumed Cybertron, poisoning the planet to its core. Orion journeyed there, hoping to reverse the ill effects and found himself before the very Spark of our life-giver - Primus himself. The ailing Primus sensed the innate nobility within Orion and bestowed the Matrix upon him. It was thus that the surprised and humbled Orion Pax came to be Optimus, the last of the Primes."

Miko motioned up to him, "So, Optimus got a Matrix from Cybertron's core, and now he's gonna give it to Earth?"

Jack nodded, "What's to stop Megatron from just claiming the Matrix for himself this time around?"

Ratchet looked down at all of the humans, "Only his greater desire to save this planet so that he may in turn conquer it! As he so compellingly argued Provided the Lord of the Decepticons can ever be fully trusted."

Anna nodded. "Just like how Megatron wouldn't stay in his dreams where he easily killed Optimus. He needed to kill Optimus, himself, in person."

Ratchet nodded. "The reasonings of a mad 'con."

{X}

Ratchet tried to locate anyone from the team before looking back at the others. "Communication links are down, as expected. But we've lost their signal."

Raf frowned, holding onto the railing. "Doesn't that mean.."

Anna gently rubbed his back as she stood beside him. "Raf, they're in the Earth's core. It's probably too much interference."

Ratchet nodded. "Right, the interference being caused by the electromagnetic anomalies."

Raf held his sister's hand as he looked up at Ratchet. "So if we can't track them and they can't contact us..."

Miko frowned up at the medical officer, "How are we gonna know when they're ready for pickup?"

Jack looked over at Anna from sitting on the opposite railing, "Maybe the key Optimus gave Anna can help."

Anna pulled out the object and held it in her hand. She could feel it thrumming in her hand, tiny vibrations being picked up by her hand. "I don't know Jack.."

Ratchet looked down at Anna and jolted in shock, "Optimus gave that to you?"

Anna nodded. "He said it was the key to the ground bridge power supply."

Ratchet shook his helm, "There is no key to the ground bridge."

Anna looked down at the object, watching the lights glow and dim. "I didn't think so.. Optimus knew that I could tell he was lying as well. I just did so to make it easier on us both.."

Ratchet leaned closer to her. "He bestowed upon you the key to Vector Sigma. One of Cybertron's most important relics."

Anna looked up at Ratchet and frowned. "He said I earned the responsibility of safeguarding this device until he returned.. Am I worthy enough for such a thing?"

Raf placed his hand on hers and nodded. "If Optimus said so.."

Ratchet looked down at Anna before looking away. "Optimus entrusted it to you, Anna... because he doesn't plan on coming back."

Anna stared down at the key, feeling her heart ache. Optimus had planned all along that he wouldn't be back. He probably knew giving away the power of the matrix would be devastating.. She wished there? Why not Ratchet? His closest friend?

"Anna?"

Anna looked up as some dirt from the ceiling fell. The whole base was shaking. "Oh crap." Anna grabbed Raf's hand quickly.

Fowler motioned to the children, "Earthquake, take cover!"

Ratchet gently gathered them together and leaned over them, the alarms beeping at them to alert them to the dangers outside. "Stay still!"

Anna felt the ground stop shaking soon after and felt even more dread than before. "Unicron's defeated... If he beat the others he would have continued to destroy us."

Jack looked over at Anna, "You think.."

Ratchet nodded. "I do."

They looked up as the computers came back online, the team's signals and stats also appearing. Anna sighed in relief as she saw everyone's sparks beating. She smiled as everyone else cheered.

Fowler hugged June out of excitement, "Yes!"

June looked at him in surprise, "Oh!"

Fowler let her go, "Uh.." June just smiled at him causing them to chuckle softly.

Ratchet managed to find their coordinates and activated a ground-bridge, everyone gathering in front of it. Anna watched as three out of the four came back, Optimus was missing. "What.. his spark.."

Bee looked over at her and shook his shoulders. {Optimus left with Megatron. He didn't recognize us at all.} Raf translated for the other humans, everyone looking shocked.

Bulkhead looked down at the ground, "He didn't even recognize his own name.."

Ratchet thought about it before responding, mostly to himself. "When Optimus surrendered the Matrix of Leadership he lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost his own memories."


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry about this being posted so late. I was at my uncle's all weekend and didn't bring my laptop. I'm even a day late for Safe & Sound. **

**JJ: It's not going to be mentally scarring! I don't really torture my characters, I usually play more on emotions. Making you cry because it's so sad or because of other things. You'll be fine!**

 **Stormsong of ThunderClan: Thank you so much! I hope I can keep it up. Lately I'm finding it hard to focus on where I'm leading with this story. I may end up asking all the readers for help with this soon actually.**

 **If you have any suggestions about where to go or about how to bridge TFPrime and RID you're free to comment in the reviews or PM me! I'm always open to suggestions.**

* * *

Ratchet turned to the others, frowning softly. "In hindsight, we accomplished what was required. With Unicron's awakening, extreme measures needed to be taken. Enemies became allies, allies became confidants. And, with the Matrix of Leadership, the planet Earth was saved. Though at immeasurable personal cost When Optimus surrendered the Matrix he'd lost more than the collective wisdom of the Primes. He lost himself."

Arcee frowned at him, "That doesn't follow. Optimus knew Megat ron!"

Bulkhead nodded, "They were like BFFs!"

Ratchet shrugged, "If Optimus did not know his own name, perhaps it is because the title of Prime hasn't yet been granted to him."

Fowler stared up at him in confusion, "Huh?"

Jack's expression was the same. "What?"

Miko leaned forward, her hands on her hips. "Say again?"

"With the power of the Matrix no longer within him, it would stand to reason that Optimus has reverted to his pre-Prime state: the historical archivist, Orion Pax."

June seemed to grasp the concept. "In his mind."

Fowler motioned up at him, "Are you telling me Prime thinks he is some kind of librarian? AND a Decepticon?!"

Ratchet shook his head, "Being a Decepticon is a choice, Agent Fowler. One I have a hard time believing Optimus would make at any point in his life."

Bulkhead looked up at him, "So, if he's riding with the 'Cons.."

Arcee continued, "It's because Megatron is working some kind of voodoo."

Ratchet turned to face the 'bots, "Orion Pax may not currently be an Autobot up here, but I must believe, he will never stop being one in here." He laid his hand over his chassis, frowning softly. "We must locate him to know for certain."

Fowler held up both his hands, walking closer to the railing. "Hold up. I have a chip lodged in my behind that let's Uncle Sam know when I stop for donuts. Are you telling me you can't just track Prime?"

Ratchet turned back to his computer screens. "Optimus's signal has not reappeared since he embarked for Earth's core. But we must get to work finding him if we have any hope of initiating his contingency plan."

Arcee looked back at Ratchet, "Contingency plan?"

Bulkhead frowned, "What contingency?"

Miko leaned on the railing, "Is that even a word?"

Anna frowned as she rubbed her hand over her pocket. "That contingency.."

Jack looked at him him, "So what does it do?"

Ratchet looked down at Anna, "It grants access to Vector Sigma, the repository of the wisdom of the Primes."

Raf looked at Anna before back at the medical officer. "Is that some sort of supercomputer?"

Anna pulled the key out, frowning as she looked down at it. Could it?...

Jack looked hopeful, "So, we can just download Optimus's memories back into him? Great! Which one is the big V? Over here? Somewhere in back?"

Ratchet sighed, "Vector Sigma is more than a "supercomputer", Jack. It is an ancient source of mystical power, On Cybertron."

Anna looked up at Ratchet. "On Cybertron. Oh. So not far."

June turned to her, "Anna! You're not traveling to another planet!"

Mika popped up beside Anna. "I'm in!"

June frowned, "You're not going either, Miko." She turned to the 'bots. "No when one of you can."

Fowler nodded. "June's right? Why send the girl to do a bot's job?"

Ratchet stared down at him, "Because only a prime can access Vector Sigma, or one chosen by a Prime. Optimus gave the key card to Anna. It is now imprinted with her unique biosignature."

Anna stared at the card, frowning. "My unique biosignature..?"

Miko walked up to Anna, looking at the card and then back at Ratchet. "So you mean, Anna's some kind of honorary Prime?"

Anna tensed up and looked at Miko and then back at Ratchet. "Uh.. No, right?"

"Let's just say Anna is the only one who can return Optimus to the Autobot we knew."

June frowned, "But why would Optimus willfully endanger a human? A child?"

Anna turned to her, frowning. "June." Her tone was snappy and June stepped back. "I'm not a child and you're not my mother. I know you mean well but I still don't like you."

Bumblebee walked closer, gently lifting Anna into his hand, stepping back a little. It was best to keep them separated for now. {Anna..}

Anna sighed and sat down in his hand, looking up at Ratchet. "Sorry.."

Arcee looked up at Anna. "Anna has had some unusual circumstances going on with her for a while. Optimus probably sees something in her."

Bumblebee held his hand up, gently nuzzling Anna. {Of course he does. She's amazing.}

Anna blushed slightly and looked away from him, ignoring the look Raf gave them.

Ratchet's smile faded as he continued the conversation. "All of which is moot. They key-card is useless to us without the means of reaching Cybertron, which we at present do not possess."

Miko motioned to the ground bridge, "Dude, what about that?"

Raf walked over to her, "Miko, the ground bridge barely got them into Earth orbit, remember?"

Miko turned around, "Yeah, but Ratchet built it. Can't he just turbo-charge the thing?"

Ratchet looked over at her before bring his hand up to his chin, thinking hard about her statement.

{X}

Anna leaned back in Bee's seat as he drove around Jasper. Raf was at base, working on homework. Bumblebee had asked if he wanted to go for a ride but he said they could go instead. Anna looked out the window, sighing softly.

{What is it?}

"Is it truly possible for some ancient bot who created all of you able to influence my life. To have plans and make them come true?"

{Primus hasn't really had anything to do with anyone in a very long time, Anna.. For Optimus to believe he has plans for you is nothing small of a miracle..}

Anna hugged herself, frowning. "I'm more worried of how I could ever live up to anyone's expectations. I'm just a human, Bee. How could I ever do anything."

{The smallest person can cause major change if they put their minds to it.}

Anna gently rubbed his steering wheel. "Thanks, Bee.." She paused before smiling softly. "So, you think I'm amazing, huh?" Anna could feel how nervous her felt. He shook a little on the road before straightening up. His voice even had a nervous tinge to it when he spoke.

{You are amazing.. Anna. I've always thought so.. but when I thought I lost you, Anna. It made me realize how exactly I feel about you."

Anna turned to his stereo, feeling her heart rate accelerate like crazy. "And.. and how do you feel.. about me?"

Bumblebee pulled off to the side of the road, his processor becoming too sidetracked to focus on driving safely with Anna with him. {At first I felt this intense need to protect you.. to keep you safe, both you and Raf. As time went on I began to notice I felt more for you.. just overall. Then every time you seemed to get in trouble, which was a lot dear Primus, my spark ached with worry, much more than I've ever worried about anyone in my long years. Then..}

Anna leaned forward, hugging his steering wheel. "Bee?"

{Then I began to notice how beautiful you are. How your skin is the most beautiful shade of bronze, your eyes are so warm I get lost in them. Your smile makes me feel like my spark is melting in my chassis, Anna. When I almost lost you this time I promised myself.. If you made it I would stop hiding my feelings for you...} Bee took a few seconds to stay calm before he continued. {Anna.. I love you. I love you so much. I've been trying not to think about it because I never dreamed you would like me back. We're completely different species from light years apart in the universe. But, my feelings have just grown. I don't want to hide it anymore. Anna Esquivel, you're my sparkmate.}

Anna listened to him silently before she reached up, wiping at her eyes. She had started crying. "Bee..."

{Anna! Please don't cry, I'm sorry! I messed everything up, didn't I? I'm so sorry..}

Anna shook her head and laid her head on his steering wheel, trying to stop crying. "No, Bee. You made everything perfect. I love you too. I have for a while, I tried to hide it too." She sniffled before sitting back in the seat, rubbing his dashboard. "I love you too, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee's interior heated up before he cheered happily, a cheery long song playing on the radio. {Yes!}

Anna laughed softly, rubbing at her eyes. "You're such an adorable goofball."

{Yes, but I'm your goofball!}

Anna smiled and leaned forward, kissing the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel. "Mhmm."

{X}

Anna and Bee arrived back at base to see Ratchet tinkering around with the ground bridge. Bumblebee transformed and sat Anna next to her brother. Anna smiled at Raf seeing he was still working on homework. "You're still not done? They must have given you a ton!"

Raf smiled at her and then grinned at Bee. "They did but I only have one more page left."

Bumblebee nodded happily, giving him a thumbs up. {That's great!}

They all three turned when they could hear beeps coming from where Ratchet was working, the beeps increasing in pitch and frequency. Raf walked over to the railing, "Ratchet, are you turbocharging the ground bridge?"

Ratchet shrugged very slightly. "Tinkering. No need to get anyone's hopes up, just yet."

Anna looked over at Bumblebee, thinking about how she would possibly be going to Cybertron.. They made it seem like a haunting, desolate and ancient world. A dead world. She shuddered and looked away. What if she saw bodies lying around from the war?

{Anna?}

Anna looked at Bumblebee and smiled softly. "I'm fine. Want to play some video games?"

Raf grinned, getting the system ready. "I finished my homework."

Bumblebee nodded and walked over to them, getting his own Cybertronian controller. {Sure!}

{X}

Anna watched as Ratchet performed a scan over Arcee. After she had managed to slip on board the Nemesis Soundwave had sent her through a ground bridge into the Arctic. Ratchet had sent his own ground bridge and then began checking her over. "You weren't able to determine the Decepticon's location or if Optimus was aboard the ship?"

Arcee looked away, dissapointed and angry. "I couldn't confirm."

Bulkhead roared as he smashed his fist into some machinery, breaking it. Ratchet turned to him, "Bulkhead!"

Bulkhead frowned at him, "What? You needed that? Only thing I need is our head honcho back!" He growled and punched his fists together, creating sparks.

Jack frowned up at them, "It's not your fault."

Arcee shook her head. "If any of us needed rescuing Optimus would have found a way. I didn't, simple as that." She turned her head away, crossing her arms.

The computer beeped before Fowler yelled at them. "Ratchet! What happened out there? Reports indicate at least a dozen wounded. The heats on me to provide some explanation. You bots better get your act together or the Pentagon will make me shut down your base." He then cut the signal, hanging up on them.

Raf frowned and looked up at Bee. "But where would you go?"

Ratchet frowned. "Who knows. Maybe they'll ship us out to some island or fire us into space! Wouldn't that be a welcome relief?"

Anna frowned, ignoring the panic she felt from Bee possibly having to leave her, though now that she thought about it.. he maybe would one day. She focused and walked closer to Ratchet. "Ratchet. You know you don't mean that."

Arcee shrugged. "I don't know, I don't blame Fowler! Optimus would have evacuated all humans in the area before engaging the 'Cons."

Bumblebee looked down at Anna briefly before turning back to his teammates, beeping at them.

Bulkhead motioned to them. "We don't actually know what Optimus would have done because he's not here!"

Arcee got up and faced up. "You're pretty good at stating the obvious, Bulk." She got closer, angry. "Anything else you'd like to mention that we already know?"

Bulkhead leaned down, narrowing his optics. "Nothing I can say in front of the children."

Anna frowned up at them. "Stop it! You're the ones acting like children! Optimus would be very dissapointed in your behavior!" Arcee and Bulkhead straightened up, looking sorry.

Jack sighed, "We're overlooking one positive, guys. Nobody's talking about what the 'Cons just got their claws on."

Ratchet turned back to them, scoffing. "Yes, we managed to allow them to finally acquire a power source for their space bridge!"

Arcee leaned down, motioning to Jack. "How exactly would that be a positive?"

Jack stepped forward, "We let them finish building their space bridge." Everyone looked shocked by his statement.

Bulkhead frowned, "Why? So they can bring more zombies back from Cybertron?"

Anna groaned, rubbing her face. "Oh.. So we can use it ourselves and send me to Cybertron." She looked at Jack, "That's a really good idea."

Miko nodded at them. "Whoa."

Arcee laughed mockingly, "Well if Miko thinks it's a good idea."

Bumblebee frowned and gently picked up Anna, putting her on his shoulder. {You'd be in so much danger.}

Jack heard Raf translate, "It won't be easy but you've seized the space bridge before!"

Bulkhead sighed, "We blew one up! That's a whole lot different from three of us seizing and holding one."

Bee motioned to them. {We can deal with it, if we could find it.}

Arcee nodded. "Bee's right, we'd have to find the thing first."

Miko waved up at them, "Uh, Hello! If it's a space bridge isn't it?" She then motioned up into the sky.

Ratchet shook his head. "The term space refers to its transport range, not its physical location! And we've been monitoring Earth's orbit since the last one, we'd know if it were there!"

Anna looked over at him from her spot on Bee's shoulder. "If it's not in orbit, it's here on Earth."

Bulkhead narrowed his optics. "Like trying to find a servo in a scrapyard."

Arcee nodded. "Then we'd better start looking."

Ratchet looked over at them. "The fact remains, we don't know what the Decepticons have in store for Optimus, or if he's truly safe from harm."

{X}

Anna stood beside Raf, holding his RC car. Ratchet was ready to test the ground bridge and didn't want to risk anyone's safety, so Raf suggested they could use one of his cars. "Are you sure you want to use this one?" It used to be one of his favorites.

Rafael nodded. "I still have my favorite one at home." The one that looks like Bumblebee.

Ratchet finished tinkering. "Rafael, is the test subject ready?"

Anna sat the car down, Raf holding the controller. He tested the controls before nodding as the blue light came on. "Check. Long range GPS activated."

Ratchet turned to them. "I have doubts whether my recalibrations have successfully extended ground bridge range, but there is only one way to find out." He turned pulled the lever down, activating the ground bridge. Rafael then drove the car through the bridge, Ratchet watching intently, "Come on.." The car was almost through when it was zapped, falling to pieces and the ground bridge shutting off. Ratchet sighed, shaking his head.

Raf turned to him, smiling. "It was just the first try."

Anna nodded, "As they say.. Rome wasn't built in a day."

Ratchet sighed again. "No, you two, it was pure folly. A misguided act of desperation. It takes eons to master space bridge engineering." He turned back to his computer screens. "And no one is more accomplished than the Decepticons."

Raf looked up at his back. "You know, there's this thing in gym class where you have to climb a rope, all the way to the ceiling. It's really hard and I've never been able to do it. But when I told Bee about it, he believed in me, which made me practice a ton with Anna's help. Finally, just a couple of weeks ago, I made it, to the top."

Ratchet turned to him, "What does any of this have to do with gym class?!"

Raf frowned, looking away from him. "I.. I was just.." Ratchet sighed and turned back around again. Rafael frowned, walking away with Anna. "I'll give you some alone time.."

{X}

Ratchet motioned to the coordinates on his screen. "The Decepticon space bridge is located right here, deep within an energon mine."

Arcee nodded, "Adjacent to a raw fuel supply, clever. What's our intel?"

Ratchet paused before answering. "A.. reliable source." He turned to the humans on the platform next to him. "So, do we have a consensus?"

June motioned up to him. "Do we know if humans can even breath your atmosphere?"

Fowler motioned to Anna. "I'll hook her up."

Anna imagined the fluffy suit he would hook her up with. Well, if it meant being able to breathe..

At June's intense stare he continued. "Completely state of the art, I still have connections at NASA."

Raf frowned up at her, holding her hand. "Anna.."

June watched them, frowning. "It's too dangerous.."

Anna shook her head and kneeled down, fluffing Raf's hair. "I know this is going to be hard, for me and everyone else. But I have to do this. Optimus always risks his life for everyone, I want to try and save him if I can."

Bumblebee nodded, though reluctantly. {Anna is the only one who can do this..} He walked over to her, brushing his finger across her back. {But she's not going alone. I'm going with her.} Anna smiled slightly and gently rubbed his hand.

Ratchet nodded. "Not everyone is destined for an ordinary life. Optimus Prime was once Orion Pax, after all."

Raf took a deep breath in, letting it go before holding Anna's hand tightly. "I know you're going to do great."

Anna smiled at him before hugging him. "I'll be fine, Raf."

{X}

{X}

Ratchet began describing the plan. "We will ground bridge directly into the energon mine and make our way to the space bridge chamber, neutralizing any Decepticon forces we encounter. Once we secure the space bridge, we'll send for Anna. Stealth must be an absolute priority. We will most certainly be outnumbered and if any Decepticon should transmit an alert to their warship.."

Bulkhead nodded. "The odds become 400 to 1."

Ratchet continued. "Scrambling communications upon entry will certainly provide an edge in this regard."

Arcee walked forward, "Taking the space bridge is the easy part, we'll need to hold it long enough for for Anna and Bee to make it to Cybertron and back."

Ratchet looked over at the humans. "Rafael climbed to the top of the rope in gym class. We can do this."

Raf smiled as Miko looked up at Ratchet strangely. "What does gym class have to do with anything? And if Ratchet gets to go in a commando raid, I'm going, too."

Ratchet shook his head. "Miko, you will have to help Rafael operate our ground bridge and manage the communications hub." Miko groaned and walked away, mumbling to herself. Ratchet then looked to June. "And Nurse Darby will stand by in case of emergency."

Fowler looked at Anna, nodding. "Ma'am, It's time to suit up."

Anna squeezed Raf's hand before following Fowler to the room he left the suit in. "Right." When she walked in she saw the suit and helmet laying on the table. "It's not as horrible looking as I thought it would be."

Fowler chuckled softly, holding the suit up. "I saw your look when I mentioned it. I had some help getting a nicer looking one." He held the suit, nodding at her. "You can just slip this on over your clothes."

Anna nodded, stepping into it. "Thank you, Agent Fowler."

Fowler nodded at her, helping hold it up as she slipped her arms through it. "Don't mention it, kid." He handed her the helmet as he checked everything over. "Alright. You're all set."

Anna smiled and walked back with him, though her steps were very loud now. She waited down by the ground bridge, sighing as she waited to hear from the team.

A few minutes later Ratchet contacted them. "Strike team to base. Objective secured."

Anna put on her helmet, the suit controls starting up. "Alright."

Raf started the bridge with Miko before rushing down to her, Jack behind them. Raf smiled, hugging her tightly. "Bring me back a souvenir, okay sis?"

Anna smiled and nodded, hugging him back. "I promise."

Miko smirked at her. "I hope you don't have to pee."

Anna rolled her eyes, laughing. "I did before the team left. I'm fine."

Jack hugged her tightly. "I know you can do it, Anna."

Anna smiled at him, nodding. "Thanks Jack."

Fowler nodded at her, "Safe journey, ma'am."

June gently patted her arm. "Be safe. I'll be here just in case."

Anna nodded, breathing in deeply before jogging through the ground bridge. She walked through and saw the whole team waiting on her. She looked up at Bumblebee who was by her side, smiling softly. {Hey.}

Bumblebee walked with her to the start of the space bridge. {Are you ready?}

Anna nodded, patting his foot. {I am. Are you?}

Bumblebee nodded, rubbing her back. {Yes. Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you.}

Anna smiled up at him, leaning into his touch. {I know, Bee.}

Ratchet typed on the computer screen. "Locking onto Cybertron." Ratchet walked over to them. "I'll leave the space bridge portal open in order to eliminate any communication lag over the great distance, as well as make it easier for you to locate when you're ready to return."

Anna nodded. "So you're not bridging us to Vector Sigma."

Ratchet shook his head. "Vector Sigma's true location is shrouded in myth and rumor. It is said the path of the Primes leads there. We must be confident that Optimus will guide you."

Bumblebee kneeled down, rubbing Anna's back. {Ready?}

Anna nodded, rubbing her hand over the pocket the card was in. "Ready." She looked up as the portal came to life, swirling in front of her. It was larger and much more intense than the ground bridge. Anna walked beside Bee as they crossed through the portal. A few seconds later Anna was on Cybertron. Anna looked around, feeling her heart break. The large city was clearly abandoned. It was all a dark shade of gray, huge cracks everywhere. The buildings that weren't already destroyed were crumbling. Though the two bright moons cast a beautiful, eerie shadow on the desolate land.


	17. Chapter 17

**Don't Judge me I'm a Fangirl: Thank you! I'm sorry for making you cry but I'm glad it was so cute you cried!**

 **JJ: It's just going to get better between the two! Yeah. June and Anna aren't going to get along for a while after what she pulled. I'm also getting ready to work on New Recruit. Hopefully I can handle writing Smokescreen. He's a cutie.**

* * *

Anna looked up at Bumblebee, frowning softly. "I'm so sorry, Bee.."

Bee looked down at her, frowning softly himself. It brought back painful memories of his own. {It's not your fault.. I just wish we could save it somehow.}

Anna nodded, looking around. "One day I know you will. Then you can go back home, make your species thrive again.."

Bumblebee picked her up, holding her to his chest. {Anna.. I love you. Even if I did go back to Cybertron, I would always come back for you.}

Anna leaned her helmet against his chest, frowning. "Bee.. you shouldn't make that kind of promise. This is your home..." She sighed and pulled back. "We can discuss this later. We should try and find Vector Sigma as quickly as possible."

Bee nodded, setting her down. {Right.} He began walking with her, looking around as they went.

"Bumblebee, Anna, Do you copy?"

"Yes. We're on Cybertron."

{We made it.}

Bulkhead chuckled softly. "Just keep the sightseeing to a minimum, huh?"

Anna sighed. "It's too depressing to do that, Bulkhead."

Ratchet nodded. "He's right though, We don't know if your journey ahead is 5 clicks or 5,000."

Bumblebee nodded. {Got it, We're out.} He turned to her, {Want to ride on my shoulder? You might get tired soon.}

Anna nodded softly, letting Bee move her to his shoulder. "You do have bigger strides than I do, this is faster." She pulled the card out and looked it over. It glew as she moved it to the right. "Wait.." She moved it father right and saw it glowing bright blue. When she moved it left again the color dulled. "Ah. This is how we follow it."

Bee followed the path it chose, keeping an eye on their surroundings, Anna and the card as they went. {At least we figured that part out quickly.}

Anna smiled and nodded, watching the card to make sure they were on the right path. "Mhmm."

Bumblebee looked ahead and saw how long the road was ahead of them. {How about I transform and drive? It seems like we may have a ways to go.}

Anna nodded, gasping as Bee transformed around her. She ended up in his driver seat, sighing. "A warning next time." She smiled at Bee's laughter as he sped off. She moved the card around, seeing their path was straight ahead for now. After a while she saw a fork up ahead. She held up the card and saw it glowing to one side. "That way."

{That's toward Kaon.} He shifted over, uneasy about the destination but he trusted the card, and Anna.

Anna frowned as she looked down at the glowing card. "It's taking us to the Decepticon Capital. Great."

Bee sped through the city with Anna's directions until they came to a large structure, transforming. Bee put Anna down as he began walking across the walkway. {Well, this is where it lead us.. We need to be quiet so we don't attract attention. I don't know what's still here or not.}

Anna nodded, patting his leg quietly as she followed him. After a while they were walking down a corridor, between two larger structures. Anna pulled out the card and heard it humming louder than ever. "We're close.." She moved it around before moving to the right, Bee right beside her. When they reached the end of the alley they arrived in a small courtyard. There was an archway with a statue of Megatron on top. Anna sneered at him, feeling Bee tense up beside her as well. Anna gently patted his leg before continuing to walk through the archway. Once they were through they were in the middle of a larger, oval-shaped courtyard. It had three large oval shapes rings embedded in the stone, a walkway running over the circles. Anna was right at the middle when the area around them began shaking violently.

Bee quickly moved beside Anna, looking around for any danger. {Stay close.}

Anna backed up against his leg as the stone beneath her cracked. "Yeah." A column fell to the ground in pieces as more of the ground cracked, something coming up from the ground. Anna winced at the grating sound it caused as a gigantic doorway appeared in the right corner of the courtyard. Then all of the rumbling stopped, silence returning. "Whoa." As Anna walked closer the doorway lit up in designs similar to the key card, opening up. Anna walked up to the doorway and looked down into the tunnel. "Vector Sigma was below Kaon.."

Bee peered into the tunnel with her before looking down at her. {Kaon wasn't originally the Decepticons'. When Megatron took it I bet he never realized what was underneath his new capitol.}

Anna gently rubbed his leg, picking up at the hate in his voice. "I know it's not okay, Bee, and it never will be. He hurt you and then he hurt Raf and I. But someday we will end this war."

Bumblebee gently picked her up, rubbing her back. {When did you become so wise?}

Anna smiled softly and leaned over, kissing the soft metal where his cheek would be. "Since I had to be the adult in my life."

Bee paused as rubble fell from the archway. He looked up and saw an insecticon glaring down at them. He quickly placed Anna in the tunnel, getting out his cannons just as it lunged down for him. Bumblebee grabbed onto it, tossing it away from the doorway. He ran after it, shooting as he did. The insecticon got up and shrieked at him before attacking him. It pounced on him, growling down as it's large mouth was near his neck cables.

Anna gasped, "Bee!" She then froze when the thing turned to her. Anna quickly put the card in her pocket, running away from the thing.

Bumblebee took his chance and shot the thing in the head, jumping on its back. {Don't touch her!}

Anna spoke over the communication line. "We're being attacked by a giant insect 'con!"

Ratchet:. "An insecticon!"

June: "What?!"

Raf: "What are Decepticons still doing on Cybertron?

Ratchet: "A few remained in stasis. Sentries, should the enemy return.

Anna watched as Bee continued shooting at the insecticon, always keeping it away from her. "And it found us."

Bee punched it in the head before running in the opposite direction of her. {Anna, go ahead!}

Anna frowned, nervously hovering by the archway. "You better stay safe! I love you!"

{I love you too, you stay safe too!}

She turned and ran down the tunnel as she ignored the protests in her ears. She turned around as the door closed, Bumblebee passing by right as the doors sealed. She sighed deeply before turning back around, holing out her key card. "I can do this. No big deal." She continued walking forward, following the path. The card was bright enough to light up the hallway as she continued walking, looking around at the columns decorating the sides of the hallway.

Anna paused as she heard mechanical feet fluttering around. She couldn't see anything but that didn't mean she was alone. She saw some slight rubble up ahead, prying a metal bar loose. She looked around one more time before continuing down the path. She eventually came up to another large doorway. She held up the card and watched as the door lit up in the same way. It opened, revealing a gigantic room. A walkway went across to a circular platform suspended above the cavern like room. She began walking across, contacting the others. "I found it."

Miko: "Sweet!"

Raf: "Great job, Anna!"

Anna smiled to herself as she reached the circular platform. When she got closer she saw a pattern on the floor glowing bright blue. She saw a smaller indent in the middle and hummed to herself. She kneeled down, gently placing the card down. The card then transformed into it's normal size, filling up the glowing pattern on the floor. Clicking noises began as the whole platform lit up around her. She gasped, steadying herself as the walkway she was on receded. It then lifted up, causing her to fall on her back, looking up. She groaned before getting up, watching in awe as gears continued moving around each other behind the now raised platform. "Holy cow.."

She stepped back as the gears lifted higher, glowing brighter and brighter. The platform that now housed the keycard was pulsing with energon, probably downloading memory onto the card. "I think it's downloading, Ratchet." She looked around the room, feeling her body seeming to shake. She could feel the energy in the room. It seemed to travel to her feet and to her very heart. Anna took in a deep breath, hugging herself. "This is going to take a while isn't it?"

"Yes, it is the collective wisdom of the Primes."

Anna fell to her knees, feeling her heart skip a beat. "Agh!"

"What is it Anna?"

Anna didn't have time to answer because she heard whirring noises behind her. She turned and yelled out again. "Scraplets! Shit!" Anna grabbed the pipe and stood in front of the card, swinging hard at the Scraplets she could reach. She saw them chewing on the platform, groaning. "No you don't!" She kit them on the heads, knocking them loose. She watched as the energy flow seemed to be weakening. "No, please no. Come on! You're the freaking matrix!" She turned as she hears a loud buzzing sound approaching. "Bee?" She gasped as she saw the insecticon flying towards her. "Not Bee!" The 'con transformed and landed in front of her. It then began to move towards her. Anna stayed in front of the platform, frowning. "I really hate bugs!" She saw the 'con focus on all the scraplets and smirked. She remembered how awful the 'bots reacted. This 'con obviously felt the same. She grabbed one of the scraplets and threw it at the 'con. The con began running away but the scraplet was faster. Then all of the scraplets followed their brother, having insect for dinner. She winced as the 'con was ate to pieces, the rest falling into the chasm below.

Anna turned back around when she heard the energy pulsing strongly again. She smiled before the energy was back, reaching into her as well. Anna groaned as she walked back to the platform, leaning against it. "The Primes are dicks.. is this supposed to hurt?" Anna felt her heart skip again, gasping. Anna whimpered softly and felt her vision swim. "I really don't think this is normal." She fell to her knees, looking down at the metal beneath her. "Nope. Not normal." Just as she left like she would throw up she heard a beeping sound. She managed to stand back up, leaning back on the platform. The energy stopped flowing into the key and the matrix behind it lowered back down. Anna waited as the platform lowered before getting the card. When she picked it up her vision went white. She couldn't hear anything, feel anything besides her heart beat. Or what was supposed to be her heart beat. It didn't feel or sound like it should. It was skipping, speeding up, slowing down and starting up a new rhythm. A few seconds later it skipped one last time before it began a new steady beat. She gasped and looked up, her hands over her chest. "What.."

Amber rubbed her chest, looking down at the card in her hand. "Primes have a plan for me, huh? Did that include messing with my body?" She looked back at where the matrix stood, frowning. "I'm going to trust you.. but.." She tensed up as she heard an engine rushing towards her. She turned around slowly and relaxed when she saw the familiar sight of Bee's vehicle mode rushing towards her. "Bee!"

Bee transformed and ran over to her, lifting her up and pressing her against his chassis, over his spark. {Anna! You're alright!}

Anna rubbed the smooth metal, able to relax fully now. "You are too!" She showed Bee the card before putting it in her pocket. "I got it."

Bee nodded, transforming around her. {Let's get you home then!} He sped out of Vector Sigma and then back out of Kaon. {Your heart rate is very irregular. Are you alright, Anna?}

Anna sighed, sliding down in the seat. "Something happened to me in there.. I could feel the energy and it messed with my heart.. I think the Primes changed something.."

{We'll have Ratchet perform more scans when we get back to base..}

Anna rubbed his dashboard. "I'm alright now, Bee.. I promise."

{I just worry.. I love you.}

Anna smiled and kissed his steering wheel. "I love you too.. I still get butterflies every time you say that."

Bee laughed softly as he sped up. {I get the Cybertronian equivalent too. You just make me so happy.}

Anna blushed and looked out the window. "You make me the happiest I've ever been, Bee." She began to recognize their surroundings, realizing they were close to the space bridge. "We're almost there."

{Ratchet, we're coming through.} Bee transformed, holding Anna in his hand. {Ratchet?.. Something happened, they're not answering.}

Anna frowned as she looked up at the space bridge. "The Decepticons.."

Bumblebee looked down at her frowning. {Most likely.. We can't stay here though, you'll run out of oxygen.}

Anna looked back at the portal. "I know.." Anna paused before looking up at him. "How about we just charge through. We'll never know what's on the other side if we don't go."

Bumblebee looked down at her before nodding. {Alright. But when you're able you have to get out of the way.}

Anna nodded, staying still as Bee transformed around her again. "I promise." Bee gunned it, charging through the portal. Anna looked up and saw Megatron standing over Optimus, the other Autobots unconscious nearby. Bumblebee paused when he charged through, letting Anna jump out, before driving to Megatron and tackling him. Anna got up and saw Optimus, or Orion Pax staring at her. Anna smiled and ran over to him. "Orion." She pulled out the card and held it out to him. "You need this."

Orion looked down at her, tilting his helm. "Are you.. certain that I am worthy?"

Anna nodded, smiling. "More than you'll ever know, Orion. I promise." She held up the card and watched as a beam of light came from it and went right to Optimus' chassis. His chassis opened up and it went right to his spark. The beam ended and the card flew up into the air, then floating back into Optimus' waiting hand.

Megatron ran at them, slamming his sword down at Optimus. "No!"

Optimus stopped his blow and looked up at him. "Megatron!" His battle mask came over his face, rearing back to punch him. "Be gone!" Optimus quickly chased after Megatron, battling him.

Anna turned and ran over to Bumblebee who was just getting up from the floor, Megatron knocking him there. "Bee! Are you alright?"

Bee picked her up, stepping back from the fight. {I'm fine!} He stepped back behind Optimus with the others.

Optimus looked over at his medical officer. "Ratchet, how did we arrive here?"

Ratchet smiled softly, looking back at Anna quickly and then back at his leader. "Long story, old friend."

"Base to Bumblebee, we're reading five Autobot life signals down there. Is Prime with you?"

{Yes, Anna too!}

Megatron climbed up over the edge, growling at them. Bumblebee fell back with Anna as the others shot at him. He turned when he saw another ground bridge appear, realizing it was theirs. He quickly ran through, holding Anna close as Optimus gave the order.

"Autobots, fall back!"

Bee sat Anna down, kneeling down beside Raf. {We're both okay, Raf.}

Raf smiled and hugged them both, one arm around Anna and the other rubbing Bee's leg. "I'm so glad!"

Anna smiled and took her helmet off, hugging her brother back. "I told you so." They turned around as the others surrounded them, Optimus walking through next.

Raf looked up at him, "Optimus?"

Optimus smiled, "Hello Rafael."

Miko grinned, "The big guy remembers us!" She jumped up, throwing her arms up in the air. "Woo-hoo!"

Optimus looked down at Anna and then back at the Decepticon symbol on his shoulder. "Although it seems there is much I do not remember."

Ratchet placed his hand over his chassis. "Optimus, it truly has been our darkest hour. But know this, from every indication, your spark never ceased being that of an Autobot." He motioned for him, "While I fix that insignia, I'll tell you what happened."

Anna watched as the two walked off before being tackled by Miko. She looked up at her, not even hurt from the fall. She raised an eyebrow at the girl. "Yes?"

Miko grinned at her. "I'm glad you're okay! And I want to hear about it! How was space?! How was Cybertron!?" Miko protested as Bulkhead picked her up, setting her on the platform. "Hey!"

Bulkhead chuckled. "Let her relax some, Miko, before you attack her."

Anna laughed and got up with Jack's help. "I'm fine, really."

{We don't know that..}

Anna looked up at Bee, frowning softly. "How about later, huh?"

Bee got the message and vented before looking down at Raf's worried expression. {Just to be sure that the prolonged exposure in the suit didn't hurt her in any way.}

Fowler took the suit Amber took off, smiling. "I'm sure you're fine. You'd be showing symptoms otherwise."

June smiled and checked her over. "He's right. You seem fine to me, though your heart rate is a little fast. Probably just from excitement." She waved at her before going back to her car, driving Jack home. Bulkhead drove Miko home as well after she said goodbye.

Anna saw how tired Raf seemed and gently rubbed his back. "How about you go home, Raf?"

Raf looked up at her, "You're not?"

Anna shook her head. "No. I need to talk to Optimus. But how about Bee drives you home? You can tell mom I'll be home soon if she asks."

Bee transformed, opening his door for Raf. {You are very tired Raf.}

Raf sighed before hugging Anna. "Alright. See you in the morning." He yawned as he got inside Bee, the two of them leaving through the entrance.

Anna walked up on the platform and leaned against the railing, sighing deeply. She closed her eyes and thought about what happened at Vector Sigma. She was brought back to reality by two heavy sets of footsteps approaching her. She turned and saw Ratchet and Optimus walking up to her. "Optimus, Ratchet."

Ratchet frowned at her. "Is something wrong? Why didn't you go home like the others?"

Anna looked up at Optimus and sighed again. "I need to talk to you both, in private."

Optimus walked closer to her, both of them standing right up to the platform. "First, I would like to thank you for going to Vector Sigma for me. You saved me, Anna."

Anna smiled up at him. "I'm glad I did. You've very welcome, Optimus." She wrung her hands together as she looked up at them again. "That's kind of what this is about. Something happened to me at Vector Sigma."

Optimus frowned softly. "Nothing should have happened. Were you hurt?"

Anna laughed softly. "Well the scraplets made me mad, then the insecticon would have hurt me if not for the scraplets.. But Vector Sigma itself I think did it. I could feel the energy in the room and it traveled through my body and to my heart. It hurt so bad I was almost sick. My heart would skip beats, slow down and then speed up. It finally stopped when the key card was done loading."

Ratchet scanned her thoroughly, frowning. "Yes.. I can tell. Your heart.."

Optimus' frown was different. He looked worried for her but not surprised. "I knew Primus had plans for you. This is probably part of it. I believe he may have changed you physically."

Ratchet looked at him. "He did. Her heartbeat is more in tune with our own sparks. She's not an Autobot but she's not fully human anymore. It seems her skeletal and muscle structure has also been altered. It seems to be reinforced."

Anna frowned as she crossed her arms over her chest. "So.. I'm a stronger, slightly altered human Cybertronian?"

Optimus nodded slowly. "It would seem so."

Anna looked back up at him in wonder. "Is this because Bumblebee and I love each other."

Ratchet grinned down at her. "You two finally admitted it?"

Anna blushed and looked away. "Yes.."

Optimus smiled softly. "I'm glad. I could tell you had feelings for each other for a long time. This could possibly be why. We never know what Primus has planned for us until they happen." He gently reached down and rubbed her back. "This is a good thing, Anna."

Anna smiled softly, rubbing his hand too. "Thank you Optimus." She turned when Bumblebee sped back into the room and transformed.

He saw the grin the two 'bots gave him and shrugged sheepishly. {She told you?}

Optimus patted Bee's shoulder as he passed him, going to the barracks. "I approve, Bumblebee."

Ratchet chuckled softly and walked by them as well, waving goodbye. "Goodnight, Anna.."

Anna smiled up at Bumblebee as he walked over to her. "Was that okay?"

Bumblebee nodded, gently rubbing her back. {It's good actually, I was going to tell them in the morning anyways. Are you ready to go home now?}

Anna gently pulled his face closer to hers. "I want to try something first."

Bumblebee leaned closer to her, his face guard retracting. {What is it?}

Anna smiled and gently rubbed the smooth metal of his face, looking into his beautiful blue optics. "You know what a kiss is right?"

Bumblebee took a second to look it up, his cooling fans kicking on. {Y-yes.}

Anna laughed softly, feeling just as nervous herself. "Can we try it?"

Bumblebee gently rubbed her back with his hand. {What if I hurt you?}

Anna shook her head. "I trust you, Bee." She leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I love you." She moved and gently kissed him on the lips. His lips were cold, smooth and tasted like iron. They were bigger than her mouth and it was awkward at first. Then Bee tilted his head a little and moved his lips slowly with hers. Then it got better. Anna slowly pulled back and smiled up at him, blushing. "See.."

Bumblebee's face plates were really warm and had a light blue hue to them now. {I love you.}

Anna smiled and kissed him softly again, feeling her heart beating stronger in her chest.


	18. Chapter 18

**I may have forgotten to update.. So sorry!**

 **Don't Judge Me I'm a Fangirl: Oh just wait. It's gonna get so much better. As for the Anna/Amber thing. I have the same problem in Safe and Sound. That's because both names are very similar, my brain gets confused.**

 **JJ: THEY KISSED! I've been waiting a long time for that. I already did Operation Bumblebee? I think.**

 **Stormsong of ThunderClan: Thank you! Actually.. I'm kind of iffy on this subject. Anna's body has changed yes. And Primus has plans for her but..**

 **This is where I need some help, guys. I'm stuck on how to go forward with Anna's changes. If you have an idea on what do you can PM or leave it in a review. After I come up with some good options I'll create a poll. The one that wins I'll implement into the story.**

* * *

Anna grinned as Bumblebee walked back through the ground bridge, looking proud of himself. "What?"

Optimus looked over at her. "Bumblebee recovered a very important relic from Megatron's clutches."

Bumblebee nodded as he walked over to them, telling them about it very excitedly.

Arcee laughed softly, "Loop-de-loop, huh?"

Bee nodded, making the loop motions with his hands, beeping excitedly. He leaned down to the Esquivels and finished telling the story, dancing as he moved back.

Bulkhead chuckled. "You have some brass bearings, Bumblebee."

Ratchet spoke up beside Optimus and his computer. "Optimus." He pointed on the screen. "Here, the source of the ancient frequency we detected."

Optimus nodded slowly. "An Iacon homing beacon."

Arcee and the others walked over to them, she tilting her helm at them. "What's an Autobot locator doing on that?"

Optimus answered her. "The Class-A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed within the vaults below Iacon."

Bulkhead remembered the place. "Where you once worked as an archivist?"

"Iacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of Iacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off-world to keep them far from Decepticon reach."

Ratchet nodded. "Clearly, the beacon was added as a safety measure should the weapons ever be found by the undesired party."

Bulkhead clapped Bee on the shoulder. "Well thanks to our hot shot stunt driver, this one's going in our vault."

Arcee frowned up at Optimus. "Do you think this is the only intel you supplied to Megatron?"

"Arcee, you are right to ask, and I am afraid I do not remember."

Ratchet looked back at him. "Optimus. Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia, but for all we know, this spark extractor is the extent of it. Have you stopped to consider that he might have suggested otherwise merely to plague your thoughts?"

Anna crossed her arms, staring off into the distance. She really hated Megatron.

{X}

Anna was sitting on the couch, drawing some more when someone called her name. She looked up to see Ratchet worriedly staring at her. "What. What is it?"

Ratchet sighed softly. "Now, Anna. I need you to stay calm, okay?"

Raf looked up at him, frowning. "What happened? Is everyone okay?"

Ratchet looked at the two of them, venting roughly. "Bumblebee is fine.. He just can't transform right now. I'm going to bridge him back and find out why."

Anna put her sketchbook down and walked over to the railing. "He's fine though?"

Ratchet nodded softly before opening the ground bridge. "Yes, Anna."

Anna huffed at him before waiting. Soon Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked through the ground bridge. Bumblebee seemed to be fine but he looked upset. He looked over at her and beeped softly. {I'm alright, Anna... Maybe...}

Anna frowned more, ignoring the smack Ratchet gave him for that. "I hope so."

Ratchet pushed Bee toward a berth, running a scan over him. "Don't make her worry more, you idiot."

Bee looked over at her as he began the scan. {Sorry Anna.. I just hate this.}

Anna smiled slightly as she and Raf walked up to the berth. "I hate it for you too."

Raf frowned softly up at Ratchet. "You can fix Bee, can't you?"

Ratchet motioned to his screen, "He was hit pretty hard, the stun blasts may have fried his T-Cog."

Miko tilted her head, "Is that like a T-bone?" Jack just shook his head, sighing softly.

Arcee shook her head. "Not exactly. It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform."

Ratchet just finished another scan, looking horrified. "By the Allspark.. Bumblebee's T-Cog isn't damaged, it's missing."

{WHAT?}

Anna tensed up, biting her lip roughly as she patted Bee's hand. Who would know about them enough to know exactly what to steal? Who could actually lure them in and then take him out?

Jack frowned up at them, "But the Decepticons transform too. Why would they steal that?"

Ratchet stared down at them. "Megatron may be known to raise zombies but he's no ghoul."

Raf thought about it. "If it's not Megatron, then who's behind this?"

Bulkhead glared off into the distance. "The ones who cannibalized Breakdown."

Arcee motioned to herself, "And tried to gut me."

Ratchet nodded. "MECH. It would appear their knowledge of Cybertronian bio-tech has grown more sophisticated."

Raf motioned up to them, "But why would they want Bumblebee's part?"

Bumblebee got up, looking pissed. {I'm going to get it back!}

Anna stood in front of him, glaring up at him. "You can't. You might get hurt more because you can't get away."

Bumblebee frowned down at her, picking her up. {Anna, I have to get it back. I can't handle this!}

Optimus gently placed a hand on Bee's shoulder. "Bumblebee, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this."

Bumblebee looked away from him, frowning. {You don't know what it's like to loose something this important!}

Optimus frowned softly. "You're mistaken, my friend. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of oneself. As a result I know the value of putting one's faith in the strength of those around you." He looked at Anna and smiled softly. "Just as Anna helped me, I'm sure she can help you cope while the team helps you. We vow to do everything in our power to make you whole again."

Anna reached forward and hugged Bumblebee's head. "It'll be okay, Bee..."

Bumblebee vented softly before nuzzling her softly, cupping her with his other hand. {Thank you, Anna..}

Miko looked up at them, "If not can't Ratchet just make you a new cog thing?" Bumblebee stared at her before letting out a long string of wailing beep sounds, cradling Anna to his chest. Miko stared at him and then back at the others in shock. "What'd I say?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Miko, a T-Cog is a bio-mechanism, not a scrapyard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?"

Bumblebee waved his other arm, wailing again. {Now I really am useless! I can't talk or transform!}

Anna frowned and smacked the front of his helm. "You're not useless! Don't you ever say that. Was I useless because I never talked?"

Bumblebee leaned back, frowning at her, looking like he might cry. {Oh Anna.. No. Of course not.}

Anna rubbed her eye and looked away from him. "I'm forgiving you because you didn't mean that.. but it still hurts.."

Bulkhead coughed before it could get more awkward in the room. "I say none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back."

Arcee looked up at him, "Your spark's in the right place, Bulkhead, but I don't think now is the time to be limiting ourselves."

Optimus nodded. "Not with Megatron potentially seeking other doomsday devices. And I fear not while MECH uses Bumblebee's T-Cog for their own sinister purpose.."

Bumblebee got up and walked into the back, holding Anna against his chest. {Anna..}

Anna sighed softly and rubbed at her eyes, trying not to sound upset. "What."

Bumblebee heard how her voice broke, his own spark breaking in response. He caused her pain. {Anna, I'm so sorry. You know I didn't mean that. I was just upset and didn't think about what I was saying.. You're not useless and you never were. Please, Anna. I'm so sorry.}

Anna laid her head on his chest, sniffling softly. "I know.. I just struggled with it for so long.. It brought back bad memories.."

Bumblebee gently cooed at her, rubbing her back. {I'm sorry, love. How can I help?}

Anna relaxed when she heard the Cybertronian sounds coming from him. She looked up at him, shaking her head. "How can I help you? You're the one having a real hard time."

Bumblebee gently rubbed her back. {You help me by just being by my side.}

Anna nodded, gently rubbing the smooth metal on his chest. "Okay.. How about we go back and you lay down, Raf and I can just sit by your side."

Bumblebee nodded, turning back around. {Sounds great actually.. Thank you, Anna.}

Anna smiled, kissing his chest right over his spark. "You don't need to thank me, Bee. I love you."

{Not as much as I love you.}

{X}

Anna was back to drawing more sketches in her book while Raf was playing a game with Miko. It was the next day and Bumblebee was growing more and more anxious about his T-Cog. Bumblebee shimmied next to them again, frowning over at Ratchet's direction. Anna huffed as she messed up her drawing because of his jerking motions. "Bee."

Bee looked down and whined. {Sorry.} He looked over at Ratchet. {Have you heard from anyone?}

Ratchet didn't look away from his screen. "Optimus and Bulkhead haven't reported in yet?"

{Still?!}

Ratchet sighed, "Bumblebee! I will let you know the moment I heard something."

Bumblebee groaned and rubbed his face. {Oh come on!}

Ratchet groaned and turned around. "Will you keep him occupied so I can get some work done!?"

Raf called him over from where he was. "Hey, Bee!"

{Yeah?}

"How about a video game?"

Bumblebee vented before getting up carefully, placing Anna on the platform too. {Alright.} He focused on the screen seeing they were placing a racing game, the yellow one losing. He groaned and tilted his helm back.

Miko winced. "Ooh, bad call."

Raf looked back at him, "Sorry, Bee."

Miko shrugged as she turned the game off. "Hey, no big deal. That game's lame. What do you say we watch some TV?" She waved her hand up as she turned it to the cable. Only the show wasn't playing, an AD was. An AD for a new sports car, one that Bumblebee's was modeled after.

"The New Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world, it will transform it."

Bee stood up, his hands on his head as he wailed again, walking away. Anna, Raf and Miko all looked severely apologetic as they looked up at their friend.

Miko winced. "Taking the Auto out of Autobot is so not a good thing."

Anna walked over to the railing, Raf on her heels. "Bee!"

Raf looked up at him when Bee turned to them. "You're just as amazing without wheels. I mean speed isn't everything."

Anna nodded, smiling. "You're still the best scout in the Autobot army." She smiled as she saw Bumblebee begin to relax some.

Then Arcee and Jack drove in, Arcee's tires squealing as she done a doughnut as she stopped. Jack popped his helmet off, grinning. "Personal best, Arcee. You hit 120, easy!" Bumblebee went from relaxed to angry in a second. "Oh."

Arcee echoed his tone. "Uh-oh."

Bumblebee whirred at them angrily, stalking off. Ratchet turned to him, "Bumblebee! Where do you think you're going?"

{I'm going for a walk!}

"You can't just go for a walk! We are robots in disguise!" He saw Bumblebee turn back to him, glaring more. "Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen and of us being discovered! You'll just have to remain in the silo until.."

Bumblebee shook his arm off, angrily whirring at him. {Until you can fix me?!} He turned and stormed off, ignoring Anna and Raf who tried to stop him.

Ratchet frowned as he watched Bumblebee storm off. "Yes, Bumblebee.. Until I can fix you."

{X}

Raf swung his legs back and forth as he waited on Bulkhead to pick him up. He looked up when he heard a siren. Ratchet was waiting for him in vehicle mode. Raf ran up to him and got in.

"In you go."

Raf half leaned out the window, "Thanks for the lift home, friend of Jack's mom who's a nurse at the hospital."

"Where at the others?"

"Jack's at work, Miko's in detention again.."

"And Anna? Why didn't she drive you to base?"

Raf sighed, looking out the window. "Bee yelled at her to go away when she tried to talk to him after he stormed off. She yelled back and they argued. She's upset and is cooling off."

"I see.."

Raf looked over at the steering wheel, tilting his head. "I was expecting Bulkhead. Not that I mind, I'm just surprised you had time."

"He's on watch duty and I had time to come get you, Raf, of course." He paused before trying something else, wanting to try and cheer him up some. "Want to ride with the siren on?"

Raf smiled softly, shaking his head. "No thank you." After a few seconds he turned back to the steering wheel. "Ratchet? What happened to Bee's voice box."

"It was severely damaged in battle."

"How?"

"How do you think? Tragically, of course. It happened at Tiger Pax. Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated. He refused to provide intel and paid a grave price for his courage. Bumblebee was left for scrap. But Autobot troops found him and evacuated him to a triage facility where a field medic managed to stabilize his condition."

"So, we owe Bumblebee's life to that field medic."

"That's one way of looking at it, I suppose. Though the medic could have done better..."

Raf thought about it in silence. "Well.. I know in war times medics have the hardest jobs there.. Just managing to save Bumblebee's life is the best thing he could have done."

Ratchet remained silent but Raf's words helped him greatly.

{X}

Anna laid on the hood of her car, angrily sketching in her notebook. "Stupid, Bee." She moved her pencil away and sighed, seeing she had drawn Cybertron. The two moons were lightly sketched in the corner, throwing a faint light upon the crumbling structures left on the once vibrant planet. She shook her head and continued shading in some of the buildings left. "I was just trying to help him, the stubborn aft." She laid her notebook down and looked up at the bright sky. He was going through a lot and she should forgive him but he pissed her off!

{X}

After Bumblebee had yelled at Ratchet she followed him as he stormed off. She managed to catch up to him outside of his room. "Bee!"

Bumblebee looked down at her, his shoulders still tense and his optics looking angry. {Anna, not right now.}

Anna frowned up at him. "Bee, Ratchet didn't deserve that! He's just as upset as you are about all of this! It isn't his fault!"

Bee shook his helm and looked away from her, opening the door to his room. {You don't understand Anna! You're just a human! He wasn't able to fix my voice box after Megatron.. and now he can't fix this!}

Anna stared up at him, fighting to remain calm. "Ratchet is an amazing medical officer, Bee. He saved your life and wasn't able to repair your voice box, oh well. I'm sure anyone else wouldn't have even been able to do what he did!"

Bumblebee stared back down at her, looking even more tense. {You weren't there, you don't understand anything, Anna!}

Anna sneered up at him. "Yeah. Because I'm just a _human_ right? Well I'll leave the superior being alone then." She turned and began walking away from him, ignoring the burning pain in her chest.

{Anna! I didn't mean that..}

"Oh you did. It's fine. You don't need to worry about the poor little insignificant _human's_ feelings." She turned and ran to where her car was, driving back home.

{X}

Anna looked out into the desert, frowning. Was that how Bee really felt about her? How could he say he loved her if she was _just_ a human to him. It really killed her how he thought she didn't understand. She would never know how it felt to lose Cybertron. She hoped she would never lose Earth to Megatron. She hoped she would never be captured by the tyrant but she would do it to save anyone else from going through the same thing. She did understand, very well, about feeling useless. Anna's muteness was partially self chosen but she did have a horrific illness in her throat. Bumblebee's voice box was almost torn out by Megatron. Anna was treated like she wasn't there during and after her recovery. She didn't talk so everyone left her out of things. No one cared. Her mother loved her sure but she was busy with her own life and the rest of their family. Her siblings were the same way. Raf was the only one constantly there for her. She thought Bee knew how close they were because of this. She guessed she was all wrong. Of course she was.

Anna flipped the page and began sketching a night ocean scene, trying her best to push her horrible thoughts away. "Whatever. I don't care." She really did though. Just as she was about to pack up and head home she got a call from her brother. "Raf? What's up?"

"Bee kind of jumped off a cliff.."

Anna slammed her notebook and tossed it in the back of her car, getting in. "Is he okay?"

"He' will be, Ratchet is -."

Anna turned down the road that lead to the base. "I'll be there in two minutes." She didn't realize it but she had parked only minutes from the base. She subconsciously wanted to be close even though she was pissed at Bee.

{X}

Anna walked past Bee, noticing he was unconscious. She walked up on the platform, standing against the railing beside her brother. Ratchet was just finishing a scan and turned around to Bulkhead. "Of all the scrap-brained ideas, taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario when he no longer has the ability to access his wheels?!"

Bulkhead shrugged, "He improvised?"

Raf saw Bee was sitting up and grinned. "Hey! Bee's waking up."

Ratchet turned to him, frowning. "You've already lost your voice box and your T-Cog. Were you trying to add your Spark to the list?"

Bumblebee didn't notice Anna that was leaning against the wall.. He shrugged, looking away from them. {I might as well. I'm useless and I made Anna run away crying. She hasn't responded to any of my attempts at communication..}

Raf frowned up at him, looking like he might cry. "Don't say that, Bumblebee. You're not useless. You and Anna will figure it out. Besides she showed up when she heard you were hurt."

Anna walked over to the railing, staring down at Bumblebee. Their eyes locked but they didn't say anything. Both of them looked sparkbroken. {Anna..} "Bee.."

Arcee stepped forward, "Sorry to break up the moment but we have bigger things to discuss. The 'Cons just added unknown Iacon payday number two to their armory."

Optimus walked past Bulkhead and Arcee, looking over at Bumblebee and Ratchet. "Neither blame nor praise will modify past events. But we cannot afford to take further unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base, not until we can retrieve your missing biomechanism."

Anna saw how sad and hopeless Bee looked. She sighed and walked down to him, stepping out of Ratchet's way as he followed after Optimus. "Bee.. come on. They'll get it back for you. It's Optimus we're talking about.."

Bumblebee looked over at her, his shoulders slumping. {Maybe..}

Anna walked over to him and sat on the berth, her back against his knee joint. She looked up at the ceiling, frowning softly. "Bee. Humans.. There are veterans among us that lose more than one limb on the battlefield. Some people lose both legs. They have some mobility but not much anymore. They have to rely upon a wheelchair and the help of others. If that happened to Raf, would he be useless?"

{No. Of course not..}

"Then neither are you. This is a momentary setback, Bee. That's all. You're alive and healthy." She got up and began walking away. "Now then, I'll be leaving."

Raf frowned and ran after her, "Anna! Come on."

Anna looked down at him, ignoring the thuds that meant some 'bot was walking toward them. "Raf.. I can't.." She sighed and looked away from him. "My heart hurts too much. If something else happens, just call me."

{Anna, please. I'm so sorry..}

Raf saw his sister's eyes water and turned to his guardian, frowning. "What did you say to her?"

Anna looked back at him, frowning. "Oh nothing really. He made sure I understood my place as just a _human._ A _human_ that doesn't understand anything."

Raf winced and walked away to where Bulkhead was standing. "Oh."

Bumblebee awkwardly shifted his weight, his door wings drooping down. {Anna, I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me.}

Anna shook her head, feeling her own heart break in tandem with the sparkbroken expression that showed on Bee's face. "Bee. I forgave you but my heart still hurts too much right now to go back to how we were. I need time and you need to make it up to me.."

Bumblebee went out to touch her but dropped his hand, nodding. {I will. I'll make it up to you.}

{X}

Ratchet looked over at the rest of the team, making sure everything was set up. "Obviously, since I am the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore one of you must serve as my proxy." He stopped by Bulkhead and shook his head. "Better at breaking things." He passed him, Bulkhead relaxing quickly. "Arcee."

Arcee looked straight ahead, trying to get him to change his mind. "Optimus has steadier hands."

Ratchet nodded, "Steady and much too large to be rooting around beneath my hood."

Arcee sighed and began walking off, trying to get mentally ready for it. Jack looked up at her, nodding. "Arcee, you can do this. You're as steely as they come."

Arcee looked down at him. "On a battlefield, not in an operating theater."

Jack shrugged. "Same thing. As long as you're behind the knife and not under it."

Miko looked up, tilting her head. "Does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on or be all cranky? 'Cause that would be weird."

Anna sighed at her, gently squeezing Raf's hand. "Come on. Let's wait with Bee."

After everything was set up the two patients were on their own berths, Arcee checking on them. When she was ready she induced stasis, announcing it for the others.

Bee sat up, looking over at Ratchet. {Thank you for doing this.}

Ratchet responded, almost asleep. "You can thank me when its.. over.." He was barely able to finish the sentence before he was out.

Arcee nodded, "Okay Bumblebee. You're turn."

Anna jumped as the computer began beeping rapidly. "What happened?"

Miko held her head, looking frantic. "Ratchet's flatlining!"

Arcee sighed, "No he isn't!"

Optimus looked at the screen, answering for them. "It's an Iacon homing beacon."

Bulkhead looked over at them. "If we're picking up the signal, it means the 'Cons just unearthed another relic."

Optimus nodded softly. "Autobots, prepare to roll out."

Arcee clenched her fist, happy she didn't have to do surgery. "Yes."

Bee stood up, ready to go. {Alright!}

"Except for our patients." Bumblebee sat back down sadly. Optimus turned to Arcee. "It would be best to interrupt stasis." Arcee began the process to wake Ratchet up before leaving with Optimus and Bulkhead.

{X}

Anna looked up when she heard Fowler chime on over the computer. "Prime! Breaking News." Bumblebee ran past them and up to the screen so he could see him. "Huh? Where's Prime?"

{He's on a mission.}

"Look, let him know. I just received access to satellite imagery which I believe pinpoints the center of operations of MECH."

Bumblebee looked up at him in shock. {Ooo. I'll go and get my T-Cog back from those Pit-Spawned humans!}

Fowler groaned. "For the love of, get me someone who speaks something other than 'bleep'!"

Anna walked closer and shook her head. "Yes, Agent Fowler?"

Ratchet spoke up, still not fully awake. "What? Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice-box repair?"

Fowler frowned at her. "What's a fuzor? What's going on over there?"

"I am able! Just ask Bantor. He was all mandrel before I put a tiger in his tank."

Anna sighed, rubbing her face. "Ratchet is.. not feeling well right now, Agent."

Bee walked over to them. {Stay here, I'm going to go and check it out.}

Raf frowned at him. "But Bee, you heard what Optimus said about leaving the base."

Bee looked up at the two siblings. {Please.. I need to get it back.}

Anna looked down at him before back at the screen. "Send the coordinates, please, Agent Fowler."

Jack nodded. "We'll make sure Optimus gets them."

Bumblebee plugged in the coordinates into the ground bridge after Fowler hung up. He turned back to the humans before he left. {I'll be careful, I promise.}

Anna sighed and motioned him over. "You better be."

Bee reached forward and gently rubbed her back. {I'll be back soon.} He rubbed Raf's back gently before leaving through the bridge.

Anna looked at Raf and Jack worriedly. "Hopefully."

{X}

Anna looked over when she saw Ratchet sitting up. She walked over to the railing as Ratchet walked towards them. "Feeling okay?"

Ratchet nodded, looking himself over. "Fine. In fact I feel as though nothing's changed."

Anna shared an uneasy look with the other three humans. "Good.."

Fowler chimed in on the screen again. "Prime!"

Ratchet looked up at him, frowning. "What is it, Agent Fowler?"

"Has Prime reached the coordinates?"

"Possible MECH location! I sent than a half hour ago!"

Jack jumped up, "Uh, Don't worry Agent Fowler."

Anna nodded. "It's taken care of."

Miko grinned. "Optimus had to go lock fenders with some 'Cons."

Raf smiled, "So Bumblebee went instead."

Ratchet whirled around to face them. "What!? Bumblebee can't do that! He's recovering from surgery!"

Raf smiled nervously, "About that.."

Anna sighed at the look Ratchet gave them. "Just as Arcee was about to put Bee under an Iacon beacon signal came on screen. The team left to go after it."

Jack nodded. "Then Fowler called and Bee left to go check out the coordinates.."

Ratchet listened to them before venting softly. "That was very reckless!" He walked over to his control panels and contacted Optimus. "Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located MECH's center of operations. Bumblebee is already there." Ratchet quickly activated another ground bridge that would send the team to the new coordinates. "Let's just hope he's alright."

{X}

Anna sat on the bed beside Bumblebee's body, Raf by her side. Ratchet had just finished the surgery on their scout. He tried his best to repair the T-Cog for Bee.

Ratchet walked over to Optimus after doing another scan on Bee. "I did.. the best that I could."

Optimus looked down at him, nodding softly. "Our scour could not have been in better hands, old friend."

Anna noticed Bee's optics open up and look over at them. "Hey Bee."

Raf smiled at him. "Take it easy okay?"

Bumblebee nodded as he sat up slowly, rubbing his head. Then he slowly got to his feet, beeping softly as he did.

Ratchet smiled over at him, "Bumblebee, easy."

Bumblebee looked himself over, moving his arms around. {But I feel great!} He even struck a confident pose causing the Esquivels to laugh.

Ratchet sighed softly, "Please, recovery takes time."

Bumblebee tried to transform but his parts only jostled slightly. He looked over at Ratchet. {Can I.. now?}

Ratchet closed his optics, frowning. "The damage was.. severe."

Bumblebee tried again but the same thing happened. He whined sadly, leaning over and his door wings drooping. He tried one more time before he was able to transform, revving his engine loudly. He spun around, squealing his tires. He honked his horn and flashed his lights as he opened both of his doors. {Let's go for a drive! Where to?}

Raf laughed as he raced over, getting in the passenger side. "Anywhere!"

Anna smiled and jumped in as well, relaxing a bit as the seat belt smoothly buckled itself around her. "Just drive."

Raf looked between the two and hummed softly. "So. Are you two okay now?"

Anna looked at him before quickly looking out the window. "Raf.. I really don't feel comfortable talking about that with you."

Raf shrugged, smiling. "You're both my best friends. I don't mind that you're dating. I just hate that you're both upset right now.."

{It's all my fault, Raf.. I'm going to make it up to you though, Anna..}

Anna gently rubbed the steering wheel, sighing softly. "I know, Bee.."

Bumblebee revved his engine softly before going way over the speed limit. {Now! Let's see if I can break my record!}

Raf laughed and held on, whooping with joy at how fast Bee was going. Anna just laughed as she watched her brother and boyfriend having fun. Boyfriend, huh? She smiled softly and rubbed the steering wheel again. He could be a butt but she loved him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Since today's my birthday I'm going to do a special update! I'm 20 today!**

 **This is also my last year at my first college. I'll be going to nursing school next year.. Wow.**

* * *

 **JJ: About Operation Bumblebee, I work ahead and didn't realize the chapter I was uploading was that very chapter. I hope I didn't sound snappy. And yeah the changes I meant were how to turn or sort of turn Anna into a Cybertronian. Since Anna can't change the way I had Ebony change in More Than We Are this is a little difficult for me. You've gave me a lot of ideas to think about so thank you! If I wanted to turn her into a full 'Bot, how would that happen?**

 **Stormsong of ThunderClan: It's all fixed in this chapter! It's very sweet. As for Anna I want to continue with her changes, Vector Sigma's influence was only the beginning. Thank you so much for trying to help!**

* * *

Raf was sick so he had to stay home. Anna was just about to go to the store for him. Anna walked outside her house and stopped when she saw Bee parked by the curb. She tilted her head, frowning. She crossed the road and slipped into the passenger seat. "Bee?"

{Hey! I know Raf is sick but I wanted to spend some time with you... Is that okay?}

Anna smiled softly, "It's fine Bee. Where are we going?"

{It's a surprise!}

Anna raised an eyebrow as Bee drove off. "Raf didn't want the candy did he?"

{Nope!}

Anna laughed softly and looked herself over. She was just in some jeans and a soft black shirt. "Am I even dressed appropriately?"

{You always look stunning, Anna.}

Anna blushed softly and looked out the window. "Bee.."

{It's true! You're always gorgeous, Anna.}

Anna grinned softly at the stereo. "Flattery will get you everywhere." She laughed softly as Bee laughed with her. "Are you sure you have time for this? Won't Optimus need you?"

{We haven't heard anything from anyone for two days. Arcee is out on patrol and to stay around your home. Bulkhead and Miko are at the base. Ratchet knows he can contact me and I'll get away so we can bridge back.}

Anna hummed softly before smiling. "This is that important for you?"

{Of course. I know I messed up horribly. I feel horrible about how I acted, Anna. I need to make it up to you. This is just the start.}

Anna leaned forward, smiling. "Well if I knew what it was I could tell you if it works or not."

{Nice try.}

Anna sat back, pouting. "Rude."

Bee laughed as he continued driving. {You're just going to have to wait.}

And that's what she did. For the next half hour she spent the time idly talking to Bee. The sun was just about to set when Bee pulled up to a fenced in area. She could see the giant screen from where she sat. "A drive in theater?"

{Yep!}

Anna quickly moved over to the driver's seat, glad Bee's windows were tinted now. "Holy cow. How did you know?"

{Jack might have gave me some advice.}

Anna blushed, wondering how that went. A Cybertronian asking a young human for dating advice. She jumped as Bee's holoform appeared next to her. It was still just the basic program and didn't do anything. It did help keep up appearances though, this way she could talk to him and not look insane to others.

{Fowler gives us a sort of allowance for anything we need, like to get food for you guys. So I'm paying for this.} Bee popped open his dashboard where a fifty was waiting.

Anna gently grabbed it, shutting the compartment gently. "You didn't have too, Bee."

{I wanted too, besides it's usually a gentleman's job to pay.}

Anna snorted as Bee pulled up one more spot, the line moving quickly now. "Usually yes but women can pay too. It's nice to take turns paying." She smiled at the ticket guy, handing him the money. "Two, please." When he handed the change back she thanked him, acting like she was driving away.

Bee parked in the front and reclined Anna's seat. {Miko suggested popcorn and pop are movie must haves? You still have time if you want to go get some from the stand.}

Anna hummed softly and nodded. "I'm not big on popcorn. Though Twizzlers sound good to me. I'll be right back." She leaned forward and kissed the Autobot symbol on the steering wheel. She laughed softly as Bee beeped happily. She shook her head and got in line. She paid for her water and candy before making her way back to Bee. She was almost there when a man called out her name. Anna turned and saw it was one of the jerks in her year. Darren. "Yes?"

Darren was leaning against his Jeep, his friends in the car. He was smirking at her, obviously checking her out. "Wanna watch the movie with me?"

Anna sighed softly, "No." She turned and went to walk away when she heard him walk after her. She turned back and backed up because he was in her face. "Leave me alone, Darren. I don't want to hang out with you."

Darren cornered her against a car, Anna not knowing which one it was. "I don't think so. I've had my eye on you for a while, Anna. I think we would have a great time together." He placed one hand on her hip, rubbing her skin under her shirt. "If you know what I mean."

Anna ground her teeth before she brought her knee up, hard. She watched as Darren fell to the ground, clutching his crotch in pain. "I said no. No means no, asshole." She turned and saw that she was leaning against Bee. He was shaking and seemed very upset. Anna quickly got inside and rubbed his dashboard. "I'm fine, Bee. I promise."

{He touched you!}

Anna leaned back in the seat, opening her bag of Twizzlers. "He barely touched me and I can handle myself."

{I would still love to kick his aft.}

Anna smiled and chewed on one of the pieces of candy. "I would love to see that." Anna looked up at the screen and laughed softly. "A Fast and Furious movie? Very nice."

{I found it fitting.}

Anna smiled and rubbed Bee's door. "This is very nice Bee. I'm glad this is our first date."

{Me too.}

Anna smiled and leaned over, getting the little radio and placed it inside the door. She snuggled up in the seat and watched the movie. Bee would make comments on the cars and Anna would say how Bee could do the stunts better. They had a blast together.

{X}

Anna stretched out in the seat as Bee drove back to Jasper. "Thank you for kidnapping me and taking me on a date, Bee. It was great."

{I'm glad! It was a lot of fun!}

Anna smiled and nodded, rubbing his dashboard. "It was. You're free to kidnap me for more dates, any time."

{Yes!}

Anna laughed softly and kissed the Autobot symbol again. "You're good, Bee. I know you didn't mean what you said and you trying this hard to make it up makes me happy."

{I really didn't.. I was taking my anger out on you and I'm so sorry. I would do anything to take it back.}

"I know. It's alright Bee. Couples fight sometimes." She smiled and rubbed the dashboard again. "So it's normal."

{Us, a normal couple?}

Anna smiled, laughing softly. "We're a strange couple but the concept is the same. We love each other and we're just trying to figure this all out."

{We can do it. I don't believe Primus would make my spark call out so strongly for you otherwise. He definitely has plans for you.. So I know we can do it.}

Anna nodded, gently rubbing her own chest. "I love you, Bee."

{I love you too, Anna.}

{X}

Anna waved goodbye to Bee as he drove off. She yawned softly and walked upstairs to her room. She opened her door and smiled when she saw Raf sitting on her bed, playing on his laptop. "It's a bit late Raf."

Raf looked up at her and grinned. "How did it go?"

Anna walked over and gently felt of his forehead. "You look a lot better." She smiled at him, kissing the top of his head. "It went very well, actually. I had a lot of fun."

Raf smiled and got up, holding his laptop under his arm. "I'm glad. I'm going to bed now. See ya in the morning." He waved before going to his own room.

Anna smiled and laid down on her bed, turning the lights off. "I'm glad too..."

{X}

Anna leaned back in Bumblebee's seat, watching the sun starting to set. He had been busy all morning with something and had just been able to get away from base. "So... What's up at base?"

Raf nodded, pushing his glasses up some more. "Did something bad happen?"

{No, everything's fine! Wheeljack came back last night.. He was tracking a Decepticon and they both ended up on Earth. We've been trying to keep him calm.}

Anna looked back at him, smiling slightly. "He's not good with authority. He seemed awkward with Optimus last time.."

{He was a part of the Wreckers during the war on Cybertron. They had a worse time than most others. They didn't really adhere to the chain of command.. So it's expected.}

Raf tilted his head. "Is he getting along okay?"

{Mostly.. Bulkhead keeps spending time with him, trying to help.}

Anna hummed softly before smiling tightly. "I bet Miko is going crazy right now."

Bumblebee laughed softly as he drove faster down the road. {I believe so.}

Raf grinned at Bee. "Do you have time to play a game?"

{Of course! Do you wanna play, Anna?}

Anna smiled and reached into her bag at her feet. "Nah. I'll stick to drawing. You two can play."

{Afraid you'll lose?}

Anna smirked at him and took the remote from Raf. "Oh bring it on, Scout."

{Bring it, Esquivel.}

It was safe to say Anna was better than both of the guys.

{X}

Anna sighed as Miko went through her closet. "Miko, What are you doing?"

Miko picked up a long sleeved yellow shirt. She tossed it on the bed next to the black leggings. "Shoes!" She bent down and went through her shoes, not answering her friend.

Anna sighed and sat on her bed, pulling her hair into a lose braid. "Mikooo."

Miko placed her yellow converse by her bed and nodded. "Alright. It's cute, it's you."

Anna looked down at the outfit before back up at Miko. "What for though?"

Miko grinned and left the room, ignoring her question. "I'll wait outside while you change!"

Anna rolled her eyes and changed. She let Miko back in as she fixed her eyeliner. "So where are we going?"

Miko linked her arms with hers and walked downstairs, waving bye to Mrs. Esquivel as they went. "Somewhere!"

Anna saw Bumblebee and Bulkhead both waiting on the curb. Raf was sitting in the passenger seat of Bee's vehicle, talking to him. She could barely heard what they were saying. "Why did I get dressed if we're going to the base?"

Miko shrugged and walked over to Bulkhead, jumping in. "Come on, Raf!" Raf grinned and waved at her, getting in Bulkhead too.

Anna sighed deeply and got in Bumblebee's driver's seat. "So what's going on?"

{Well.. We're going on our second date!}

Anna blushed slightly as Bee took off in the opposite direction of the base. "But our last date was only last week. You don't have to constantly take me on dates."

{I wanted to go and I was free tonight. Raf said you were too! He came up with the idea. Do you know how hard it is to come up with ideas? It's hard to date when you're a giant transforming alien.}

Anna smiled softly and rubbed his dashboard. "I'm sure anything you come up with I'm going to love."

{I hope you like this one.}

Anna saw that they were approaching the forest closest to Jasper. She could see the trees starting to pass them by, a blur from how fast Bee always drove. Soon Bee drove down a dirt path, heading into the woods. Once he reached a large clearing he stopped and let Anna out. "Are we hiking?" The sun was about to set so she didn't think that was a good idea.

{Nope! We're star gazing. Will you get the stuff out of my trunk?}

Anna smiled as she picked up the blanket and lunchbox. "This is actually really sweet, Bee."

Bee transformed and smiled down at her. {I'm glad you think so!} He laid back on the ground and motioned for Anna to come over. {This way we can actually lay together.}

Anna smiled and climbed onto his chest, his arm coming around to form a barrier for her. She wrapped herself in the blanket and laid down, looking up at the sky. "Good, because this is my favorite place in the world.."

{The forest?}

Anna smiled up at him, feeling his spark thrumming beneath her hands. "No. Your arms."

Bumblebee's face plates heated up as he smiled at her. {Holding you makes me the happiest I've been in a long time.}

Anna smiled and got comfy in his arms, watching as the warm colors of the sunset faded into the cool night. They waited, idly talking as the stars started to come out. They waited till it was dark and they could clearly see every star. "Are any of our stars the same from Cybertron?"

Bumblebee looked around before motioning to one star on the far left. {That one is. It's a bit bigger when you look from Cybertron. I remember looking out at it when I was younger, thinking about what other civilizations there were.} He looked down at her, rubbing her back. {I never imagined I'd find you, hundreds of years later on Earth.}

Anna blushed dark red and rubbed the metal under her hands. "Bee.. You're going to make me cry."

Bee smiled and looked back up at the stars. {Which one is your favorite?}

Anna smiled and looked around for it. She pointed it out, which was right where Bee's star was. "The Draco constellation. Your star is part of it."

Bumblebee smiled as he found the constellation, seeing the snake weaving through the night sky. {It's beautiful..} He sat up gently and held Anna up so they were face to face. {But even the stars pale in comparison to you, Anna.}

Anna blushed dark red as she listened to him, feeling her heart racing in her chest. "See. You keep making me want to cry."

Bumblebee chuckled softly as he gently rubbed her back. {It's true.} He gently leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. He had to hold back a lot of his strength but it felt nice to connect with Anna in someway.

Anna kissed him back, not minding how larger his mouth was than hers, or how his lips were just metal plates and cool to the touch. She actually liked the feeling now. She pulled back and kissed his cheek plate. "I love you Bee."

"I love you too, Anna. More than anything."

{X}

Anna sat on Bee's shoulder as she watched the other three humans setting up for a race. Raf had brought some of his cars for everyone to race. Anna didn't feel up to it so she stayed with Bee. Once the little cars reached the back of the tunnel they all raced back. Everyone's guardian was cheering their charge on. Raf was clearly smoking them all though, Anna and Bee cheering him on loudly.

Miko huffed as she tried to beat the younger one. "No way! Raf's scorching us!"

Anna jumped as Fowler yelled out over the com. "Prime! Do you read me?"

Ratchet turned and walked up to the computer. "I'm sorry, Agent Fowler. Optimus isn't here at the moment."

"Then I'll take that as a confirmation that he's presently trying to run me off the road!"

Anna shared a strange look with her boyfriend. Optimus? Trying to harm a human?

Ratchet shook his head, "Agent Fowler, that hardly seems likely."

"Tell that to my burning treads!"

Bumblebee quickly sat Anna on the platform as they heard Fowler crying out over the radio. {We need to go make sure he's okay!}

Ratchet nodded, tracing his coordinates. As soon as he had them he started the ground bridge, "Hurry, go!"

Anna frowned softly as she watched the others join her on the platform. "I really don't think Optimus would ever willingly harm a human.. Especially not Agent Fowler."

Ratchet turned to them, frowning. "I don't believe so either.."

{X}

Ratchet ran a light across Arcee's optics as she began to wake up. "Yes, that's it. Follow the light."

Arcee groaned, "Wait, what?" She sat up quickly until she saw she was at the base and alright. "Oh." She went to walk forward until Ratchet and Bumblebee both helped her walk. "Not the best choice of words Ratchet."

Jack looked up at her, frowning. "Arcee, are you alright?"

Arcee sighed, "Sure, except for being blindsided by Optimus."

Fowler motioned up at her, "Didn't I tell you?"

Ratchet walked up to them, shaking his head. "Impossible."

Arcee looked up at him, venting softly. "I'm only reporting what I saw."

Jack frowned as he looked up at the 'bots. "Why would Optimus try to knock off Agent Fowler?"

Anna shook her head, looking away. "He would rather put himself in danger than ever harm a human.."

Raf frowned, holding Anna's hand. "Maybe Optimus believes he's a Decepticon all over again."

Anna looked down at him, hugging him. "That's impossible, Raf.."

Miko looked up at them like she had a revelation. "Or he's been faking being a good guy all this time!"

Fowler crossed his arms, glaring down at the ground. "If Prime has gone off the rails for any reason, we have a very serious problem."

Ratchet shook his head. "This is absurd." He walked over to his computers. "A quick check for Optimus' signal will reveal that he's nowhere near the location of tonight's incident." He turned around to the tunnel, "In fact, he's just returning now."

Everyone turned and watched silently as Optimus drove in. He transformed and walked up to them. When he got really close both Bee and Bulkhead got into defensive positions. "Is something wrong?"

Arcee looked up at him, "We were just.. wondering where you've been?"

Bulkhead nodded. "We haven't been able to reach you."

"I have been outside of our communication range." He went to reach toward his hip and all the 'bots aimed their weapons at him. Bee even moved so he was standing in front of the human's. Fowler stepped in front of them anyways. Optimus turned back to them, continuing his sentence. "In a subterranean energon deposit." He held out his hand with the large shard of Energon in it.

Anna gently touched Bee's arm. "It's Optimus guys.. Really."

Jack nodded, "It's our guy! Can't you tell?"

The 'bots lowered their weapons and Arcee walked up to him. "We're.. sorry."

Fowler looked up at Optimus. "Don't blame them, Prime. I was attacked earlier tonight out on the open highway by a big rig, one that bore a striking resemblance to you."

Optimus frowned down at Fowler. "That is very disturbing.. I can promise you I would never dare harm a human."

Anna looked over at Fowler pointedly. "Told you."

Fowler was interrupted before he could respond. His cellphone rang. He picked it up. "Fowler... What?! That's not possible. I can tell you sure as there are 50 stars on my star spangles shorts it isn't him." He hung up and walked back over to the group. "Alden Military Base is under attack by Optimus Prime."

Anna crossed her arms, "The thing that attacked you?"

Jack nodded, "The truck?"

Fowler shook his head. "The 'bot."

Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Autobots, prepare to roll out!"

{X}

Anna watched as Fowler argued with his superiors. "No, General Bryce, Optimus Prime did not attack our boys.. Because I was with Prime when I received the alert.. Yes, sir.. The Autobots were at your base, but only in response to the initial attack.. But, sir, I... Yes, sir. I understand."

Anna sighed as she leaned back against the railing. "So, not good news."

Jack frowned softly, "What is the damage?"

Fowler frowned at the kids, "All military personnel are under strict orders to destroy any and all 'Bots on sight."

Jack motioned wildly with his arms, "Are you kidding?!"

Raf looked up at Fowler in shock. "But th-they're innocent."

Miko shook her head quickly. "Optimus was framed!"

Optimus vented softly. "Though unfortunate, the military order changes nothing. Our imposter clearly poses a grave threat to humanity."

Fowler leaned over the railing, looking up at Optimus. "A 30-foot-tall transforming imposter."

Ratchet looked up at his leader, shaking his head. "They actually did it. Those butchers managed to crack the code."

Optimus narrowed his optics as he realized who was behind the imposter. "MECH."

Ratchet turned to the rest of the team. "MECH abducted Breakdown and by all indications, deconstructed him from cranial chamber to heel strut."

Bulkhead nodded solemnly, "I was there."

Optimus looked over at them, "And we know that, more recently, they obtained Starscream's T-cog."

Arcee motioned up towards Optimus, "Which they evidently installed in a knockoff of you."

Ratchet nodded, "Which, in turn, scanned an appropriate vehicle form."

Jack sighed, "Fill the tank with energon and.."

Miko waved her arms, "And say hello to Nemesis Prime!"

Anna sighed, rubbing her face. "Miko, this isn't something to joke about. MECH could cause so much devastation with their stolen technology. They could have all the 'Bots killed or be forced to leave Earth. They could do anything."

Optimus nodded, gently walked over to Anna and lifting her up in his palm. "That is correct, Anna. That is why we must do everything we can to stop them."

Bumblebee gently took his girlfriend and put her on his shoulder. {We'll be okay.}

Fowler nodded, "So where do we start? MECH's base could be anywhere."

Optimus turned to face him. "Not necessarily. While MECH may have learned much of our biology..

Ratchet nodded, looking at Fowler. "They haven't necessarily absorbed our technology.. Without access to a ground bridge, Nemesis Prime would rely solely on its vehicle mode for transportation." He walked up to his computer and began typing in information to track it.

Arcee nodded, "Chances are the MECH base is within driving distance of both incidents."

Fowler motioned at them, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get out there and mash MECH's little science project."

Optimus look down at him, "Agent Fowler, I do not think it is advisable to put yourself in harm's way of MECH's robot again."

Fowler huffed at him. "Well, I'm not sure it's advisable for 'Bots to be running recon with the military out there gunning for you."

Optimus nodded. "We will maintain vehicular cover until absolutely necessary."

Bumblebee nuzzled Anna softly before setting her down on the platform. {We'll be back.}

Anna sighed and rubbed his hand gently. "Just be careful."

{Always.}

{X}

Anna sat on Ratchet's shoulder, whispering to him about tips to help him work. Ratchet spotted the curious glances he got from the other humans. "If I can isolate the control frequency of the remote link Silas is employing, I should be able to pinpoint his exact position."

Raf tilted his head, "Remote link?"

"You didn't think MECH possessed the ability to build a completely autonomous robot, did you?"

Miko shrugged. "I was hoping Silas would be operating the 'Bot from inside because one punch from Bulkhead and booyah! Aah!" She then dramatically fell to the ground, playing as the now dead Silas.

Ratchet grinned as the computer finally got it. "Aha! Frequency isolated." He grinned and gently pressed his finger against Anna's palm, high-fiving her.

Fowler motioned to the ground bridge, "Then reopen that bridge."

Ratchet turned to him, "Agent Fowler, did you not hear Optimus advise against your involvement? It's for your own safety."

Fowler wasn't backing down. "Look, doc, I don't plan on dancing with any 'Bots, but there's a human element in play here, and in case you haven't noticed, I happen to be a highly trained, government-grade human."

Miko nodded, "Yeah! Plus, Silas tried to run him off the road. It's personal."

Anna looked over at Ratchet, shrugging. "He is trained, Ratchet. He should be fine."

Ratchet just sighed, debating with himself.

{X}

Anna leaned back against Bee's shoulder as she watched Miko sprawling on Bulkhead's shoulder. She shook her head and sighed softly.

Miko grinned at Bulk. "So, how weird was it to see someone who looked exactly like Optimus kicking the scrap out of you?"

Arcee groaned softly, shifting her weight. "It's a sight I won't soon forget."

Optimus looked up from where Ratchet was welding his side. "The question remains whether MECH will continue to function as we know it without its leader."

Fowler spoke over the computer. "Well, here's the kicker. We sifted through the wreckage with a fine-tooth comb. We couldn't find any trace of Silas."

Anna looked at Bee, frowning. Bee's expression mirrored her own. Somehow they knew this still wasn't the end for the leader of MECH.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry about the late update! I really loved this chapter, just because I'm able to write fluffy scenarios between Bee and Anna. It's adorable.**

 **Though now I really need to work on my transformer fics... If any of you also read More Than We Are, I really need some help with that one. The bridge between ROTF and DOTM is killing my brain.**

* * *

 **Maethoriel Artemis: Thank you! Me too! I hated writing their fight.**

 **JJ: AnnBee. I love it. Though I just now though of BeAn. Bean. LOL. If I do change Anna more it wouldn't be till much later, like right where Prime ends. So we have a while. I just need a way to make them work. Because Anna isn't going to die a human and leave Bumblebee spark-broken. Poor thing. Thank you for the birthday wish!**

 **Stormsong of ThunderClan: Thank you! I wish someone would take me too. Ugh. All my OC's boyfriends are so cute. All the guys/girls I know suck. They really did help! I'll have to think about it and do some researching before coming up with a poll.**

* * *

Anna sat on Bee's shoulder, sketching in her notebook. Bee was playing a game with Raf but he wasn't moving his shoulders that much so Anna was able to draw anyways. Miko and Bulkhead were out dune buggying. Optimus was gone with Agent Fowler. Ratchet was working on his computer, doing something. Jack was out with Arcee, driving somewhere.

Raf lost again and huffed, looking back at Bee. "You win again!"

Bee grinned at him, shrugging. {I can't help that I'm good.}

Anna raised her eyebrows at him when she was lifted up and down. "Cocky much?"

Raf laughed and switched the game to a shooting game. "Well I'll beat you at this one!"

Bumblebee got ready, excelling at this game too because he was a scout. He knew what to do. A few minutes into the game Bee sniped Raf's character, ending the game. Raf had only managed to kill Bee one time. {Sorry, Raf!}

Raf sighed as he laid the remote down. "It's fine. One day I'll beat you!"

Anna slid down Bee's arm and jumped onto the platform. She sat beside Raf and took the remote, "How about I kick his aft for you, Raf?"

Bumblebee grinned at her, bouncing on his feet. {You think you can?}

Anna smirked at him as she started the match, making it even harder for them. "Oh yeah." Anna saw Bee was trying to sneak through the houses to her. Anna used a shortcut to cut behind him. Before Bee could turn around Anna had slipped up to him, stabbing him. Anna laughed at Bee's flurry of angry beeps. "Told you!"

Raf grinned and cheered on his sister and best friend as they fought for the next five minutes. At the end Anna had won by fifteen points. "Woo! Anna!"

Anna grinned back at Bee, winking at him.

Bumblebee's face plates warmed up and he waved his arms. {Alright, fine. Your video game skills are far superior to mine, my lady.}

Anna blushed a little and grinned at him, leaning up to kiss his face. "Thank you for finally agreeing."

Raf laughed as he watched them, rolling his eyes. "Gross."

Anna grinned and kissed his cheek too, ruffling his hair. "That's gross, huh?"

Raf groaned and tried to push her away, "Get off, Anna!"

"Nope!"

Bee laughed before picking each sibling up, transforming around them. {How about we go for a drive? It's a nice day!}

Raf fixed his hair, pouting at his sister. "Alright." He turned and grinned at Bee's stereo. "Sounds great!"

Anna smiled and gently rubbed the steering wheel, "Sure, Bee."

{X}

Bulkhead looked over at the others, continuing his story of what happened. "But when the Insecticons suddenly backed off, I got inspired by my proximity to the power core and did what I do best." He then punched one fist into his other palm.

Miko grinned up at him, "You trashed Megatron's ride like a rock star in a hotel room."

Arcee looked up at her teammates, "We should hit the 'cons right now while they're vulnerable."

Ratchet shook his head, "Megatron's warship may be grounded, but let's not forget that we remain vastly outnumbered, especially since he has added the Insecticon hive to his ranks."

Fowler motioned up at them, "Then maybe it's time for me to call in an air strike?"

Optimus looked down at them, frowning. "Or for us to consider for extreme measures, Agent Fowler." He looked over at Ratchet, motioning for him to follow him. Together they walked back into the base, getting the weapon.

Anna leaned against the railing, gently rubbing Bee's hand. "More extreme than an air strike..." She looked up at Bee, tilting her head. "The Spark Extractor?"

Bumblebee nodded, gently rubbing her side. {Yes. It will be a great help.}

Anna sighed as she continued rubbing his hand. "Maybe.. You are going onto the warship after all."

{X}

Optimus looked back from his controls, "Optimus, I'm detecting a massive energy spike at the Decepticon crash site. It appears to be dark Energon." He turned and activated the ground bridge for the team.

Optimus nodded, "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Bumblebee gently leaned down, kissing Anna's head before transforming, driving through the ground bridge. {Bye!}

Anna sighed, rolling her eyes at the stares she got from Fowler. She watched as Arcee and Bulkhead both raced through. Just as Optimus was about to transform Fowler stopped him.

"Hold on, Prime. If you are gonna deploy some kind of super weapon in the final showdown with the 'Cons, it's my job as a representative of planet Earth to bear witness."

Optimus and Ratchet looked at each other before sighing. Optimus looked down at him and nodded. "Very well, Agent Fowler. I just ask that you stay out of danger."

Fowler nodded quickly, rushing through the bridge with Optimus. "I promise!"

Anna looked up at Ratchet, raising an eyebrow. "He seemed excited."

Ratchet managed a small smile as he went back to his computer, gently placing Anna on his shoulder. "Let's keep a track on the team." He looked over and saw Raf staring. He smiled and placed Raf on his other shoulder. "Alright." Miko and Jack sat down, watching TV quietly while they waited for news.

{X}

"Team's down. Requesting medevac."

Anna frowned as she looked over at Ratchet's worried face. "I'll keep watch over the ground bridge."

Ratchet quickly sat Anna and Raf down before rushing through the ground bridge. "Stay here!" One by one Ratchet managed to drag the team back through. Every one of them seemed to be paralyzed. They were even left in the strange positions they were in on the field. Ratchet finished his last scan and began typing on his computer. "They're alive, but I've never encountered this form of stasis lock."

Fowler frowned up at him, "The 'cons are crossing the Atlantic, making a beeline for North America."

Jack looked up at Fowler, who was still on the platform, in surprise. "We can track them?"

Anna frowned, crossing her arms. "If we're able to track them, something's wrong."

Raf nodded. "They're usually cloaked."

Fowler shrugged. "None of this makes a lick of sense. They had us in their cross hairs, but the 'cons just took off."

Miko crossed her arms, looking very confused. "They even bailed on that spark extractor thingy."

Jack looked up at Ratchet, "Well.. If the ship isn't cloaked, maybe the communications relay is open.."

Ratchet stared down at him, "Are you suggesting that we just call Megatron and ask him what's happening up there!?" The four humans shrugged in response. Ratchet turned to Fowler, seeing him shrug as well. He groaned and turned to the computer. "Very well... Autobot Outpost Omega One to Decepticon Warship. Megatron, Please respond." He waited a few seconds before trying again. "Megatron."

They assumed it would be Megatron on the other end when the system beeped, only it wasn't. It was a very deep, sinister voice that responded instead. "Megatron has been relieved of his command."

Ratchet frowned at his screen. "Who is this?"

"Who is this?"

Ratchet scoffed. "Have you taken control of the Decepticon vessel?"

"I am the vessel. Any Cybertronian who interferes with my mission will be neutralized." The screen then showed images of stasis-locked 'cons.

"What mission?"

"Priority one: decrypt Iacon database and recover Decepticon technology."

"For what purpose?" Right after Ratchet's question it hung up on them.

Miko huffed as she leaned over the rail. "It hung up! Rude!"

Fowler turned to her, narrowing his eyes. "Rude?! There's a giant spaceship flying around collecting Decepticon weapons of mass destruction!"

Anna tilted her head, thinking about the situation. "Well. It is just the ship itself right now.."

Fowler frowned at her, "What are you talking about?"

Jack nodded. "It's filled with neutralized Decepticons."

Fowler crossed his arms, staring them down. "Point?"

Anna looked over at Ratchet and then back to Fowler. "We could safely get onto the ship now."

Jack nodded, "To download the Iacon database."

Raf continued, "So Optimus can decode it."

Ratchet nodded. "Ingenious. I will infiltrate the Decepticon warship."

Anna quickly shook her head no. "Actually, we should infiltrate the warship, Ratchet."

Jack nodded again. "Yeah, you saw what that thing did to the Decepticons. It said any Cybertronian."

Raf tilted his head. "It probably got Megatron too."

Miko huffed, "and Team Prime."

Fowler looked down at them and then back to Ratchet. "But that tub had me dead to rights, and I'm still breathing."

Anna hummed softly. "It probably doesn't care about us, or see us as a threat."

Ratchet vented softly before turning to the older human. "Very well, Agent Fowler. But at the first sign of trouble, I am bridging you right back here. Now, in order to download the database, you will need a compatible transfer drive." He handed Fowler what seemed to be a Cybertronian version of a jump drive.

"A what?"

Anna and Raf sighed at him. "You'll need tech support."

Miko rolled her eyes at the siblings talking in unison. "And backup!"

{X}

Once all five of them walked through, Fowler contacted Ratchet. "Fowler to base. We're in."

"Good. Their data core should be accessible from any console."

They continued walking through the hallways, looking for a console to use. Only the first one they came across pissed Anna off. Slumped against it was the Decepticon's Medical Officer, the one that could have killed her. Knock Out. "Great."

Raf stuttered as he looked up at Knock Out. "H-here's one."

Miko ran up and hit the 'cons foot. She waited before smirking. "Knock Out is Knocked Out."

Anna laughed softly before she saw the screen. "Oh no."

Raf explained for the others. "The ship's decoded to sets of Iacon coordinates."

Anna saw the next one fall in line and cussed mentally. "Make that three." She began climbing up Knock Out's back, helping Fowler along the way. They made it to the top, Anna looking the keypad over. She kneeled down and held out her hand. "I found it." When she felt the drive in her hand she plugged it in. When they did, they saw a little loading bar in the corner of the screen.

Jack frowned, looking up at a smaller screen to the left. "Uh, why is the ship headed for Manhattan?"

Anna looked between them both, biting her lip. "Because that's where the first set off coordinates are located."

Fowler frowned at her. "What would a relic of Cybertron be doing in the Big Apple?"

Ratchet answered them. "The Iacon relics landed on Earth eons ago, Agent Fowler, long before the city was built atop it."

Anna looked back down at her brother. "I don't think the ship is going to care for human safety."

Jack frowned. "It will have to move some buildings out of the way." Jack, Raf and Miko climbed up as well after that, Jack helping Raf up.

Fowler frowned, "Our mission just got complicated. How do we deter this ship?"

Ratchet chimed in again. "I would advise disabling the navigation module. Call up the main navigation menu."

Raf found out which one and pointed it out. When Anna went to move forward, Fowler held her back. "I got this, Anna." He walked over and knelt down, touching the button. Only when he did he was shocked, falling back to the floor.

"Agent Fowler!"

The ship's voice was broadcasted to them. "System access detected. Interference will not be tolerated."

Raf saw a port on the ceiling open up, "There!" The camera began scanning the room.

"Reveal yourself."

Miko smirked. "It doesn't see us."

Ratchet commed them. "Yet. The ship must not be scanning for carbon-based life-forms. But once it widens its search parameters.."

Raf frowned. "We're toast."

"What strange being is this? You will not interfere!"

Anna gasped as the ship shot at her. She ran back to Knock Out, sliding down his back. "Apparently I'm different, Ratchet!"

Ratchet talked to her only. "I'm going to bridge you back!"

Anna shook her head, waving at Raf to keep him there. "I'll keep it distracted from the others. When they finish downloading the information I'll let you. They also have to try and save Manhattan!"

"Fine, but be careful, Anna! It must pick up on your altered heart rhythms."

Anna yelped as another shot almost hit her. She hid behind a 'con drone as she contacted Ratchet again. "What's the team doing?"

"They're going to try and filter the dark energon out of the ship's system."

Anna gasped as the 'con began to fall over, towards her. She ran again, groaning softly. She really needed to exercise more. "Alright. Well the ship is going crazy over me. Keep me updated!"

"I am infested with A hybrid and more alien life-forms!"

Anna cussed as she stopped, looking around her. "It found them.. Ratchet!"

"They're okay for now!"

Anna yelped as another beam almost got her. "Yeah well it's great at multi-tasking now!" She looked up and followed the overhead conduits, hoping to reunite with her brother. She was just around the corner, she could hear Raf yelling now. She wasn't paying attention and the ship was able to shock her. She fell down to the floor, crying out in pain. Her whole body seemed to flare up in pain before she was numb. Then she passed out, frozen on the ground.

{X}

Jack saw that Megatron had finally began to move. "Run." He quickly ran back with the others. He saw Anna passed out on the ground still. "You two get the jump drive, and Fowler! I'll help Anna." Miko and Raf ran off, though Raf kept looking back at his sister. Jack gently picked Anna up, carrying her in his arms. "Anna? Anna!" Anna stirred a little but stayed under. "Ratchet, fire up the ground bridge. We need help!" He ran into the room with the others just as the ground bridge opened up. Miko and Raf were helping Fowler to it. "Get going guys. I'll get the drive and then get Anna and I out of here!"

Jack was just about to get ripped in half by Knock Out when Ratchet came through. "I'm here to offer a second opinion!" He punched Knock Out so hard he fell to the ground away from them. He picked up the card, Jack and Anna before rushing back through the ground bridge. Ratchet gently sat Jack and the jump drive down before holding Anna in his hand, running a scan over her.

Bumblebee was leaning over him the whole time, bouncing on his heels. His door wings were down and he kept whining lowly, like a distressed sparkmate. {Is she alright? Why didn't she wake up like Fowler is starting to, though he is very strange... Why am I awake and she's not!?}

Ratchet vented, trying to stay calm. "She's fine, Bee. The shock to her system just rendered her unconscious. She's going to wake up very soon."

{How soon?}

Anna groaned and curled up a little more, frowning. "Bee?"

{I'm here!} Bee gently picked her up and held her to his chest, rubbing her back. {Are you feeling okay?}

Anna groaned again as she opened her eyes, the lights hurting her head even more. "I feel like scrap.. Is everyone okay?"

Optimus nodded down at her. "Yes. Your team even managed to get four Iacon coordinates downloaded. Fowler is recovering now."

Anna nodded before closing her eyes, hiding her face against Bee's chest plating. "You seem fine.."

Ratchet scanned her over again, nodding. "Yes. That's because of your different physical makeup now.. It affected you differently. You're fine now."

Raf frowned and leaned against the railing, trying to see his sister. "Anna?"

Anna turned towards him and managed a small smile. "I'm alright, Raf. I just have a major headache."

Bumblebee frowned and held her up, kissing her head. {How about I drive you home, let you get some rest?}

Ratchet nodded, patting Bumblebee's shoulder. "That seems like a good idea."

Bumblebee transformed around Anna so she ended up in the backseat, laying down. Once Raf got in he began driving back to their home. {Are you alright, Raf?}

Raf nodded, looking back at Anna's sleeping face. "Yeah. I was just really worried about her.."

{As soon as I woke up from stasis-lock, I heard Jack calling out for help. Anna's life signals were fluctuating wildly and Ratchet wasn't able to contact her... I went crazy. I almost barged through the ground bridge first. Ratchet ordered me to stay and went himself..}

Raf smiled softly, rubbing the door. "You really love her."

{I do, Raf.. She means everything to me.}

Raf smiled softly at the stereo. "I can tell she really loves you too." He sighed when Bee pulled up to their house. He turned around and gently rubbed Anna's shoulder. "Sis, wake up."

Anna groaned and sat up, rubbing her face. "mmm.."

{Get some rest, Anna.}

Anna huffed at the amusement she could detect in his tone. "Yeah, yeah.. you too. Love you.." She got out and stumbled inside, Raf gently moving her along.

{Love you too, silly.}

{X}

Anna woke up and rubbed at her head, sighing softly. She was so out of it that night. She got up and got ready, glad it was a Saturday. She walked downstairs and fixed herself a bowl of cereal, sitting beside Raf. She ate quietly with him, ignoring their other siblings. "So, wanna go for a drive?"

Raf looked up at her and smiled, nodding. That was their code word for going to the base. That or hanging out with Jack or Miko. "Sure."

Anna got up, saying goodbye to their family as she got in her car. She quickly drove to base, smiling to herself.

"It's so cute it's making me nauseous."

Anna looked over at him before looking back at the road, tilting her head.

"How gross you and Bee are acting. It's sweet but gross."

Anna laughed softly as she pulled in, parking her car. "Gross, huh?" Raf grinned at her, leaving with an I love you. Anna rolled her eyes and jogged over to her boyfriend. "Hey."

Bumblebee picked them both up, grinning down at them both. {Hey! You're here early.}

Raf grinned at Anna. "Yeah, well my sister missed you."

Anna rolled her eyes before rubbing Bee's hand. "Yeah. And I wanted to let you know that I'm fine now."

Bumblebee smiled down at her and chirped happily. {Good.}

Anna grinned up at him, feeling her heart flutter in her chest. She didn't realize though that Bee's spark was thrumming in tune with hers during those few seconds.


	21. Chapter 21

This is a really cute chapter, I think at least. Though I'm excited to start getting into the action episodes again.

* * *

Maethoriel Artemis: Me too! I've been meaning too! I have you saved on my laptop. I plan on reading it soon and I'll let you know.

JJ: I thought that was cute. I really thought that was important too. Everyone loves Anna so they don't mind. And Primus already has shown interest in her, so Optimus doesn't want to interfere. If you've noticed some small details I've shared too... Primus wants them together. ;)

Ember: I'm so glad you found it again! It will! Just not that kind of exciting for a while ;). I'm trying to have them progress at their own pace. I'm sure when things get more stressful things will change. Thank you!

* * *

Optimus looked over everyone present in the room before he began talking. "If we are to have any hope of recovering the Iacon relics before the Decepticons do, we must divide our resources."

Ratchet frowned at him, "But, Optimus, when it comes to numbers, we are already at a grave disadvantage."

Optimus looked over at him, "Under the circumstances, swiftness of action is paramount. This is one race that we absolutely cannot afford to lose."

Ratchet heard his computer beeping and walked over to investigate. A few seconds later he turned to face everyone. "Here's a twist. It would appear that the Decepticons have retreated from Manhattan."

Arcee motioned with both of her arms. "They just up and left?"

Optimus shook his head. "It is more likely that Megatron has already set course for the second set of coordinates, having dispatched a unit to this relic's underground location."

Arcee frowned, not buying it. "Without busting up a city blow to get to it?"

Anna leaned against the railing, frowning. "Well, it is Manhattan after all."

Jack nodded. "They used the subway tunnels underneath the city."

Anna looked up at Optimus. "There's a whole network under the city, some of them not even being used."

Optimus slowly nodded as he processed the information. "Since the human population no longer seems to be directly threatened, maintaining our disguise will be necessary." Arcee, Bumblebee, you are the best choices to navigate through such a densely populated area."

Jack frowned. "Optimus, New York has more than 8 million people. The odds of being spotted by at least one of them are pretty high, even if they are headed underground."

Arcee looked up at her charge, tilting her head. "Where are you going with this?"

Jack looked at them, "You're gonna need a face man."

Anna elbowed him in the ribs. "Or woman. Jeez."

Jack rubbed his side, nodding. "And a face woman."

Anna nodded, liking his idea. "We could help if their cover gets blown."

Miko looked at them, "Well, I've actually been in subway stations. I grew up in a major metropolis, unlike Mr. I've never been outside Jasper, Nevada."

Jack motioned to Anna. "She's been to Cybertron."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Oh wow. We're arguing about this, right now? How about we all three just go?"

Optimus saw Bee's expression and sighed. "Agent Fowler's field experience makes him our best candidate."

Ratchet looked over as Fowler yelled out more gibberish. "If he weren't still recovering from his encounter with the Decepticon Warship."

Miko smirked, "Which we survived without incident?"

Anna raised an eyebrow at her. "Almost."

Optimus gave in. "Very well. Miko, Jack and Anna will accompany Arcee and Bumblebee."

Miko grinned and hugged Anna. "Yes!"

Anna groaned and rubbed her face. "Oh jeez." She looked up at Bee and smiled at him. "I promise I'll be careful, okay?"

Bee sighed before gently picking her up. {I know. I'll always worry no matter what.}

Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Initiate transport, and triangulate coordinates of the other three relics."

{X}

Anna pushed Miko back in her seat, rolling her eyes. "Miko, please keep the seatbelt on or Bee will make you."

{I will?}

"Yes."

Miko stuck out her tongue at her, buckling herself in again. "Fine, mom."

Anna groaned and looked out the window at the gigantic city. "I just don't want to have any problems this time."

{So how do we get underground?}

Anna looked around until Miko pointed out the bridge. "Look over there."

Bee drove up to the edge and he could see the construction site leading into the tunnels. {This works!} He honked his horn for Arcee.

Miko leaned out the window and grinned at Jack. "Check it out! Construction, A fact of life in the big city."

{Hold on!} Bee then drove over the edge and fell to the ground. It didn't shake the humans too much but it was still a little jolt. {You okay?}

"I'm fine."

"Peachy!"

Anna got out when they were inside the tunnel, looking around. She noticed Bee going to step on the third rail and quickly pulled on his hand. "Bee!"

Bee quickly followed her, beeping curiously. {What?}

Jack frowned, keeping away from the rail. "You almost stepped on the third rail. It carries electricity to power the subway trains."

Miko nodded, "One touch and zap! You're fried!"

Bumblebee beeped as he nodded, dancing around the rails so he wouldn't touch the third one. He just ended up looking like an adorable goofball. {Got it!}

Anna laughed softly as she looked at Miko. "He's so cute."

Miko rolled her eyes. "He must have learned about that on TV or something."

Anna ended up walking in step with Bumblebee, behind the other three. Arcee was in front with the device that was tracking the coordinates. After a few minutes Jack looked up. "Are we getting any closer?"

Arcee looked over at him as she kept walking. "Triangulating the coordinates is one thing but figuring out how to reach them through this maze is another." Everyone paused as they heard a distant screeching sound. Bee kneeled down by a smaller tunnel where he could hear the drilling coming through. He motioned at the others to come over. Arcee kneeled down and frowned. "Drilling."

Miko ran down the tunnel. "It's coming from this way!"

Jack gasped, "Miko!"

Anna ran after her, "Shit! Miko! Ah, sorry, bad language!"

Jack ran after them, "Hold up, guys!"

Anna jumped down and stood next to Miko, frowning softly. "Miko.."

Jack jumped down behind her, "Miko what is your -"

"Hold it right there!" A construction worker was shining his lights on them, walking towards them. Anna, Miko and Jack in unison mumbled scrap.

The construction worker talked over a megaphone. "What are you kids doing down here?"

Miko grinned at him, "We're on a field trip with our school. But we got lost."

"Oh really?" They could hear the sarcasm.

Miko nodded. "I told him we should stay with our group, but Leonard here - insisted we search for fossils. Even Sarah tried to change his mind."

Jack shrugged, playing along. "My bad."

Anna huffed at him, "Yeah, your bad Leonard."

Miko walked closer, "We want to go home, can you help us, Mister.."

"Vogel." He stepped closer, lowering his megaphone. "But you can call me Vogel."

Vogel motioned to his ride. "So, ever ride a sweeper train?"

Anna looked back when she felt someone poke her. She saw Bee and Arcee staring at her worriedly. Anna stepped back a little so she could whisper to them. "We'll leave with him so you should be free to search. We'll be fine."

Arcee whispered quietly. "Stay together until we come get you."

Anna nodded before following the others onto the sweeper train. Miko, Jack and Anna stood around Vogel, listening to him going on about the history of the tunnels. It was _fascinating._

"And this section was added in the '30s as part of a public-works project."

Miko yawned, "Fascinating."

"But these old tunnels have a dark side, too. Strange creatures have been said to lurk down here. Giant snakes, albino alligators, even mole men."

Anna tilted her head. "Well then."

Jack turned to him, "But those are just people who live down here because they have no place else to go, right?"

"That's what the media wants you to believe. But I say, they're from outer space."

Anna was silently dragged to an exit door on the sweeper train, Miko motioning Jack over.

"I'm telling you, Area 51's got nothin' on this place. The aliens are down here, building up their army, plotting to use us humans as slave labor."

Anna jumped down with Miko, steadying themselves as Jack jumped too. Anna shook her head. "I think working in these tunnels has drove him insane."

Miko laughed, "If he only knew."

Anna looked around before she began walking. "So. Now we have to either find the 'bots or the exit."

Miko and Jack stopped when they came to a fork in the tunnels. Jack turned to the other two. "Uh..?"

Miko turned and ran down one of them. "This way!"

Jack ran after her. "How do you know!?" He stopped Miko and frowned down at her. "Miko, let's think this through."

Miko slapped his hand away, huffing. "Why, 'cause you think I don't know what I'm doing?"

Anna frowned at her. "We just don't want to get more lost down here."

Miko looked at Jack, mocking him. "I'm Jack! I think I'm so smart and know better than everyone else." She then turned to Anna and narrowed her eyes. "I'm Anna! Primus has plans for me and I'm so smart and I got to go to Cybertron! My boyfriend is a talking robot!"

Jack huffed back at her. "Miko! I do not think I'm better than anyone!"

Anna crossed her arms. "If you hate me for that then why didn't you say something to me earlier?"

Miko turned away from her, crossing her arms. "I've been holding it in."

Jack motioned towards her. "Since when do you hold anything in?"

Anna gently rubbed Miko's shoulder. "Miko. You're just as important as me or any of the other members of Team Prime."

Jack nodded. "Just yesterday, you helped take down a psychotic Decepticon warship! This isn't a competition!"

Anna winced as a bright light was shone on them, Vogel glaring at them. "Lost, huh? You three are going to have to explain yourselves to the New York transit authority."

Miko looked up at Anna. "I think we should tell him the truth."

Jack looked over at Vogel. "Right... the truth is.. we lost our dog."

Vogel didn't buy it. "You're wasting your breath."

Miko shook her head. "The real truth." She walked closer to Vogel as she spoke. "We're trying to prevent aliens from digging up a powerful ancient relic so they can't use it to destroy our planet."

"I swore I heard something weird and high-pitched earlier today. Something that wasn't the crew drilling over on track 5." The four of them quickly got on the sweeper train, Vogel flying towards where he heard the strange noises. A few minutes later they began to spot something down the track. "Mole men! Metal ones!"

Anna gripped her hands tightly together, "Bee!"

Miko shook her head, "They're actually Decepticons."

Jack clenched his fists, "And they have Arcee and Bumblebee!"

Miko turned to the adult. "Vogel? This thing have another gear?"

"Abso-Freakin'-Lutely!" Vogel shifted a gear down, the train flying even faster, right at Knock Out. It hit him, causing him to be pinned against the wall as the train past, his metal armor screeching. Vogel tried to slow them down but the gears weren't working. "Not good.. Brake line must have been torched!"

Jack looked panicked, "We can't stop?!"

Miko looked around nervously. "No big deal. These tracks go 'round for miles, right, Vogel?"

"Not this one." He looked down as his tracking system began beeping wildly.

Anna held onto the wall. "And there's no way to stop this thing?"

Miko groaned. "I'm really starting to hate trains!"

Everyone jumped as something heavy landed on the roof of the train. "Whoah!"

Vogel looked at the kids, "What was that?" Everyone ran in the back to see it was only Arcee. Vogel grabbed an Axe and went to chop at Arcee. "Welcome to Earth!"

Anna quickly grabbed the Axe, tearing it away from the large man with ease. She laid it down on the ground and stepped in front of Arcee. "No!"

Miko nodded. "She's one of the good guys!"

Jack turned around, "Arcee, the brakes are shot!"

Arcee looked up at Vogel. "Is there any kind of emergency override?"

Vogel shook his head. "N-no, Ma'am! But there is a switch-track control up ahead. If you can just adjust the pole rod..." He saw Arcee look around and continued. "You'll know it when you see it. It'll re-route us to another line." Vogel watched as Arcee transformed and raced ahead of them. "Did she just turn into a motorcycle?"

Anna turned around when she heard the familiar screeching sound. "Oh scrap no."

Vogel looked at the kids. "And that would be?"

Jack looked back at him, "Trouble."

Anna nodded. "Huge trouble." She watched as Jack and Vogel went back up front. She turned to Miko and gently rubbed her arm.

"Uh oh!" Arcee had broken the gear shift but was laying in the track, using her feet to try and push in the track. At the last second she got it in, diving out of the way.

Jack grinned, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Miko grinned, "Sweet!"

Anna slumped against Vogel's seat, sighing. "We never have a normal day, huh?"

Miko smiled at them. "We're in the clear!"

Vogel looked at them, "Still need a way to stop, beside slamming into a wall."

Anna looked up and saw that Bee was just standing in the way. "BUMBLEBEE!" Anna winced and covered her eyes. She waited a few seconds waiting for a crash but nothing happened. Anna turned and saw him phasing through the train. "What in Primus.." Anna jolted as they did end up hitting Knock Out though. He fell to the ground, unintentionally stopping the train. Anna hopped off the train and ran over to her boyfriend. "Are you alright?!"

Bumblebee nodded at her and waved at Miko to show he was okay. {I'm fine!}

Miko grinned up at him, "Dude!"

Jack frowned as Arcee pulled up, transforming. "How did you not get mashed?"

{This is a phase shifter!}

Arcee translated for the others. "Phase shifter." She moved her arm through Bumblebee's chest. "Handy when you need to pass through solid objects, or vice versa."

Bumblebee gently removed the device before picking Anna up. {This is great!}

Everyone turned as Knock Out yelled out. He pushed the train towards them, scowling at the team. "You scratch my face, I scratch yours!"

Bumblebee quickly sat Anna down before aiming his blasters at Knock Out. {Try it!} He relaxed as Knock Out only sped away, his finish looking like scrap.

Jack looked over at Vogel before looking up at the two 'bots. "He knows. Do we have to take him with us?"

Vogel looked up at them, "To the mother ship?"

Anna bit her lip so she wouldn't laugh. She did grin when Bee gently nudged her, shooting her a look.

Miko smirked as she looked up, "I think I have a work-around." She got out her phone and called someone. "Agent Fowler's got this."

Vogel looked up and grinned. "Thank you, sir." He handed the phone back and smiled at them. "So you folks will be in touch?"

Miko grinned. "Abso-Freakin'-Lutely!"

Arcee looked down at them, "But until then, we need to maintain complete radio silence."

Vogel nodded and saluted them. "It's been an honor."

Jack grinned over at Miko. "Good call, face."

Anna smiled and patted her shoulder. "See. I told you that you were important."

Miko smiled. "Eh, I understand big-city people who spend way too much time below ground."

Arcee looked over at Bee. "One relic down, three to go. Let's hope the others are having similar results."

Bee nodded before transforming, opening both doors for the girls. {Let's head back!}

Anna got in the driver's seat and relaxed. "Raf is going to really enjoy this story."

{Did that guy call us mole men?}

Anna laughed and looked at Miko. "Bumblebee is confused because Vogel called them mole men."

Miko chuckled. "Well he's a little crazy."

Anna smiled and rubbed Bee's door. "I'll tell you a secret. The best people are."

Miko groaned, waving her hand in the air. "Nerd!"

Anna laughed softly and looked out the window as Bee began to drive out of the city. "It's from a book Bee, _Alice in Wonderland_."

{Ah. It's a good quote.}

Anna smiled and gently rubbed his door again, looking out the window. "Even here everyone's looking at you, Bee."

{Because I'm so sweet looking!}

Anna blushed and rolled her eyes a little. "Sure, Bee."

{You think so toooo!}

Anna blushed more and ignored the look Miko was giving her. "Shush, Bee."

{Admit it!}

"Bee!"

{Annnaaa!}

Anna huffed and crossed her arms. "Yes, Bumblebee, you're gorgeous as a car and as yourself."

Miko laughed loudly as she watched the two of them. "Get a room, lovebirds!"

Anna covered her face, groaning softly. "Miko.."

{I am not a bird?}

"It's an expression Bee.."


	22. Chapter 22

**This chapter is pretty cute, I think at least. Smokescreen shows up! Bumblebee is a little jealous. Anna finds it cute.**

 **I also only have one more chapter pre-written.. I need to get to work on that. Especially since my college starts back Wednesday.**

* * *

 **Maethorial Artemis:** Thank you! I thought it was adorable, just like Bee. You'll probably like parts of this one as well. Especially the sappy moment between Anna and Bee.

 **JJ:** It's this chapter! He's finally here.

 **Ember / .char:** Thank you!I laughed when I wrote that, I really did.

* * *

Miko grinned over at Bee, "How about some rock tunes?"

Bumblebee searched the radio for a rock station, blaring it through his speakers. {I love this song!}

Miko grinned and leaned back in her seat, mimicking strumming a guitar. "We got the phase shifter and we messed up Knock Out's face! Yeah!" Miko sat up as Bumblebee stopped playing the music. "Hey!"

{We're almost to base, sorry!}

Miko looked over at Anna and smirked. "Let me guess. You, Anna and Raf spend all your drive time listening to chip tunes."

Anna rolled her eyes. "Hardly."

{No. We listen to a lot of different music.}

Miko shrugged and relaxed. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm ready to get back to my regularly scheduled partner, Bulk-"

Miko and Anna both yelled out as Bulkhead's body was on the ground, right in their way. Bee turned drastically and skirted around his body. Bumblebee let Miko out before transforming, holding Anna in his hand. {Bulkhead?!}

Ratchet shocked Bulkhead again with what looked like giant defibrillators. "Bulkhead, respond!" He continued doing it when he received no answer.

Miko frowned, tears welling up in her eyes. "Bulkhead?" She went to run to him when Fowler grabbed her, holding her back. "What happened?"

Ratchet glanced at them briefly before looking back at the patient. "Tox-En exposure, among other things. Bulkhead has suffered a complete systems failure."

Anna gripped onto Bee's shoulder, frowning. "Primus, no.."

Arcee turned to Ratchet, "Hold on, Tox-En?"

Ratchet looked at his forearm, looking at Bulkhead's readings. He quickly turned to the other two 'bots. "Help me get into the medical bay, no!"

Bumblebee sat Anna down next to Raf before rushing over. {On it!} Together the three of them managed to move Bulkhead.

Miko broke free of Fowler, crying out. "No!"

Anna walked over and held her hand tightly. "Miko, stop."

Miko looked at her, a tear falling down her cheek. "If I hadn't gone to New York.."

Fowler shook his head, "There's nothing you could have done! Hardshell sucker-punched the big lug while he was down."

Miko turned back to him, frowning. "Who?!"

Fowler shrugged. "Some Insecticon. It doesn't matter. The point is that it's not your fault! You got that?"

Miko glared down at the ground before looking back towards Bulkhead. "Got it."

Jack ran over to them, gently pulling Miko into a side hug. "He'll be okay, Miko.."

Anna let go of Miko and held Raf's hand, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Raf smiled slightly up at her before watching the team worriedly.

{X}

Fowler sighed before hanging up the phone. He turned to Optimus. "Turns out, highlights of your Big Apple adventure got caught on security tape. The Pentagon needs me to run interference with the Mayor. I tried to stall, but.."

Optimus nodded. "Go where you are needed, Agent Fowler. There is nothing more you can do for Bulkhead at this time."

Fowler nodded slowly. "Keep me posted, Prime. I mean it." He turned and got in the elevator that led to the roof.

Arcee looked up from the computer screen. "Wheeljack's on his way."

Miko got up and leaned over the railing, looking down at the team. "I can't believe you're giving up on Bulkhead already!"

Arcee shook her head, looking up at her. "All I meant was Wheeljack and Bulkhead are close. I thought he'd want to be here."

Miko turned around, "I know what you meant!" She turned and walked towards the elevator.

Optimus watcher her, looking very concerned. "Miko, Where are you going?"

"Home! While Agent Fowler can still give me a lift."

Anna went to head towards the elevator when Optimus gently placed a hand in front of her, "She needs time, Anna."

Anna sighed and walked back to the railing, looking down at Bulkhead. "Time.. Yeah."

Ratchet turned around, "Bulkhead is stable, for the moment, but I've had to induce stasis."

Everyone turned as they heard a vehicle approaching. It was Wheeljack. He transformed before walking to them. "What's the damage, Doc?"

"Bulkhead suffered massive trauma to his central neural conduit."

Wheeljack walked up to Ratchet, nodding. "I've watched you work. You're a maestro."

"The Tox-En exposure has caused system-wide shutdown on a sub-micronic level. I can't even begin to operate until Bulkhead regains some strength."

Wheeljack glowered at the floor before turning to Optimus. "You gonna tell me who did this to him?"

Optimus shook his head. "At the moment, I believe it is best to focus our attention on Bulkhead's recovery rather than revenge."

Wheeljack frowned, walking away from them. "You do that." He transformed and drove back out of the base.

Ratchet looked up at Optimus. "Wheeljack will most likely do something rash, you know."

Optimus nodded, venting softly. "And I am not sure we could stop him if we wanted to."

Bumblebee walked over to his two partners, frowning down at them. {Are you two okay?}

Raf shrugged, frowning up at him. "As much as I can be.. I'm worried."

Anna rubbed his shoulder. "He'll make it Raf. This is Bulkhead.. He won't let some Insecticon take him down.."

Bumblebee nodded, rubbing their backs gently. {She's right.}

{X}

Everyone turned when they heard metal scraping behind them. When they turned they saw Miko and Wheeljack, only Wheeljack was limping and holding his right arm.

Arcee kneeled down and gently placed a hand on Miko, looking her over. "Miko? You okay?"

Wheeljack smiled down at her. "She's fine! Kid's a pro."

Arcee frowned up at him, "I wasn't talking to you."

Miko looked up at the others. "How is he?"

Bumblebee looked over at his two partners before back at the ground. {Alive.. just..}

Ratchet sighed. "Bulkhead will survive. He may never be fully functional again..." Miko ran over to Bulkhead, Ratchet going to protest until Optimus stopped him.

Wheeljack frowned, staying where he was. "I'm not sure I want to see Bulk right now, not like this." He turned and transformed, driving off again.

Miko sat on Bulkhead's chest, curled up. She cried into her knees, whispering to Bulkhead. "I'm never leaving you again."

Anna frowned and gently hugged her brother, watching the scene sadly. "Miko..."

Bumblebee walked over to the Esquivels, venting softly. {It's getting late.. How about I take you two home?}

Anna glanced over at Miko and then back at Bee. "Alright.. I'll ask Miko if she'll go home." Anna smiled up at her boyfriend as he sat her down beside Bulkhead. "Thanks Bee.." She walked closer and looked up at her friend. "Miko?"

Miko sniffled as she looked over at her. "What is it?"

Anna frowned, holding out her hand. "How about we go home and get some rest, then come back tomorrow?"

Miko frowned at her and then looked back down at Bulkhead. "I can't leave him again.."

Anna shook her head. "You're not leaving him, Miko. You're just going home to get some rest. That way tomorrow you can spend all day with him."

Miko took in a deep breath before getting down, walking with Anna to Bumblebee's alt mode. "Alright.."

Anna let Miko in the backseat before getting in the driver's seat. "So, let's drop Miko off first, Bee."

Bumblebee drove off, playing some music softly as he did. The ride was silent for a couple of reasons. Miko didn't want to talk. Raf was almost asleep. Anna was tired emotionally and physically. Bumblebee was worried for his friend and teammate. Bumblebee parked in front of Miko's house, opening the door for them.

Anna got out and gently hugged Miko. "Get some rest Miko and we'll go back tomorrow morning." Miko waved her hand at her as she walked inside. Anna sighed and got back in, watching Bee drive to their house next. "Hopefully tomorrow she's better."

{When Bulkhead wakes up she'll probably relax some.. We all will.}

Anna looked over and saw Raf was asleep. She smiled and whispered softly. "Yeah. We all need some rest I think." She got out and picked Raf up, holding him gently. "Good night, Bee."

{Good night Anna.. Sweet dreams. I love you.}

Anna smiled and gently rubbed his door frame. "I love you too."

{X}

Anna winced as Bulkhead fell to the ground after taking three steps. Bulkhead's rehabilitation was slow but he was trying so hard.

Miko huffed at him, standing in front of him. "Three steps, Bulkhead? That's all you can manage?"

Bulkhead groaned softly. "I'm sorry, Miko. My legs still hurt." He slowly got back on his feet, almost falling over as he did.

Miko crossed her arms as she looked up at him. "What did I tell you?"

Bulkhead sighed. "No excuses."

Miko nodded. "Exactly. Try again. Ten steps this time."

Anna looked over as Ratchet walked up to Optimus. "I hope I hope decoding the Iacon database is going more smoothly than Bulkhead's recovery."

Optimus nodded softly. "Slow but steady, old friend."

Ratchet shook his head with a sigh. "Human technology. But your expertise in the field should provide any edge we need to beat the Decepticons at this game."

Optimus looked over the information on the screen. "I fear their access to Cybertronian technology may provide them with equal advantage."

Bulkhead fell again, groaning as he did. Miko huffed again. "Not good enough! You have to come back stronger than before."

Ratchet walked over and helped Bulkhead up. "Time for a break, Bulkhead."

Miko gaped up at him. "A break? You think the 'Cons are gonna give Bulkhead a break in the middle of a fire fight?!"

Ratchet looked down at her, "If you push a patient too far too fast, you risk exacerbating their injuries."

Miko started to protest. "But -"

Ratchet shook his head, helping Bulkhead walk back to his room for some rest. "Bulkhead needs to rest, Miko."

Bumblebee drove in and transformed in front of Miko. He lifted his foot up as Miko charged underneath him. "Ugh! Out of the way!"

Anna saw she was crying and went to go after her. "Miko!"

Arcee shook her head. "It's okay Anna. I got it."

Anna watched Arcee walk off and sighed. "Okay.."

Bumblebee walked over to her. {I just dropped Raf off at home. Do you want to go for a drive before I take you home?}

Anna looked over at Optimus and saw him nod. She smiled softly. "Good night Optimus."

"Good night Anna."

Bumblebee picked her up and transformed around her, driving out of the base. He turned down the road that wove around the desert instead of going into Jasper. {You've been really quiet past few days... Bulkhead's going to be fine, Anna.}

Anna nodded, leaning back in the seat. "I know.. It's just.. the night we all got back from our missions.. Raf woke me up in the middle of the night, saying he had a nightmare.. It was about me in the hospital again. Only this time I didn't make it through. The cancer killed me. I ended up suffocating."

Bumblebee slowed down a little so he could focus more on Anna. {He never mentioned anything to me...}

Anna nodded, rubbing her arm. "He doesn't like to talk about my cancer..."

{You don't either.}

Anna shook her head, looking out the window. "I don't.. I'm not ashamed. I'm proud that I was able to beat it... but I remember being so scared. Seeing Raf's expressions some days.. It broke my heart."

{And seeing someone as strong as Bulkhead just laying there, fighting to survive probably brought back painful memories for you both."

Anna nodded, gently rubbing Bee's door. "Yeah.. He ended up sleeping with me that night. The next day he hardly left my side. He's better now.."

{I understand... You know I'm so proud of you? You're such a strong person Anna for being so young. You overcame such a horrible illness, stood up against giant Decepticons, snuck onto the Decepticon Warship a number of times. You went to an abandoned, dead, world to help Optimus. You're so strong and amazing. I love you so much.}

Anna wiped at her eyes, smiling softly. "Thanks Bumblebee.. I look up to you just as much. You grew up in the war. You had to watch friends die on the battlefield. You have to leave your world behind. You floated through space until finding Earth. And you're still fighting the battle against the Decepticons.. You're amazing. I love you."

{X}

Raf laughed as he looked down at his laptop. "Removing Bumblebee and replacing him with..." He dragged the quick snap of Bumblebee and swapped it with the stupid, dancing monkey gif.

Jack high-fived Raf. "The tap-dancing monkey strikes again!"

Anna sighed softly from her spot on Bee's shoulder. "Why always the monkey?"

{Why not a cute puppy?}

Ratchet shook his head from his spot across from them. "Bumblebee sightings on the world wide bed are no laughing matter."

Anna looked down at Bee. "Sounds like you're a Bigfoot or something."

{A Bigfoot?}

Raf looked back at his guardian. "It's a myth really. It's supposed to be a big hairy human creature in the woods. Some people report sightings but it's not real."

Jack stopped Raf from scrolling, "What's that?"

Raf zoomed in on the image, looking back at his sister. "A Cybertronian escape pod?"

Ratchet turned to them, shocked. "Here in Earth's atmosphere?" Raf nodded as he transferred the image to the giant screen the 'bots used.

Arcee looked up at him, trying to get a read on it. "Autobot or Decepticon?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Impossible to tell given the image resolution."

Optimus looked up at them. "In any event, this merits investigation."

Arcee frowned. "It could be a trap and we're down one bot. Should we reach out to Wheeljack?"

Bulkhead huffed from his spot on the ground. "I can hear you!"

Ratchet frowned. "I don't care if Bulkhead isn't combat-ready. After that revenge stunt he pulled with Miko, Wheeljack can stay rogue."

Optimus frowned at him. "An Autobot may be in distress. Ratchet, bring your medical kit."

Anna gently kissed Bee's cheek before he sat her down on the platform. {I'll be back soon!}

Anna nodded, watching as all the 'bots but Bulkhead went through the ground bridge. "Hopefully it's not another Decepticon.."

Jack nodded, "There's enough of them already.."

Raf looked up at them. "Maybe it's an Autobot?"

Anna gently rubbed his shoulder. "Maybe.."

{X}

Anna watched as the new Autobot walked through the ground bridge, tilting her head. He seemed to remind her of Miko. Full of energy.

Miko ran up the platform, talking as she did. "We haven't had somebody new here since Wheeljack. What's your story, Smoke? Where'd you come from? How'd you get here? How many blasters you packin'?"

Smokescreen looked her over curiously. "So, these are the life-force we're supposed to protect?" He looked over at the other 'bots. "Are they all like this?"

Ratchet sighed. "Fortunately not but I too share Miko's fascination with how you came to arrive on Earth."

Arcee walked up to him, frowning. "In a Decepticon escape pod."

Smokescreen looked down at her, "Still got trust issues, huh? Tough crowd." He looked back up before starting his story. "The main thrust of combat operations was at least 20 clicks from the Hall of Records, so things had been pretty quiet. But the situation went downhill fast. The Cons launched a massive surge that wiped out the last line of defenses surrounding Iacon. I was the only thing left to them back, and, let me tell you, I was pumped. I mean, this was my chance to see real action for the first time to prove myself. Until everything went black. Cons took me prisoner and dumped me onto a transport ship. But I managed to give a guard the slip and hopped in an escape pod. Apparently, it was a long-distance pod, 'cause it knocked me into stasis. Next thing I knew, I'm hitting solid ground, hard."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "The Decepticon warship must have picked up pod's beacon and guided it to Earth."

Arcee nodded. "Which would explain Smokescreen's welcoming committee." Arcee scoffed, smirking. "Bet those Cons were disappointed not to find one of their own inside."

Optimus spoke up, looking very serious. "Smokescreen, do you know of Alpha Trion's fate, after the fall of Iacon?:

"I wish I did. But that was the last I ever saw of him. That's it my life story. Not exactly the glory I envisioned for myself, until now. Being here with Optimus Prime I knew I was destined for great things. I mean, now that you have help, how hard could it be to end this war?"

Anna winced at his comment. That was a little insulting to everyone else who had lost their lives in the war. He had his heart in the right place at least.

Bulkhead groaned and managed to limp back into the main room. "Take a good look, newbie. This is how hard."

Optimus looked back at the new 'bot. "Smokescreen, I would suggest that you take some time to become acclimated to your new surroundings. A tour of the base would be an excellent start."

Miko grinned, bouncing on her heels. "Sure thing!" She looked over when she heard Bulkhead groaning softly. Miko then motioned to Jack. "I mean Jack here offers a very informative tour."

Jack laughed shyly before motioning to Anna. "Actually Anna knows the most. So she'll help you!" He quickly stepped back with Raf.

Anna saw Bee shoot Smokescreen a look and laughed softly. "Sure, Smokescreen."

{Be careful with her!}

Smokescreen turned to him, tilting his head. "They are rather small and squishy aren't they?"

Bee tensed up and crossed his arms. {Smokescreen. She's important to me.}

Smokescreen grinned at him. "I'll be careful!"

Anna sighed and walked down the stairs, motioning to Smokescreen. "He just worries." Smokescreen nodded as he walked with her, listening as she described every room they passed. There were the 'bots private rooms, the energon storage room. Then they came upon where they stored the weapons and relics they managed to collect. "That's the Phase Shifter, the Spark Extractor, The Immobilizer."

Smokescreen stopped by a large door, peering in through the small windows. "Most of these came from the Iacon Hall of Records. I remember these." He turned and began following Anna again. He paused again when he spotted Airachnid behind the door. "Whoa. What kind of relic is she?"

Anna frowned softly. "That's Airachnid. She was a very troublesome Decepticon. She's... hurt and killed people on this team.."

Smokescreen followed her, looking her over. "I see.."

Anna nodded, rubbing her arm. "Yeah. That's why everyone seemed to get more tense at your comment earlier."

Smokescreen frowned softly. "I didn't meant to offend anyone. I'm just excited to get a chance on the field."

Anna smiled slightly up at him. "I understand that. But this war has dragged on for too long and has caused too many casualties."

Smokescreen nodded, looking serious. "That's why I want to help." He turned when he heard the others voices carrying to them.

"We must have Agent Fowler clear the dig site of all human presence in the event we are not the only ones who have discovered its location."

Smokescreen jogged in the room, grinning. "Now you're talking! Let's scramble up some Cons' circuits."

Optimus looked over at him. "Given your limited field experience, I believe further training is required before you are battle-ready."

Smokescreen frowned, "Optimus, with all due respect -"

Optimus over spoke him. "Furthermore, we Autobots live on this planet as robots in disguise. You will need to obtain an Earth-based vehicle mode."

Arcee nodded. "In order to maintain a low profile.. if that's possible for you."

Smokescreen grinned, bouncing on his heels. "If you're talking wheels, bring 'em on!"

Optimus looked over at Anna. "I see that you two are getting along well. You will accompany Smokescreen to the highway to help him find a suitable vehicle mode."

Anna nodded, smiling at Smokescreen's pouting expression. She walked over to her guardian as Ratchet got the ground bridge ready. "Oh, come on Bee."

Bee was pouting as well, his arms crossed. {What?}

Anna smiled and rubbed his leg. "Bee. Don't pout. You know it's not like that. You'll always be my favorite 'bot." She grinned and motioned to be picked up. When he held her up she leaned in to whisper to him. "Besides, even if he picks a Lamborghini you'll always be the sexiest car."

Bumblebee smirked and walked over to Smokescreen, setting Anna on his hand. {I'm better now!} He turned and drove through the ground bridge, revving his engine.

Anna laughed softly as she looked up at Smokescreen. "How about we find you a car?"

Smokescreen nodded, walking out of base with her. "Alright. Where to?"

Anna pointed over to some rock formations they could hide on. "We can wait there. You can see the highway from the top."

Smokescreen nodded and held her carefully as he ran over. He sat Anna on his shoulder and climbed up the rock face. "So are you and the scout...?"

Anna got down when they reached the top. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

Smokescreen shook his head as he laid down on the rock, peering over at the highway. "No! I was just curious."

Anna laid down beside him, resting her head on her palm. "Hmm. Now we just wait for a car you like to pass by... This one?"

"Nope."

"That one?"

"It's more Ratchet's speed, don't you think?"

Anna laughed softly, "How about a cement truck?"

Smokescreen sighed. "Yeah. If I were a constructicon." He looked over at her. "Seriously? This is the best your planet had to offer?"

Anna shook her head. "No. We have some beautiful cars but those are usually in bigger cities. This is Jasper. It's tiny."

Smokescreen shook his head. "I feel for you."

Anna smiled. "I have my own Mustang. She's gorgeous. But my uncle had to drive her to Jasper." Anna paused as she heard a loud engine roaring. She looked over and grinned. "Smokescreen, hurry!"

Smokescreen sat up and quickly scanned the vehicle, grinning. "Oh yeah."

{X}

Ratchet looked up at the computer screen, frowning. "Optimus, is something wrong?"

"Starscream has come for the Red Energon, and I fear he will not be deterred in his quest."

Anna and Smokescreen walked back inside the base just in time to hear their conversation. Smokescreen looked towards Ratchet. "Starscream? I heard stories about that stiletto-heeled creep back on Cybertron. Send me in, Doc."

Anna winced. "He doesn't like when people call him that."

Ratchet shook his head, sounding irritated. "When Optimus requires backup he will ask for it."

Smokescreen shrugged, "Aw, come on. I got my V-mode and everything! I'm souped up and ready to roll!"

Ratchet turned to him, getting even more irritated. "Eh! Eh! Eh! What part of 'further' training did you not understand?" He turned back to the computer screen. "Optimus, What is your status?"

Bulkhead stepped up beside the CMO. "Ratchet, they need me. I can do this."

Ratchet tried to contact the other two. "Arcee? Bumblebee?" He only got static.

Bulkhead frowned. "Did you hear what I said?"

"I heard and I'm ignoring you. This may be your opportunity after all Smoke-" He turned and frowned. "Smokescreen?"

Anna pointed to the hallway. "He looked upset and walked off that way."

Ratchet grumbled to himself, marching off. "Rafael, Anna, look after the controls!"

{X}

Smokescreen grinned at Ratchet. "I told you I just needed to borrow it for a while." He looked back at the others, "Ratchet here thought I was trying to steal your relics."

Ratchet grabbed the Phase shifter back. "Only until you explained your plan, which I then sanctioned. It's called protocol!"

Optimus nodded. "Ratchet is correct. Standard procedure must be observed by every member of this team. However I believe we must also commend Smokescreen. You have proven to be a quick study by choosing to place strategy above bravado."

Arcee sighed up at Bumblebee. "There is gonna be no living with him now."

{I agree.}

Optimus continued. "While this may lack the pageantry of a proper elite guard ceremony, I wish to welcome you to team Prime."

Bulkhead groaned softly, leaning against the wall. He looked up at the Apex Armor, frowning. "The newbie did all right.."

Miko ran over to him. "Don't worry, Bulk. He's got nothing on you!" Bulkhead just shook his head and turned, walking away. "Seriously, once we get that leg of yours back in shape, old Smokey's gonna learn real quick who the top wrecking ball is run here." Bulkhead just continued limping away, ignoring her. "Bulkhead?"

Anna frowned turned into a smile as she was picked up by Bumblebee, getting placed on his shoulder. "Yes?"

{I thought you were supposed to pick a low-profile vehicle for Smokescreen?}

Anna smiled at him, kissing his cheek. "Like you're low profile either, Bee."

Bee narrowed his optics at her. {I'm less flashy than his.}

Anna smiled, rubbing his shoulder. "Yes but you still are better looking."

Smokescreen rolled his optics and shook his head. "Please."

Bumblebee smirked at him before grinning at Anna. {You know it.}


	23. Chapter 23

**The next update may take a long time, sorry! College has started back and it might be a while before I get back into the swing of things. I also don't have any other chapters ready to go. Juggling writing three stories is kind of hard, but I don't want to put one of them on hiatus either. I'll figure it out.**

* * *

 **TFPlover:** I know! I thought so as well. You get some more of that in this chapter as well.

 **JJ:** I knew you'd be excited! There are more moments like that in this one, and probably some more sprinkled throughout the rest of the story. Bee's just too cute.

* * *

Ratchet frowned over at the wrecker. "Bulkhead, you really mustn't allow yourself to decline."

Miko nodded, leaning over the railing on the platform. "Yeah, Bulk. You got to pull yourself out of this funk."

Bulkhead sighed. "What's the use?"

Ratchet shook his helm. "You need to regain your strength. The time will come when -"

"When what? When all of you will need an assist? Isn't that what the new guy's for?"

Smokescreen walked up to them. "Hey Bulkhead, I've been thinking." He was carrying the Apex Armor in his hand. "With your injury and all, you might want to take advantage of the armor I snagged from Starscream." He grinned. "Instant muscle suit!"

Bulkhead glared up at him. "You think I need a crutch?!" He got up and punched the armor out of his hand, it slamming into Ratchet's control panels.

Ratchet growled at him. "Bulkhead! I needed that!"

Bulkhead glared back before shoving Smokescreen out of the way, walking past them both. "Out of my way, rookie!"

Smokescreen grinned over at Ratchet. "He can walk!" Bulkhead continued working with the lob ball, grunting as he did so. "Looks like he's fit for duty to me."

Ratchet sighed, shaking his head. He mumbled softly as he turned around. "You don't even know what you're talking about.."

{X}

Anna rubbed her face as she had Raf on speakerphone. Jack looked shock at what he heard. "You've got to be kidding, Raf. You of all people grounded?"

"Big time. I misplaced some homework and blew a couple of tests."

Miko kneeled down, "Translation, A- instead of A."

Anna rolled her eyes at her. "Miko."

"I'm probably spending too much time at the base.."

"Rafael, I hope you're not on the phone in there!" Their mother walked away, mumbling about Anna.

"No mama!"

Anna grumbled and looked away from them, crossing her arms. "Whatever."

"Anna, say hi to Bee for me. Until I improve these grades.. I'm off team prime." He then hung up.

Anna slammed her phone shut and narrowed her eyes. "My grades are still the best in my class but my mom is getting onto my case about spending so much time at base. Raf's just having a harder time.."

Miko looked over as she heard Bulkhead continuing to exercise with the lob ball. "Just when we get one back, we lose another."

Anna sighed and looked down at the table. "He's so upset about it too.."

{X}

Fowler looked up at the screen, playing a video from the surveillance camera. "At 16:30 hours, a satellite was stolen from a high-security military base. Surveillance shows the Decepticon known as Breakdown at the scene."

Bulkhead frowned. "Haven't seen him in a while."

Fowler nodded. "It looks like Breakdown entered the base in vehicle mode with someone behind the wheel."

Ratchet looked at him, shocked. "A Decepticon paired with a human?"

Fowler frowned. "And I have a pretty good hunch who. The stolen satellite was project Damocles."

Optimus vented softly. "Invented by Silas."

Fowler sighed. "I guess the former Colonel Bishop wanted it back."

{Isn't he dead?}

Arcee nodded at Bumblebee's question. "Yeah I thought Silas was paste."

Fowler shrugged. "So did I."

Ratchet shook his helm. "Agent Fowler, even if he were alive, are you suggesting that Silas has allied MECH with the Decepticons? I highly doubt that Megatron would entertain such an idea!"

Anna swung her legs, sitting on the platform, her legs over the edge. "Decepticons hate humans. They have no problem killing us." She frowned, looking off into the distance as she remembered Megatron trying to kill her and Raf.

Bumblebee walked over to her and rubbed her back as Jack spoke up.

"Why not?" He shrugged when everyone looked at him. "The human-bot alliance works for us."

Arcee tilted her head at him. "Most of the time."

Bumblebee continued rubbing Anna's back. {It works great for us..}

Anna smiled up at him, rubbing his hand. "It does."

Fowler rolled his eyes at them before continuing. "Damocles is a particle-beam cannon so powerful it can slice up the Pentagon like a birthday cake or give everyone on Mount Rushmore a mohawk, all from a satellite in orbit. It's the work of a madman. And in Megatron's hands.." He didn't need to finish his sentence. He pulled out a folder from his bag, reading it as he walked to the railing. "The Cons may have the satellite, but they can't use it without the interface code. The only existing copy is stored on the secured servers at headquarters in Colorado."

Anna's hands twitched at the thought of hacking into such a highly secured server. She grinned sheepishly at the look she received from Bumblebee. "What? I like code."

Optimus nodded. "We must keep the code out of Decepticon hands at all costs." He turned to get ready to roll out.

Bulkhead punched his fist into his other palm. "It's roll time."

Ratchet shook his helm quickly. "Ep, ep! I have not yet cleared you for active duty, nor are you ready to roll."

Anna stood up, looking at both Fowler and Optimus. "Are you sure you don't want me to go? What if Soundwave shows up again and this is a repeat of last time?"

Optimus turned to her, shaking his helm as Bumblebee tensed up. "I appreciate your willingness but I am afraid it is simply too dangerous, Anna."

Anna sighed softly and looked at Fowler. "Hopefully my skills won't be needed."

{X}

"Ratchet, we require backup!"

Bulkhead nodded, ready to head out. "I'm there!"

Ratchet turned quickly. "Ep, ep! You can't!"

"Anna, can you remotely disable project Damocles under Agent Fowler's advisement?"

Anna stood up quickly as Ratchet began to protest. "I told you I should have come with you!"

"I apologize Anna. But it is still too dangerous out here. Can you do it remotely?"

Anna cracked her knuckles before running to her station. "Oh yeah. Finally I can work."

Fowler rushed over, handing her the folder. "Do you need any help?"

Anna looked the files over before getting to work, typing away. "I'm good, Agent Fowler."

Bulkhead paced as he watched the humans gathered around Anna. He groaned and turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, you've got to send me in!"

Ratchet didn't look away from his screen, trying to help Anna. "So you can be an even easier target?" He turned around finally. "You have yet to regain your full range of motion!"

Bulkhead frowned, "But Breakdown's back. He's my archenemy." He motioned at the humans. "Come on! Even the kids are in on the action!"

Miko turned back and looked up at them. "Come on, Ratchet. Let him go!"

Ratchet sighed as he turned back to his screen. "Very well, Bulkhead. You are cleared for duty."

Bulkhead grinned, pumping his fist in the air. "Yes!"

Ratchet smirked, holding up a digit in the air. "A duty of my choosing!"

Anna frowned as she hit a bump. "These firewalls are making it hard to reach the targeting systems."

Fowler groaned. "If the 'cons make off with that interface code, Damocles will light up the sky 24-7!"

Anna paused before continuing to work at the system. "Let 'em have it. It's useless without the satellite."

Fowler frowned. "What now?"

Anna quickly took a sip of water before continuing. "Every satellite has maneuvering thrusters in order to adjust orbits. When I break into the navigation subroutine I can bring the whole satellite down." She quickly grabbed the files, looking them over again. Once she was sure she went back to furiously typing on her laptop.

Ratchet waited a while, not hearing anything from Bulkhead. He turned as he tried again to contact him. "Bulkhead, do you read? Bulkhead!" He turned back to his computer screens. "Scrap! Optimus, I fear that Bulkhead requires immediate backup."

Anna briefly looked over, noticing how worried Miko looked. She turned back and cursed under her breath. "Where the fuck is the substring?"

Jack frowned. "What's a substring?"

Anna answered almost on autopilot, her mind almost entirely focused on code. "It's where you can grab a chunk of data from another form."

Jack looked at Fowler. "Ah.. Yeah, right.."

Anna leaned forward more, groaning. "I'm almost there.. come on you stupid.."

Miko leaned closer, hugging Anna. "Rock on! It's moving!"

Anna began typing even harder, frowning. "That isn't me!"

Jack watched as the satellite began to aim at their own city. "Uh, that's Jasper."

Anna frowned, continuing to type away. "They can't pinpoint my exact location but they can locate my house. Where Raf is. Our computers are linked." She froze as it did lock onto her house. "Oh fuck no. That is my house."

Anna quickly entered a new program, slamming the enter button. She sighed as the laser flew to the side, missing her house though it was aimed straight above Jasper. She slumped down in her seat a little, sighing. "I seriously hate 'cons."

Miko grinned and squeezed Anna's shoulders. "Yes!"

Jack grinned down at her. "That was so awesome!"

Fowler laughed, "You're a genius! When you're out of high school we'll need to pick you up before anyone else can!"

Anna smiled as she watched the readings coming from the satellite. It was falling into orbit, catching on fire and being destroyed as it did. When she knew it couldn't be saved she pulled back, laying down on the ground. "My head.."

Miko kneeled down, laughing softly. "Well I understand getting a headache from all that."

Ratchet looked over at her, running a scan. "You're alright Anna. Just give yourself some time to calm down."

Anna groaned softly, not moving as she heard a ground bridge start up. "I never hacked into something that strongly guarded so quickly.."

Smokescreen grinned as he walked over. "Well you sure blew the thing up! I saw it disintegrating in orbit!"

Bulkhead smiled and high-fived Miko. "More battle-scars Miko."

Miko grinned, taking a quick snapshot. "Nice!"

Anna looked up a little at the next ground bridge. Bumblebee walked in and ran over to her, picking her up. He looked her over before holding her to his chest, right over his spark. {Are you alright, Anna?}

Anna smiled softly at how worried he was. "I'm fine. My head just hurts a little."

Ratchet sighed, shaking his helm. "She's fine, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee nuzzled her softly before setting her on his shoulder. {I just worry, okay?}

Optimus smiled slightly at them. "Thank you Anna for your hard work. You saved many lives today."

Anna blushed and shrugged, looking away from them. "You guys do more than I ever could. I'm glad I could help."

Fowler saluted them as he walked to the elevator. "I'm serious about what I said Anna. We'll need your skills." He waved at the others. "Good job today, Team Prime." He then entered the elevator, heading to his 'copter.

Bumblebee looked down at her, walking away from them as Smokescreen and Bulkhead told their tale. {What did he say?}

Anna looked up at him, gently rubbing his shoulder armor. "I think he's promising a job when I graduate.. He was really impressed with my skills."

Bumblebee grinned at her, his door wings shooting up. {That's awesome!}

Anna grinned back at him. "Yeah. It is."

Bumblebee grinned and gently held her in his hand, kissing her softly. {You're awesome.}

Anna blushed before laughing as Miko yelled over at them. "Get a room, you two!"

{X}

Anna laid back on her bed, Raf sitting at the foot of it. "And then I just managed to flip the satellite in time."

Raf gaped over at her, in awe. "Oh wow. That sounds like so much fun.. well the code working part. Not the everyone being in danger part.."

Anna smiled and held his hand. "You'll be back in no time and able to help Raf. Don't feel bad, okay?"

Raf shook his head, hugging his sister. "I'm not jealous, I'm glad one of us was there to help." He leaned back and grinned at her. "You have to show me those tricks you talked about though."

Anna smiled and nodded, hugging him back. "Alright. When you're ungrounded we'll work on it together, okay?"

Raf grinned, nodding. "Okay!" He got up and stretched. "I'm heading to bed.. See you in the morning."

Anna waved as he left, closing her eyes. She smiled softly, gently rubbing her lips. Bumblebee was really starting to get good at kissing her. She blushed softly as she imagined what his tongue was like. Or well glossa. Ratchet had entertained her curiosity one day and gave an impromptu Cybertronian anatomy lecture. Anna shook her head and got under her covers. She was way too tired to spend her night daydreaming about making out with her gigantic boyfriend.

{X}

Anna looked up as Bumblebee ran over to her. {Anna! I need your help!}

Anna got her laptop out and sighed, shaking her head. "Did you get into another race?"

{No! Smokescreen decided to play a joke and transformed in front of a human! The guy took a picture of us!}

Anna saw Smokescreen walk in and sighed, looking for the image. A few seconds later she found it. She quickly replaced the image with one of a the Nevada Desert. "Alright."

Jack looked up at them. "Old road rage didn't waste any time posting your mug shots."

Anna sighed, "You're lucky I'm here. I managed to get out of house hunting."

Ratchet turned to Smokescreen, narrowing his optics as he yelled at him. "Is this what you learned while serving Alpha Trion!? I highly doubt that he would have condoned such irresponsible behavior."

Arcee nodded, looking up at the rookie. "Blowing your cover is not okay."

Smokescreen nodded, frowning softly. "Sorry guys. I know I really messed up."

Optimus walked up behind Smokescreen, addressing everyone. "While Ratchet and Arcee are correct, I believe that we are all equally responsible for this incident."

Arcee gaped up at him, "Us?"

Ratchet rolled his shoulders up and motioned up at him. "How?"

Bulkhead protested. "We weren't even there!"

{I tried to stop him!}

Bulkhead motioned to Bee. "Well, he was."

Bee turned to him, elbowing him in the gut. {Hey!}

Optimus watched them all before continuing. "Our recent efforts have been so intensely focused on averting crises that we have overlooked simple matters, such as teaching Smokescreen how to best function on this planet. It is an oversight that must be corrected."

Smokescreen placed his servo over his spark, looking up at the Prime. "Optimus, I'm honored to train under you and will do whatever it takes to make things right, to make you proud."

"Perhaps the best way for you to learn about the human world is from a human."

Arcee raised an eyebrow ridge at them. "Smokescreen gets his own partner?"

Ratchet scoffed. "Please. Isn't having four humans here enough?" He saw the look everyone was giving him and looked off, scoffing.

Anna laughed softly and smiled at the CMO. "It's okay Ratchet. I got what you meant."

Optimus turned and looked at the two human children. "I was referring to one already among us."

Jack looked at Anna and nudged her forward. "He means you."

Anna huffed at him. "Maybe he meant you." She then nudged him forward.

Optimus shook his head, "I did in fact mean you, Anna."

Bumblebee motioned to his girlfriend. {She's my partner!}

Optimus nodded as he looked down at the scout. "Yes, she is. Smokescreen isn't going to be her partner now, just that she is better suited to help Smokescreen."

Bumblebee picked Anna up and narrowed his optics at the newbie. {If she comes back with a single scratch...}

Smokescreen gently took Anna from him, Anna jumping from one hand to the other. "I promise, Bee! We'll be fine."

Bulkhead nodded, patting his shoulder. "You better now. Besides, we've all put in curbside duty. Part of the gig."

Smokescreen transformed around Anna, Anna yelping because she wasn't expecting it. She ended up in his driver's seat without a scratch. Though Anna and Bumblebee both looked like they'd seen a ghost. "Let's go for a drive then, teach!" He then peeled out of the base, going so fast he was sliding until his tires caught traction.

Bumblebee turned to Optimus after they left. {While Raf's family is being relocated Anna is out with this newbie! His vehicle mode is so obvious, it makes him a target! Anna might not be safe with him!}

Optimus rubbed Bee's shoulder. "I'm sure he can see how much Anna means to you, Bumblebee. He will ensure her safety. Nonetheless, the fact remains that our new recruit is in need of instruction. I believe that Smokescreen's spark is in the right place and that he now understands the necessity of protecting humanity."

{X}

Anna held onto her seatbelt as Smokescreen slid through a turn. "There's an intersection here. The rules?"

"Green for go." They were coming to another one where the light was yellow. "And yellow means go faster!"

Anna was thrown back as Smokescreen floored the gas pedal. Just as he was about to cross through the light he dead stopped, Anna jolting forward from the momentum. She groaned and shook her head. "Smokescreen! Don't do that! You could hurt me or someone else! Whiplash is a thing!"

"Just messin' around! Sorry, I keep forgetting how fragile you humans are!"

Anna sighed and relaxed again. "It's fine. It was a little funny."

"See!"

Anna looked back when she heard a familiar engine roar. "Oh no." She quickly rolled up the window, sinking down a little.

"What is it? Cons?!"

Anna shook her head, staying down and moving her hair to cover her face. "Um, no. It's this jerk from school." Anna sat up and looked to see if he was still there. She gasped as instead he threw a burger at the car window, getting it all over Smokescreen. "Oh frag." He then peeled off, his tires squealing. "Little shit."

"Seriously!?" Smokescreen pulled off again. "What's the game plan, teach?"

Anna looked down at him, crossing her arms. "Well. We have to follow Optimus' rule. We have to protect humans but we also can't harm them either."

"Well, we're not going to _harm_ him, then."

Anna raised an eyebrow at him. "Alright. First, pull off to the right here. There's a car wash. I'll wash that stupid stuff off your windshield."

"Thank you! It's so gross." Smokescreen pulled over and drove into one of the lanes.

Anna smiled softly and got out, throwing away the remnants of the burger. She then washed his window and door, rinsing it off afterwards. She got back in and patted his door. "Better?"

"Much. Now. Let's go get that piece of scrap."

"You got it." Anna spotted the fast food place Jack worked out. "I have an idea. How about we return the favor."

"But worse. You got it." Smokescreen pulled into the drive-thru, letting Anna order a bunch of food. Anna placed the bags in Smokescreen's passenger seat as he looked for Vince's car. Eventually they found him at another restaurant, his car parked outside. "There we go. No one's looking. Go now!"

Anna quickly got out, tossing the food at the car. She smeared it over his windows and poured the pop on top. She then quickly jumped back in the car. "Go!"

Smokescreen peeled out of the parking lot, heading back to base. "You got it, teach!"

{X}

Anna got out of Smokescreen and laughed softly, Smokescreen laughing loudly as he transformed, standing beside her. "That was too good. Oh my god."

Jack grinned at them, leaning over the railing. "That is hilarious! You have to post that."

Bumblebee walked over, picking Anna up and nuzzling her. {What's so funny?}

Anna held out her phone so the other bots could see. It was a picture of the now horribly messy car. "Vince was an ass.. so we got him back. "

Jack laughed, holding his stomach. "Wait, Vince did you want fries with that?!"

Smokescreen laughed and high fived Jack gently. "Nice one, dude!"

Bumblebee shook his head as he held Anna. {That is funny.}

Arcee sighed, "So you taught Smokescreen everything he never needed to know about fast food?"

Anna bit at her lip. "We were done anyways when Vince threw a burger at Smokescreen and me. He passed!"

Smokescreen nodded, walking off. "No humans were harmed in the making of these photos, honest!"

Anna smiled nervously up at Bee. "Sorry?"

Bumblebee smiled softly and kissed the top of her head. {It's fine. As long as Smokescreen knows the rules now and no one got hurt.}

Anna smiled, leaning against his chassis. "Just Vince's pride."

{X}

Optimus was typing away at his console before looking up. "I am nearly finished decoding the next Iacon coordinates."

They both looked over when the screen began beeping furiously. Ratchet nodded, "You may not need to complete your task, Optimus."

"An Iacon-locator beacon."

"It seems the Decepticons have already excavated the next relic."

"Ratchet, triangulate coordinates and activate the ground bridge." Ratchet walked over and started the ground bridge before looking back.

Bumblebee gently rubbed Anna's back before rushing over to his teammates. Bulkhead punched his palm, "Bring on the 'cons!"

Optimus turned around, looking for the newest addition. "Where is Smokescreen?"

Arcee sighed, "Out training again with Jack this time."

Optimus nodded. "We cannot wait." He turned around. "Autobots, transform and roll out!"

Anna looked at Ratchet, sighing softly. "I hope they can get the relic still.."

Ratchet turned to her, frowning. "Smokescreen should have been here to help."

Anna shrugged, sighing softly. "He would have been helpful..."

Ratchet looked up when his screen got another alert. "Optimus, I just picked up a second Iacon-locator beacon." He only received a short burst of static. "Optimus, do you read?"

Anna frowned, standing up straight. "Maybe there's atmospheric interference?"

Ratchet mumbled to himself, messing with his computer. "Maybe.."

They both turned when Smokescreen slid into base. Jack got out, Smokescreen transforming next to him. They were both laughing like crazy. Jack grinned up at him. "Oh dude, my boss is gonna freak!"

"That thing we stuffed in his tailpipe, what's it called again?"

"Pizza!"

Ratchet snapped at them, not looking away from his screen. "Will you two keep it down!?" He tried again to contact the others. "Arcee? Bulkhead? Can anyone hear me?"

Anna looked up as the other two approached her. "The sensors detected a second Iacon-locator beacon, but we can't reach the others."

Smokescreen stood up straight. "I'll go."

Ratchet frowned at him, "Alone?"

"You have a better option?"

Ratchet sighed. "Fine." He walked over and opened the ground bridge before going back to his computer, his back to the other three.

Smokescreen kneeled down. "He says 'fine' but I don't think he really wants me to go alone."

Anna saw the grin on Jack's face and groaned. "Oh scrap.." She followed the other two through the ground bridge, looking around.

Jack rubbed his head. "We just pulled a Miko."

Smokescreen turned to them, grinning. "Let's go grab a relic." He ran ahead of them before crouching behind some giant rocks. Anna and Jack ran after him, hiding as well. They looked over the edge of the small canyon below. A bunch of Decepticons were scattered around a sword stuck in the wall.

"It's a sword in the stone.."

Jack snickered at her reference. "Who's King Arthur?"

Smokescreen didn't even bother asking about the human reference. "It's not just any sword. That looks like the Star Saber, a legendary weapon forged by Solus Prime as lore would have it. It's rumored to wield the power of the Matrix. I'm gonna make Optimus proud."

Jack shook his head quickly. "Not a good idea."

Smokescreen looked over at them. "Why?"

Anna frowned as she stared at the Decepticon leader, feeling the phantom shocks of dark energon running through her veins. "Megatron's down there."

Smokescreen looked closely. "The Dark Lord himself. He won't know what hit him." He then punched his palm, smirking. He stood up, ready to charge in.

Jack motioned to him quickly. "Smokescreen, wait. Something isn't right."

Anna realized what he was talking about. "Megatron isn't taking the sword and running.."

Smokescreen shrugged at them. "Germaphobe?"

Jack frowned up at him. "No, seriously, we need to wait for backup."

Anna nodded, peering around the rock she was behind. "You can't take on those drones and Megatron alone."

Smokescreen looked down at them. "You heard Ratchet. Backup's not available right now." He then jumped off the rock, rushing into the canyon.

Anna looked at Jack, sighing. "This always happens. Always."

Jack shook his head, shrugging. "What can you do?" He kneeled down with Anna, watching below them.

At Megatron's loud shout of an order a claw came down from the warship, hooking onto the rock. That's when Smokescreen ran into the fray, attacking the Decepticon drones. He ran right at the sword, grabbing a hold of it. He couldn't get it free, getting shot in the back by a drone. He was then surrounded by more drones.

Anna frowned at Jack, "Frag."

Jack quickly got out his phone calling the base. "Ratchet, you gotta get Optimus here now. Smokescreen went for the relic. I-it's called the Star Sab-"

Anna pulled Jack out of the way as a Insecticon went to grab him. "Shit! Run!" Jack ran away, tripping and losing his phone. Anna picked it up and handed it too him, running beside him. "It's an Insecticon, Ratchet!"

{X}

Ratchet ran through the ground bridge to the team's current location. "Hurry! We have a situation! I found a second Iacon-locator beacon and sent Smokescreen. Jack and Anna went with him without my knowledge or permission. It's the Star Saber and an Insecticon is after the children!"

Bumblebee ran through the ground bridge, looking panicked. {Then we have to hurry!}

{X}

The two teenagers dodged the giants foot before continuing to run away. The Insecticon screeched at them as he ran after them. Anna cursed as she almost fell, using her momentum to keep her from falling. "Shit, shit, shit."

Jack panted as he ran with her. "In here!" He grabbed Anna's hand and dragged her into a small crevice in the rocks. They ran into the back, crouching down at the Insecticon's giant claws tried to cut them in half. They dodged around the claws, trying to scoot back farther into the crevice. "This is so not good!"

Anna stepped back as two Insecticons lifted the rock protecting them from the top. "Oh scrap." She winced, expecting to be hurt when she saw the Insecticon fall. Someone was shooting at them. Bumblebee was there, punching the last one away from them as the others shot at them.

Bumblebee kneeled down, looking them over. {What were you doing!?}

Anna winced, hearing how angry he was. "I'm sorry. I didn't want Jack to be alone in case something happened."

Jack frowned at him. "It's my fault, Bee. I wanted to go."

Bumblebee picked them up, running back to the team. {We'll discuss this later!} He stood with the rest of the team, watching as Optimus tried to reach the relic, both kids resting against his chest, his arm underneath them.

Optimus just managed to reach out, clinging to the sword. The sword then began to glow a bright blue, energy tendrils reaching out. Then the sword slipped free, Optimus falling back down to the ground, hard. He stood up and looked at the sword, seemingly fine.

Smokescreen looked at him before looking back at the others. "I loosened it for him."

Everyone watched in horror as Megatron dropped the mountain, it rolling right towards Optimus. Arcee stepped forward, yelling to him. "Optimus, retreat!"

Bulkhead nodded, "Now!"

Optimus didn't move, instead turning around and slicing right through the middle of the gigantic piece of rock.

Bulkhead gaped at him. "Did he just.."

{Wow..}

Jack shook his head, "No way.."

Optimus swung the sword, a large blast being sent from the sword right at the warship. It was a direct hit. The warship smoked as it flew away.

Smokescreen looked on in awe. "It can do that?!"

{X}

Smokescreen walked through the ground bridge, "How epic was that!? I-I saw it with my own optics." He mimicked Optimus' sword swing as he ran into the room. "But I still don't believe it!"

Arcee turned to him, glaring up at him. "You know what I don't believe? That after everything you've been told, you still put humans at risk!"

Bumblebee was still holding Anna in his arm, keeping her close to his spark. {Insecticons almost killed them both! We barely got to them in time!}

Jack frowned up at them. "A-Arcee, it wasn't his fault. I shouldn't have g-"

Arcee turned to him. "Don't you ever start with me! We'll talk tomorrow!" She turned to Ratchet. "Send Jack home!"

Ratchet silently opened the ground bridge. Jack went to protest before sighing, walking to the ground bridge. He looked back one more time before going through.

Smokescreen sighed. "Green for go.."

Anna looked up at Bumblebee, frowning. "Do you want me to go..?"

Bumblebee shook his helm, holding her right where she was. {We'll talk tomorrow but for now.. I just need to hold you.}

Anna gently rubbed his armor, frowning softly. "I'm alright, Bee.."

Bumblebee gently rubbed her back, venting softly. {You almost weren't though, Anna..}

Arcee pointed up at Smokescreen. "This is what I'm upset about! We've been in need of another Autobot in our ranks, not another child."

Smokescreen frowned at her, "Look, Arcee.." He turned to the scout. "Bumblebee, I was wrong. I'm sorry, again... And if you need to kick me off team Prime-"

Optimus walked up to them. "Disregard for human safety or anyone's safety will not be tolerated.  
Do you understand?"

Smokescreen nodded. "Fully, sir."

Optimus nodded. "We must never lose sight of the fact that upon this Earth, we are titans, and such power must be used wisely." He looked over as his sword began to glow bright blue. He held the sword up, looking into the blade part.

Ratchet looked up at him, "Optimus, speak to me! Optimus!"

"I am receiving a message."

"From who?"

"Alpha Trion."


	24. Chapter 24

**Starting the last season of Prime here.. So that means shit is hitting the fan. For the Team and for AnnBee. We all know what happens at the end of Prime, so we all know what pain is coming.**

* * *

 **Guest:** Thank you! I'm sorry I was a day late, finding time to sit down and do this stuff is tough right now.

 **JJ:** Thank you so much! Your reviews always make my day. I mean it. Thank you so much! It's going well so far, just tiring. I hope you'll like the next section of this story!

* * *

Ratchet tried again to get his leader to talk. "Optimus, what is Alpha Trion saying?" Optimus was silent for a bit longer, until his sword stopped glowing. He dropped down with the weight again, looking down at the ground. Ratchet helped him stand back up. "Easy, Optimus."

Smokescreen tilted his head, "So, did Alpha Trion ask about me?"

Bulkhead shoved him back, "What was the message?"

Optimus looked everyone over, "It is paramount that we recover the final four Iacon relics: the Omega Keys."

Arcee frowned, "Keys?"

Ratchet crossed his arms, "To what?"

"To the regeneration of our home planet."

Anna looked at Bumblebee, frowning. Bumblebee nodded softly, both of them equally surprised by the answer. She looked down at her phone, considering what time it was. "I have to go home.."

Bumblebee looked over at Optimus, getting a nod from him. {I'll take you.} He transformed around her, driving back to the Esquivel's home, for now.

Anna silently stared out the window, thinking about what the keys meant. If the Autobots could revive Cybertron, they wouldn't stay on Earth. Bumblebee would go back home.. And she couldn't go with him. She curled up a little, biting her lip. Somewhere in the back of her mind she always knew one day they would have to split, from something.. but if Bumblebee was able to go home.. She would try her best to be okay with it. Even though her heart was breaking already.

[Anna? You're home..]

Anna looked up to see Bumblebee was parked beside her Mustang. "Oh.." She got out, turning back to him. "Goodnight, Bee.." She rubbed her face before walking inside, not knowing how sad Bumblebee was watching her.

{X}

Anna sat at her desk, playing around with some code work, listening to Raf going on about how their mother was going to un-ground him soon hopefully. She messed up a line and groaned, angrily deleting the line.

Raf watched her, sighing softly. "What's got you so upset?"

Anna looked over at him, sinking down in her chair. "Our friends have discovered a way to revive their home..."

Raf sat up straight, looking excited. "Really? That's amazing! How?"

Anna nervously rubbed her arm. "Four keys. Together it will bring the planet back to life.. They're searching for them right now.. That's why they're so busy."

Anna hadn't seen Bumblebee since he dropped her off. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't really want to. She was excited for them, they deserved their home back. That and much more... But. Anna didn't want Bumblebee to leave her. She was falling more and more in love with that stupid mech every day. It already seemed like it would break her if he left.. And she wasn't even sure if Bumblebee felt the same as she did.

Raf frowned at her, finally realizing why she was upset. "And if they get all of them, they're going to find a way to go back to Cybertron. They're going to leave.."

Anna nodded, looking back at her screen. "They're going to go _home."_

{X}

Anna laid back on her bed, catching a ball she continued she throwing up in the air. It had been days since Optimus heard the message from Alpha Trion.. During that time she hadn't received more than little updates from her boyfriend. Losing three Omega Keys while trying to hold on to the one they already had. Everyone was tense, worried and anxious.

Anna winced as the ball hit her in the face, pushing it onto the floor. Her human friends weren't much better. Miko was quiet compared to normal. She hadn't been able to see Bulkhead for more than three days. Jack was upset and worried. The last time he saw Arcee he was yelled at. She never got the chance to yell at him for being so reckless. Raf was just as bad as Anna. Raf had been grounded, so he hadn't been able to see Bumblebee at all for weeks. So he stuck more to Anna's side.

Anna.. She missed her boyfriend. She wanted him to be safe. She wanted them to finally get all the keys, not the Decepticons. She wanted her boyfriend to be able to have time for her. And he wouldn't if they got all the Omega Keys. They would go to Cybertron, revive their planet and live their for the rest of their extended lifespans. She had a lot to think about.

"Anna.. Bumblebee tried to call you."

Anna looked to see Raf poking his head in the door, holding out his own phone. She could just hear Bumblebee speaking from her spot.

{Raf? Is she awake?}

Anna sighed and rubbed her face. "Sorry.." She held out her hand, taking the phone from her brother. "Hello."

{Anna! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to call sooner.}

"It's fine, Bee. I understand. What's important is finding those keys."

"Yes, but you're important to me too. As is Raf. I'm dying to spend more time with you two."

Anna gently rubbed Raf's shoulder. "We are too.. but we can wait. More important issues come first." She handed the phone over, walking to the bathroom quickly so Raf wouldn't see her eyes water.

{X}

Raf sighed softly as he walked to his own room, shutting the door. "She's just not feeling well, Bee. I think she's sick or something."

{Oh no.. Should I have Ratchet come over?}

Raf smiled softly, shaking his head. "No.. She'll be fine soon." When she could be with Bee again. "Be careful Bee, we love you."

{I love you both. Good night Raf.}

{X}

Anna frowned when she saw Bumblebee pull up, Rafael running right to him. She leaned against the door, crossing her arms. Raf had said Bee called saying they all were going to the base, for once in over a week. That meant they weren't looking for the keys anymore. That could either mean they were all lost, or they had all of them. One was terrible news for the bots, one was terrible news for her. She didn't want it to be either. That was making her extremely reluctant to talk to her boyfriend.

Rafael turned back to her, speaking up from the passenger side. "Anna? Come on! Let's go."

Anna shifted her weight, looking back through the window into her new house. She could see her siblings talking inside. She sighed and rubbed her face, "Okay.." She turned and walked over, getting inside Bee. "Let's go.."

{Are you alright, Anna?}

Anna looked at the radio, her frown seemingly permanent. "It depends.."

Raf saw her expression and changed the subject. "I've missed you so much, Bee! I'm so glad I was finally ungrounded."

{Me too, buddy! I've missed you. I'm sorry we couldn't hang sooner. It's been crazy..}

Anna flinched and looked out the window as they were getting closer to the hidden base. "Crazy.." She got out when Bee stopped beside Bulkhead. She waved absent mindedly to Miko, noticing she was on Bulk's shoulder, as she climbed up to the platform. She saw Jack standing by the railing, standing beside him silently.

Raf was placed on Bee's shoulder as he transformed, smiling down at his best friend. "So, what's going on?"

Bulkhead sighed softly as he began to explain what happened, the other bots chiming in through the story. Anna silently stared Bumblebee down while the story was being told. Even though the bots lost all four keys, Team Prime never stayed down long. They would get the keys back and then.. Then the 'bots really would be heading home. They would be leaving, Bumblebee would be leaving her...

Miko looked over at Anna and grinned. "You know, I might not be the first human on Cybertron, but I can still be the first human exchange student."

Anna looked away from her, sighing softly. "Sure.. exchange student.." Cybertron was deadly for humans. They couldn't make it on their planet. And the 'bots wouldn't be taking them along for the trip..

Jack looked down at Arcee, tilting his head. "Why didn't you tell us about the Omega keys before?"

Arcee motioned up at him, "You probably didn't notice, but things have been kind of intense around here lately."

Raf looked over at Bumblebee, "So, you guys could really be going home soon, huh?" He didn't want to believe his sister when she told him..

Miko waved her hand over at him. "Don't worry, Raf. You'll come visit!"

Anna winced again, shaking her head slightly. She really shouldn't get Raf's hopes up. Or her own.

"Once we get our place set up, he can bunk with us, right, Bulk?"

Bulkhead looked over at her, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Uh, Miko.."

Miko leaned closer, frowning. "You are taking me with you, right?"

Ratchet vented as he listened to her. "Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves here? Not only do we lack any actual method of reaching Cybertron, but Starscream now controls the sole means of our planet's restoration."

Optimus looked over at him, "As far as we know.."

Smokescreen looked up at that, "You think Starscream's rejoined the Cons?"

Arcee thought about it before answering. "He might've used the Omega keys to buy back Megatron's favor."

Ratchet scoffed. "Hmph. Without first trying to sell them to the highest bidder? It wouldn't surprise me if he had the nerve to contact us and -" He turned around as his computer beeped.

Bulkhead noticed the irony of the situation. "Okay, that's weird."

Arcee tilted her head, "Is it Starscream?"

Ratchet looked back at them, "No. It is Dreadwing. And he wants to meet."

Anna looked over at Bumblebee, noticing the confusion in his optics mirrored her own. Dreadwing's honor system was seemingly soundproof.. Why would he want to talk to Autobots?

Anna looked up as Bumblebee stopped in front of her, "Bee?"

Bumblebee leaned closer to her, looking into her eyes. {Can we talk later? I know what's bothering you.. and it's bothering me too.. But we can talk about it, right?..}

Anna leaned her forehead against his, closing her eyes. "Tonight, if you're not busy. We'll talk it over.. I don't want to be feeling like this either.."

Bumblebee gently kissed the top of her head. {I'll try and come by as quickly as I can.}

Anna waved sadly as Bee ran through the ground bridge to catch up to the others. "Okay.." Anna looked over at Raf and sighed softly. "Let's go home."

Raf gently held her hand, squeezing it. "Okay.."

{X}

Anna leaned back against Bumblebee's hip as they watched the night sky above them. "So.."

Bumblebee looked down at her, venting softly. {So.. Anna...}

Anna pulled her knees to her chest, resting her arms and head on top of them. "You're most likely going to be leaving.."

Bumblebee gently touched her hair, beeping sadly as he watched her. His door wings were down against his back and he was slouched down against the tree. {If we can restore Cybertron I'll have to go, at least to help restore it and help the others. It's our home..}

Anna wiped at her eyes, nodding as she leaned back into his touch. "I know.. I wouldn't want you not to go.. but I don't want you to leave either, Bee. I love you." She looked up at him, letting him see the tears that had already fallen down her cheeks. "I'm so afraid you're not going to come back, Bee... It's like as soon as you're gone, you're really gone. I have a terrible feeling about all of this."

Bumblebee picked her up, holding her up to his face so he could nuzzle her softly. {I love you so much Anna, it's scary sometimes. Especially in a war. And I promise that if I do stay on Cybertron, as soon as I can, I will come back to you. Anna, my entire spark calls out to you, I could never give up on you. You and Raf are some of the main reasons I have to keep fighting.}

Anna leaned her forehead against his, breathing deeply. "I'll wait for you, Bee. Forever if need be. I'll never love someone like I love you." She smiled softly and gently leaned forward, kissing him.

Bumblebee gently held her, kissing her back. It was a very bittersweet kiss. They could feel their love and their pain. It felt like a goodbye but full of promises.

{X}

Anna leaned against the school wall, looking at her phone again. It had almost been an hour since school let out and none of the 'bots had shown up to get their partners. They hadn't even heard from any of them. Anna looked down at Raf and Jack who were sitting on the steps. "Should we call Ratchet?"

Miko groaned as she got up from sitting on the wall, "What if he's busy too!?"

Jack got out his phone, shrugging. "It's worth a shot.. I'm curious." He pressed the contact info, calling the base.

"Uh, n-no, Ratchet. It's Jack. Is something wrong? 'Cause school's been out for almost an hour, and no one's showed to pick us up."

Miko jumped down in front of him, "What's he saying?"

Jack looked up at her, placing his hand over the phone, "The bots are busy."

Miko stood up, motioning towards the base. "Then tell Ratchet to come get us! It's not like he has anything else to do!"

Anna frowned at her, placing a hand on her hip. "We don't know that, Miko. Don't be so rude."

"He – Hello?" Jack looked up at them, placing his phone down. "He hung up."

Miko groaned. "What crawled up his tailpipe and died?"

Anna rolled her eyes, moving in front of the other three. "You insulted him."

Raf looked over at Jack, looking very worried. "Did Ratchet tell you what's going on?"

Jack shook his head slightly. "No.." He looked up at Anna. "They seem to be keeping us in the dark a lot lately."

Anna rubbed her arm, looking down at the ground. "They have their reasons.. Doesn't mean it doesn't suck.. but I understand."

Miko huffed as she plopped down beside Raf. "You're always so understanding."

Anna looked down at her phone at the last time Bee called her. "Sometimes.. It's very hard.." Anna looked over at the others, shaking her head. "Let's just go home, I'm really tired." She walked over to her car, which she wasn't going to use if Bee was going to pick her up. "I'll drive everyone home."

Miko jumped into the back with Jack, buckling herself in. "Bulk and I usually listened to metal on the way to base..."

Jack sighed as he looked out the window. "I loved feeling the wind when I rode with Arcee.."

Raf looked outside the window as his sister pulled out onto the road. "I loved that Bee and I understood each other so well.."

Anna tried her best not to cry, it was like they were gone already. They didn't even know if that was true or not. "I love that Bumblebee was my best friend before I talked all that much.. He's always been there for me."

Miko behind her as she saw a familiar red car drive past them. "Uh.. Anna?"

Anna looked in her rear view mirror, recognizing the Decepticon. She floored it, turning down the road. She was trying her best to shake him. Only KnockOut was faster, and didn't care for other pedestrians. "Scrap, scrap, scrap.."

KnockOut rammed into the back of her car, sending her spinning off into the desert. Since everyone was buckled in, they were fine but a little sore from the sudden jolt. Anna tried to get out of the sand but Soundwave appeared in front of them, stomping on the front of her car. She could hear the engine stop as it was crushed, the front being tore to pieces by him.

Anna reached over and tried to get her phone. As soon as she was about to open it, there was a loud buzzing noise. Then everyone screamed as the car was cut in half, both sides of the car flipping on the side. Anna barely had time to unbuckle herself when a metal hand snatched her up, tossing her into a glass container. "Raf!" A second later she saw Raf being placed in another, being held in the other hand. She looked up to see Soundwave looking down at her, or she assumed so. No one knew what he was doing under that visor. She shuddered and looked over to see the others were in the same situations. KnockOut had Miko and Jack in each hand. She saw a ground bridge open in front of them, holding her breath as they passed through.

When she opened her eyes she saw they they were on top of the Nemesis, in space! She shivered from the cold temperature, turning to look at Raf. He looked so scared. "It's going to be okay, Raf!"

Raf shivered, hugging himself as he turned to her. "Anna!"

KnockOut leaned down, sneering at them. "So touching, but you need to shut up!" He flicked Anna's container before tossing Jack over to Starscream. "All ready to go."

Starscream smirked at them all before motioning to the space bridge. "Let's get going, shall we?"

Anna groaned and leaned back as far away from him as she could, glad when Soundwave moved forward through the bridge. From there it was a blue as they went through another ground bridge. Only this time when they came out she saw the 'bots facing off against Megatron. They had the keys and there was a large contraption set up, similar designs to Vector Sigma. Anna could feel her spark/heart pounding as she saw it.

Then she saw Bumblebee.

Megatron smirked at the Autobots expressions. "So that I may hand over the humans." He motioned back at the four pets, feeling triumphant.

Bumblebee's shoulders drooped when he saw his girlfriend trapped by Soundwave of all mechs, along with her brother. He wanted to run over there and destroy all of those disgusting 'cons that had her. He wanted to destroy them all and hold her close, never letting her go. His spark was nearly breaking at the thought that he could lose her at this moment. He was shaking he was so pissed, and worried. They could easily kill her, and those bastards knew it.

Anna was trying her best to keep her expression neutral, but she was probably failing. She was shaking. Anna was cold, she was scared for the others, scared for Bumblebee. She could feel the energy stemming from the Omega Key. She was a bundle of nerves and she was sure, somehow, Soundwave could tell. He kept looking down at her. Anna looked back at Bumblebee, seeing the pure pain in his optics, the same pain being felt in her own spark.

Optimus gave nothing away as he stared Megatron down. "And if we refuse?"

At his statement all the 'bots tensed, especially Bumblebee. He looked a mixed between outraged and horrified. The humans all looked at each other uneasily.

Megatron smirked, getting in Optimus' face. "Then I will have no choice but to open the pods, exposing your pets to Cybertron's toxic atmosphere. And then we can all watch them instantly perish, together."

At his words KnockOut and Starscream teased the humans in their grasp. Soundwave only looked the two siblings over before looking back at Megatron. Somehow that was worse than the other two.


	25. Chapter 25

**So, I'm trying my best to write some more but college is kicking my butt. I'm almost falling asleep just uploading this chapter. So give me a little bit.**

* * *

 **JJ:** Thank you so much! All you have to do is go through the sign up process on here. It's easy and free. I would have responded earlier but I didn't want to update that soon.

Oh Soundwave is just going to keep an eye out for her from now on. He knows something's up. As do the others. Especially after what happens to her in this chapter.

* * *

Miko kicked at her glass container, looking almost broken. "This is not how I wanted to spend my first trip to Cybertron."

Megatron turned around to his subordinates. "Starscream."

Starscream held his container higher, smirking at the human inside. "Jack, it's time to come out and play." He then ran his nails down the glass, sparks flying.

Jack winced from the sound before glaring at him. "Go ahead. The Autobots were prepared to sacrifice themselves for my planet. I'll do the same for theirs."

Miko looked up at KnockOut, sneering at him. "Me too, creepy!"

Anna looked over at Raf, holding out her hand towards him. She smiled a little when Raf did the same, the same expression mirrored in their identical eyes.

Megatron smirked over at the Autobots, "Perhaps we should oblige them?"

Optimus stared back at Megatron before replying. "If my decision dooms the future of the Autobot cause on Cybertron, so be it. But I will never forsake our human allies." He stabbed his sword into the ground, stepping back to be with his team.

Arcee sighed before she deactivated the Apex armor, holding it in her hand. She tossed it next to the sword. Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen tossed their artifacts next, all glaring at the 'cons.

Anna sunk down in her container until she was on her knees, frowning at the Autobots. They were giving up for them. Who knows what the Decepticons would do with the keys.. They were giving up Cybertron for the four of them..

Megatron motioned with his hand, "Now, if you please, the Omega Keys. One at a time."

KnockOut stepped up beside Megatron, motioning towards Bulkhead. "You first, big boy."

Bulkhead looked over at Optimus, nodding when his leader nodded. He turned and slowly walked up to the flashy 'con. He slammed the key into KnockOut's waiting servo. "If I don't get the girl, I'll make you eat this key.

KnockOut let Bulkhead take the handle, smirking at him. "You're welcome." He turned and walked back to the others.

Miko glared at him as she was carried away. "Get scrapped."

Arcee walked up next, glaring at Starscream. She tossed the key to him, grabbing Jack and walking back with him. She vented softly as she looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry, Jack.."

Jack shook his head before looking back at the siblings. "I'm sorry too.."

Soundwave handed Rafael's container to KnockOut, letting him take the boy to Bumblebee. Anna leaned against her container, frowning as she watched the exchange. "Raf.."

Bumblebee looked over at Anna before beeping softly as he tried to reassure his young charge it was alright. {Now, Anna.}

Soundwave slowly walked up to Bumblebee while Megatron spoke. "This human femme means a lot to you.. For a 'bot to fall in love with her, and Optimus to entrust the Matrix of Leadership to her.."

Soundwave held the container up, peering in at the human. {.. means a lot to you..} It was clipped from what Megatron just said. He then tossed the container over to the scout.

Bumblebee caught the container, cradling it against his chest. {Anna!?}

Anna groaned from being tossed around, but was fine. "I'm fine.." She turned and glared back at the 'cons, especially Megatron. "Just fine."

Bumblebee looked up as a ground bridge opened up beside them, tons of Decepticon drones running through. He quickly ran back to his teammates, forming a circle.

{X}

Megatron held up a key, smirking. "Now bear witness as a new era dawns on Cybertron." He then shoved the key into the lock, golden light shining from it. Then the other three 'cons inserted their keys. Then light burst from the lock, shocks traveling up through the structure above them. "Behold! The age of the Decepticons!"

Anna leaned back against her container, one hand over her chest. She could feel the power running through the area. Then when a beam shot out at a ruin, she fell to her knees again. She watched as the building reformed in front of their eyes. When the beam died again she panted softly, looking up at Bumblebee's worried expression. She had no clue why she was affected by this either.

Optimus stepped forward, "You have what you want, Megatron. This conflict is between Autobots and Decepticons. Allow me to return the humans to Earth."

Megatron turned back to him, "Oh, I wouldn't recommend it. They'll be far safer here." He turned to Starscream. "Is the space bridge locked on target?"

Starscream bowed to him. "Per your instructions, Lord Megatron."

Megatron's grin expanded. "Excellent. Why rule only one world when I could rule two?"

Everyone looked up as a space bridge opened up above the Omega Key. A second later a very powerful beam burst up from the device, shooting right through the space bridge.

Anna felt her heart thrumming erratically in her chest, her whole body shaking from the energy she could feel. "Primus, no.."

Miko looked up at the 'bots, looking terrified. "If the Omega lock can restore Cybertron, it'll do the same to Earth, right?"

Optimus shook his head slowly. "No. It will cyber-form your planet in favor of its new matrix, destroying all indigenous life in the process."

Megatron looked up in awe. "Such raw power! What should I call my new domain? New Kaon? Or perhaps 'Gilded Earth.'"

Jack pounded at his glass. "No!"

Miko pushed against hers, crying out. "Leave our planet alone!"

Raf was curled back against his, watching Anna and Bee. Bumblebee was kneeled down, trying to help Anna stay calm as she seemed to be in pain. {Breathe Anna, slowly.. It will go away soon..}

Anna looked up at her boyfriend and then up at the beam shooting towards Earth. "N-no..."

Optimus had enough, activating the sword in his arm. He quickly began fighting his way through the 'cons. He grabbed the Star Saber, turning around to face Megatron. He and Megatron quickly engaged in battle. Optimus was so pissed he cut Megatron's arm off, the one that could wield the Dark Star Saber, running past him. He dodged the torpedo Starscream fired at him, jumping on and over him. He then quickly slammed his sword into the Omega Lock, a large explosion erupting from the lock in all directions.

Bumblebee stood up from cradling his two partners to his chest, seeing the devastation around them. {Are you two alright?} Anna was practically unresponsive but seemed to be okay. Raf was fine but very worried for his sister, Cybertron, Earth and everyone else. Bumblebee saw Optimus walking towards them, looking fine. He then heard a space bridge open up beside them, running through with his two partners.

{X}

Ratchet looked at them all in shock. "The children! What happened?"

Bulkhead had sat Miko down, opening the container she was in and letting her out. Arcee was doing the same for Jack. Bumblebee had already sat Raf down and was gently holding Anna in his hand. She was fine, but resting as her body had went through some kind of ordeal from the Omega Lock's energy.

However, no one was talking.

Ratchet grew tired of it. "Somebody say something!"

Bulkhead looked down at the ground as he paused in front of him. "Optimus destroyed the Omega lock."

Ratchet looked up in shock. "What!? You did -"

Optimus cut him off. "What was necessary. There was no time for another prolonged battle, Not with Earth in imminent danger."

Ratchet looked up at him, looking devastated. "So you destroyed the only device in any universe capable of restoring our home? Optimus, we needed that."

Smokescreen looked up at him, "You weren't there, doc, I mean Ratchet.. And it's not your place to second-guess a battlefield decision."

Ratchet turned to him, "It most certainly is! There had to be another way!"

Anna, now feeling a little bit better, spoke up from sitting on Bee's hand. "It was awful, Ratchet..."

Jack nodded, "I-it wasn't that simple, Ratchet."

Raf continued, shooting a worried glance at his sister. "Megatron was using the Omega lock to attack the Earth."

Miko looked up at him, huffing. "Optimus saved our planet."

Ratchet groaned. "What about our planet?! All of our struggles and Energon spilled and countless sacrifices for nothing?!"

Arcee spoke up, "Right decision or wrong, what's done is done. And we have another problem here on this world. The Cons just changed the rules when they put Jack, Miko, Raf and Anna into play."

Anna motioned to be let down, standing beside her brother. "They ambushed us and kidnapped us.. They knew where we were.."

Before anyone could react to that statement the base received an urgent call from Agent Fowler. "Prime! The Pentagon's preparing to go DEFCON 1. I need to know what we're dealing with!"

Optimus walked closer to the control panel, "To what do you refer, Agent Fowler?"

"Maybe you should step outside and see for yourselves."

Optimus looked down at his friend. "Ratchet, watch the children."

Anna watched as the Autobots rode the elevator up to the roof. She then jumped as Ratchet picked her up. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet ran a scan over her, frowning. "What happened to you? I need a distraction."

Anna sat down in his hand, sighing softly. "When Megatron used the Omega Lock, both times, I could feel the energy being released. Inside my body. It hurt but afterwards I just felt so drained, I couldn't hardly do anything. I barely reacted to Bumblebee trying to talk to me.."

Ratchet looked at his readings, venting roughly. "Similar to what you reported from Vector Sigma. You can feel Primus' energy on Cybertron. Physically you are fine now, except for fatigue." He looked her over, shaking his head. "Who knows what all this is about."

Anna nodded softly, jumping back down to where the others were when Ratchet moved her. "Primus.. Only."

Jack rubbed her shoulder, frowning. "But he's their god, and creator of Cybertron. I'm sure it's not bad."

Anna patted his hand, shrugging. "I don't think so.. but I would like to know what he has planned.."

Ratchet turned to her, looking devastated. "Wouldn't we all?" He jumped as he could hear and feel explosions from the outside of the base. "What is going on?"

Jack turned to the Autobots as they walked up to them, "What's happening?"

Ratchet turned to them, "What is going on out there?"

Optimus looked down at him. "The Decepticons have invaded Jasper."

Bulkhead nodded, "And Fowler seems to think he can hold them off."

Fowler chimed in over the computer. "Prime, reinforcements just arrived."

Optimus looked up at screen. " Agent Fowler, your military cannot prevail against the -"

Wheeljack then chimed on over the coms as well. "You didn't think I was gonna let team Prime have all the fun, did you?"

Bulkhead laughed, looking up. "It's Jackie!"

Ratchet looked up in surprise. " Wheeljack? But how did you -"

"I picked up a strange energy surge. Hope you don't mind the company."

Ratchet shook his helm. "No. It's just that after everything well -"

"We're still on the same team, Doc. Always will be."

Optimus walked away to think before speaking. "Ratchet, prepare to bridge everyone out of here."

Ratchet turned to him, "We're abandoning the base?"

Optimus turned back to look at him, "The base is lost. Wheeljack and Agent Fowler can only buy us time to escape." He turned to his scout. "Bumblebee, you and the Esquivels will depart first."

{Yes sir.}

Raf frowned up at Optimus, "You're splitting us up?"

Jack nodded, "Shouldn't we stick together?"

Miko clasped her hands together. "All for one and one for all?"

"We must disperse to avoid capture until we can regroup and launch a counterattack. Survival is our only priority now."

Anna turned and hugged her other two friends. "We'll see each other soon.." She squeezed them tightly before Bumblebee picked her up. He waited for Raf to say goodbye as well before he picked him up too. He then transformed, driving through the waiting ground bridge. Anna looked out the window at the drastic scenery change, feeling her heart aching. She looked over and saw that Raf was trying his best not to cry. Anna leaned over and kissed his cheek, ruffling his hair. "It's going to be okay, Raf.."

Rafael huffed at her, wiping at his cheek. "Anna!" He fixed his hair before sighing as he sunk down in the seat. "I just don't like being separated from the others."

{Me either.. But it was our best option..}

Anna rubbed her face, sighing softly. "Okay. Game plan."

{The com link is down. We don't know where anyone is. So I'm going to head back towards Jasper and try to find the others along the way.}

Anna nodded softly. "Okay.. but all the Decepticons will be looking for you when they realize you're alive. And you're a flashy car, Bee."

{You said the most handsome!}

Raf snorted. "Exactly. You need a new paint job."

Anna smiled as she thought about it. "Well, we could go black and yellow, not yellow and black."

Raf nodded. "Yeah, do a reversal! It's still such a change I'm sure they won't recognize you."

Bumblebee ran a scan over his vehicle mode, turning the armor into a reversal of the original paint. {Okay!}

Anna sighed and sunk down in her seat, "Now.. we try to get back to Jasper. However long that takes.."

Raf frowned at her, reaching into his backpack to get a bottle of water. "You should get some rest Anna... You look horrible."

Anna barely managed to roll her eyes at the way he phrased that. "Thanks.." She closed her eyes, rubbing her head. "I feel horrible.."

{Please, Anna, try and sleep some. Your body needs the rest. You too, Raf. I'm fine. I promise.}

Anna gently rubbed his door, sighing softly. "Okay, Bee.. I love you."

{I love you both. Get some rest, you two.}

{X}

Anna pulled her hair back into a bun as she exited the fast food restaurant. They had to stop to eat, use the restroom and move around a little. Anna had used her technology skills to stealthily withdraw all the money she had saved over the years. Since then she hadn't even touched her cards or phone. It was radio silence from everyone. The 'cons were trying their damned best to find them. When Anna got in the driver's seat, Bee took off again.

{Sorry guys, I saw a drone earlier. We need to leave the area.}

Raf looked out the windows, trying to spot anything. "It's fine, Bee." He paused when he saw one of them flying in the air. "Spotted one!"

Bumblebee drove just at the speed limit, staying perfectly in line with the road so he wouldn't draw any more attention. After a little bit the drone flew off. Bumblebee pulled off the road, transforming behind a tree after the humans got out.

Raf pulled his backpack up more as he looked up at the sky. "Clear, but too close. Your paint job did the trick though."

Bumblebee tried again to contact someone but got nothing. {Still nothing, Raf..} He turned to Anna and gently rubbed her back. {Are you feeling better?}

Anna turned to him, jumping first. She relaxed and leaned into his touch afterwards. "Mostly. My chest and head still ache some.."

Raf sighed softly as he leaned against the tree. "So, still back to Jasper?"

{That's the only place where we all know to go to. We'll meet the others along the way.}

Raf looked up at his sister. "Yeah, right towards Megatron's giant fortress."

Bumblebee kneeled down, rubbing his back too. {He's not going to ever hurt either of you again. I promise, Raf.}

Anna gently hugged her brother, smiling softly. "Come on. Let's get going, Raf. We'll play I spy."

Raf groaned as Bumblebee transformed next to them. "Again?"

{I spy something beautiful.}

Anna rolled her eyes as she got inside. "Bee!"

Raf laughed as he got in too, buckling himself in as Bee drove off. "You set yourself up for that one, Anna."

{X}

Anna leaned back in her seat, searching through the news feeds for any trace of the other 'bots, or of Bee. She wanted to find it first in order to remove any trace, the Decepticons were ruthless.

{Are you finding anything?}

Raf shook his head, leaning over to watch his sister work. "Nada, Bee. Just the same old rubber masks and bad CG. The usual conspiracy websites might be our only chance to-."

Anna stopped on a picture she found, frowning. "Raf.."

It was a picture taken at night in a junk yard. It was crappy quality but they could make out Ratchet in the picture. Raf turned to the radio, grinning. "Anna found Ratchet."

Anna nodded, quickly locating the area the picture was taken. "Yes, and hopefully no one else has either."

"The photo was taken yesterday in a junkyard outside Woodland Park."

After Raf told Bee the coordinates, Anna scrubbed the image completely. "Hopefully we got it in time." She shut her laptop down, sighing softly. "Now, to find Ratchet?"

{Yes. I tracked the coordinates. We should arrive sometime tonight. I would suggest getting some rest now.}

Anna looked over to see Raf fighting to keep his eyes open. She leaned into the back and laid a blanket over him, gently laying his bag in the back as well. "Sleep well, Raf.."

{You too, Anna.}

Anna rubbed her face, looking out the window at the countryside. "I can't sleep.. I keep having nightmares.."

{Anna, you know you can always talk to me, about anything. I wish you had told me so I could try and help.}

Anna rubbed her arm, frowning at the radio. "I didn't want to bother you with anything else. And it seems childish to complain about some bad dreams when you've lived through this terrible war for decades."

{It's not childish, Anna. Everyone has bad dreams.. We all do sometimes. Having someone to be there for you really helps, as does talking about it..}

Anna closed her eyes, leaning back in the seat. "It's the same dream every time. When you try to take me from Soundwave, he cracks the glass. I slowly begin to suffocate as you attack him. Everyone gets into this deadly battle, over me. You kill Soundwave and try to cover the cracks in the glass, but nothing was working. You called out for Ratchet.." She paused in her story, feeling the familiar feeling of not being able to breathe again. She breathed through it before continuing.

"When you got back to the base, you broke the contained apart and picked me up.. only. I was already dying, too far gone. Ratchet knew and just left you to be with me.. I remember trying to tell you that I love you but nothing came out. The last thing I saw was you crying over me.. The worst part is that Cybertron is lost because of me. Because of me Cybertron was cursed to stay dead.. I killed your planet."

{Anna… Darling.. Nothing you could do or ever done could cause that. Cybertron is dead because of Megatron, only him. Don't ever blame yourself, love. And I would rather never see Cybertron again than lose you.}

Anna curled up in her seat, crying softly. She felt better but somehow she didn't fully believe his last statement. If Cybertron was ever fully restored again, he would go. She knew it. "I love you, Bee.. I'm going to try and sleep now.."

{I love you too, Anna. Sleep well..}

{X}

Anna woke up to Raf shaking her gently. "What is it?"

Raf sat up straight, brushing his hair back. "We're at the junk yard."

{You were sleeping so well, we didn't want to wake you until now.}

Anna nodded, pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Thank you.." She looked out the windows, searching for their friend.

Raf was doing the same, frowning softly. "He's got to be here."

The two humans were jerked by Bee stopping suddenly, revving his engine. They both looked up to see Ratchet's vehicle form in front of them. Bumblebee opened his doors for the both of them, letting them out before transforming.

Raf ran up to him, "Ratchet! Ratchet, it's me, Raf!"

Anna was standing behind Raf, watching Ratchet curiously. He wasn't acting excited to see them. Was something wrong with him?

When Ratchet didn't do or say anything Raf tried again. "Uh, Ratchet?"

"Go away!"

Bumblebee kneeled down, looking at him. {What do you mean go away?}

"You're interrupting my power down."

Raf looked up at his companions and then back at Ratchet. "Come on, Ratchet, we need your help to find the others."

Bee nodded, clenching his fist. {We need to find the others so we can stop Megatron!}

"We can't stop Megatron, not anymore. The war is over, and we lost."

Anna frowned at him, walking up and rubbing his hood. "Ratchet. I understand the pain you're feeling, why you want to give up. But you can't. We can't."

Raf nodded, "You can't just give up, Ratchet!"

Ratchet transformed, gently nudging Anna back so he didn't hurt her. He looked down at the two humans and then at Bumblebee. "Then tell me what we can do without communications, without a ground bridge, without a base of operations or resources of any kind!"

Bumblebee looked up at him from sitting behind Raf. {Starscream had access to one before he rejoined Megatron!}

Anna looked up at Ratchet, "We find out where Starscream's ground bridge is."

Ratchet shrugged, "Yes, yes, he'd clearly been using the derelict Decepticon ship the Harbinger.

What does that have to do with anything?!"

Raf motioned up at him. "It could be full of Cybertronian tech, and it's probably abandoned again now that Starscream's back with the 'Cons."

Ratchet scoffed, looking off into the distance before looking back down at the trio. "Well, resources won't be of much use, not without someone to - lead us." He looked distraught at the last statement, closing his eyes.

Raf frowned up at him, "It's a start, Ratchet."

Ratchet glared down at them, "You'll have to start without me. This is someone else's fight now."

Anna frowned, leaning back against Bumblebee as she began to feel tired again. "There isn't anyone else Ratchet. It's just us, Team Prime."

Ratchet frowned as he watched Anna, clearly conflicted. He turned and transformed, shutting his engine off. "Please… Just let me rust in peace."

Raf glared and turned to Bee. "Come on, Bee."

Bumblebee gently picked Anna up, transforming around her. {Alright..}

Anna looked out the window as Bee drove away, frowning softly. "He's just hurting too much right now.. Give him some time."

{X}

Anna looked up at the wreckage of the Harbinger, tilting her head. She didn't like the looks of it. It made her uneasy. But.. She couldn't complain. They had no base at the moment, and Starscream found it usable.. She looked up to see Bee poking his head out the entrance. "I'm coming.." She jogged up and walked in with him, looking around.

{Hold on.}

Anna turned around and blushed when she saw Bumblebee was kneeling in front of her, smiling down at her. "Bee?"

Bee gently kissed her, rubbing her back gently. {I just wanted to take the chance.}

Anna smiled and kissed his cheek before playfully pushing his face away. "Shush." She turned and looked in the main room, where Raf was. "Find out anything?"

Raf looked back at them, nodding. "Yeah, the ship just seems to be off right now. I think I know how to turn it on?"

Anna walked over to him, looking around. "Well, we'll figure it out. We're the smart ones, remember?"

Raf laughed as Bee winked at them. "Yeah, yeah."

{X}

Raf stood on the control panel, watching as Bee hooked up a giant cord to the power station. "Hold it right there, Bee."

Anna sat on Bee's shoulder, watching as Bee held it in place. The energon was pulled into the machine, the ship coming on for a few seconds before shutting off again. Anna smiled over at Raf and shrugged. "It's alright, Raf. We'll just keep trying."

"Ah, ah, Ah! You're miscalibrating the Energon transducer."

{You came after all!}

Raf grinned up at him, "Ratchet!"

Anna smiled and waved at him from her spot, "I knew you would. I believed in you."

Ratchet smiled at her before looking down at Raf. "Now step out of my way so I can work." Raf smiled as he hopped onto Bee's waiting hand, watching as Ratchet got to work.

Anna leaned against Bee's head, smiling softly. She was glad they finally had part of the team back together. She just hoped the others would show up soon as well.


	26. Chapter 26

**So I've learned that I don't have much time for writing so far. So I'll probably be doing most of my writing on weekends. But not having time during the week just makes me want to write all that much more. So there's that.**

 **Also, season three is so short and the episodes are a lot different than the first two seasons. The past three chapters I've done have been around eight pages, instead of my usual ten or more. I don't want to crowd too much into one chapter so they're going to be shorter for a while.**

 **This also means that I'm quickly approaching the ending.**

* * *

 **TFPLoverrrr:** Thank you so much!

 **JJ:** I'm excited for RID too, but not what happens between. You'll be getting a lot of AnnBee moments up until then though!

 **Gry20:** It's a really great idea. You should definitely write a story for it! I don't think that would fit for what I have planned for Anna and Bee, but I still really love the idea.

* * *

Raf worked with the controls for the control pad. "Mainframe's up and running."

Anna looked over at Ratchet, while she was sitting on Bee's shoulder, "I hacked the operating codes already... It was easy?"

Ratchet huffed at her, "Strange..." He then turned back to Raf. "Even if the ground bridge proves functional, it will be next to worthless without a means of pinpointing the current locations of our compatriots."

{Did Starscream have something we can use?}

Ratchet turned to him, "Use your head, Bumblebee! If the Decepticons had the ability to track Autobot signals, we'd have all been at Megatron's mercy here on Earth a long time ago."

Anna shrugged as the look Bee gave her. She patted his shoulder as she looked down at Raf. "So that's a no."

Raf slumped his shoulders. "Back where we started."

Ratchet saw his posture and turned back to the screen. "But not if I can reconfigure these Decepticon frequencies. At the very least, we may be able to access their comm-link."

Anna pointed to the control pad, Bumblebee replacing Anna with Raf. Anna quickly got to work. "I already see how to do that."

Ratchet looked over at the other two males, tilting his helm. "Since when?"

Bumblebee shrugged, being careful with Raf on his shoulder. {Since we got back. She's been really helpful getting this running.}

Ratchet hummed as he watched the femme working on the computer. "Interesting.."

Bumblebee tilted his helm, looking down at Raf. {What?}

Raf connected the dots, whispering. "She can work with Cybertronian technology, easily. Ever since we got back from Cybertron..."

Bumblebee looked down at Anna, raising his eye ridges. {So she was changed, again.}

Ratchet nodded. "Yes. She's become much more Cybertronian than before."

Anna turned around and huffed. "Guys. Please? Trying to work here."

Bumblebee held up his hands. {Okay, okay. Love you!} He quickly backed out of the room. Ratchet laughed softly as he watched the scout, shaking his helm.

{X}

Anna stepped back when the computer beeped at her, several different coms playing on the screen. "Ratchet!" She turned back and waited on the others to show up. A few seconds later they ran in the room. She grinned at them. "I got it."

Bumblebee grinned at her, picking her up in his hand and kissing her. {You're amazing, you know that?!}

Ratchet rolled his eyes, setting Raf down on the control pad. "Thank you, Anna. This is a great help." He looked over at everyone and raised an eye ridge. "I have an idea on who to call first." He typed in the number and pressed the call button. A few seconds later the person answered.

Fowler's voice rang over the com. "What is it now, lord Megatron?"

"Agent Fowler, it's Ratchet!"

June Darby's voice was then heard. "Ratchet? Where's Jack? Is he with you?"

"No, he is not. Listen, we don't have much time. I have taken a tremendous, yet calculated, risk in contacting you. Hopefully, the Decepticons are not monitoring their own frequencies as closely as they no doubt are those of the humans. I am transmitting our current coordinates."

Bumblebee came back in the room, having left before to check on something. {There's a ship approaching!}

Ratchet turned to him in shock, "What?"

"What? Ratchet, have you heard from anyone else? What about Prime?"

Ratchet ended the call, rushing after Bee. "Who is it?"

Anna saw Raf rushing after them, groaning before running after him too. Bumblebee saw him and kneeled down, holding out his hand to him. {No! Raf, stay here. They could be Decepticons.}

Anna gently rubbed his shoulder, pulling him back a little. "I got him." Bumblebee turned and ran to where Ratchet was, trusting his girlfriend to keep them both safe. Anna stepped beside a rock formation, peering around the side at the landing ship. "I think it's an Autobot ship though, Raf.."

Raf peered around her, nodding. "Yeah.. They didn't try and attack either."

Together they watched as familiar faces were lowered to the ground. Miko saw them and grinned, running right to them. "Raf, Anna!"

Raf ran up to her, laughing as Miko picked him up, spinning him around. "Miko!'

Miko set him down before death squeezing Anna. "Anna!"

Anna groaned in pain before patting her on the back. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Jack walked up to them, grinning. "Girl's got a grip, doesn't she?" He then hugged the siblings happily.

Ratchet looked up at his teammates and friends, "You're alive." He then spotted the new one behind them. "Ultra Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus nodded slightly. "Doctor."

Anna looked over when Bulkhead looked Bee over, "New paint job looks good, Bee."

Anna smirked, raising her hand. "My idea. I agree though."

Arcee rolled her optics. "At least you had something to work with. If I reversed my colors, I'd be pink."

{I can't see you in pink, honestly.}

Ratchet was talking to Ultra Magnus. "The communications link needs further calibration to be compatible with Autobot frequencies. The ground bridge, however, is fully operational."

Miko crossed her arms. "That would've come in handy when robo-dragon was trying to eat us for breakfast." The other three humans looked uncomfortable with her being sassy in front of the new 'bot.

Ultra Magnus looked over at Ratchet. "The indigenous population of this planet, do they all display the same disregard for authority?"

Ratchet held up his hands, "No. Mostly just Miko." He then looked down at them, though fondly.

They all turned when they head and saw a plane approaching them. Bumblebee quickly jogged over, standing in front of his two charges. The others got ready as well. Bumblebee relaxed when he recognized who it was.

Bulkhead and Arcee ran in front of Ultra Magnus, yelling at him to stop. Arcee looked up at him, "It's Fowler."

Bulkhead nodded, "He's with us!"

When the plane landed, Fowler helped June down first. When June saw Jack she sprinted to her son, crying. Jack held her hands, smiling. "It's okay, mom. I'm fine."

June then hugged the others, Anna letting her hug her too. June looked them all over, smiling. "Your families are safe. Agent Fowler saw to it that Jasper was evacuated in time."

Anna relaxed, looking down at Raf. She smiled softly when she saw how happy he looked. She pulled him in for a quick hug, looking back at the 'bots.

Arcee looked up at the others. "The only signals Ultra Magnus was able to isolate are standing right here."

Wheeljack shrugged, "Maybe his scanner's faulty."

Bulkhead frowned, "So the kid's unaccounted for."

Ratchet looked up, "Smokescreen bridged out unaccompanied. Only Optimus knows where. And Optimus remained behind, to destroy the ground bridge, to ensure that everyone else made it to safety."

Fowler frowned up at them. "I watched the base go down. No one or thing walked out of there."

June walked up, "Not that we could see."

Fowler looked back up at the 'bots. "Even if Prime survived, I'm not sure we can afford to wait for him to show up. Not with Megatron holding our planet hostage from his high and mighty perch at Darkmount."

Ultra Magnus walked up to them, nodding. "I would be inclined to agree with the native life-form. We must stop Megatron, with or without Optimus Prime. We must do everything in our power to ensure Megatron's downfall, but we will need to be smart about it."

Wheeljack looked up at him, "Whoa, who put shoulder-pads in command?"

Jack looked up, "Temporary command."

Ratchet looked down at him and then to the others. "Ultra Magnus is the only logical choice. He was trained by Optimus and served as his commanding officer throughout the war for Cybertron."

Ultra Magnus looked over everyone. "Now, unless there is any further objection, soldier, please, follow me." He then turned, walking back towards his ship.

Wheeljack followed, venting. "Aye aye, Cap'n."

Anna watched them all board the ship, looking over at her friends. Jack was being doted on by his mother, Miko also falling victim to June's affections. Raf was watching them, laughing softly. Fowler was talking on his radio, looking back at his ship.

Anna sighed softly and looked up at the ship, rubbing her arm. Something just felt terribly wrong to her.

{X}

Anna stood with the other humans, leaning against Miko's side. The 'bots were all scattered around, waiting on Ultra Magnus to direct them. Fowler was waiting as well, wanting to know what the plan was.

Ultra Magnus looked everyone over. "Autobots. We remain vastly outnumbered, and, despite our munitions, do not currently possess the firepower necessary to compromise the Decepticon citadel."

Fowler looked up at him, "Uncle Sam's military does. I just can't let them make a move as long as Megatron's ray guns are pointed at Washington."

Ultra Magnus nodded. "Then we must infiltrate Darkmount in order to nullify its fusion cannons."

Ratchet spoke up, finding a fault with the statement. "Unfortunately, it seems the fortress is heavily shielded against unauthorized groundbridges. Even those originating from Decepticon technology."

Wheeljack motioned to the others, "Guess we'll have to sneak past enemy lines." He punched his fists together, "Wrecker-style."

Ultra Magnus looked down at him. "I couldn't deal with "Wrecker-style" on Cybertron, and I refuse to deal with it here." He ignored the look Wheeljack made. "Now, we require a means of thinning the Decepticon ranks to even the odds, If we're to have any hope of completing this mission... Or of surviving it."

Anna slowly looked up, realizing what happened with Jack. She quickly jogged over to her boyfriend, patting his leg. "Bee."

Bumblebee kneeled down to listen to her. {What is it, Anna?}

Anna leaned closer to him. "Jack, Miko, Raf and I can all use our phones. They tracked down Jack when he sent one text. They'll do it again."

Bumblebee grinned at her before standing back up. He turned to Ultra Magnus, nodding at him. {Sir. Anna had a great idea.}

Ultra Magnus looked down at the human before tilting his helm. "What is this plan of yours, human femme?"

Anna held out her phone, smiling. "Since the Decepticons are obviously monitoring all of our forms of communication, they'll easily pick up on cell phone signals. The others and I can all be sent to different areas and use our phones. They'll send reinforcements after us, making it easier for your team to infiltrate Darkmount."

Ultra Magnus slowly nodded. "That sounds like a solid plan, young human." He turned to Ratchet. "Doctor, prepare the ground bridge."

{X}

Anna looked at the map, a blimp of Jack's signal on the screen. "Got him."

Raf nodded, "I have five bogeys converging right on top of Jack."

Ratchet typed in the coordinates Jack was at, opening another ground bridge for him. "Not anymore." He looked down at Raf and smiled softly.

Jack jumped through the ground bridge before it closed behind him, putting his phone away. He gave a thumbs up to Ratchet, getting one back.

Ratchet touched his audial, contacting Miko. "Okay Miko, your turn."

After a little bit Miko jumped back through her own ground bridge, huffing. "I really could have used that pizza."

Anna finished typing, looking back up at Ratchet and her boyfriend. "Finished."

Ultra Magnus looked over at her, frowning. "Finished with what, young femme?"

Anna looked back at the screen, motioning to it. "I hacked into the Decepticon's communication network."

Bumblebee grinned down at her, rubbing her back. {I knew you could do it.}

Ratchet nodded, looking down at Jack. "Are you ready?"

Jack nodded, clearing his throat. "Decepticon command, do you read me?"

Ultra Magnus remained stoic. "I remain unconvinced."

Ratchet turned to the controls and working around the siblings. "I'll further enhance the audio and add static."

Jack waited for his signal before delivering the line again. "Decepticon command, do you read? We are under Autobot attack!"

Ultra Magnus activated his blaster, going into warrior mode. "Autobots, lock and load!"

Anna watched as Bumblebee activated his cannon, leaning against Ratchet's arm. He was so hot, but she didn't feel comfortable being affectionate with Ultra Magnus there. She waved slightly as the team went through the ground bridge, quickly turning to the control panel afterwards.

{X}

Anna looked up when she heard Ultra Magnus over the com system.

"Ratchet, now!"

Ratchet quickly opened the ground bridge, the dragon 'con being sent right through to the arctic.

"The Decepticon is gone, Ratchet."

Anna grinned over at Ratchet. "Well, some good came of the scraplet nightmare."

Ratchet chuckled lowly, shaking his helm. "It seems so."

Miko smirked, "Now it's a dragosicle." Jack rolled his eyes with Raf, shaking their heads.

Anna sighed as she watched the teams life signs on the screen, frowning. "They haven't reported in.."

Ratchet looked down at her, venting softly. "They are most likely still in combat, Anna, no need to worry just yet."

Anna rubbed her arm, shrugging. "I guess." She saw a notification pop up and opened it. "Ratchet!"

Ratchet read the message, the Autobot signal being traced as it was headed right for Darkmount. "How is that possible?"

Jack looked up at them, crossing his arms. "What is it?"

Ratchet looked shocked as he read the info on the signal. "An Autobot signal, but it's airborne."

"All units, Optimus Prime has returned."

Jack thrust his arms in the air, jumping. "Yes!"

Miko grinned, dancing. "Awesome!"

Raf hugged Anna tightly, "Awesome!"

Anna laughed, hugging her brother back. "It's amazing!"

Ratchet grinned, motioning wildly. "Thank the Allspark!"

"I repeat, Prime is alive and quite well."

{X}

Anna stood beside the humans, listening to Fowler honor Team Prime. After Darkmount was lost, the team was escorted to a human military base near Jasper.

"On behalf of the President and the joint chiefs, I thank you all for your selfless heroism in defense of this planet. I'm only sorry the world can't know of your undying dedication, because I, for one, owe you my life, my liberty, and my future." Fowler then saluted all of Team Prime.

Ultra Magnus looked up at Optimus. "Sir, I am honored to relinquish command of the Autobots to you."

Optimus smiled softly at him. "Welcome to Earth, Ultra Magnus. And to team Prime."

Miko jogged up to Optimus, "Okay, someone's gotta say it. Optimus 2.0 is rad!" She gave him the horns before turning to Ratchet, "Imagine what the forge could do for your bod."

Ratchet seemed flustered before scoffing. He then looked down at the forge, "Is it true that the Forge has been drained of its power?" He took the saddened glances and silence to mean yes. "Then any hope of rebuilding the Omega lock has truly been lost."

Smokescreen didn't look up as he answered. "I did what I felt was right."

Ratchet smiled at him, patting him on the shoulder. "And your instincts have again proven to be quite sound."

Anna was watching the others celebrating, smiling to herself. That was until she was picked up suddenly. "Whoa!" She turned to see Bumblebee had picked her up, grinning at her. She huffed at him. "Bee."

Bee shrugged, holding her closer so they were the same height. He then gently kissed her, rubbing her back gently. {I wanted to kiss you!}

Anna hummed against him as she kissed back, blushing softly. "Bee.."

Bumblebee chuckled softly, kissing the top of her head. {No one cares, Anna. We're all too happy right now.}

Anna smiled and pulled him back in for another kiss. "Good. Because I've missed this."

{Me too, Me too.}


	27. Chapter 27

**JJ:** Thank you! I think you'll love the ending of this one too. I'm getting more and more excited about finally getting there, but also sad.

* * *

Anna stood on the control panel Ratchet was working on, looking at all the info being presented to them. The ground bridge was finally stable.

Raf looked over at them from his temporary desk, "Return trajectory fluctuations have been stabilized."

Ratchet nodded, looking back at his screen. "Ultra Magnus, we are ready to receive you."

They all turned around to see Ultra Magnus drive through, his alt form being a similar version of Optimus' old one. Bumblebee lifted the Energon cube off of his trailer, stepping back so he could transform.

Ultra Magnus walked closer to the others, shaking his helm. "We didn't find much else in the rubble of the former base."

Wheeljack walked through, holding up the old lob ball. "You call this 'not much else?'" He then lobbed it right at Bulkhead. Only Bulkhead wasn't ready and the ball rebounded off of his chest. It then almost took out Miko if Jack hasn't tackled her out of the way in time.

Ratchet glared at the wrecker, "Wheeljack! You could've caused serious damage."

Miko got up, placing both hands on her hips, "To me!"

Fowler's office door opened, which was mostly blocked by the lob ball. "A little help here?" Ratchet picked up the lob ball, dropping it on the ground beside him, shaking his helm.

Ultra Magnus turned to Wheeljack, frowning down at him. "What were you thinking, soldier?"

Wheeljack motioned to his friend, "I was thinking Bulk would catch that lob."

"Let me make myself clear. As Optimus Prime's second-in-command, I have no intention of tolerating Wrecker behavior."

Wheeljack barely glanced up at him, "Some things never change."

Bulkhead frowned, looking worried, "Jackie..."

"Need I remind you that it was Optimus Prime himself who assigned me to command your Wreckers back on Cybertron and get you loose cannons under control? An effective combat unit begins with discipline. If you won't accept that, feel free to choose the path of least resistance as you did before..."

Everyone looked between the two nervously, it being so quiet they could hear a pin drop.

"If my ship weren't a twisted wreck at present, I'd do that sir." Wheeljack then turned and walked away.

Ultra Magnus sighed at the looks he received. He then turned to Ratchet, "So, any word from Optimus?"

"He's investigating recent Deception activity, hopefully an Energon mine." Ratchet turned to Anna, holding out his hand for her. "He hasn't reported in yet." He then gently handed Anna over to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee grinned down at Anna, setting her on his shoulder. {Hello.}

Anna rolled her eyes, smiling softly, before looking down as Miko jogged up to the 'bots. "Hello Bee."

Miko grinned up at the bots, holding her hands together. "How rad would it be if you all had jet-packs like Optimus?"

Ratchet chuckled softly, "Quite rad, Miko." He turned to where the Forge laid against the wall, sighing. "But the Forge has been depleted of its power to do that."

Bulkhead looked down at Miko, "Now it's only good for pounding out dings."

Everyone then turned as a sports car tore into the hanger, looking familiar. It drifted as it came to a stop, coming close to hitting Miko if she hadn't moved behind Arcee's leg. Bumblebee backed up a little, keeping one servo cupped around Anna so she wouldn't fall.

Arcee tilted her helm, "Smokescreen?"

Smokescreen transformed, pouting at them as he held up his hands. "Aw, what gave me away?" When no one said anything he continued, motioning at himself. "Come on, 'robots in disguise,' right?"

Anna looked at Bumblebee, laughing silently. Bumblebee gently raised his shoulder, leaning his helm against her gently, laughing as well. Then they stopped when they saw Ultra Magnus stop in front of Smokescreen.

"Where have you been, soldier?"

"Scanning new war paint. Thought it'd be proactive to follow Optimus' lead and Bumblebee's." He motioned to the black and yellow 'bot after he finished.

Bumblebee raised an eye ridge at him. {Copycat.}

Anna gently knocked on his shoulder armor, "It's a good idea at least..."

"Now you can look your best while stacking those empty cubes."

Smokescreen sighed before nodding, "Yes, sir." He began walking off, mumbling softly to himself. "I was nearly a Prime, but somehow I'm still a rookie."

Ratchet looked up from tinkering, "What was that about a 'Prime'?"

Smokescreen turned around, looking anxious. "Uh no, time… Time to stop acting like a rookie." He turned back around and got to work stacking the empty Energon cubes.

Anna looked over at Bumblebee, watching him eyeing the newcomer, and his new paint job. "Bee."

Bee looked up at her, tilting his helm. {What is it?}

Anna smiled and leaned over, kissing his cheek armor. "You're still sexier than he is. And I love you."

Bumblebee grinned and gently nuzzled her, walking over to where the others were standing. {I love you too.}

{X}

Anna opened up the ground bridge, she and Raf watching as Optimus walked through. Only, he was carrying some strange object in his servos. Anna quickly closed the ground bridge, watching the others.

Ratchet turned to his friend, "Optimus, did you find Energon?"

Optimus shook his helm, "No. But I did uncover this." He leaned down and gently laid the object on a table. Now that it was uncovered fully they could see it was an old, strange looking Cybertronian helm.

Ratchet looked horrified. "It cannot be." He then walked closer to the object, wanting a better look.

Jack looked up at the others, very confused. "Be what?"

Optimus looked at the humans before back at the fossil. "The ancient remains of a Predacon."

Anna motioned Bumblebee over, wanting a better look. Bumblebee gently picked the siblings up, placing them on the ground by the table. Anna thanked him quietly before looking the fossil over, frowning.

Ratchet looked up at the team, "Though it remains unclear why such a skull would be found on your planet, its presence reveals all too much about the Predacon which Megatron recently sent in pursuit of us."

Miko turned to Ratchet since he had stopped behind her. "You mean that dragon 'bot we put on ice?"

Ratchet looked down at her, "Except that Predacons have been extinct since, well.."

Smokescreen looked up, motioning towards the humans. "-since before most life began on Cybertron."

Raf looked up at Anna, "They're like Earth's dinosaurs."

Jack looked up at the 'bots, and his partner, "- Which means, for you guys, running into one would be like us meeting a T-Rex."

Anna tilted her head, looking up at her boyfriend. "Probably more like us encountering one of the tiny multi-cellular organisms that were the ancestors of all life on this planet. Tyrannosaurus Rex was much later in Earth's history…" She paused at the look everyone gave her. "What? I like science.."

Miko looked over at her partner, "Uh ha... - So then what were dinobots?"

Bulkhead made a swiping motion with his servo, "Totally different."

Ratchet was examining the fossil when he began speaking. "With Megatron's seeming new interest in the excavation of prehistoric skeletons, and a certain scientist back among the Decepticon ranks…"

Optimus finished the thought. "It would stand to reason that Shockwave cloned the beast from one such find."

Ultra Magnus nodded, "And now Megatron's looking to clone another."

Wheeljack shrugged, "What makes you think buckethead would stop at just one?"

Bulkhead turned to Optimus, "We could have beast wars on our hands."

Ratchet glanced at the fossil again. "And if Shockwave only requires a single strand of CNA from which to clone a beast..."

Optimus looked at the doctor, "He already possesses what he needs to engender this one." He turned to his team, addressing them all. "Autobots, we must become Beast Hunters."

Smokescreen looked up at the Prime, "One thing still doesn't follow. Predacons went extinct on Cybertron. So what would their bones be doing here?"

Anna looked over at Bee, tilting her head. "Well.. You guys weren't exactly the first Cybertronians to inhabit Earth apparently. Maybe they did too."

Ratchet walked over to the computer, pulling up all the files they had collected on Predacons. "From our historical texts."

Jack tilted his head, looking the images over. "But those are metal versions of creatures from our Greek mythology and medieval literature."

Raf nodded, "Not dinosaurs."

Optimus looked down at Anna, who was sitting on Bee's shoulder again. "It seems young Anna was correct. It would stand to reason that Predacons did indeed walk upon this Earth in ancient times, as they seem to have been the basis for much of humankind's folklore. Illustrating once again that the pasts of Earth and Cybertron are inextricably linked."

{X}

That night Anna was sitting on the couch, stroking Raf's hair gently as he slept. Anna couldn't sleep, instead making sure Raf got to sleep. He was curled up with his head in her lap. He was snoring slightly, along with Jack. Jack was on the other couch, leaning back in a sitting position, passed out. Miko was laying down on the other side, curled up with her arm under her head.

{Anna..}

Anna turned her head to see Bumblebee peering over at her worriedly. She got up slowly, laying Raf back down before walking over to the walkway so she wouldn't disturb the others. "What is it, Bee?"

Bee followed her, tilting his helm. {Why aren't you asleep as well? It's very late in this time zone.}

Anna sighed softly, shrugging. "I can't sleep.."

Bumblebee beeped sadly, leaning forward a little. {Can I help? You haven't been getting much rest lately.}

Anna smiled softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Can you carry me? It's silly but I sleep easier with you near now.. I'm used to it..}

{That's not silly, Anna. It's sweet.} He gently picked her up, holding her against his chest, right over his spark. {Of course. All you had to do was ask.} He smiled softly as he watched Anna relax against his armor. His spark seemed to melt at the sight, while also racing a mile a minute. He really was deeply, deeply in love with her.

Anna relaxed as she felt his spark thrumming beneath her body. All the stress and weariness she had been feeling seemed to dissapear when he held her. She could feel her spark calming down to thrum in tune with his own spark, the sound lulling her to sleep quickly.

Bumblebee walked along the back of the base quietly, watching Anna as she slept peacefully in his arms. He shouldn't have but he let his processor imagine life with Anna after the war ended, on Earth together. He could kiss her anytime he wanted, have all day to spend with her. He could be a better boyfriend than he was currently, if only the war would end.. Then he could ask Anna..

"Prime!"

Bumblebee turned when he heard Fowler yell at Optimus. He quickly jogged back into the main room, apologizing to Anna as she woke up. {Sorry! Fowler has news.}

Anna groaned as she looked over at Fowler, waking up as she listened to him.

"Prime! Satellite surveillance has picked up two signs of Decepticon activity: one near an oil field outside of El Paso, the other near the Hebrides bluffs in Scotland. So don't Forget to pack your kilts."

Optimus nodded, "We must divide our resources." He turned around to face his team, "Ultra Magnus, lead the Wreckers to the bluffs."

"Yes, Optimus." He walked closer to the Prime, tilting his helm, "Uh. What's a kilt?"

Optimus leaned closer to Ultra Magnus, trying to be discreet. "Agent Fowler can, at times, be oblique. I find it best to simply nod and mobilize."

Anna motioned Ultra Magnus over, hiding her yawn with her hand. "Sir, a kilt is like a skirt and is traditionally worn by men as part of Scottish Highland dress."

Ultra Magnus overlooked the position the two were in, instead nodding softly. "Thank you for the information, young Anna.." He turned and walked off to where the wreckers stood, addressing them.

{He seems to like you. Which is really good.} Bumblebee gently sat Anna on the walkway, kissing her head. {I doubt you will, but if you can please get some rest. You need it and I can worry less.}

Anna smiled slightly, rubbing her arms. "I'll try.. You don't need to worry about me, Bee."

Bumblebee smiled and kissed the top of her head, shrugging his shoulders. {I'll always worry about you, Anna.} He gently rubbed her back before leaving. {I love you.}

Anna smiled as she watched him, "I love you too." She then leaned against the railing, yawning softly as she watched everyone leave through the groundbridges. She looked over when she saw that Raf and Jack were asleep again. Not Miko. Anna looked around before turning to Ratchet. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet walked over to her slowly, tilting his helm, "What is it Anna? You should be asleep like the others."

Anna looked around again before up at the doctor, "Miko's missing, again."

Ratchet groaned, shaking his helm. "She's probably with the wreckers. They'll call in if they're in trouble." He raised an eye ridge at her when she didn't move. "Do I need to give doctor's orders for you to get some rest?"

Anna laughed softly, laying her head on her arms as she leaned on the railing. "I'll try.. It's just hard for me to sleep now.." She looked up at Ratchet, frowning. "I have a lot of nightmares.. and Bumblebee made them go away. Now that we're busy again they've come back."

Ratchet gently held out his hand to her, "You can sleep on my shoulder, Anna."

Anna smiled softly and gently climbed onto his hand, then sitting in the crevice between his neck and shoulder armor. "Thank you, Ratchet.." She curled up, watching as he worked on a new way to make synthetic energon. She gave some advice that popped up in her mind until she fell asleep.

Ratchet watched as the human femme fell asleep, smiling softly. "Good night Anna." He turned and sent a message to Bee over the com link, telling him his girlfriend was resting peacefully.

{X}

Smokescreen looked over at Bumblebee, his cannons ready in case they saw a 'con. "Hey 'Bee, have you ever thought you might wanna be a Prime?"

Bumblebee looked over at him before looking around again, keeping his guard up. {A Prime? No. Now?}

"Not now. Someday..."

{No. I've always wanted to be a warrior.} Bumblebee then turned, advancing through the oil machines. He was trying his best to stay focused while also answering the newbie. Anna seemed to like him and he seemed nice so far, he was just trying his best to do his part.

"Warrior. Yeah, you and me both." Smokescreen followed him, keeping his optics peeled for any movement as well. "But I've seen you in action, Optimus knows you can scrap with the best of 'em. Why won't he just promote you from scout already?"

{He wanted to a while ago. I chose not to.}

"Your choice? Hmm. So, why wait?"

Bumblebee turned back to him, venting softly. {I want to graduate on Cybertron, not on Earth and not during a war.}

Smokescreen walked forward, nodding slightly. "Guess it would be more meaningful to graduate back home on Cybertron. You're one patient guy. I should take a cue." He paused and smiled at Bee. "Anna loves you, so you must really be special. She seems like a wonderful femme."

Bumblebee smiled softly, nodding. {She is.. I love her with my whole spark. Hopefully someday she'll be my sparkmate.}

Smokescreen raised his eye ridges, "Sparkmate? Woah.. I hope so too, Bee. You're a wonderful couple."

Bumblebee smiled softly, looking around another building. {Me too. I really do.}


	28. Chapter 28

**JJ:** I know! Yeah, Bee has been wanting to ask her to be his sparkmate for a long time. I feel the same way. Although.. I finally figured out how I'm going to bridge the two shows. It's going to be an ordeal, though nothing like More Than We Are.

 **Emzydatffan:** Thank you! I thought it was adorable too.

 **.char:** Thank you so much, haha! I don't want to give up anything, but the end is near for Transformers Prime! You'll get the answer at the beggining of the sequel.

* * *

Anna woke up the next morning to find that she was on the couch next to Jack. She was curled up on the couch, a blanket laid over her. Anna sat up, looking around. Arcee was standing off to the side, talking to Jack while he ate breakfast. Raf was sitting on the other couch, eating his own breakfast. Ratchet was at his control panel, still working. Anna stretched out, groaning softly. She actually managed to sleep well for once.

Raf turned to her and smiled, "Good morning, sis. Agent Fowler brought in breakfast for all of us." He slid a foam contained over to her, as well as a bottle of orange juice. "You slept in.. I'm glad."

Ratchet looked over, nodding softly. "After I knew you were in the deepest part of your sleep I laid you back down, Anna."

Anna nodded as she began eating her breakfast, watching the others. "So no one's back yet?"

Raf shook his head, pushing his empty container away. "Not yet."

Anna nodded, rubbing her neck as she got up. "Okay.. I'm going to go take a shower and change."

Jack waved at her as she passed him, "I took one earlier, there should still be hot water left."

Anna smiled at him softly as she walked to the small bathroom built into the hangar for the humans. As she let the hot water soothe her sore muscles, she let her mind drift to what kind of nightmares kept plaguing her.

It was always the same dream. Megatron found out about the bond between Bee and Anna. One day Soundwave would capture her, killing Raf in the process. He was considered collateral damage to the 'cons.

Never to her.

Then Soundwave would bring her to Megatron's side, the Autobots facing the 'cons on opposite sides of a battlefield. Megatron would order Optimus to admit defeat and give Cybertron over to the Decepticons. Anna would scream at Optimus and Bumblebee to just let her go, she wasn't worth it.

But she was worth it to Bumblebee, and Optimus knew that. He even loved Anna as a dear friend. He knew that she was precious to Primus too. So he would do it. Bumblebee wouldn't even give it a second thought, he just needed her to be safe. He would do anything to achieve that, including giving up his home.

Soundwave would meet Bumblebee in the middle of the field, Optimus meeting Megatron.

That's when the second part begins.

Soundwave always shoots Bumblebee in the spark, then piercing his finger into Anna's spark.

Anna would be dropped onto Bee's chest, both of them laying on the ground. Bumblebee's energon mixed with her blood as they stared into each others eyes. They could hear the horrible battle going on behind them. They could hear their teammates last cries before they were terminated.

Then Megatron would stand over the couple, sneering. "This is all because of you, human. Your pathetic brother, boyfriend and friends are all dead because of you. I should thank you, for now Cybertron is mine!"

The last thing Anna would see is the pain in Bumblebee's optics. She felt his spark give out a few seconds before her world went black.

That was always the part where she woke up, watching as Bumblebee's beautiful optics went offline.

Anna closed her eyes, letting the water wash away her tears. She felt helpless, she couldn't do anything to help her friends and it killed her. They already risked everything for her and the others. How many more times could they make it out alive from that?

Anna quickly shook her head, heading back to the main room after changing. She now saw that Arcee was gone, but no one else was back yet. "Where did Arcee go?"

Jack looked over at her as she climbed back up to the platform. "She left on another mission with Wheeljack a few seconds ago. You just missed them."

Anna rubbed her neck, nodding. "Wait... Wasn't Wheeljack with Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Miko?"

Raf nodded, looking up from his laptop. "Yeah. Wheeljack said something about working alone."

Anna sat beside him, sighing softly. "He really seemed to hate Ultra Magnus.."

{X}

"Nice shooting, Tex."

Anna paused the game, looking back to see June looking down at her son. "Hey, Mrs. Darby."

Jack turned around, "Hey, Mom, what's up?

Fowler walked out to them, holding out his hand to the nurse. "Nurse Darby, what brings you here?"

"The medical supplies you so graciously offered to donate that Jack keeps forgetting to bring home. The hospital appreciates your generosity, Agent Fowler."

"Please, call me William."

Anna looked over at her brother, raising an eyebrow.

Raf made a grossed out face, shaking his head.

Anna chuckled to herself, shaking her head.

Raf looked up at everyone, "Guys, I found a Predacon talon in a museum." He began talking as everyone walked closer to young Esquivel. "Scientists were totally stumped when they excavated it in 1922, so it's been in storage."

Jack looked at Anna, "But we're fresh out of Beast Hunters."

Ratchet groaned as he looked down at them all, "I didn't choose 'emergency' as my vehicle mode for laughs."

Fowler puffed out his chest, standing tall. "Not sure you need a 'Bot."

June looked at him and then back at the others. "Maybe you should all just wait for Optimus."

Fowler looked down at the woman, "I'll have you known, Nurse Darby, I was an army Ranger and federal Agent for Unit-E three decades before I'd ever heard the name Optimus Prime. I'm more than equipped to handle a milk run." He then held his hand out to her, "In fact, why don't you tag along?"

June brought her hand to her mouth, shrugging, "Oh, I don't know about that."

Anna looked down at her brother, making a silly expression. Raf made a nauseous expression back at her, grinning to themselves.

Jack had a worse reaction. "Absolutely not. Mom, I don't want you anywhere near anything 'Con. It's not-"

"Safe?" June cut him off, frowning at her son. "Is my teenage son seriously going to tell me that its fine for him to go to battles with his Cybertronian friends, but his mother can't be trusted to go on a..

on a-" June looked back at Fowler for his assistance.

Fowler leaned in, nodding, "Milk run."

June turned back to her son. "A milk run?"

Jack held up his hands, stumbling his words to try and recover. "No, I... it's just you're lactose intolerant, and I..."

June stared him down before turning to Fowler, "Come on, Agent Fowler." She then began walking off without him, he quickly following.

Jack turned around to his friends, tilting his head. "I'm right, right?"

Anna rolled her eyes, sitting down beside her brother. "No. Fowler can handle himself, and your mom can too. Besides, you ran off with Arcee and Smokescreen before. You really don't have room to argue." She then smirked. "Or try to keep the couple apart."

Raf laughed softly. "They've been flirting for a while... It's gross."

Jack groaned, shaking his head as he flopped on the couch behind them. "I agree."

{X}

Anna looked up from sketching in her notebook as Jack continued to pace in front of the T.V. He kept looking at his watch and then back at the entrance to the warehouse. Anna sighed and looked over at Raf. Even he kept getting distracted from his hand-held game. Anna turned back to Jack, shaking her head. "They're fine, Jack. They probably had to deal with some annoying museum official…"

Jack grumbled as he looked at the time again. "Fowler could have pulled rank and got it quickly. It shouldn't have taken them this long." He groaned, slumping his shoulders. "Maybe they stopped for dinner."

Raf looked at Anna and then back at Jack. "Isn't that what grown-ups do when they're dating? Bee took Anna out on a date kind of like that."

Anna blushed a little and looked down at Raf, "Yes."

Jack frowned at her, "Sometimes. Not for them. They were probably just hungry." Jack looked down as his phone rang. He quickly answered without checking the caller ID. "Mom?" He pulled the phone back, looking at it weirdly.

Anna looked at Raf, "So not mom."

Jack sighed, "I can't talk, Miko. I need to leave this line free….. Wheeljack is fine. He's on a mission with Arcee." He then looked irritated. "What? No. It's just one mission, they're not partners." Jack then pulled the phone away, shaking his head before hanging up. "Ugh, Miko."

Anna laughed silently, going back to sketching in her notebook. "Never a dull moment with her around."

{X}

Anna looked up as Jack called Agent Fowler, a second time.

"You've reached special Agent William Fowler. Leave a message at the star-spangled beep."

Jack groaned, "Straight to voicemail, just like Mom's cell."

Raf shrugged, "Maybe they went to a movie?"

Anna leaned back in her seat, adding color to her finished sketch. "Calm down Jack. There's no need to get so stressed until we know something is actually wrong."

Jack shook his head, "I just know something is wrong."

Anna got up, turning to Ratchet. "Can Jack and I go to the museum and check everything out?"

Ratchet turned to them, weighing the options. "Hurry." He looked at the youngest, "You remain here."

Raf nodded, holding up his hands. "I promise."

Anna quickly followed Jack who almost ran to the groundbridge Raf opened for them, "Jack, don't be like Miko!" She walked through to see the museum was deserted. There wasn't anyone in the parking lot, except for Fowler's vehicle. "I'll check the vehicle out."

Jack waved as he walked closer to the museum, looking for clues.

Anna walked over to the vehicle, looking it over. It didn't seem damaged in any way. She peered inside the windows to see everything was still neat. She gently tugged on a handle, the door opening up right away. "It's unlocked? I doubt Agent Fowler would leave his vehicle unlocked..." She turned to see Jack bent down on the ground, looking at something. She walked over and saw the deep tread marks burned into the pavement. They seemed very familiar. Then she saw June's crushed phone in Jack's hand. "Oh shit."

Jack turned to her, "KnockOut right?"

Anna nodded, biting her lip. "I recognize the tread..."

Jack got his phone out again, instead now calling his partner. "Arcee, I need your help. My Mom and Fowler may be in serious trouble."

"I think KnockOut kidnapped them… Yes, we're going back now."

Anna saw a groundbridge open up beside them, making sure Jack went through before following him. "She'll find them, Jack."

Jack nodded as he walked up to the platform, waving to Raf as he did, "I hope so."

{X}

Jack saw a groundbridge open up, rushing down to the main floor. Arcee, Wheeljack, Fowler and June all walked through. "Mom! Are you all right?" He asked as he hugged him mom.

June shrugged before motioning to Fowler. "The milk run turned a little sour, but Bill and I are just fine."

Fowler gently placed his hand on her back, pushing her forward. "Come on, June, sit down."

Miko, Anna and Raf walked over to them while the 'bots went to talk to Ultra Magnus and Bulkhead.

Jack turned to them, gaping, "Bill?"

Miko smirked at him, "Looks like you've been jacked, Jack, by another 'Jack." Miko was talking about Wheeljack and Fowler.

Anna shook her head as she watched Wheeljack and Bulkhead bump fists. "You were all so worried."

Raf rolled his eyes, leaning against his sister's side. "They're fine."

Jack looked at Miko who was leaning on him, "Bromance trumps romance."

Miko chuckled, "Glad to be your bro, bro."

Raf looked up at Anna, "Speaking of romance, Bee hasn't been back yet."

Anna crossed her arms, sighing softly. "They're probably having as rough of luck as the others with the Predacon remains."

Miko patted Anna on the back, doing a mocking sympathetic expression. "Your lover will return from war soon, ma'am."

Anna snorted before laughing softly. "Thanks, Miko."

Jack chuckled, walking away with Raf, "I've think we've had enough of romance for today, don't you think Raf?"

Raf shrugged, "Well Bumblebee and Anna don't bother me. They're my best friends. Though thinking about your mom and Agent Fowler…" He shuddered, shaking his head.

Jack nodded solemnly. "Me too, buddy, me too."

Anna rolled her eyes as she leaned against the platform railing, watching the 'bots talking among themselves. She sighed softly as she looked down at her phone, looking at the time.

"They'll be back soon, Anna."

Anna looked up at Ratchet, smiling softly. "I'm sure. I just miss him."

Ratchet smirked a little. "I can tell."

Anna smiled, rolling her eyes again. "Is it that bad?"

Ratchet shook his head, carrying her over to his control panel. He sat her down, letting her work with him on the synthetic energon formula. "No. But I've known you and Raf long enough to notice when either of you are feeling down. Especially when you or Raf miss Bumblebee."

Anna looked up at the screen, half listening to him and half running through the Cybertronian math. She then looked back up at him, smiling. "I think I already spotted a few gaps."

Ratchet shook his helm, sighing. "Thank Primus. I've been having so much trouble."

Anna nodded, typing away with her feet. "Well, that has nothing to do with your intelligence, Ratchet. You're very smart. It's just that this formula is very complicated and confusing. And I'm always glad to help, it really makes me feel better."

Ratchet smiled down at her before getting back to work. Together why worked for over two hours, until they heard from the last team. Anna jumped up and activated the ground bridge, letting the team back through.

Optimus, Bumblebee and Smokescreen all walked in looking somber. Optimus placed both parts of the fossil on a table, frowning. "Soundwave managed to secure a fragment of the remains."

Anna looked over at Bumblebee, watching the troubled expression on his face. She sighed softly before smiling up at Optimus. "I know you three tried your very best. That's all that anyone can ask of us."

Optimus smiled tightly down at her. "Thank you, Anna.. It is late, shouldn't you be asleep?"

Smokescreen looked over at the couch, "Where are the others?"

Ratchet waved his hand, "Sleeping in the back. Fowler set up rooms for them."

Bumblebee walked over, gently picking Anna up and holding her up to his chest. {And why aren't you asleep?}

Anna shrugged softly. "I was helping Ratchet."

Optimus gently nodded, motioning to the back. "As great as that is, your health is important as well."

Bumblebee nodded, walking towards the back. {Exactly. You didn't need to wait on me.}

Anna nodded as she leaned against his armor. "I know.. I wanted to though, just to be sure you were okay.." She looked up at him, tilting her head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Bumblebee walked into her room, sitting down beside her bed so she could lay down. {I'll cover my eyes so you can change. Just say when. Then we'll talk until you fall asleep.}

Anna got her pajamas out of the duffel bag, changing quickly. She laid down before saying she was ready. She turned over and looked up at her boyfriend. "What happened?"

Bumblebee gently rubbed her back as he thought about how to answer. {Shockwave had the fossil in his grasp. Smokescreen and I battled with him to get it. We were in tug of war when the fossil broke. A shard flew off into the air. Optimus went after it but Soundwave opened a ground bridge before he could grab it.}

Anna frowned softly. "Soundwave and Shockwave escaped before you could stop them."

Bumblebee nodded, moving to stroke her hair softly. {Sadly. Now onto you. This isn't very healthy of you. I can tell how tired you've been the past few nights.}

Anna nodded, rubbing Bee's hand. "I know.. I'm trying to work on it, but it's hard."

Bumblebee gently bent down and kissed her forehead. {Well how about we move your stuff into my room? It's large enough to fit us both, and you can have most of the room. We can even put up a privacy border to make it easier for you to sleep normally.}

Anna slowly nodded. "That sounds like a good idea.."

Bumblebee smiled and pulled the blankets up around her, kissing her helm. {Now, get some sleep, you cute little coder.}

Anna smiled and closed her eyes, relaxing into her bed. "Goodnight, you sexy scout."

Bumblebee waited until she was asleep before silently leaving to his own room. He smiled as he looked at the empty part of the room, imagining being able to watch over Anna as she slept. He missed being able to make sure she was safe and well. And he hated that Anna got nightmares and a sleeping problem from what happened.. He was just glad he was able to help. He laid down, getting ready for recharge, venting softly.

Maybe soon he would be able to ask Anna to be his sparkmate.


	29. Chapter 29

**There are only 4/5 episodes left of the third and last season of Transformers Prime. So some major plans are going to start showing!**

* * *

 **TFPLover:** Thank you! I thought it was cute as well.

* * *

Ultra Magnus walked up behind Ratchet, looking over his shoulder at the computer screen. He then looked to see Anna reading the formula, looking deep in thought. "Doctor, Ms. Anna, Doctor, what is the current status of your synthetic Energon experiments?"

Ratchet looked back at him, letting Anna continue thinking in peace. "Doing the best we can, Commander, given the lack of functional equipment at my disposal and Anna's newly improved gift."

Ultra Magnus frowned slightly, "You do realize that an alternative energy source may be essential to our survival?"

Ratchet narrowed his optics before looking back to the screen. "Believe me, Ultra Magnus, no one is more acutely aware of the stakes than I am."

Anna's concentration broke and she turned back to them. "We understand the urgency, sir. We're trying our best here. We just need time."

Ultra Magnus nodded, looking a little bit worried about how angry Ratchet looked before. "Of course..." He turned and walked over to the others. "Beast Hunters, May I ask why you are not currently scouting grid 305 for Predacon bones?"

Smokescreen stopped typing on the control panel, turning around with the others to look up at Ultra Magnus. Arcee looked up at him, narrowing her optics a tiny bit. "Because we just returned from surveying grids 301 to 304."

Bulkhead cleared his voice box, "To log our field reports, per your protocol, Commander Magnus, sir."

Ultra Magnus looked over because he heard someone walking inside the base. Wheeljack was walking in, wiping something off of his armor. "Soldier, I don't recall giving you permission to leave the base."

Wheeljack stopped in front of him, wiping more of the green gook off of himself. "Because you didn't, sir."

Ultra Magnus raised an optic ridge, "Why are your hands smeared with coolant?"

Wheeljack continued wringing his hands and trying to get it off. "I re-calibrated your ship's engines. You can expect a ten percent increase in vector thrust."

Everyone turned when they heard a loud engine over the base. They relaxed when Optimus lowered himself down in front of the hanger doors. He hid his wings, walking into the base. Immediately everyone walked over to him, welcoming him back.

Anna was picked up, being placed on Ratchet's shoulder as he walked over as well. "Welcome back, Optimus!"

Optimus looked down at his team, "Decepticon activity is at a lull. I fear that Megatron may have collected the specimens he requires to clone his army."

Anna looked down at Ratchet's expression, frowning darkly. If the Decepticons formed a Predacon army... The Autobots wouldn't stand a chance.

"Anna!"

Anna turned around, nearly falling off Ratchet's shoulder at Fowler's yell. "Wha?"

Bumblebee ran and slid along the ground, catching her in his hands. {Anna?}

Anna sat up, rubbing her head. "I'm fine, thank you." She looked up to see the amused expressions everyone had, even Fowler. "What?"

Bumblebee gently kissed her head before setting her down on the platform. {Be more careful, sweetspark.}

Anna blushed and gently pushed his hand away, walking into Fowler's office. "What is it, Agent Fowler?"

Fowler walked over to his desk, picking up a folder and holding it out to her. "This."

Anna sat down, looking through the papers. She was silent for a few minutes before looking up at him. "This is an application for a Special Agent Intelligence Analyst."

Fowler nodded, sitting down at his desk. "Yes it is. I need you to fill it out and give it back to me soon."

Anna gaped at him. "I'm only a senior."

Fowler nodded, "Yes, that's true. However, I know your skills. I already have approval. Once you graduate you will be fast-tracked into the program. After your training you'll be the Intelligence Analyst for Unit:E, the unit I'm a part of."

Anna stared at him for a few moments before grinning. "You're serious?"

Fowler chuckled softly, "Yes. I'm serious. Now fill out the paperwork ASAP so I can get everything ready."

Anna grinned, nodding before leaving his office with the folder in her arm. When she walked out onto the platform she saw Bumblebee talking with the others. Optimus and Ultra Magnus were talking in a corner of the room. Anna walked over to the desk she shared with Raf, sitting down and began filling out the paperwork.

That was until an alarm went off on the screens. Ratchet turned to Optimus, "Optimus, our scanners have detected exposed Energon." Everyone turned to Optimus, waiting for their orders.

Optimus thought about it, "With our reserves at a critical low, we cannot afford not to investigate." He then activated his battle guard. "Let's roll out!"

Anna quickly moved over, activating the ground bridge for the team. "Good luck!" Bumblebee winked at her before he ran through the ground bridge. Anna groaned and rubbed her face, deactivating the ground bridge when everyone was through. Anna looked up when she noticed Ratchet was staring at her. "What?"

Ratchet smirked. "Nothing." He held up his hands before turning to his screen, "Want to work more on the Synthetic Energon formula?"

Anna looked down at her mostly finished application. "Sure." She slid the folder into her backpack before crossing over to his control panel. She was picked up and placed on his shoulder, reading over Ratchet's latest progress. "Well, I think we need to change this line here, it's conflicting with the rest of the coding."

Ratchet hummed before nodding. "I see what you mean." He quickly fixed their error, replacing the line with a better form.

{X}

Anna looked over when they got a request for a ground bridge. Anna hopped over and opened up the ground bridge, waiting. A second later Arcee and Bumblebee each pushed in two carts of energon crystals. "Did you take out the 'cons?"

Arcee pushed the carts to the side, letting Ratchet examine them. "We took out the Vehicons. The others are investigating the mine."

Bumblebee pushed his carts to the side, turning to his girlfriend. {I think there's still more there.}

Anna closed the ground bridge, looking over at the blue crystals. "Well I'm glad you found some. You really needed it..." She frowned as she remembered the feeling of regular energon flowing through her veins, battling against the dark energon. They were low on energon at that time too. Bumblebee even had to donate some of his own energon.

Ratchet walked over to them, "Yes, we really did. I'll start the filtration process."

Arcee nodded, pushing two carts for him. "I'll check with the others."

Bumblebee watched them before walking closer to Anna, tilting her head up gently. {What was that look for?}

Anna looked up at him, gently rubbing his hand. "Just thinking.."

Bumblebee leaned closer, brushing her hair back gently. {That could be dangerous.}

Anna rolled her eyes, laughing softly. "Not as dangerous as when you do."

Bumblebee laughed loudly, then moving to kiss her softly. {I love you, darlin'.}

Anna kissed him back softly, reaching up to gently caress his cheek. "I love you too."

Bumblebee gently picked her up, holding her against his chest and right over his spark. {Anna.. I need to talk to you about something..} He didn't hear her respond and looked down, venting softly. Anna was asleep, curled up in the crook of his arm and armor. {Oh Anna...} He walked to their new room, laying her down on the bed.

Anna stirred slightly, turning towards his when he let go. "ngh.."

Bumblebee kneeled down, gently rubbing her back. {Go to sleep, Anna. I'm right here, darlin'.}

Anna relaxed again, smiling softly as she went back to asleep again. "Love you Bee.."

Bumblebee smiled, feeling his spark melting in his chassis. {I love you too, Anna. Rest well.} He stood up when he heard Bulkhead ask for more assistance with the energon transportation. He glanced at his love one more time before jogging back to the main room.

{X}

Anna walked back into the main room when she heard a lot of commotion, frowning softly. She peeked around the corner to see that Ultra Magnus was laying on a table, staring at his hand. The others were standing back, talking to themselves while they watched the other three.

Anna frowned as she looked back over, watching as Ultra Magnus continued looking at what used to be his hand. She could hear fragments of what happened, something about destroying the Decepticon lab and Predaking. She turned to see Miko peeking out with her, also in her pajamas. "Miko?.."

Miko looked at her, then back at the ' bots. "What happened?"

Anna gently pulled her back, walking back towards their rooms. "Predaking crushed and destroyed Ultra Magnus' hand."

Miko narrowed her eyes, pausing outside her door. "He's hurt someone else again. He needs to be stopped."

Anna hugged herself, nodding. "Yeah.." She waved goodbye to Miko as she went back to sleep. Anna hesitated on doing the same for herself. She remembered the nightmare that woke her up, shivering.

"Anna!"

Anna screamed and dropped to the ground, both hands over her head. "No!"

Smokescreen stepped back quickly, looking back to Bulkhead who was beside him. "What?"

Bulkhead tried to step closer to her, holding out his hands to Raf and Miko who peeked out of their own rooms. "It's okay. Anna, it's just me.."

Bumblebee ran down the hallway, {Anna!?}

Anna turned and looked at everyone staring at her, panting. She heard heavy footsteps approaching her and backed up, keeping her back to the wall. "No.." Optimus and Ratchet were running next, having heard all the commotion as well. This made it seem even worse.

Instead of hearing Smokescreen, she heard Megatron snarling her name. Instead of hearing familiar foot patterns, she heard Megatron's loud footsteps approaching her. When the 'bots tried to get close, all she saw was Megatron reaching out for her. She couldn't shake him out of her mind.

All of this reacted with stress, exhaustion, past fears. This caused her to feel light-headed and dizzy before she fainted, falling to the floor.

Bumblebee turned the corner just in time to see her fall. Smokescreen luckily dove in time to catch her in his hand. Bumblebee gently picked her up, cradling her in his hand. {Anna? Anna, darlin'?}

Raf ran out of his room, looking terrified. "Anna!?"

Ratchet walked up to the others, looking at everyone's worried expressions. "What happened?"

Optimus walked over to Bee, placing a calming hand on Bee's shoulder. He was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. "Bumblebee, you can not help Anna if you stay this wound up. Focus on her breathing." He gently picked Rafael up, calming him down as well. "Anna is going to be alright, Raf. She just needs some rest and time." He sat him down, "You and the others should get some rest."

Bumblebee nodded at Raf, gently ushering him into his room. {Goodnight, Raf. I'll look after Anna for you..} Bumblebee looked down at her and slowly began to relax. He calmed down when he saw that Anna was breathing normally. At least physically she was fine. {What happened?}

Smokescreen frowned as he looked to Bulkhead. "I was just going to talk to Anna, ask why she was out of bed this late. Just being friendly. We've talked before..."

Bulkhead frowned, "When he called her name, she reacted like it was Megatron himself, come to kill her."

Ratchet paused, turning to Bee. "She has been having very bad nightmares.."

Bumblebee's shoulders drooped as he held her up, looking her over. She had bags under her eyes and was paler than normal. {I thought they were happening less and less..}

Arcee spoke up, having arrived just then. "Well, we have been very busy lately trying to cover ground. You haven't been around every night."

Smokescreen groaned, rubbing his arm. "I didn't mean to cause a panic attack.. I'm so sorry, Bee! She's really nice and I like her."

Bumblebee vented softly, looking at him. {It's not your fault, Smokescreen... Anything could have triggered it.} He looked at Ratchet, {What do I do now?}

Ratchet shooed the others away, saying Anna would be fine but needs quiet. Once they left, after Smokescreen apologized again, he answered Bee. "She needs a good rest. Once she wakes up she needs to speak to someone about what she's going through. Most likely she will go to you. If that is the case, just help her the best you can Bee. You know her the best, I know you can handle it."

Optimus looked down at Anna's face, nodding. "Yes. I think that is best. Keep her close by your side tonight, and we will try our best to help her in the morning."

Ratchet rubbed Bee's shoulder. "She'll be okay, Bee."

Bumblebee vented as he walked into their room. He eyed Anna's bed before deciding against it. She slept better when in contact with him anyways. He picked up her blanket and pillow though. He laid down on his own berth, placing the pillow on his chest first. He laid Anna down, trying to make her comfortable. He laid the blanket over her back, cupping his hand around her.

He vented softly, watching Anna quietly for a few minutes. He began to notice that she was relaxing, even though she hadn't heard him talk in long time, if she could hear him. She probably recognized the feel and sound of his spark. Bumblebee smiled softly, rubbing her back gently. He always heard and felt hers too, especially like this. It was quieter due to the mini proportions, but it was there. And it was strong.

{Oh darlin'... I'm so sorry I haven't been there for you more..} He looked down at her beautiful face, frowning. {I'm going to try harder, I promise.. for you. I love you so much, sweetspark..} He vented softly before relaxing. He focused on feeling Anna's spark against his armor. He let his optics close, slipping into recharge himself.

{X}

Anna slowly opened her eyes, frowning when she felt warm metal under her hands. She then recognized the spark thrumming underneath her chest. She relaxed, gently moving her hand over his chest armor. She slept on Bee's chest?

The last thing she remembered was... Oh. She fainted on everyone. Smokescreen probably felt so bad, the poor mech. It wasn't his fault. She was still shaken up from her nightmare.. She looked up at Bumblebee's face. His optics were closed and he looking peaceful, he looked so handsome.

She didn't have any nightmares though, she didn't even dream. Bumblebee always made her feel safe, comfortable and protected when he was near. After becoming so close and staying with him all that time while the team was apart.. It was hard to sleep on her own. Especially when she didn't know where Bee was, or if he was hurt. She couldn't do anything and it killed her.

{It's too early for such a troubled expression, sweetspark.}

Anna jolted before smiling sheepishly at her boyfriend. "Sorry.. Just thinking. You didn't have to hold me all night."

Bumblebee cradled her as he sat up, sitting with his legs crossed. {I enjoyed it. So it's fine.} He gently kissed the top of her head, smiling. {You slept well.}

Anna raised an eyebrow at him. "You had your scanners running on me all night?"

Bumblebee smiled and kissed her on the lips softly. {No. I ran one when you woke me up. I was worried.}

Anna kissed him back before frowning softly. "I'm sorry, Bee... I didn't mean to scare everyone, especially Smokescreen. I woke up from a really bad nightmare and went to check on everyone. I saw that you guys needed some privacy and when I walked back Smokescreen caught up to me. And the way he yelled my name..."

Bumblebee gently tilted her head up, frowning. {Do you want to talk about the nightmare?}

Anna stared at him for a few seconds before sighing. "No... but yes." She curled up in his hand, looking up at him. "This time it was like most of the others.. Only I knew Primus needed me to do something, something important. I had to find you, because something bad was going to happen. I saw you on a ledge, fighting against Megatron. When he saw me.."

Bumblebee stopped her, holding her against his chest, right over his spark. {You don't have to continue if you don't want to.. I can feel you becoming more distressed.}

Anna leaned against his armor, finding comfort in the strong thrumming that reache her ears. "I want to..." She sighed softly before continuing. "He calls my name, in a teasing manner. To make sure he has my attention. He then shoved his sword right through your spark. I could feel and see you dying, Bee... and then." She squeezed a groove in his armor, building up the courage to continue.

"He tossed you off the ledge, you falling limply with the life gone from your optics. Megatron then focused on me, stalking towards me. He grabbed me and showed me where your body fell, whispering to me how it was all my fault. How everything was my fault, and then he stabbed me in the heart. That's when I woke up."

Bumblebee held her up and nuzzled her gently, rubbing her back. {Oh, Anna.. I'm so sorry.} He pulled back and kissed the top of her head. {You know that won't ever happen, right? I won't let him ever hurt you again. Or Raf.}

Anna closed her eyes, trying not to cry. "I know... but you're not as powerful as Megatron. And I worry so much about you..."

Bumblebee gently caressed her cheek, {And I worry so much about you.}

Anna smiled softly and kissed his cheek. "Talking helped a lot though, Bee.. Thank you."

Bumblebee smiled happily and gently sat her down. {You're welcome. I'm going to get some energon. When you're ready come to the main room.}

Anna nodded, waving as Bumblebee exited their room. "Okay..."

{X}

Anna walked into the main room, spotting the 'bots talking to themselves in a corner of the room. Ultra Magnus was resting on the berth, Ratchet looking his hand over. Anna walked up onto the platform, walking over to where her friends were sat. "Good morning."

Jack looked up and smiled at her, handing over a chicken biscuit. "Good morning."

Miko continued eating her own breakfast, waving at her.

Raf turned to her, frowning softly. "Are you feeling okay?"

Anna sat beside her brother, rubbing his leg. "I'm fine, Raf. Just a really bad nightmare. I'm better now." She smiled when her brother smiled, eating her own sandwich.

"Anna?"

Anna wiped her hand on a napkin, turning to see Smokescreen peering down at her nervously. "What's up, Smokescreen?" She got up and walked over to him, noticing Bumblebee watching them closely.

Smokescreen rubbed his arm, frowning down at her. "I'm so sorry about last night. I didn't mean to scare ya, I promise."

Anna nodded, patting his arm. "It's alright, really. It's not your fault."

Smokescreen relaxed, smiling at her. "Okay. You look better today, I'm glad. Bee's been worried – OW!" Smokescreen ducked and moved out of the way as Bumblebee hit his side.

Bumblebee vented at him, motioning at him. {Dude!}

Anna laughed softly at the expressions both mechs had. She looked over and saw the others smiling at her, having heard her laugh. She smiled a bit more, realizing everyone had been worried about her. She then turned to see Ultra Magnus watching her and Bumblebee. She let the two mechs continue to argue, walking over to the injured warrior.

Ratchet helped her sit on the platform, beside Ultra Magnus' hip. "There you go." He then turned and looked back at his scans, trying to give them some form of privacy.

Ultra Magnus moved his hurt limb away from her, so she had more room. "What is it, young Anna?"

Anna watched the servo move, then back up at him. "I'm so sorry for what happened, Sir."

Ultra Magnus vented softly. "It is not your fault. Why are you sorry?"

Anna looked into his optics, smiling softly. "Because we're a giant family. And I care deeply for my family. That includes you, Sir."

Ultra Magnus shot a brief glance at Optimus, seeing the knowing expression on his face. He turned back to the young human, his mouth plates turning up at the corners. "I'm beginning to understand this… Thank you for your concern, young Anna."

Anna nodded her head to his statement before frowning. "I don't want to get your hopes up, but can I work with Ratchet to come up with alternatives for your servo?"

Ultra Magnus looked up at the doctor, then back at Anna. "If you wish, I do not want to burden you."

Anna shook her head, "It's okay. I really want to."

Ratchet gently picked her up, placing her on his shoulder. "Well, here's the scans I've took of his servo..." He motioned to the various parts of the scan, describing what was broken and what they could try to save.


	30. Chapter 30

**You're going to love and hate this chapter, I promise. Also I'm so sorry for what's about to happen. I really am. It's already hurting me and I haven't written it yet.**

* * *

 **JJ:** Thank you so much! I thought it was cute and funny. You're welcome for Smokescreen, I love him and I try to show that Anna likes him too.

 **TFPLover:** Thank you so much, it really means a lot. I hope this chapter doesn't tear you up.

* * *

Anna stared down at the selection of things Ratchet found. "None of this is going to work.."

Ratchet vented as he looked it over, "Well this is all we have, and he needs something.."

Anna picked up a set of three claw like metal pieces. "He's not going to be able to work with these things.."

Ratchet groaned softly. "I wish I had supplies to work with, then I could really help him.."

Anna looked up at him, tilting her head. "I have an idea... I need to speak to Fowler." She jogged out of the back room they were in, heading towards Fowler's office. She yelped as she was picked up, glaring up at the familiar black and yellow face. "Bee!"

Bee laughed silently, kissing the top of her head. {Where are you running to?}

Anna smiled softly, "Fowler's office."

Bumblebee smiled and placed Anna down beside his door. {There you go.}

Anna smiled and thanked him, kissing his helm when he bent down. "Thank you, Bee." She knocked on the door, walking inside when she heard him say enter. "Agent Fowler? I need to talk to you about something."

Fowler looked up at her, placing the papers he was looking at down. "About your paperwork?"

Anna shook her head, sitting down across from him. "I'm not done yet. It's about something else..."

Fowler nodded, motioning for her to continue. "Alright."

Anna sighed softly, "We don't have the supplies we need in order to repair Ultra Magnus hand, or at least well.. I'm sure you've had to deal with dead Decepticon drones before, right?" When she saw him nod she continued. "I need their servos."

Agent Fowler looked at her curiously. "That is a good idea.. I think we still have a couple more bodies to get rid off. Do you know how to cut them free?"

Anna nodded, grinning. "Yes sir, I just need a strong enough laser."

Agent Fowler nodded, standing up. "Alright then, let's go get your some hands."

Anna followed him out to the platform, smiling at Raf and telling him she'd be back later. "I have to go run an errand. I'll be back soon."

{Where to?} Bumblebee asked as he looked down at them, moving out of Fowler's way when he reached the floor.

Anna smiled, letting him place her by the giant doors. "To check on something.."

Bumblebee looked over at Raf, venting softly. {Uh ha.}

Anna looked over at where Ultra Magnus was laying, resting. She frowned before hurrying after Agent Fowler. She got into his vehicle, watching as they drove by different people running around.

"Hopefully that will be me soon.."

Agent Fowler smiled softly at her. "I know it will be. You have a fire in you that we haven't witnessed much yet. You just need a way to express it more." He pulled through another check point before stopping outside a smaller warehouse. This one had more security and looked like no one was in there. "Here we are. Just stick by my side."

Anna nodded, following him inside. They walked through the main room where moving machinery were placed. There was also carts of what looked like destroyed Cybertronian parts. She winced before they entered another room. Inside were tables with Decepticon drone bodies on top. There were a couple, in varying stages of damage.

Fowler turned to her, "Pick which set you feel are best."

Anna looked over all of their servos before picking one of them. The body had his chest crushed in, probably died from a crushed spark. However, his servos were in pristine condition, for a Vehicon. "Found the right pair.." She looked at the laser waiting on her, sighing softly. "Is it okay for me to go ahead?"

Fowler nodded, stepping up behind her with a large tote bag to place the in. "Yes. They're just going to be melted down into metal anyways.. We should start keeping a stock for Ratchet."

Anna nodded, turning the laser on. "I know he would appreciate it. He has so little to work with now.. Primus forbid another 'bot be injured." Anna took in a deep breath before cutting high above the wrist, that way she didn't cut through any important parts Ratchet needed. She could hear him yelling now, 'I needed that!'

Anna picked up the arm, placing it in the bag. It just managed to fit inside thankfully. She then cut the other one off, doing the same for it. "Alright!"

Fowler nodded, carrying the bag back to the vehicle. "I hope these work for the big guy."

Anna nodded, getting in as Fowler drove them back. "Me too."

{X}

Ratchet picked the half of an arm, looking it over. "Hmm.." He looked at the integrity of the components, nodding to himself. "Alright.."

Anna huffed, sitting on the table beside the other arm. "Will they work?"

Ratchet turned to her, thinking about it. "I believe so. It will still require physical therapy but I think they'll work well."

Anna grinned, "Good." She pushed the ugly claw like things away. "Much better than these would have."

Ratchet smiled, picking her up and placing her on his shoulder. "Let's deliver the good news." He picked up the arms in his other arms, walking into the main room. He stopped beside Ultra Magnus' bed, glad that the others were mostly gone. The other 'bots were getting their energon ration. Optimus was talking quietly to Ultra Magnus, until they walked up. The other humans were doing homework, not paying attention to them.

Optimus nodded at them, "Ratchet, Anna."

Ultra Magnus nodded at them too. "Doctor, Young Anna. What do you need?"

Ratchet looked at Anna pointedly. "This was actually Anna's idea. So she can tell you."

Anna huffed softly before looking down at Ultra Magnus. "We didn't have any good options for a new hand.. So I came up with a new idea. I went and got these for you. They're not the same, with less fingers, but they're actual hands. They'll work so much better.." She paused before frowning down at him. "I didn't want you to have to struggle anymore than you already have. I hope it works.."

Ultra Magnus sat up, looking at the servos in the doctor's grasp. "Vehicon servos.. I didn't think of it before." He looked up at her and smiled slightly, the best she was going to get from the serious mech. "Thank you, Young Anna. I hope they work as well."

Optimus nodded. "That is very smart thinking, Anna. That is where you snuck off to with Agent Fowler?"

{Where?}

Anna turned around to see the others 'bots walking towards them. "I went to pick up some hands for Ultra Magnus."

Miko turned around when she heard that, "Really!? That's so cool!"

Wheeljack looked over at Bulkhead, looking a bit relieved. "Vehicon servos."

Bumblebee gently picked up his girlfriend, holding her in his servo. {See, you're a genius.}

Anna blushed from the attention, shaking her head. "It's not about me.. and we don't even know if they'll work. I know Ratchet is a great doctor, but still.. Let's wait till after Ultra Magnus is better."

Ratchet nodded, taking some pressure off of her, knowing she would appreciate it. "Exactly. So everyone give us some room. The sooner I get these on, the sooner you can start physical therapy."

Bumblebee sat Anna down beside her brother, smiling down at them. {How about we play a game to pass the time?} He felt bad for not being able to spend more time with both Raf and Anna. They were just so busy all the time, he hardly had time for anything.

Raf grinned at him, "Sure Bee!" He sat his finished homework away, starting the game up.

Anna smiled and sat against the railing, right in front of Bumblebee. She got out the paperwork Fowler needed, working on it some more while she watched her best friends race.

{X}

Anna looked up when Ratchet's laser stopped buzzing. She stood up and turned to face the group of 'bots that gathered around Ultra Magnus. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet turned around, nodding. "I've done everything I can, the new limb Anna provided has helped greatly. Even though, It remains uncertain if Ultra Magnus' new appendage will be fit for battle though it should prove functional, after the requisite amount of therapy."

Optimus nodded, "That is all we can hope for, old friend."

Arcee looked over at Wheeljack, "You doing okay?"

Wheeljack nodded, clenching a fist. "I'm not the one who lost a fist."

Arcee patted his arm. "He's still going to have two firsts."

Smokescreen turned around to the others, grinning. "Wait and see, the new servo's gonna become his signature you know, like the way you own that voice box Ratchet slapped in your throat!" He said the last part to Bumblebee.

Bumblebee leaned back, insulted and offended. {Own it?! What do you mean by that? My signature!? I still want my own voice back, Smokescreen!} He glared at him, daring him to continue.

Smokescreen blabbered, trying to recover and not insult the scout. "I mean, you know, everyone understands you fine! Why would you even consider getting it fixed now, am I right?"

Bumblebee aimed his first at him, coming close to punching his chest. {No! Think about what you say next time!} He turned and walked off, seething. {Owning the stupid voice box... He doesn't know what he's talking about.. Everyone understands me just fine he says!}

Miko gaped as Bee passed by them and Bulkhead. "Whoah.." She turned back to Raf and Anna, only now noticing that Anna was looking teary eyed. "What did Bee say?"

Raf looked up at her, frowning. "Bee's kind of still attached to the sound of his own voice - his original one."

Anna frowned, "I'm going to go check on him.." She turned to Smokescreen and sighed softly. "I know you mean well.. but that was kind of insensitive." She ran down the steps, running after her boyfriend. "Bumblebee!"

Anna walked into their room to see Bumblebee laying back on his berth, glaring at the ceiling angrily. "Bee.."

Bumblebee looked over at her, venting softly. {I just want my own voice back.. You've never even heard my real voice.. And I can't even talk to the other humans. If you weren't so brilliant I wouldn't even be able to talk to you.}

Anna walked over, staring up at him while frowning. "I know, Bee. I want you to get it back too, more than anything because I know how important it is to you."

Bumblebee picked her up, setting her down on his chest. {Did I get pissed for no reason?}

Anna shook her head, leaning back on her palms. "No.. It was pretty insensitive. But it's Smokescreen. He's a really nice guy."

Bumblebee vented, rubbing her back gently. {Yeah.. I just need some time to calm down before looking at his face again.}

Anna smiled, leaning back into his touch. "And that's perfectly okay, handsome."

Bee grinned at her, laughing silently. {You're so amazing. I love you so much. So much it hurts..} Probably because his spark yearned to bond with hers, if he would talk to her about it.

Anna blushed slightly, rubbing his arm. "I love you too, Bee. Although, I think you're more amazing and I'll fight you on that point."

Bumblebee smiled and lifted her up, kissing her softly. {Well instead of fighting we could talk..}

Anna tilted her head, "About what?"

Bumblebee held his hand out so he could look her in the eyes. {About sparkbonding.}

Anna felt her spark racing in response to his question. She had went through the awkward conversation with Ratchet before. Sparkbonding was like an intense form of marriage for Cybertronians. Bumblebee wanted her to be his Sparkmate? Her? A human. That came with a huge set of complications she hated thinking of. Her?

It wasn't like she didn't want to. Ever since she realized how deeply she loved the scout she had dreamed about it. To be that connected to him, to be able to share her soul and heart with her love. She wanted to be able to share just how much she loved him, to share her feelings with him.

But.. She was a human. She was a highly altered human, but still human. She couldn't survive on Cybertron. Her lifespan could still be drastically short in comparison to Bumblebee. She could die very easily, especially if her cancer came back.. And if Bumblebee lost her while they were sparkbonded.. That would break him. It would break his spark.

That was if they could even bond. Her heart was like a spark, she had to have some energon in her veins in order to survive. Ratchet said he could detect the spark as well. Bumblebee could hear and feel it sometimes.. but. Her spark is tiny in comparison to Bee's. It might not even work, no matter how badly they both want it to.

{Anna.. we don't have to if you don't want to...}

Anna could hear how depressed he sounded, looking back up into his optics. "Oh Bee.. I want to so badly, I really do.. But.. There are so many problems with us bonding."

Bumblebee looked down at her, his spark soaring but his processor was confused and trying to slow his spark down. {Like what?}

Anna frowned as she held onto his hand, rubbing the metal. "I'm a human, it may not even be physically possible with me. I'm a human and will most likely die at human age. I could get sick again, or be injured and die easily. And I don't want to bond with you if you're going to have to go through so much more pain than you would otherwise.. I love you too much Bee.."

Bumblebee pulled her closer, laying her over his own spark. {I've talked about Ratchet about all of these things, I've been trying to ask you for a long time. I've had time to think about all of this.} He vented softly, focusing on feeling Anna's spark against his chassis. {Do you feel how quickly mine is racing? It's all because of you. I love you so much and for a long time my spark has been yearning to bond with yours..}

He tilted her head up, smiling softly down at her. {We've already been through so much together, and I just want to spend as much time as possible with you, as my sparkmate. I want to spend the rest of your life being as close as possible. I want to be able to feel your soul connected to mine. Even if I lose you one day, sooner or later, I want to do this. Anna Esquivel, darlin', will you please be my sparkmate?}

Anna felt tears rolling down her cheeks, feeling her own spark racing in her chest, probably so loud Bumblebee could hear it clearly. If he felt that way.. and didn't care about any possible complications, why should she? "I would love to."

Bumblebee grinned, his door wings shooting straight up. {I love you so much!} He bent down to kiss her, jolting as an alert beeped over the com in the room. {We always get interrupted.}

Anna laughed, holding onto his hand as he rushed to the main room. "I love you too, Bee." Bee grinned at her, setting her on the platform, rushing over to the others.

Fowler looked at her and then back at the gathered 'bots. "We have trouble brewing. The 'Cons staged a smash-and-grab at the Los Alamo's nuclear plant late last night, and made off with 20 tons of control rods."

Optimus frowned darkly. "What are the Decepticons looking to build?"

Anna looked over at Raf, frowning darkly. "What indeed..."

{X}

"Prime! It's 'Cons again. In progress this time."

Ratchet looked at his computer, transferring the coordinated to Raf's computer for a ground bridge. "Coordinates received, Agent Fowler."

Raf quickly opened the ground bridge, giving a thumbs up to Ratchet. "Got it!"

Ultra Magnus got up, nodding. "Let's roll."

Ratchet got in front of him, holding up his hand. "Yip-yip! Your ability to roll remains predicated upon further exploration of your manual dexterity."

Ultra Magnus held up his hand, trying to clench it. His hand made some noises, bending a little but not enough. And it surely wouldn't grip or transform.

Optimus walked closer to them, "I'm afraid that Ratchet's authority supersedes my own in medical matters."

Ultra Magnus sighed, sitting back down. "Understood."

Anna watched as Wheeljack stared at the interaction before going through the groundbridge. She turned and smiled when Bumblebee kissed her. "Love you, be careful."

Bumblebee smiled, waving before he left too. {I will, love you too.}

Anna walked over to Ultra Magnus, staring up at him. "How is your hand doing, sir?"

Ultra Magnus looked down at her, tilting his helm. "It doesn't hurt anymore, but it's very stiff. I'm sure I'll have to go through many sessions of physical therapy before they will work perfectly..." He paused before nodding his helm to her. "Thank you Anna, I'm sure it would be much worse without your help."

Anna smiled, patting his knee. "You're welcome, I'm glad to hear that. I was so worried for you. I know how badly it has affected you..."

"Ratchet, reopen the groundbridge but ensure that the humans are kept at a safe distance, for we will be returning with a Decepticon prisoner."

Anna looked up at Ratchet and Ultra Magnus, frowning deeply. "Oh Primus... I got it, Ratchet." She walked up to the platform, turning to her friends. "We need to stay up here okay? Far back from the others and not on the ground floor."

Miko held up her hands. "Okay, okay."

Jack looked down at Raf, "Did I hear him right, Decepticon prisoner?"

Anna nodded, "Yeah, he needs us to stay out of the way just in case. I don't know which Decepticon though.."

Raf tensed up when they saw exactly who. Optimus and Bulkhead threw the paralyzed Soundwave onto a slanted berth, locking him into place with some kind of bindings. "Soundwave..."

Anna tensed up as well, hugging herself. Soundwave was the one who captured her. It was different than the others. He studied her, running multiple scans of her. She could still feel his gaze on her, even though you couldn't see his face.

Ratchet looked the captive over, "Because we had the foresight to shield our new base our captive will be unable to transmit his coordinates to the Decepticon warship."

Optimus nodded, looking at his friend. "Nor will they, in turn, be able to pinpoint his location."

Wheeljack smirked, "Guess we have all the time in the world to make Mr. Personality tell us everything he knows." He added a punch to his other servo to the end of his statement.

Jack looked at the others, noticing Fowler approaching them too. "The 'Con surveillance chief must know a lot, right?"

Miko frowned, holding onto the railing as she watched the others. "But Soundwave doesn't speak does he?"

Raf shrugged, "I'm not sure he even has a face."

Anna sat down beside Raf, her arms hanging over a bar in the railing. "It's just a visor." She looked up at Fowler frowning. "This could be very bad. He's the eyes and ears of the Decepticons."

Fowler looked down at her, "Isn't he the one who captured you?"

Anna shuddered, nodding. "Yes..."

Optimus leaned over the captured Decepticon, frowning down at him. "Why is Megatron stealing human technology? What is he attempting to build?"

Soundwave replayed the voice clip, remixing and making it distorted. It reminded her of dubstep. "Is this because he's being cheeky or is it because he's still damaged?"

Miko shrugged, "Who cares? It's Optimus Prime: The remix."

Soundwave then plastered a smiley emoticon on his screen. So he was being cheeky.

Optimus leaned back while Bulkhead got out his hammer, "Oh, yeah? Why don't I wipe that smile right off his face?"

Optimus looked down at the 'con. "Soundwave, we have treated you fairly. For the sake of the natives of this planet, tell us what Megatron is attempting to build, before we are forced to rely upon less civil methods of interrogation."

Soundwave remained silent before he let out a large sonic audio clip. It hurt everyone's ears, making everyone crouch down, trying to cover their ears. After a few seconds he stopped the clip, everyone relaxing.

Ratchet waved his arm, walking towards Soundwave. "Scrap this! Soundwave is no ordinary Cybertronian, inside or out, so I would strongly suggest opening him up so we can have a first-hand look at the information recorded on his drives."

Then there were symbols appearing on Soundwave's visor, Anna just able to pick out certain details. "Scrap, scrap." She leaned forward, "He's erasing his data!"

Soundwave leaned forward, getting a hard look at Anna. "Soundwave superior. Autobots inferior and hybrid inferior."

Anna shuddered, stepping back again. She then watched as he shut down his visor, falling limply back on the berth. "He shut himself down…"

Bulkhead looked back at her and then at Ratchet, "He's not? Is he?"

Ratchet ran a scan over the 'con, looking at his readings. "His vital signs remain functional. It seems he has simply severed all communications, by crashing his own drives."

Bumblebee turned and walked over to his intended spark mate, frowning down at her. {Are you alright?}

Anna looked up at him, sighing softly. "He knows, Bee. If Soundwave knows…"

Raf looked up, looking terrified. "So does Megatron..."

Fowler went to comfort her but his phone began ringing in his office. He gently rubbed her shoulder, smiling softly. "You're surrounded by warriors, Anna. You'll be safe." He then rushed into his office, shutting the door.

Bumblebee gently rubbed both Anna and Raf's backs. {He's right. Don't worry you two.}

Raf patted Bee's hand, sighing softly. "It's still scary to think about..."

Anna looked over at where Soundwave was, frowning. "Yeah..."

{X}

Fowler's voice came over the computer screen for everyone to hear. He had left in a rush earlier, probably calling now to inform everyone why. "Prime! These recent 'Con heists have General Bryce breathing down my neck. So I gotta get back to the barbecue today for another grilling."

Optimus nodded softly. "Understood, Agent Fowler. And rest assured, should our prisoner return online, we will resume our interrogation."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll get back to base as soon as possible."

Anna was sitting beside Ratchet, working on the formula with him while this happened. She looked back at the screen, sighing softly. She focused back on her work, soon shifting her attention to another call coming in. It was Fowler.

"I'm on my way to the base but I just got word. The 'Cons busted into the Solaris Particle Collider project at the South pole."

Optimus nodded and turned around, "Autobots."

Ultra Magnus stepped forward as well, clenching his new servo. "Ready, sir."

Ratchet shook his head at him, "Yip-yip!"

Wheeljack stepped up beside them, frowning. "Doc, the Commander's ready."

Anna turned around, nodding her head. "He's been doing very well with his therapy, Ratchet. He needs to get some actual combat time in so we can see if there are any issues."

Ratchet vented, "Fine, fine." He waved him off as he approached the console again.

Optimus turned to the others, "Bulkhead, Smokescreen, remain here with Ratchet to guard our prisoner. Everyone else, transform and roll out."

Anna quickly opened the ground bridge for them, watching as everyone ran through the groundbridge. Bumblebee quickly stopped by her, kissing her before running through. "Bee, jeez!" She blushed as she avoided Ratchet's teasing gaze.

Bulkhead turned to face the prisoner, frowning. "Can't we throw a tarp over him? He's creeping me out."

Smokescreen nodded, moving around like he was being watched by the 'con. "Yeah. It's like he's watching, no matter where you go."

Ratchet picked up Anna, walking over to the other two. "Would both of you stop focusing on what Soundwave can or cannot see and help me figure out what he did not tell?" He vented softly, "Like why Megatron would be interested in something believed to generate enough power to create a black hole."

Smokescreen gaped at him. "Black holes? So Megatron's looking to swallow up the known universe."

Bulkhead frowned, "And everything in it."

Ratchet shook his helm quickly, "No, no!"

Anna crossed her arms, looking up at the other two. "He just wants that power.."

Ratchet nodded, "In order to harness the power of something capable of swallowing worlds, in order to create one… Oh, my.."

Anna looked up at him, frowning as she began to catch on as well. "Scrap."

Ratchet quickly walked over to the control panel, "Optimus, I know this hardly seems the time but it may aid you in your task."

"Go ahead."

"I believe that Megatron may be attempting to rebuild the Omega lock… Do we let him?"

"No. For you know as well as I that Megatron will use a reconstructed lock to cyberform both Cybertron and Earth. And that is one abuse of power that we cannot allow."

"Understood."

Anna looked up at Ratchet, "I'm sorry, Ratchet…"

Ratchet nodded, looking up at the computer screen. "As am I."

Smokescreen looked up at them, "Ratchet, it may not be with the Forge or the Omega lock, but we're gonna find a way to get our planet repaired."

They turned when they heard Fowler exiting his office. "Anna, I have your papers-" Just as he was to the edge of the railing, Laserbeak burst through the window,

Ratchet quickly placed a hand around Anna, shielding her from potential harm. "Oh no.."

Laserbeak shot at the others, making them dive out of the way. She then focused her attention on Soundwave, shooting the binds off of him.

Smokescreen sat up, aiming before shooting. A small part of her wing fell off, Laserbeak swooping down from the hit. "Got ya!" He then groaned as Laserbeak hit him in the chest, knocking him over. "Ugh!"

Laserbeak then flew to Soundwave, folding in over his chest. Soundwave's visor lit up with information, sitting up. He didn't have time to react before Bulkhead smacked him with his hammer. However he did manage to grab Smokescreen with his tentacle, slamming him on the ground. He then shocked the newbie, Smokescreen's groans echoing.

Bulkhead tried to go after him, but the same happened to him. He was on the ground soon, withering in pain from the shocks. Soundwave began stepping towards Ratchet and Anna. Fowler appeared, swinging a fire extinguisher at Soundwave's foot, only to be knocked away like a fly. Soundwave refocused on his main targets, his tentacles letting out shock charges in advance.

Ratchet quickly sat Anna down, standing in front of her. "Anna, run." He yelled out in pain as Soundwave latched onto him, shocking the doctor.

Anna backed up before running towards the back exit of the base. She managed to get down a hallway before Laserbeak shot at her. Anna turned around, glaring at Laserbeak. "Stay away from me!"

Laserbeak hovered in front of her, seemingly unsure on how to proceed. She couldn't seriously harm the human but she needed to capture her. Soundwave was taking care of the doctor.

Anna took this chance and began running again, the exit in her sights. She just needed to get outside, alert someone else on the base. Then Bee would come rescue her... Or she would have if Laserbeak didn't grab Anna's shirt, lifting her up in the air. She then quickly flew through a groundbridge that opened right in front of her. The first thing she saw when she looked up was Megatron. Shit.


	31. Chapter 31

**So only two chapters left of the story, and then the epilogue. Before you have a panic attack, there will be a sequel for RID. However, that may take a little bit so I can catch up on my other two stories. I haven't even touched More Than We Are in a long time.**

 **Given that. The next chapter is going to be very... bad. So just be prepared. And I'm sorry.**

* * *

 **JJ:** Well... She's okay. For now. Me too! I had been wanting to do it for a while, but it never felt right. Stupid Bee and Anna had to choose till the end of the show for this, huh?

It's never said how long it had been between the two shows, except for years. Which is irritating. I need to know Hasbro!

* * *

Arcee touched her finger to her audial, contacting base. "Ratchet, we require immediate transport back to base." She frowned when they didn't receive any feedback. "Ratchet, do you read?"

Bulkhead groaned as he managed to contact her back. "Arcee?"

Arcee looked at the ground, frowning. "Bulkhead? Is everything all right? Where's Ratchet?"

"He's... He's gone." Bulkhead looked around, "Anna!? Anna!"

Smokescreen cursed in Cybertronian, "Bee's going to freak."

Bulkhead groaned, contacting Arcee again. "Ratchet, Anna and Soundwave are all gone.."

Arcee slowly turned to face the others, "Bee..."

Bee turned to her, recognizing her expression. {What? What is it? Arcee?}

Arcee whispered softly, knowing he could hear her just fine, "Anna's gone.."

Bumblebee felt his spark run cold at her statement. Gone? Gone where, did Soundwave take her? If he did then that means she's a Decepticon prisoner. He spotted the groundbridge open and ran through. {Anna! No!}

Smokescreen grabbed him, holding him still. "We checked the base, Bee. They're gone.. Anna and Ratchet both."

Bumblebee struggled in his grasp before turning to Optimus, looking absolutely lethal. {We're getting them back.}

{X}

Anna looked over at Ratchet, frowning. Ratchet was restrained on a reclined berth, rendered immobile. He had also been knocked out by Soundwave earlier. Anna herself was inside another glass case, similar to what they put her in before. Only this one was slightly larger and too heavy to be lifted by herself. She couldn't even scratch it from attacking it. She was stuck.

Ratchet groaned as he opened his optics, looking around. "Oh scrap.. this is the.."

Anna sighed, leaning against one edge of her container, facing Ratchet. "The Nemesis. We were captured by Soundwave and Laserbeak."

Ratchet snapped his gaze over at her, groaning. "Not you too.. I'm so sorry Anna. Are you alright?"

Anna nodded, rubbing her arm. "I'm fine. They didn't hurt me. Megatron sneered at me, commenting on why Primus chose a fleshie but did nothing else. Knock Out put me in this thing before leaving me here."

Ratchet frowned as he looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder why.."

"Why I captured you both? Your assistance, actually." Megatron replied as he walked into the room. "To help complete a little science project."

Anna sneered back at him. "Good luck with that."

Ratchet narrowed his optics, "I will never cooperate."

Megatron motioned to the other person in the room, Shockwave. "Shockwave does not require your cooperation to siphon your knowledge, Doctor."

Anna stood up, slamming her fists on the glass as Shockwave hooked up the psychic patch to Ratchet. "Leave him alone!"

Megatron looked over at her, raining an eye ridge in slight amusement. "And like you could do anything to stop us."

Anna glared back at him, lowering her fists. "No. But you can't hook up a patch to me. I have a brain, not a processor."

Megatron smirked back at her. "I've had years to perfect torture techniques, little human. I'll make you talk one way or another."

{X}

"Peeled some paint off Laserbeak." Smokescreen remarked as he watched Arcee look over the tiny bit of Laserbeak in her hand. "But if I were a better show, they would both still be here..."

Ultra Magnus walked up to them, "Chin up, soldier. We've combed the entire floor. For the moment, that remains our only clue."

Bulkhead walked up too, "Nothing in the groundbridge log. If they bridged them out of here, they used theirs, not ours."

Arcee looked up at them, "Why take Ratchet and Anna, but not these two?"

Ultra Magnus thought about it, "If Megatron intends to hold our medic hostage, I find it curious that he's made no demands."

Optimus walked up to them, looking pensive. "It would stand to reason that Ratchet and Anna must possess something the Decepticons want."

Bulkhead punched his servos together. "Well, whatever the 'Cons are after, Ratchet won't give it up. Right?"

Bumblebee punched the wall, glaring at the ground beneath him. {They don't need permission to take information from you.. Remember? And besides, he's not the only one! They have Anna too, Bulkhead!}

Arcee placed her servo on Bee's arm, frowning. "We'll get her back, Bee. Both of them. She's going to be okay."

Bumblebee looked at her and then Optimus, his optics filling with coolant. {She agreed to be my sparkmate before we left.. and she's just a human. They could misstep and kill her.. Oh Primus...} He kneeled down, holding his helm as he tried his best not to go into a panic attack.

Everyone in the room became silent, shocked from the double whammy of information they received. Anna and Bee were going to be Sparkmates, and they forgot how easily she could be hurt by them. It was no secret Knock Out hated her too.

Optimus kneeled down, rubbing Bumblebee's back. "I understand your pain, Bumblebee. I do not believe they will hurt her if they went through the trouble of kidnapping her. They need her alive. And that will ensure her safety until we rescue her."

Bumblebee let a few tears roll down his face as he looked up at the Prime. {I can't live with out her, Optimus..}

Optimus nodded, rubbing his back more. {It's going to be okay, Bumblebee.}

{X}

Fowler clenched his fist, glaring at the wall while talking on the phone. "Listen, I need 24/7 satellite monitoring. Eyes on the skies and ears to the ground! There's been a civilian taken hostage!" He snapped his phone shut before turning to the 'bots, hoping they have more luck than he does.

Wheeljack continued typing on Ratchet's control panel, looking over everything he had been working on.. And Anna.. They both had been working on that formula together. "Maybe Buckethead's after the techno-babble. Those two were working on it together."

Arcee frowned, "The Synth-en formula?"

Smokescreen motioned to the screen, "Why would the 'Cons need the artificial stuff if they already control most of this planet's Energon reserves?"

Bulkhead shrugged his shoulders, "Greed? What else?"

Bumblebee glared at the work he recognized as Anna's that scrolled across the screen. {It did make Ratchet go crazy. Maybe they want to give it to their army.}

Optimus looked down at them. "If Megatron is truly rebuilding the Omega lock, as Ratchet surmised, Synthetic Energon might be a necessary component."

Fowler frowned, thinking about his answer. He then looked up, sighing. "I hate to be the one to bring lightning to a thunderstorm, but there's one thing we're all ignoring. If the 'Cons found them here, they know the location of this base..."

{X}

Megatron turned to Shockwave after he removed the cord from Ratchet. "And what did the cortical psychic patch yield?"

"Only confirmation that the synthetic Energon formula is unstable, and that their work on it remains incomplete."

Megatron turned and stared at Anna. "Then it seems we must help you two finish your work." He turned and walked away, giving Shockwave his orders as he left. Something about having them escorted somewhere.

Anna ignored Shockwave as he talked to some vehicons, focusing on Ratchet. He seemed to slowly be waking up. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet groaned as he came to, looking around. He noticed Shockwave leaving the room, the vehicons coming over to them. He groaned again as they lifted him up, marching him from the room. "What are you doing? Let me go!"

Anna jumped as one of them picked up her cage, carrying it as he walked behind the others. "I swear if you drop me.."

Ratchet relaxed a little they were pushed into another room. Anna's container was laid on the ground beside Ratchet, before the last Vehicon left as well. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded, looking up at him. "What about you? I didn't have a 'con going through my memories."

Ratchet shuddered, looking away. "I just hope he didn't get anything too important."

They both turned as Megatron walked inside. Starscream walked in next, along side Soundwave. Soundwave however stayed silent in the shadows. Somehow Anna still felt like he was watching her. Starscream was just watching them all in with slight curiosity.

Ratchet frowned at Megatron. "Are you through poking around inside my head?" He walked closer to him, looking up at him. "You didn't find what you wanted, did you? Or else you wouldn't be here."

"What I want apparently does not yet exist."

Anna frowned at him, "And what do you want?"

Megatron motioned at the both of them. "We would very much like for you to complete your work on the formula for synthetic Energon."

Ratchet glared at him. "Even if I were capable, do you think that I would hand you a limitless supply of fuel and ammunition just so you can turn around and use it against the Autobots?"

Anna shook her head. "I would never do anything that would harm the Autobots."

Megatron smirked at the both of them. "Oh, you misunderstand, dearest Ratchet and Anna. I intend to use your formula for the purpose of creation, not destruction. We have fortuitously discovered that your Synth-en, When combined with cyber-nucleic acid, may in fact form the basis for an alternative cyber-matter."

Anna placed a hand over her spark, frowning. "So you are.."

Ratchet frowned, "You're attempting to rebuild the Omega lock."

"We stand on the verge of a great moment in time. The restoration of our very homeworld." He looked over at Anna, "Even though it may not be your homeworld, it is still very important to you. Is it not?" He grinned at the look Anna gave him. "Of course it is."

Ratchet shook his helm. "Collaborate with the barbarian who essentially destroyed our planet in the first place? Who sadistically crushed Bumblebee's voice box while looking him in the eye? Who almost killed Anna and her brother for sport? No, thank you."

Anna clenched her fist, feeling anger surge through her body at his statement. "Why would I help the monster who nearly killed my brother and hurt my sp... Bumblebee."

Megatron shrugged slightly, choosing not to bring up her mistake just yet, instead motioning towards his TIC. " Then I present you with a choice: Complete your research, or..."

Soundwave walked up to them, displaying an image of the three humans: Rafael, Miko and Jack. Then it flashes to an image of Bumblebee, Raf and Anna together. He was blackmailing them with their loved ones safety.

Starscream chuckled lowly. "Humans, always the weak link."

Ratchet frowned, trying to act nonchalant. "Are these humans supposed to mean something to me?"

Anna just sunk to her knees, knowing there was no way to hide how close she was to them. Ratchet could try to play it off, but she couldn't.

Megatron looked over at Anna before back at the doctor. "If not, I am certain this will." Soundwave changed his picture to one of the base, along with the surrounding buildings. "As you must certainly be aware, we know the location of your current base. Accept my offer, and I will allow your fellow Autobots and human pets to remain unharmed." He turned and began walking away, "Think it over, Dearest Doctor and Anna.."

Anna waited until the door shut behind the 'cons before turning to Ratchet. "What are we going to do? We can't let them kill them.. But if the 'cons get a hold of a restored Omega Lock.."

Ratchet closed his optics, imagining the horror. "They'll have complete control of Cybertron. No one will be safe ever again. Even Earth."

Anna let a single tear fall, thinking of her brother and her possible Sparkmate. Did they know she was gone yet? She bet Raf was an utter mess. They didn't have a lot of time together still. Raf was at home a lot, his classes getting harder. And their mother was being pushy about them staying home. Anna didn't care and said she had a job with the government. She wondered if Raf would tell their family.. Would they be worried?

Bumblebee.. he was probably just as bad, if not worse. He probably blamed himself for letting her get captured..

Anna leaned back against the glass, hugging her knees to her chest. "Are they even going to keep their word if we do agree? They are 'cons."

Ratchet looked down at her. "That's what I'm afraid of.. If we help them and they still kill them, then it will be for nothing. They'll have the Omega Lock and everyone will be dead anyways."

{X}

Fowler looked up at the maps on the screens, sighing softly again. He turned around to report in. "All aerial search patterns are coming up empty."

Arcee nodded, walking up to the screens. "No comm-link chatter either."

Wheeljack looked everything over as well, "And no ground activity. It's a little too quiet out there."

Optimus walked up to the rest of the group, looking everything over. "Since the Decepticons no longer seek Predacon bones or Earth technology, there is no activity to track."

Bumblebee clenched his servos together, feeling a mix between pissed and scared. {So there's no way for us to find them.}

Bulkhead nodded. "Until Megatron makes a move, we're in a holding pattern."

Ultra Magnus lifted up his bad hand, looking at the new appendage. "Neither Anna nor Ratchet thought this new hand they built for me was good enough. But I'll tell you what truly isn't good enough: giving up." He looked everyone over, nodding. "We have no choice but to play this old school, split into teams, for maximum coverage."

Suddenly all kind of alerts went off. Fowler looked them over briefly before turning back, "We have incoming. A whole fleet's worth."

The human military outside got prepared for the incoming attack. The fighter jets took off to face them head on.

"Air cover's holding.. For the moment." Fowler continued watching the screens with the 'bots, everyone waiting anxiously for their plan to work. A few seconds later they felt the ground shake, reports of Hanger F being destroyed coming in.

Everyone snuck outside, leaning on the back of another hanger as they watched their past one still smoking and parts still on fire.

Smokescreen looked it over, sighing. "The mess hall sure is a mess."

Ultra Magnus frowned softly. "We are fortunate that Decepticons can be fooled by a simple paint job."

{X}

Fowler sighed as he looked over at the number messily scribbled down, the number he had down for the Esquivel family residence. "Come on, William.. You can call her brother and let him know.." He picked up the phone, dialing the number in before he lost his nerve. He's done harder things but Raf was such a sweet, loving young boy. He didn't want to deliver this type of news to him.

"Hello?"

"Hello. This is Agent Fowler. Is Rafael home? I need to speak to him."

"He is. What is this about, Agent Fowler?"

"It's about Anna."

"Is she alright?"

"Anna is alright ma'am. She just had to go away on a meeting for a while, for some training. She just wanted me to relay a message to her brother."

"Ah. Okay... Raf!"

Fowler groaned as he heard Raf talking in the distance.

"Agent Fowler?"

"Raf.. I have some news.."

"Hold on.." After a few minutes he spoke up again. "Okay. I'm in my room. What happened?"

Fowler rubbed his chin before sighing. "Yesterday Laserbeak broke into the base, releasing Soundwave. Together they kidnapped Ratchet and your sister."

It was silent until he heard a sob come from the young boy. "They took her?"

"Yes, son. Bumblebee is going crazy, but he's trying his best to find out anything to get her back. We all are. She's going to be alright, Raf. I just felt like you needed to know. I know Bee would tell you, but he's focused all of his attention on getting her back."

"It's okay.. I understand why.. Just get her back, please."

He could hear Raf crying now. "I promise we're all doing our best son. Call me anytime." He hung up the phone, sighing as he laid his head on the desk. That never got any easier.

{X}

Anna looked around as a Vehicon carried her into a large room, a bunch of computers and screens at the front. The other Vehicon was walking behind Ratchet, forcing him into the room.

Megatron was walking in front of them, right up to one of the control panels. "I'm sure you would more fully appreciate a tour of our facilities if you were comfortable."

The Vehicon not holding Anna disabled Ratchet's energy handcuffs, stepping back. Ratchet rubbed his wrists before extending his blades. "How do you know I won't use these to amputate?"

Megatron stepped to the side, motioning to the control panel. " And pass up a chance to see our molecular masking field?"

"Your cloaking device." Ratchet disabled his blades and stepped closer. He then stopped himself, scoffing at himself. "Shielding is shielding, high tech or low."

Megatron then brought up more images on the large screens, motioning to them. "Perhaps you'll be more impressed by our Energon transfusion capacitor. It allows us to maximize our consumption a thousand-fold."

Ratchet frowned. "Decepticon engineering never fails to impress."

Anna looked around as the Vehicon brought her up to the other two, setting her on the desk. "Wow.."

Megatron looked over at them. "We may be mortal enemies, but Autobots and Decepticons do share one common goal. You both would like to see Cybertron restored to its former brilliance, as would I." He then brought up an image of Cybertron, when it was alive.

Ratchet looked up, remembering it with fondness. He then sighed, looking back towards the war lord. "Megatron, you would just try to conquer Cybertron all over again, and enslave anyone who refuses to pledge allegiance to you."

Megatron nodded, walking away. "Of course I would! And your comrades would attempt to stop me, as ever. But at least we would once again possess a planet worth fighting over."

Anna glared at him. "What would be the use in cleaning up Earth again, only for people to pollute it again?"

Ratchet nodded, "And you wouldn't stop there either. Earth would be next, if not first."

Anna crossed her arms. "And even if I wanted a promise saying Earth and humankind would be safe, it wouldn't mean anything coming from you."

Megatron leaned down, smirking down at Anna through her glass cage. "The little human is right, of course. We all know that as a Decepticon, any assurances I might offer would be worthless. But that does not change the fact that you two may be Cybertron's only hope of ever seeing life again." He then turned and walked off, leaving them in the room together.

Anna looked up at the image of Cybertron frowning. "You're still going to do it..."

Ratchet looked down at her frowning. "Do you blame me?"

Anna looked away from him, sighing. "No.. I want Cybertron restored as well. I do.. but not like this.. but if it's the only way. Maybe you can save it again before Megatron destroys it for the second time."

Ratchet picked her cage up, frowning down at her. "And in order to keep you safe."

Anna placed her hand over where his was. "Don't worry about me, Ratchet.."

Ratchet smiled weakly. "If I don't, Bumblebee is going to kick my ass."

Anna sniffled softly, trying not to cry. "Especially when I just accepted his offer to be Sparkmates."

Ratchet's optics lit up. "You did? That's wonderful, Anna."

Anna shook her head. "Not if any of this goes wrong.."

Ratchet sighed, turning to the screens. "It won't... At least now we can focus on getting some real work done."

{X}

Wheeljack looked up, "So the kid clipped the business end of Laserbeak's transponder."

Arcee put her hand on her hip. "You're not such a bad shot after all."

Bumblebee ignored them, walking over to where the humans were, now three instead of four. Rafael, while trying his best to remain strong, was working on analyzing the piece of Laserbeak. Miko and Jack were watching him quietly.

Fowler looked up at Bee, patting his leg before looking back at the young Esquivel. "I'm sorry about bringing you in but we thought you might be the best one to provide an analysis, in their absence."

Raf took his glasses off in order to rub at his watery eyes. "It's trying to communicate with the warship."

Miko looked at the screen and then at Raf, "How do you know?"

Raf put his glasses back on, motioning at his laptop screen. "It's telling us."

Bumblebee leaned over, looking at the screen curiously. {Really?..}

Jack frowned up at Bee before looking back at the screen. "Uh, Raf, that's Cybertronian code."

Miko walked up to Jack, gaping. "Wait, first Raf understands Bumblebee, now he reads Cybertronian? Are we sure he's not some kind of alien?" She was also trying to lighten up everyone's spirits by being her silly self.

Bumblebee shook his helm. {She forgets we are aliens..}

Raf sighed. "Anna and I had been learning since we met the 'bots.. and since Anna came back from Cybertron she's been teaching me even more. Ratchet had helped too.." He sniffled softly before wiping at his eyes again.

Jack and Miko stepped up, comforting him. Jack spoke first. "Hey, Raf, we'll bring them back."

Miko nodded. "If it's the last thing we do."

Bumblebee kneeled down, rubbing Raf's back while doing his best to smile down at him. {I understand Raf.. But we're going to get her back. I'll never rest until we do, okay buddy?}

Raf nodded up at him, patting his hand. "I'm glad she has you, Bee."

Bumblebee smiled, standing up. {I'm glad I have the both of you.}

Fowler waited a little bit before voicing his idea. "If it's talking to its momma can we triangulate the signal?"

Ultra Magnus turned around, "To a shielded warship?"

Arcee motioned to them. " If the transponder were still attached to Laserbeak, we could follow it."

Wheeljack smirked, "Maybe we should give it wings."

Raf looked up. "We can use spare parts from the machine ship."

Wheeljack nodded. "Then lets do it. We owe them."

{X}

Anna looked around as Ratchet carried her along a hallway. Megatron had been talking to them as he lead them somewhere. Their little trip ended in a laboratory.

"While your forces have put a dent in our resources, Shockwave has been invaluable in updating our laboratory. Should you choose to accept the task, you shall have unrestricted access to our equipment."

Ratchet looked over at the piece of machinery he motioned to. He quickly moved closer, setting Anna down beside the object so he could get a better look. "Is that a quantum cryo-inducer? Only two were ever made."

"Three, actually. You are holding the original prototype."

Anna looked over at Megatron warily, frowning at the way he looked down at Ratchet. He knew he had basically won him over. Ratchet had a weakness for proper resources and tools.. This laboratory was like heaven for him.

{X}

Wheeljack looked over as Raf groaned loudly.

"The frequency modulator keeps shorting out!"

Wheeljack sighed softly, "Easy, champ. Let me try uncrossing some wires."

Raf looked over as Miko accidentally broke something while trying to help. "Yip-ip-ip-ip! Miko! I needed that!"

Miko held her hands up. "I was just trying to tighten up that thingamajig."

Raf sighed, holding up his hand. "Pfff! Puh-lease!" He was sounding exactly like Ratchet, probably as a coping mechanism.

Jack sighed, looking over at Agent Fowler. He was brooding as he stared down at everyone else. Jack walked over to him, tilting his head slightly. " Agent Fowler. Everything all right?"

Fowler stood up a little straighter. "Just preoccupied. Thinking about the close calls we humans have had with the 'Cons lately. Anna and Raf being almost killed by Megatron. Anna and Miko almost getting killed by Knock Out. You four getting captured and threatened on Cybertron. Smacked down by Soundwave, stuck in Knockout's trunk with your mom."

Jack groaned. "Moving on."

"The uncomfortable reality is, the 'Bots might not always be here. And even if they are, they can't be everywhere at once, as we've learned." He looked down at the table that the Apex Armor sat on. "This armor is the only thing that stood between Miko and that Predacon. The reason she came back without a scratch. Cyber-tech like that could be just what we need to give our agents on the front lines a fighting chance." He looked over at Jack. "Agents like Anna wants to be, maybe you too."

Jack turned to him, not surprised by Anna, but by Fowler thinking he was a fit. "What?!"

Fowler patted his back, "You'll both be of age soon, Anna sooner than you, and you're both prime material, son." He then smirked. "Your mom also thought you might be a good fit, seeing as you've been wishy-washy about future plans."

Jack groaned. "Wait, you've been talking to my mom? About me?"

They both turned when the prototype flew up, flying right for them. Fowler had to dive, taking Jack with him to avoid getting hit. "Custer's mustache!"

The little plane flew around before dropping heavily in front of Raf. He looked up at them, frowning. "Sorry, Agent Fowler."

Fowler sighed, straightening up. "I think I need to change my star-spangled shorts."

Raf looked down at his remote. "I'm still fine-tuning chip's remote."

Bumblebee looked down at the little plane, nudging it with his finger. {Chip? Because it's a chip of metal from Laserbeak?}

Smokescreen motioned down at it. "So we're gonna let this doohickey fly back to 'Con central/.."

Bumblebee looked up. {And lead us right to Anna and Ratchet.}

Jack heard the translation from Bumblebee and nodded. "Exactly."

{X}

Anna was once again being carried down a hallway by Ratchet, Megatron leading them somewhere else.

Ratchet frowned as he looked up at Megatron, ignoring the vehicons escorting them on either side. "Even if you manage to reconstruct the Omega lock, it is a mystic force. I've come to my senses. The notion of scientifically replicating its capability is pure folly. Madness, even."

Megatron walked through another door, continuing to walk down another hallway. "But how will we ever know for certain, Doctor if we do not try?" He pushed a button on the wall, opening the wall to expose what was outside. "And how can we not try, when the means finally lie within our reach?"

The Nemesis was directly above the newly reassembled Omega Lock, it's new position being way above Earth.

Anna leaned back in her case, afraid of how high they were. She was also amazed at how they restored the Omega Lock on their own. She then did her best to remain stoic. She could feel her spark pulsing in her chest in response to being so close to the lock again.

Ratchet was too amazed to notice Anna's behavior. " By the Allspark, you've actually done it."

Megatron didn't notice either, knowing if he got Ratchet to accept Anna would too. "Decepticon engineering. It will not take long for this Omega lock's drives to be fully operational. All that is still needed to restore our home is the cyber-matter to launch through it."

Ratchet frowned, realizing what they were really there for. "Which requires a stabilized formula for the production of synthetic Energon."

Megatron smirked. "I have every confidence in the both of you."

Ratchet took a bit before nodding. "I'll do it." He then glared up at Megatron. "But then you already knew that, didn't you?"

Anna glared up at Megatron, ignoring the ache deep in her spark. "Of course he did.."


	32. Chapter 32

**This is what I've been apologizing for lately. This chapter right here, and the next really. Since the next chapter is the last episode of TF:Prime. So be prepared for a whole lot of drama for this chapter and the next. Chapter 34 is going to be the epilogue.**

 _ **Again. I'm sorry. You can yell at me if you like.**_

* * *

 **JJ:** Well, Bumblebee and Anna are separated. And he's worried to death about her. Raf isn't much better. And because of this chapter. I forgot that it all happened in this one.

 **TFPLover:** You may regret those words for this one!

 **Guest:** Maybe! There are going to be some drastic changes for Anna between TFP and RID, I promise that at least.

* * *

Fowler, Jack, Miko, Raf and the 'bots stood outside, Raf's machine ready to be launched.

Fowler looked it over, frowning. "You sure we don't need to install a GPS on our scout here?"

Wheeljack looked down at him, shaking his helm slightly. "Too risky. Both sides are getting real good at rooting out that kind of trick."

Smokescreen nodded, "Besides, we don't need a tracker."

Raf held his remote tightly, looking to where Optimus was approaching them. "We have Optimus."

Miko looked up at him, frowning. "But won't the 'Cons see you coming, big guy?"

Bulkhead smirked at her, "Not until it's too late."

Bumblebee looked down at Raf, gently rubbing his back. {We're going to get her back, Raf.}

Raf looked up at him, noticing the stern expression Bee had. "I know.. You'll die trying.." He shuddered and looked back down at the ground. "I just don't want to almost lose her again."

Bumblebee picked up Raf, holding him gently as he tried his best to comfort him. They were both in immense pain, the kind of pain nothing could fix. They needed to find Anna, and Ratchet, and until then they weren't going to be okay.

Ultra Magnus watched the two before turning to Optimus. "We'll be prepared for immediate mobilization upon your command, sir."

Smokescreen smiled up at his leader, "Good luck, Optimus."

Arcee nodded, "Be safe."

Bumblebee nodded. {Be safe and please, let me know if you find any trace of Anna.}

Optimus nodded at Bumblebee. "I promise, Bumblebee." He looked to Raf, nodding his helm. "Whatever the outcome, know that Ratchet and Anna would be most proud of your contribution."

Raf felt his heart swell from his words, rubbing at his eyes. "Thank you.."

Wheeljack smiled, winking at the young boy. "Come on, kid. Let's light this thing."

Raf nodded, hitting the button on his remote. They all watched as the little rocket blasted off, Optimus following after it.

{X}

Anna sat in her little container, watching as Ratchet poured more yellow liquid into a glass. She wasn't much help now that Ratchet was working with Cybertronian sized equipment. She instead helped with formula work, and when ideas popped up in her brain. Since she wasn't of much use, she just sat there watching. This gave her time to notice how Knock Out, Shockwave and Soundwave, when they were in the room, stared at her. It was more than curious glances, it was like they were studying here. It scared her. She didn't bring this up to Ratchet, however. He was really stressed and so focused on his work, she didn't want to make it worse. Especially if it was just her imagination.

Ratchet didn't look up but barked out an order anyways. "Fetch me the quantum-cyber measure."

Knock Out scoffed from his place beside Ratchet, coincidentally being right in front of Anna. "Do I look like hired help to you, Autobot?"

Ratchet ignored him, going back to pouring more of the liquid. Shockwave walked up to them, staring down at Knock Out. "Knockout, attend to the needs of our esteemed guest."

Knock Out slumped, mumbling out his agreement to the order. "As you command." He then turned, walking away to get what Ratchet requested.

Shockwave placed a slab of Cybermatter on the desk, staring down at Anna as he did. He stepped back, looking back at Ratchet.

Ratchet looked from his glass to the Cybermatter. "So, we know this cyber matter to be produced by an atypical - molecular-displacement reaction."

Shockwave nodded slightly. "Extensive empirical evidence indicates the fundamental instability within the Synth-En - formulation to be the cause."

Anna frowned up at the large 'con. "Did you run double blind analyses?"

Shockwave nodded. "Naturally. The results only confirmed my original hypothesis." He looked back from Anna to the Cybermatter. "Once the erroneous variable has been corrected for, the stabilized synthetic material will bind properly with cybernucleic acid."

Anna noticed Knock Out walking up to them, turning her focus back to Ratchet. "Once we do that then we'll..-"

Ratchet looked down at her, finishing her statement. "-produce a stable form of cyber matter, Remarkable."

Shockwave motioned at the Autobot Doctor, "Yes. Quite an act of providence."

Knock Out smirked at them, shrugging his shoulders. "And to think that, had we not let you destroy the beasts, none of this would be possible."

Anna stared him down, realizing what happened when both 'cons reacted badly to what Knock Out said. They let them destroy the beasts.. So it really was a trap all along! She knew she felt bad for a reason.

Ratchet grabbed the tool he needed from him, frowning. "Let?"

Knock Out paused, looking up at Shockwave, before turning to the others and trying to act cool. "Uh, what I meant to say was those specimens you requested earlier aren't going to prepare themselves, are they?"

Shockwave looked down at the two of them. "There is much to do and little time, Doctor." He motioned back to the table. "Shall we get back to work?"

Ratchet turned around, Anna noticing the look in his optics. "Certainly."

{X}

Anna finished eating the meal some vehicon brought to her, looking up at Ratchet's screen. She mumbled to him how to fix what he was working on, going back to sipping on her pop.

Shockwave spoke up, not looking up from his own work. "Knock Out. I require a fresh CNA sample."

Knock Out stepped away from his own station, walking off to the side. "Ohh, Knockout, bring this.  
Knockout, get that." He groaned loudly to himself, "Apparently, fetching is all I'm good for lately.  
It wasn't all that long ago I used to run this lab. Now I am everyone's gofer."

Anna motioned up at Ratchet, getting his attention. She then silently motioned to the cabinet where the CNA samples were kept. Knock Out had made one fall on its side, preventing the overhead door from closing fully.

Ratchet walked over, looking at them, jumping when Knock Out spoke to him. "Yes?"

Ratchet turned to him, "The the isoprobe! I-I don't see one."

Knock Out rolled his optics, walking past him to where they were kept. "What a surprise."

While he was doing that Ratchet tried again to get the container out. At the last second he managed to pull it out, moving it behind his back.

Knock Out handed the isoprobe to him, huffing. "Anything else?"

Ratchet smiled at him, mostly from relief from not getting caught. "Thank you."

Knock Out started to walk away before realizing what he said. "You're welcome." He walked by Anna, tilting his helm at her before going back to work.

Ratchet turned back to her, hiding the container in his subspace. "Whoo."

Anna snickered silently, turning her attention back to his screen. She looked over the information before reaching out to the glass, "Ratchet."

Ratchet paused and looked down at her. He lifted her up, holding her in his servo. She motioned again, looking everything over again. "That's it.."

Ratchet looked everything over, trying to see what she was seeing. Then he found it. "The final piece of the puzzle. Thank you, Decepticon engineering."

They both turned when Megatron's voice was heard over the main com for the room. "Shockwave! Assembly of the Omega lock is entering the final stage. Your guidance is required."

Shockwave put what he was working on down, turning around. "Understood, my liege." He began walking to the door, glancing at Knock Out as he did. "Knockout, supervise our guests in my absence." He then left them with the red 'con.

Ratchet turned to Anna, speaking softly. "We can't allow Megatron to possess the stabilized formula."

Anna nodded softly, "I still remember what we needed to work on.. So we can work on it together after we get home."

Ratchet nodded, setting her down on the table. "I have a plan.. Just act like you're studying the data." With that Ratchet snuck over to where the CNA was kept. He then tossed in the isoprobe. Instantly the thing exploded with flames.

Anna jumped, leaning against the back of the glass case. "Are you alright, Ratchet!?"

Knock Out turned around quickly, "For the love of.. What is happening?!"

Ratchet turned to them, "I'm fine. The formula's instability it must have triggered - a chain reaction!" Ratchet quickly picked up Anna, fanning the dark smoke away from them.

Knock Out quickly sent out a com message. "Guards, help me extinguish this inferno before it scorches the project, And my finish!"

Ratchet gently twisted Anna's case open, cradling Anna in his hand and transforming around her. He then took off through the now open door, using the dense smoke as cover. "We're getting out of here."

Anna looked back when she noticed heavy footsteps following them. "Ratchet, they figured it out!"

Ratchet strapped Anna in tightly, speeding up. "Hold on tightly then!" He began evading their shots, trying to find their way out of there. When they turned down a four way intersection, they noticed no one was following them. "Not bad for an old bot."

Anna sighed, patting the dashboard. "Not bad." She then winced as they turned a corner, Megatron stopping them by slamming his foot on top of Ratchet's vehicle mode. "Scrap."

Ratchet tried to reverse and drive but Megatron wouldn't let him. "If you terminate me or Anna, you'll never get your hands on the formula!"

Megatron let him go, "Oh, I wouldn't be so certain, Doctor."

Ratchet transformed, letting Anna drop gently to the floor. He was half kneeling, trying to recuperate from being almost squished my Megatron. Anna backed up against him, glaring up at Megatron before looking up at Ratchet worriedly.

Megatron watched her before looking back to Ratchet. "My experts are working diligently to disentangle your false trail as we speak."

Ratchet and Anna could only look up in horror. Frag.

{X}

Needless to say the two were captured right after that. Anna was placed back in her container while Ratchet was escorted back to the lab, a Vehicon carrying Anna there roughly.

Knock Out now held Anna in one hand. In his other hand he held the CNA container that Ratchet had stolen. He waved his fingers at Ratchet, teasing the doctor. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Nice try." He turned and put the jar where it belonged, smirking at Anna glaring at him. "I'll just put this back where it belongs."

Shockwave spoke up, reaching in and collecting a new sample of Synth-en. "Spectrum analysis confirms that the synthetic Energon is stable. The formula is now complete."

Megatron looked from the container to Shockwave. "And your timetable for production?"

Shockwave handed the container over to Megatron as he answered. "With the aid of hyper-acceleration technology, not long."

Megatron turned, looking down at Ratchet, then at Anna. He held up the container of the new formula, smirking down at them. "Ohh, a pity you won't live long enough to witness the fruits of your labor." He walked closer to Ratchet next, sneering down at him. "But as much as we appreciate your contributions, Doctor, I've made a promise to someone that I intend to keep."

Anna banged on the glass as Ratchet was dragged from the room, Megatron following after him. "Where are you taking him? Ratchet!"

Knock Out left the lab, instead walking to his own lab. "Oh he's just going to spend some time with a certain beast."

Anna pounded at the glass harder. "You're throwing him to the dragon!"

Knock Out sat her on a table, shrugging. "Pretty much. All beasts need a chew toy." With that he smirked, walking through the door again. "I'll be back in a minute to deal with your own punishment."

{X}

Ratchet snuck to a control panel in the now deserted hallway. He looked up where Anna could be while simultaneously reaching out to the Autobots. "Autobot base, do you read? This is Ratchet." He tried again when he received nothing. "Can anyone hear me?

Optimus' voice came through the second time. "Loud and clear, old friend."

Back at base, _almost_ everyone was celebrating. Raf was gripping the railing, staring at the screen intently. He was immensely relieved that Ratchet was okay, but they hadn't heard anything about Anna.

Bumblebee was worse. He squeezing a random bar of scrap metal he found, staring and listening intently. {Ratchet, what about Anna!}

"I don't know. We were separated. I'm looking for her now, Bumblebee." He paused when he managed to hack into the video feeds, seeing Anna's head in Knock Out's lab. "I found her!"

Bumblebee slumped down to the floor, dropping the twisted metal. {Oh thank Primus..} He looked up when Raf ran into his lap, hugging him. He hugged him back, trying not to cry as well from relief. {Get her back, Ratchet!}

"I will. Before I go, listen to me. Megatron has managed to rebuild the Omega lock on board his warship. I've deactivated the Decepticon shielding system. You should be able to get a fix on my coordinates." He heard lasers going off in the hallway next to his. "Optimus, you must hurry! Megatron is preparing to cyberform Earth as we speak!"

Ratchet ran off, heading to where Anna was. "Anna, I'm coming."

{X}

Anna stared warily at Knock Out. He had been taking multiple scans and readings of her, entering the data into a datapad. He had been muttering to himself, Anna being able to pick up a few things.

He knew she had a spark.

He knew she ingested energon.

He knew about her reacting to the Omega Lock's energy.

He knew about her knowledge of Cybertronian things.

He knew Primus had changed her drastically, how she was stronger and built tougher than humans. But he still didn't seem satisfied. And that's what scared her.

Knock Out turned to her, venting. "This is still not enough data." He grabbed her container, picking her up out of it. "We're going to have to move onto less savory methods." He shuddered as he forced the struggling human down on the table, restraining her quickly. "It's just so gross. They kick me out of my lab, then make me cut up a fleshie? Don't they know you're all squishy and full of gross fluids inside?" He groaned as he walked over to his table of tools, mumbling some more.

Anna struggled even harder when he picked up a scalpel. Oh Primus he really was going to dissect her. Her spark thrummed violently in her chest, pure panic flooding through her veins. She was defenseless and no one was there to help her. Bumblebee and the 'bots couldn't find them. Ratchet could be dead for all she knew. And none of the 'cons were going to care about some fleshie.

Oh Primus she was going to die.

Knock Out came closer to her, a smirk on his facial plating. "Let's get started shall we?"

Anna tried to move away but was unsuccessful. His scalpel easily cut her shirt open, going right to her chest and over her spark. "Pl-please!"

Knock Out ignored her, rolling his optics. "I forgot about how much noise you're going to make." He dropped the scalpel, moving to the side.

Anna began to hyperventilate, staring at the scalpel with pure terror. She looked up when Knock Out returned, "Don't!"

Knock Out simply shoved a piece of cloth in her mouth, too big to choke her but enough for her noises to be muffled. He then picked up the scalpel, slicing the Cybertronian metal through her skin like butter. "Now let's see this heart/spark of yous, shall we?" He ignored the screams the little human gave as he opened up more of her chest.

{X}

"Autobots, lock on to those coordinates and prepare to storm the warship."

Ultra Magnus turned to the team, nodding. "You heard our leader. We're going in, and we're going in heavy. Gear up."

Bumblebee quickly sat Raf on the platform, a pissed look in his normally soft optics. He was going to find Megatron and make him pay for taking Anna. Every 'bot loaded up with weapons and the remaining artifacts they had, ready for battle.

Miko frowned, hanging onto the railing. She was worried for a lot of different reasons. "They can't leave without saying goodbye."

Fowler walked up behind her, patting her shoulder. "No time for that, and no need. They'll be back."

Raf steeled himself before he started the groundbridge, turning to the others afterwards. "Initiating groundbridge."

Optimus' voice came over the com just as the groundbridge opened. "Members of team Prime, Autobot and human, it has been my honor to lead you. On this day, the fates of two worlds hang in the balance, and the battle to come may very well be our last. But for Earth, for Cybertron, for our comrades, Ratchet and Anna, we must take the Decepticon warship."

{X}

Ratchet leaned against the wall besides Knock Out's lab. He couldn't hear anything except Knock Out talking to himself. He didn't hear anything from Anna. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. They had just tried to kill him too after all. He focused on staying calm, knowing if he panicked now then he wouldn't be able to help anyone. He pushed the button to open the door, coming in racing towards the Decepticon Doctor. "Ah!"

Knock Out wasn't expecting Ratchet again, thinking he was dead. He dropped the blood soaked scalpel, backing up quickly. "How are you alive?!"

Ratchet glanced at the table, wishing to Primus he hadn't. Anna was restrained on the table, her eyes weakly trained on his his face. Her chest was still sliced open, exposing her rib cage. Her heart was visible, which was what Knock Out was after. There was blue mixing in with her blood, making purple liquid pool everywhere. Her heart though, since it was now a spark, had a high amount of energon around it. This meant her heart was now a light purple. The worst thing was, he could see how weak it was. She was weak. "A-Anna. Oh Primus."

Ratchet turned to where Knock Out was, intent on killing the 'con viciously. Only the doctor was long gone, saving his own metal skin. His data pad however was missing as well. Ratchet rushed over to Anna, hovering his giant hands over her little body. "Scrap, scrap. Anna, just hang on okay." He looked around before finding some substitute for thread. He tried his best to sew her up. He was only glad that Knock Out hadn't just torn her flesh apart. He had scientifically cut her open, so closing her muscles and skin back together was much easier than it would have been otherwise.

Ratchet hastily wiped his hands on a towel Knock Out had left, taking the piece of cloth out of her mouth. "Anna, please, stay with me. Everyone is here now. Bumblebee is here. You need to stay here for him." Now he felt he could relax more, and fully take Anna in. He had went into doctor mode when he saw her just lying there with her chest open.

Anna groaned in pain, barely able to focus on breathing. Everything hurt. She couldn't move, speak or anything. She just wanted to sleep. She knew that if she closed her eyes... She didn't know if they'd open again. "Tired..."

Ratchet understood, nodding his head. "I know, I know. Think about when you and Bumblebee first met. Tell me about it." He turned and looked for blood. He knew if Knock Out was going to operate on a human, and keep her alive, he had to have blood.

Anna groaned, trying to find the energy to talk. "He saved Raf, Jack and I from some vehicons.." She remembered the expression Bee made when he stepped on Raf's toy car. It was so adorable she couldn't help but smile faintly. "He stepped on Raf's car and he looked more upset than Raf.."

Ratchet found the little fridge full of different compounds, taking out a bag of blood. He quickly brought it back over, using the towel to warm it up in his hands. "He told us about it. He tried to ask Fowler about getting a replacement for Raf."

Anna groaned as she looked over at Ratchet, feeling her eyelids getting heavier. "Ratchet.. I can't.. I'm so tired."

Ratchet held her arm still, inserting the line for the blood. "I know, Anna. I know. But please, just wait until you're stronger."

Anna watched the blood slowly draining back into her body, feeling another tear roll down her face. "Ratchet if I don't... tell Bumblebee..."

Ratchet slammed his hand on the table, glaring at her. "You're not going to die, Anna! Don't give in yet. You're going to make it. Primus made you strong. You are a strong person on your own. Do this for yourself, for Raf, for Bumblebee and for us. You're a part of our family."

Anna chocked up even more, nodding softly. "O-okay.."

Ratchet relaxed, scanning her again. "You need energon." He turned and picked up a cube, holding it to her lips. "Drink slowly."

Anna slowly drank the horrible tasting liquid, partially because it helped quench her thirst. It also helped her throat feel so much better. She let her head fall back when she finished the cube, which was a feat in itself since it was Cybertronian sized.

Ratchet sighed, scanning her again. "You're body is already starting to recuperate, thank Primus. I believe its part of him doing this." He moved over to a control panel, pulling up a com link again. "I'm going to let the others know."

Anna hummed as her vision began to turn blue. "Bee... I love you.."

{X}

"Anna Esquivel, dear."

Anna opened her eyes and saw that she was floating in nothing. Everything around her was a light blue, the color of energon. Did she die? Was this the well of AllSparks?

"You're not dead, Anna."

Anna looked around again before she felt the familiar energy filling her body, the same kind she felt at Vector Sigma, and when the Omega Lock was used. "Primus?"

"Indeed. I don't have long Anna, but I just wish to prepare you for what is to come. I've already largely healed your body the best I could."

Anna bit at her lip, worried about what that could mean. What else was there? "Thank you, for everything. But... What do you mean what's to come?"

"I'm so sorry, Anna. But I promise things will get better in the future. I'll be in touch soon. Be strong."

Anna tried to reach out, wanting to call out to the god again. "Primus p-"

{X}

Anna opened her eyes to see she was still in Knock Out's lab. She sat up, feeling of her chest. The stitches were still inflamed, scabbed over but she could breathe without wanting to die. She still felt like shit, but she could move and handle it.

"Anna? How are you feeling?"

Anna looked over to see Ratchet watching her worriedly. "Better, still awful but not like I'm ready to die."

Ratchet vented happily, relaxing his shoulders. "Good, good... Did you have a vision from Primus? I watched your body healing quickly as a light seemed to surround you."

Anna nodded, slowing crawling away from the spot she was stuck in before. She shuddered as she caught sight of the puddle of blood she left. "Yeah.. He said to be strong for what's to come." She looked up at him, frowning. "Something's going to go horribly wrong."


	33. Chapter 33

**JJ:** I know! I hated it, but she was kidnapped by 'con. And she was a Prime blessed human. They were extremely curious, and wanted to see if they could steal her abilities. So Knock Out, reluctantly, had to do the dirty work. I hated hurting my baby, both of them actually, but still.

That does help actually! Thank you. I used to watch Rescue Bots, but stopped because I ran out of seasons on netflix. I just haven't started it again. I was planning on 3-5 years anyways, so that's pretty close.

* * *

 _ **This is the last chapter of the show guys! The only thing left is the epilogue.**_

* * *

Ratchet picked up Anna, after having tied another bandage over her chest. It was both for modesty and to keep her chest wrapped tightly to help with healing. "Are you sure you're alright to move?"

Anna nodded, placing her hand over her chest gently. "I promise. Let's go."

Ratchet nodded, transforming around her. He gently buckled her in securely before racing through the corridors. He opened up his comlink, talking to both Anna and to everyone else. "The Omega lock's control station is located on the lower deck. I am making my way there now."

Optimus' voice played over Ratchet's sound system. "Copy, Ratchet. We will rendezvous at the objective. Arcee, lead stealth team to secure the Omega lock. Ultra Magnus, you and the Wreckers storm the bridge. Prevent the Decepticons from targeting the device if stealth team is delayed."

Arcee spoke next. "Optimus, if we fail to secure the lock before it's ready - to deploy, do we destroy it?"

"I do not intend to squander a second chance to restore Cybertron."

Anna's hands twitched with how desperately she wanted to hear or see Bumblebee. "He's okay, right Ratchet?"

Ratchet hummed to acknowledge her question since he couldn't nod. "Yes. I haven't told him what happened yet, I leave that to you. But I did tell him you were okay and were with me."

Anna relaxed in her seat, nodding softly. "That's good."

Ratchet transformed, gently setting Anna on the ground. "I can hear some more drones. Stay here." He quickly rounded the corner, taking care of them all.

Anna peeked around the corner, watching in appreciation of seeing Ratchet in action. "Woo, Ratchet," She mumbled softly. When the coast was clear Ratchet carried her to the control station's doors. He sat her down, nodding at her. "I know. Be quiet, stay out of sight."

Ratchet nodded, walking inside. He used his legs to hide her from view, letting her hide behind a huge energon tank. "Shut it down, Shockwave. I cannot allow you to harm Earth."

Shockwave turned to him, "The planet will not be harmed, only its indigenous life-forms."

Ratchet glared at him. "You're not hurting another human on my watch!" He yelled before attacking the 'con.

Anna winced at how Shockwave tossed Ratchet into another tank. She breathed in slowly before creeping along the walls of the room, heading for the control panel. If she could shut the thing down while Shockwave was occupied..

The control center beeped, signaling an incoming message. Shockwave ignored the fallen Ratchet, speaking to Megatron. "Lord Megatron, the Omega lock is fueled and ready."

When the floor in the middle of the room opened up, it revealed Optimus waiting. He quickly began firing at Shockwave. At least until Megatron found him again, tackling him.

"Shockwave, commence Omega lock firing sequence."

Anna groaned softly as she watched the energon slowly leaking down to fuel the Omega Lock. She could already feel her body tingling. "Scrap.."

"Shockwave, prepare to fire the-"

Anna gasped as the ship tilted. She quickly would have slipped through the hole in the floor if Ratchet hadn't grabbed her. "Whoah."

Ratchet quickly pushed her to an energon tank so she could hang on. He groaned as he slowly began to get up himself, holding on to one as well. "Someone's taken control of the ship.."

Anna groaned. "With bad driving skills." She looked over to see Smokescreen carrying the Star Saber. "Smokescreen!"

Smokescreen was ready to toss the sword to Optimus, "Optimus! Catch!" But this meant he didn't see Shockwave firing at him.

Anna called out again, holding onto her chest from the pain. "Duck!"

Smokescreen did duck but the sword fell to the ground as he did, sliding away from him. "Whoah, close one!"

Anna looked over to see Bumblebee kick the last two vehicons away from him, running to where the sword was. He hadn't seen her yet. Arcee, Smokescreen, Starscream, and Shockwave were running for it as well.

Arcee managed to take down Starscream with Smokescreen. Bumblebee managed to toss the sword up, punching Shockwave in the optic, and caught the sword in mid leap.

Anna grinned, slumping down a little. "That's my boyfriend.." She watched as Bumblebee dropped down to where Optimus was, with the sword. She turned her attention, slowly jogging over to the control panel. She looked up, grumbling to herself about her small size. She turned as Ratchet called out to Optimus.

"Optimus, you must use the Saber to destroy the Omega lock. It is the only way to save Earth!"

Bumblebee was halfway down by then, calling out to Optimus. {Optimus! I have the Star Saber!} He jumped across the void, heaving the sword above his head, to meet Optimus and deliver it. The problem was, Megatron was with Optimus. Megatron quickly shot powerful shots at Bumblebee, trying to keep him and the Star Saber away from Optimus. Three shots hit him in the chest, his whole chest being caught on fire as he slowly fell down with the sword.

Anna crawled to the edge quickly, gripping onto the rough metal. "Bumblebee!" Anna watched as Bee sank into the energon pool of the Omega Lock, his optics offline as was his spark. "Bee!" She cried out in pain, her wound opening up again. The blood began seeping through the bandage but she ignored it, instead going to climb down there.

Ratchet quickly grabbed her, forming a cocoon around her with his hands. "Anna, no. You'll only hurt yourself more!"

Anna struggled in his hands, trying to push one of them away from her. She was close to bawling by now. Her heart, chest, mind and body were all in immense pain. "Let me go! I don't care! I have to get to him!"

Ratchet tried to keep her there, but somehow she beat his strength. She hopped down, ignoring the pain coursing through her body. She quickly jumped down, a familiar energy fueling her body. She quickly made it to the bottom, rushing to the edge of the pool. She ignored all the fighting, instead thrusting her hand into the cold liquid.

"Bumblebee, my love, please.. Don't give up. I fought for you. Fight for me, for Earth, for Optimus, for Cybertron." She jumped as she felt all the energy leaving her and flowing through her arm, into the liquid. It shimmered bright blue for a few seconds, all the while it was draining Anna.

Anna sat up on her knees when she felt it was over, holding her chest afterwards. She was breathing heavily, more blood soaking her bandages. "Bee..." She sniffled before crying out his name again. "Bumblebee!" Primus please!

Megatron was about to shoot a fatal blast at Optimus, when Anna noticed something. Someone sat up from the pool. It was Bumblebee! His chest was completely healed and he looked like he just got back from a spa. His armor was flawless, not a single scratch on it. He looked over at her, his hand reaching out to her slightly. He then nodded, a determined fire burning in his beautiful optics. He turned, quickly grabbing the Star Saber and shoved it into Megatron's chest.

"Megatron!" Somehow even his voice box was healed! He was talking, using his own voice now. "You took my voice, you almost killed my Sparkmate multiple times and tortured her! You will never hurt anyone ever again!"

Megatron went to swing his sword at him, but lost any remaining energy he had. The sword fell, falling off and to Earth below them. Megatron grunted as he fell to his knees, his optics dimming quickly. Bumblebee watched as he fell off the sword, falling down to Earth below. He had slain Megatron. He made sure that he would never harm his family ever again.

Bumblebee helped Optimus up before turning to Anna, his eyes full of concern. "Anna!"

Anna tried to get up, but she fell back down instead. She looked back as Ratchet picked her up, carrying her to meet their scout. "B-bee!"

Bee rushed over to them, taking her from him. He nuzzled her softly before just holding her to his chassis. "Anna.. I love you so much."

Anna sniffled, more tears falling now. She didn't even know how she had more tears left. "You're okay.. and your voice is back.. It's beautiful, just like you.."

Bumblebee's eye ridges raised, looking down at her in shock. "My voice! I have my pipes back!"

Ratchet laughed, full on laughed, a big grin on his face. "Yes, we noticed!"

Bumblebee looked down at Anna, tilting her head up. "You did this, didn't you?"

Anna smiled tiredly, nodding her head. "Yeah.. I needed to get to you.. All the energy in my body left and flowed into you.. That.."

Ratchet smiled and continued for her, wanting her to rest as much as possible. "And the Cybermatter. She super charged it for you, Bumblebee."

Optimus smiled down at Bumblebee and Ratchet. "It would seem the old field medic made good after all." Optimus then turned, addressing the others. "Optimus Prime to all units. Megatron is no more. Wreckers, a job well done securing the bridge."

"It wasn't us, sir. The credit belongs to the humans."

Bumblebee held Anna in his hand, looking her over for good this time. He noticed the blood on her chest, fresh blood. She looked miserable and in pain. She also looked like she was going to pass out soon. "What happened, Anna? Who hurt you!?"

Anna groaned, rubbing his fingers gently. "Knock Out.. He was ordered by Megatron to collect more data on me..." She shuddered, remembering the feeling of Knock Out slicing through her body. She knew she was going to have nightmares from this. "Primus healed a lot but it's still going to take a while.."

Bumblebee held her close to his spark, cooing at her softly. "They're gone now, you're safe and I'm safe. That's what matters." He kissed the top of her head, smiling down at her lovingly. "You need to rest though."

Optimus walked over to them, holding out his hand for Anna. "How about I take you up there. I know your wounds are already hurting."

Bumblebee reluctantly handed his girlfriend over, knowing trying to climb up with her would be bad. "She's trying to hide it."

Anna sighed, curling up in Optimus' hand. "I'm not the one who died."

Optimus flew up with her, shaking his helm softly. "But you also went through something very traumatic, and it is okay to be having a rough time dealing with it. It's only been a short time. It will take time, Anna."

Anna closed her eyes briefly, swaying in her seated position. "Mhmm..."

Ratchet walked over, shaking his helm fondly. "Anna, you can rest now. You're safe. Everyone's safe."

Anna looked up, frowning. "But.."

Bumblebee walked up then, smiling at her lovingly. "No buts, darlin."

Anna sighed, giving in. "Okay.."

Smokescreen popped up, grinning at the little group. "She can sleep in my seat until you're done?" He looked down at her and smiled. "You did just save me from getting really hurt earlier, even though you were hurt more.."

Bumblebee narrowed his optics before nodding softly. "Okay.."

Anna smiled tiredly up at Smokescreen as he picked her up. "You're family too.. I don't want anyone to ever get hurt.." As soon as Smokescreen transformed around her, she laid back and fell asleep.

Smokescreen watched her sleep, reporting a scan he took of her to Bumblebee. "You're family too, Anna."

Ratchet spoke up quietly once he was sure Anna was asleep. "The Omega lock is under our control. I propose that we put it to good use."

Optimus smiled, nodding at Ratchet. "Agreed, old friend." He then contacted Ultra Magnus. "Ultra Magnus set course for Cybertron."

Bumblebee walked away a little bit, still keeping an eye on Anna and Smokescreen. He then commed Raf's computer directly, smiling brightly. He was going to be so shocked. "Hey, Raf, if you could tear yourself away from your laptop for two seconds, bridge yourself up here so we can get to Cybertron already. Your sister's already sleeping her way through it."

{X}

Anna was being held in Bumblebee's arm, curled up against his chassis. Rafael was on his shoulder, still wanting to stay close to his sister and best friend. Optimus, Ratchet and Jack were up front. The other 'bots were standing around them, watching anxiously as they arrived at the Well of AllSparks.

As soon as they were in alignment, Ratchet started up the Omega Lock. Together everyone watched the bright rays of energy pouring into Cybertron's core.

Anna jumped at feeling the energy so much more profoundly now. Especially now that she was over the well of AllSparks. Then when they ran out of energy, Anna slumped again in Bee's arms, groaning.

Bumblebee looked down at her, frowning. "Are you alright?"

Anna nodded tiredly, resting her head on his chassis again. "Mhmm.. It was just stronger this time. I can tell it worked. I can feel Cybertron coming back to life.."

Like she said, Cybertron, the one dead planet was now bright blue and full of life. It was beautiful to behold. After so long, after so many lost their lives, their planet was alive again.

"Ahh. Such luster."

Anna jumped in fright, scrambling to get away from the voice. It was Knock Out. He was just standing there, gazing longingly at Cybertron.

Knock Out looked over, feeling everyone's stares. "What? I'm joining the winning team."

Bumblebee quickly shushed Anna, letting Smokescreen take both humans. Smokescreen quickly held them in his hands, trying to calm down Anna. Bee quickly ran over to the 'con. He jumped up the last second and punched him hard in the face. The force in the hit sent him down to the ground, sliding until he hit the wall, unconscious. "You're lucky that's all I'm going to do to you. Cybertron is alive and I'm not staining it with 'con energon." He then turned to his girlfriend, picking her up and carrying her out of the bridge.

{X}

Bumblebee found an empty storage room, sitting down on the floor. He then gently held Anna up, tilting her head up softly. "I took care of him. He's not going to hurt you again, Anna."

Anna rubbed her tears away. "You don't know that. You're going to stay on Cybertron along with everyone else. I'm going to be on Earth, without you or the others. You don't know that!" She pushed his fingers away, glaring at him. "Why did you bring up being sparkmates? Because it hurts more now. I always knew it would.." Her gaze softened, more tears falling down her cheeks. "I want to bond with you, Bee, but we can't. Not now, and maybe not ever."

Bumblebee froze as he listened to her, realizing the severity of the situation they were in. They both knew without Bee even saying it, he was going to stay on Cybertron to make sure it was safe and running. He didn't know how long it would take before he felt safe in leaving Cybertron. That also meant leaving Anna on Earth. She was almost finished with high school, as they call it, but she needed to have her own life on Earth. And Cybertron would be too dangerous for a human, even after they revived it completely.

Bumblebee looked down at her, gently stroking her hair, glad she was letting him touch her again. He needed the physical contact with her again, and she seemed to feel the same way. There was no way they could sparkbond before he left. Bonds need time to connect, to mature. And if Bee went to Cybertron, the bond would be stretched too thin. It would break because it wasn't ready for such hardship.

So what do they do?

Anna looked up at him, placing her hand over his. "Bee.. I love you so much, and I know you love me just as much. How about we just wait? I'll give you time to help Cybertron, and I'll give myself time to mature enough to be your Sparkmate, the right way."

Bumblebee felt a little relieved, but also felt worse. They would be taking a break.. A very long break. "Anna, you know I'll c-"

Anna held up her hand, shaking slightly. "Please.. Bee. Don't promise that. If you do promise me that.. and then you break it? It will break my heart."

Bumblebee vented softly, agreeing with her words. "I will always love you, Anna."

Anna motioned for him to lean closer, kissing him. This one was different from all the kisses they've shared before. It was desperate. They needed the connection, because soon they were going to lose each other.

{X}

Optimus looked down at his team, his family, gathered before him back at the base on Earth. "Though our home world is once again capable of supporting life we have much rebuilding to do. Alas, we will miss our home away from home and the family we've made here." Optimus then looked over at the humans standing together to the side.

Raf looked up at him, frowning softly. "If 'Cons are still out there, won't Earth be on their radar?"

Bumblebee kneeled down, smiling at his best friend. "Raf, if you ever need me, need us for any reason, we're just a space bridge away."

Fowler nodded. "Besides, we'll be in good hands with you, Jack, and Miko continuing to serve Unit-E. Well, you three in a semi-official capacity. Anna's already been accepted. Right Anna?"

Anna ignored the Federal Agent, staring at the Autobot symbol on the floor. "Right..."

Miko didn't notice her lack-luster attitude, instead excited about what Fowler just said. "Whoa! We're Agents?!"

June wagged her finger at Miko, "Consultants." She looked back at Fowler, making him look worried, before looking back at the humans. "Until you're of age," she said smiling.

Ratchet walked over to them, a hand on his hip. "I trust that Unit-E doesn't have any rules forbidding the enlistment of rusty, old Autobot consultants?"

Arcee placed a hand on her hip too, smirking. "Ratchet? You of all-"

Ratchet waved his servo at her, cutting her off. "Yep, yep, yep. I know where I am needed." He looked at the humans and then at Anna.

Anna managed a small smile up at Ratchet, glad at least one of her best friends was staying. She knew what he was giving up, staying here on Earth instead of going to Cybertron with Optimus.

Anna looked up when everyone got their things together, getting ready to leave. She slowly walked up the platform, holding onto her chest as she did. She then leaned against the wall, watching everyone. That was until Bumblebee walked into the room, looking dejected. He was probably looking for her.

He spotted Raf first, since Anna was kind of in a shadowed corner. "Raf..." He looked like he was about to cry.

Raf was crying, rubbing at his eyes. "I know, Bee. You don't need to say anything."

Bumblebee smiled fondly at his best friend, "I never did.. I love you, Raf. You'll always be my best friend."

Raf smiled sadly, nodding. "You too, Bee. I'm going to miss you."

Bumblebee rubbed his back, venting sadly. "Me too, buddy. Me too." He looked around, his optics easily finding his... ex-girlfriend? He didn't even know what they were now. "Anna?"

Anna bit her lip, debating on talking to him or not. She knew that if she ignored him this last time she would regret it later. So she slowly walked over to the railing, leaning into his touch when he brushed her hair back. "Bee.."

Bumblebee ignored the others, who were watching with a mixture of expressions. Mostly worried, pitying and sad. "I love you."

Anna closed her eyes, frowning. "I love you too.." She looked up at him, trying to hide her tears. "Stay safe, don't make me have to hunt down some stupid 'con."

Bumblebee leaned down, kissing the top of her head. "Don't make he want to beat up some human boy." He saw Optimus' look and held up his hands, "I said want to!"

Anna laughed sadly, shaking her head. "I'll try my best.. though no one's going to be able to replace you, Bee."

Bumblebee felt his spark breaking even more. He almost felt like saying screw it and staying because of her expression. But he couldn't. There was too much to be done. "And you'll always be the only one I love, Anna.." With that he turned and walked through the space bridge, not willing to wait anymore. If he had, he wouldn't have had the courage to leave her.

Anna watched the last bit of black and yellow metal dissapear in the space bridge. She waited a few seconds before she saw Smokescreen kneel in front of her. "Be safe, Smokescreen. Try not to get into too much trouble?" She managed with a sad smile, tears in her eyes.

Smokescreen gently rubbed her back, smiling. "I make no promises." He stood up straight, winking at her. "You stay out of trouble and I'll make sure Bumblebee does too." He went to go through the bridge, turning back one last time. "And I'll knock off any femmes off of him with a metal rod!"

Anna laughed, shaking her head as the others went through as well. "Bye guys.."

Rafael walked over to her, holding her hand tightly. "I know they're happy to be going home.. but I miss them already."

Anna looked down at her little brother, another tear slipping down her cheek. "Me too, Raf. Me too..." When the space bridge closed behind everyone, she let out a heartbreaking sob.

Miko walked over and pulled her into a hug, falling to the floor with her. "He's not gone, Anna.. He's just on a very important mission. He'll come back.. they'll come back."

Anna looked up at Miko, more tears falling down her cheeks. "Not long before I was kidnapped.. We agreed to be sparkmates.. and we never got the chance. And now we'll never be able to."

Miko didn't know how to respond, so she only hugged the older girl tighter, rubbing her back. She looked up at the others, lost on how to comfort their friend.

Ratchet shook his helm solemnly. "There's nothing but time that will help with this pain, but he's feeling just as badly as you are Anna.. You'll never stop loving, missing or needing the other. But you'll be able to deal with the pain until you're together again.."


	34. Chapter 34

_Whew, guys. This is the end for Silent Romance. This is my second fic I've ever actually completed. I'm proud of myself, and you all have helped so much with that. All the positive feedback really made me want to keep writing this story._

 _As for the sequel, I'll start working on it sometime soon. But I won't be uploading anything till I work with it some. Also I'll have a big Christmas break, so that's probably when I'll start uploading._

* * *

 **The Whispering Sage:** Thank you so much!

 **Guest #1:** Thank you! I'll try my best to make it just as amazing as this one.

 **JJ:** I'm sorry for making you cry but I'm so glad it was good enough to make you cry! You've very welcome! Thank you for being with me through this process!

 **TFPLover:** Thank you so much! I can't wait either.

 **Guest #2:** Maybe? It's definitely a good plot twist. We'll have to wait and see what my brain comes up with for AnnBee.

* * *

Optimus stood before his team, looking over them all. He then looked down at Bumblebee who was standing in between him and the others. He nodded softly before he began speaking. "We have endured bitter hardship and countless battles but at long last, our home planet has been restored. We would not be standing on Cybertronian soil were it not for the valiant efforts of both those assembled here and our absent comrades: Ratchet, who remains on Earth to safe guard our human friends. Anna, who remains on Earth to help Ratchet and is a major part of Unit E, and Cliffjumper, who made the ultimate sacrifice."

Bumblebee's joyous expression turned to one of sadness. He was finally graduating, but his intended sparkmate couldn't be there with him.. And they would be apart for quite some time.

Arcee looked just as heartbroken, her own partner having been killed in the disastrous war.

"But on this day, at the dawn of a new era, we gather to bestow a special honor. One earned by Bumblebee. Through his bravery and devotion to the cause of peace, long before he rid this universe of the scourge of the Decepticon warmonger."

Bumblebee smiled up at Optimus as he gently laid the tip of his sword on his shoulder. "Thank you, sir.."

Optimus smiled, nodding down at him. "You've earned it, warrior.."

{X}

Anna looked behind her, to where the families sat watching their children. She spotted Agent Fowler, June, and Miko sitting next to her own family. Raf was sitting up straight, grinning at her happily. Her mom, Martina, was beside Raf. Then it was her oldest brother, Diego. Pilar, the next oldest and their only other sister. Tomas, being one year older than Anna, was sitting next to their father, Ian. Her human family showed up at least.. Just not the one she needed most.

Anna sighed sighed as she looked back up at the choir that was singing their senior song, _Hall of Fame_. Then the speeches were given. Anna was the top of her class, but she didn't want to give the speech. So she let the second person give it instead. After that was over, everyone stood up, getting in line to receive their diplomas. Anna smiled when she heard Jack's name being called, clapping for him loudly. Then she realized what letter was after D. Her row was next.

She stood behind the others, frowning nervously as she saw her classmates walking across the stage. Then she was next. She waited nervously, shifting nervously.

"Anna Esquivel!"

Anna smiled faintly at the chorus of applause from her friends and family. She walked up to her principal, shaking his hand as she got her diploma. She walked back to her seat, standing in front of it. She turned her head around and grinned at the look Raf was giving her. She could at least be happy for him.

{X}

Anna parked her car on base, frowning at Hanger E. It still felt like home, but empty. It was empty, compared to the lively feeling it had before. Now, it was just Ratchet and the humans of Unit E. Anna sighed softly, shaking her helm. She walked into the hangar, frowning at the Autobot symbol on the floor. She couldn't count how many times the symbol used to make her happy, make her feel safe.

Now..

Now it brought back memories. It made her sad. It made her remember Bumblebee. And then she remembered that she wouldn't see him for a long time, probably years. And that pissed her off. So then she took it out on her work.

Anna smiled softly, seeing Ratchet tinkering with his new lab area. They had taken some of the necessary equipment needed to make more Synth-En. Anna walked up to Fowler's office, knocking on the door. "Sir.."

Fowler turned to her, nodding his head. "Come in, come in." He didn't wait for her before continuing. "I have all the paperwork filled out. My friend at Fort Sill is part of Unit E, and is minutely aware of what's happened. So you're going to groundbridge outside of the town, and they'll pick you up. Then they'll bring you on base."

Anna nodded softly, looking down at the papers he handed her. "Thank you." She looked up at him and noticed the expression he gave her. "What is it?"

Fowler stood up, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I just think you've been so strong lately, and I'm proud of you. And I'm so proud you're becoming a soldier."

Anna smiled up at him, nodding her head slightly. "Thank you.. I've tried. It's been tough, especially being here.. I still haven't been in our old room.." She looked off into the distance, frowning. "It's like one day I expect him to be here when I walk in."

Fowler rubbed her shoulder gently, "One day he will."

Anna smiled bitterly. "When I'm thirty?"

Fowler snorted, "As if there's something wrong with being thirty, or older?"

Anna laughed softly, shaking her head. "No.. It's just a long time to be without the other part of my heart."

Fowler sighed, nodding softly. "Speaking of... Ratchet heard from them."

Anna looked up at him, her eyes going wide. "Really?" She quickly walked out to the platform, leaning on the edge. "Ratchet? You heard from them!?"

Ratchet paused from examining another bit of the code Anna had entered. "Yes." He turned around and smiled softly. "They celebrated Bumblebee's graduation to warrior class. Optimus is looking for the AllSpark, the others are looking for the missing 'cons."

Anna sighed softly as she looked down at the Autobot insignia. "He finally graduated.. I wanted to be there for him, when it happened.."

Ratchet walked over to her, smiling sadly. "You're going to be graduating to warrior class soon yourself."

Anna leaned forward and hugged his helm. "I'm going to miss you. Don't go crazy and leave me too, okay?"

Ratchet gently rubbed her back, venting softly. "Of course not. I'm going too busy working with this formula!" He leaned back and smiled. "I'll be here after you return from BCT."

{X}

Anna stood in front of her friends, the rest of Unit E in Jasper. "Okay.."

Jack handed her bag over to her, smiling sadly. "You're going to be great."

Anna smiled at him, "You better stay in college."

Jack smiled, ducking his head. "I will, you survive training."

Miko hugged Anna tightly, leaning back to talk to her. "Kick their butts for me! Show them women are just as kick-ass."

Anna smiled and squeezed her arm. "Lookout for my brother, and try not to get into so many detentions."

Miko winked at her, "I'll look out for my buddy, Raf. No promises for anything else."

Anna smiled and then looked down at her little brother, "Enjoy your summer break, Raf. I'll be home soon."

Raf hugged her tightly, frowning. "You better come back... If you and Bee both leave..."

Anna kneeled down, hugging him tightly. "I'm still here on Earth, Raf. I'm only a couple of states over. You'll come see me in ten weeks! I promise."

Raf nodded softly, squeezing her. "See you soon, sis."

Anna stood up, looking to Ratchet and Fowler. "See you two soon. And let everyone know I'm going to be okay."

Fowler nodded, saluting to her. "See you soon, solider."

Ratchet nodded his helm, activating the ground bridge for her. "I'll let him know."

{X}

Anna walked through the groundbridge to a secluded area beside Lake Lawtonka, Oklahoma. She looked over and saw a woman standing beside the lake, looking out over the water. Anna walked up to her slowly, "Hello?"

The woman turned around, revealing that she was wearing a drill sergeant outfit. She appeared to be in her middle thirties. She had short black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. "Anna Esquivel?"

Anna nodded softly, holding out her hand. "Yes, it's nice to meet you."

The woman shook her hand firmly, nodding back at her. "Drill Sergeant Nokes." She looked her over before nodding. "Let's go. My truck isn't far from here."

Anna followed her down the path, pulling her hair back into a tight ponytail. "Does it make a difference that I'm not arriving by bus?"

Nokes unlocked her truck, getting in the driver's seat. Once Anna was in, and buckled, she began driving back through the gravel road. "No. You'll just line up with the others." She then hit the main road, driving back towards base. "Fowler spoke to me about looking out for you, something about special circumstances. If anything unusual happens, I'm going to smooth it over. But do not expect any special treatment, private."

Anna shook her head quickly, "I made sure to tell him that. I want to do this on my own. I need to do this on my own."

Nokes looked over at her, noticing the determined look in the young woman's eyes. "Good. You'll need that drive to get through these ten weeks. Don't let me break you." She pulled through the gates of the base, nodding to the woman in the passenger seat. "Welcome to your home for the next few months."

{X}

Ratchet looked at the data readings on the console, hearing Ultra Magnus groaning behind him. "He is suffering from a multitude of internal injuries, most quite severe."

Arcee looked up at Bulkhead and Bumblebee, placing her hands on her hips. "So, anyone care to explain what two more Predacons are doing on Cybertron?"

Bulkhead tilted his helm. "I thought Optimus said new life wasn't possible without the AllSpark."

Bumblebee frowned, looking down at the ground. "I'm not authority, but something tells me cloning old bones doesn't constitute new life."

Bulkhead nodded. "Shockwave's been playing in his lab since the war. Why stop now?"

Smokescreen spoke up, leaning against the wall. "Doesn't matter where those beasts came from." He turned to the others, clenching his servos. "We got to take 'em down."

Bumblebee spoke up, motioning with his arm. "If Shockwave's back in business, there could be more of them. A lot more."

Bulkhead look at all of them, "We need to call Optimus."

Arcee sighed, "Really, Bulk? And interrupt his quest to save the future of our race on Cybertron?"

Bumblebee vented as he walked back over to Ratchet, watching him starting to work on Ultra Magnus' injuries. "Do you need anything..?"

Ratchet looked up at him, noticing the expression on his face-plates. "She's doing okay, Bumblebee. She's not the best, but she's making it."

Bumblebee slumped his shoulders, stumped at how easily Ratchet saw through him. "I'm worried about her.. I miss her like crazy. Whenever I have a minute to myself, she's all I think about."

Ratchet continued working as he talked to the 'warrior. "She said the same thing before she left."

Bumblebee moved closer to him, "Left? She left Jasper? I didn't want her to leave her family because of me!"

Ratchet snorted softly. "Temporarily Bumblebee. I would have said that if you hadn't cut me off."

Bumblebee grinned slightly at him before focusing back on the conversation. "Where did she go?"

Ratchet looked up at him, smiling softly. "She's becoming a warrior too, just like you. She entered basic training not too long ago. She wrote a letter home, and she's loving it. It's tough but she's glad to have something to focus on."

Bumblebee felt his spark thrum in his chest, also feeling like it was warming up even more. "She's going to be a soldier." He grinned at Ratchet. "She's so amazing..."

Ratchet smiled, "And hopefully one day she'll become your sparkmate."

Bumblebee sighed wistfully, looking out the window and to where Earth would be. "Hopefully.."

{X}

Anna looked over at the tents set up for the families, just being able to spot her family and friends. Her brothers, sisters and all of Unit E were there, except Ratchet of course. Anna stayed still before looking back ahead of her, to where her drill sergeant was standing.

It was finally Family Day, with graduation being the next day. She had done it, all on her own. She finished BCT and would be going onto AIT or advanced individual training. Even with Primus infused strength and endurance, it was challenging for her. That might be because Drill Sergeant Nokes pushed her harder than the others, making up for her enhanced abilities. Still, she excelled at training. It finally gave her something to strive for. In school she never really had to try, she was always very smart. And then after Primus changed her, she was even smarter. She could figure out almost anything in a matter of seconds.

This also meant she was almost an expert with the army's weaponry now. She easily disassembled them, put them together. She had to work on her aim, of course, but she soon became excellent at that too.

Overall, she had changed completely. She was still the same nerdy, geeky, quiet woman she always was. But now she had a fire in her, that was a result of everything that happened on the Nemesis that day. She wasn't going to be hurt again by some Decepticon, or another human. And she wouldn't let anyone hurt her friends, family or anyone else again.

It also gave her an outlet for her volatile emotions about Bumblebee. She missed him terribly, so much she could sometimes feel her spark trying to reach out for Bee. That of course just pissed her off, so she would push herself physically, to try and block out her thoughts. Most of the time, though, she thought of Bee when she had trouble with something.

Bumblebee was an amazing warrior, and one of the strongest men she's ever known. He grew up in a war, watching countless friends and family die. He grew up a soldier and fought to save Cybertron from the Decepticons. When they lost Cybertron, he didn't give up. He continued fighting. Even though he had earned the right to graduate from scout to warrior, he didn't. He wanted to graduate on Cybertron. And he finally managed to achieve that...

If Bumblebee could do all that, then she could do anything. For herself, for him and for her family.

The soldiers who were earning their U.S. Citizenship finished up their little celebration, walking off the field. That meant the rest of the BCT soldiers were next, including herself.

Drill Sergeant Nokes began leading them through their chants, Anna easily echoing it back to her. She followed the soldiers in front of her out to the middle of the field, stopping when ordered. In unison they all turned to face their family, and the others. Anna looked straight ahead as another private sang the National Anthem, placing her hand over her heart. Afterwards she placed her hands back by her sides, keeping them still.

Then the host began speaking about how tomorrow all the soldiers would be graduating. They would be joining the ranks of the other honored soldier who fought and protected their great nation. He spoke about the great merits of the soldiers. He also spoke about a demonstration the soldiers were going to do for their families, to display their skills.

First went through the drill sergeant drill, another small group of soldiers displaying that skill in front of them. After they went through a few drills, the group walked off the field. The next was a group of soldiers displaying their artillery skills. Pair went off by the crowds to display the different guns the Army used, while the host talked about the history of the guns. The next group was soldiers displaying all the uniforms they wore during their training.

Then it was time to recognize individual soldiers for exceptional performance. Anna followed the other soldier who was receiving an award onto the field. She could see a flash of her friends, able to just see the shocked expressions on their faces. She stepped up to their commanding officer that would give them both their awards.

"The first award if the Private George Washington Award. This award is given to the soldier who displayed the most outstanding leadership skills during the cycle. This award is given to Private Mark Hall."

The crowd clapped for the soldier as he was given the award.

After the crowd calmed down, the host began speaking again. "The next three awards are all being received by the same private. These are the Distinguished Honored Graduate Award. This is for overall excellence in training and character development. The Basic Rifle Marksmanship Award, for receiving the highest score in training with the M16 Assault Rifle. This private scored a 39 out of 40 possible points. The last award is the High Physical Training Award. This private scored the highest on the final training exercise in this cycle. These awards are all being received by Private Anna Esquivel. Let's give her a round of applause."

Anna's cheeks warmed slightly from the praise but schooled her features. She nodded her head to her officer that pinned the awards on her uniform.

"Next, are the soldiers who will be receiving their new rankings. Please join them on the field."

Anna waited until the rest of the soldiers were in line behind her before she fell in. She quickly got in her spot, marching in unison with the rest of them. They turned, separating into two rows that both faced the front of the field.

"We will not promote our PV1 to PV2."

Anna smiled very faintly when she saw that Raf and her mother stood beside her on the field. She wanted to reach down and hug her brother to death, but she had to remain still through this last bit of the process.

Then the host began calling the privates names, including her own. He then asked for a round of applause for everyone after he finished speaking.

Raf gently touched her side before he quickly walked back to his seat with their mom. "Love you."

The front row, where Anna was, turned to face the stands and walked off the field. The same process happened for the last row of soldiers on the field. Anna had to repeat more chants from her Drill Sergeant before they were released for a short time with their families.

Anna quickly walked over to the stands, laughing when Raf saw her. His whole face lit up, and he ran over to her, hugging her waist tightly. Anna rubbed his back gently, smiling down at him. "Miss me?"

Raf nodded quickly, stepping back. "You look so different.."

Anna nodded softly. "Yeah. I had to cut my hair, and I've gotten a lot more muscular."

Miko popped up, hugging her. "You got guns!"

Jack sighed at Miko's comment as he walked up to her, shaking his head. "Miko.." He turned to Anna and grinned. "How did I know you were going to be one of the most decorated graduates?"

Agent Fowler walked over, saluting Anna. Anna saluted him back, smiling softly. "Because it's Anna we're talking about. One of the most exceptional people I've ever known."

Anna turned when the rest of her family walked over, her friends stepping back a bit. Anna quickly hugged her family, smirking at how jealous her brothers were of her. "Well, you could always join too."

Diego shook his head, chuckling. "I'm good staying a mechanic."

Tomas nodded, leaning on Anna's shoulder. "Oh yeah. You're the tough one in the family."

Pillar shooed them off of Anna, fixing her uniform. "They're just hiding the fact they couldn't make it through BCT."

Their father smiled and gently patted Anna on the shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, Anna. You've grown into an exceptional young woman."

Their mom nodded, kissing Anna's cheek. "Yes! I just wish that boyfriend of yours had been able to come. You used to seem so in love."

Anna's smile dropped instantly. It was like a switch was flipped. "Me too, Madre.. Me too." She looked down at Raf, feeling him squeeze her hand tightly. "I know he'd want to be here if he could."

{X}

Anna strolled into the hangar, smiling when she saw Ratchet. "There's a face I haven't seen in a while."

Ratchet turned around, a big smile forming on his facial plates. "Anna! You survived, I see."

Anna laughed softly, walking up on the platform beside his workstation. "Yes, actually, thank you."

Ratchet chuckled softly, laying the datapad he was look at down. "And you did very well, I heard."

Anna nodded, smiling softly. "I almost won all four Awards, but I didn't really feel like leading anyone. I just wanted to follow."

Ratchet nodded softly, "That's not a bad thing, though. Every leader needs good followers."

Anna hummed as she peered up at the screen Ratchet was looking at. "You're still having trouble?"

Ratchet sighed as he looked down at her, "I admit, working with you is easier than trying to decipher this all on my own again."

Anna smiled and hopped over to the table, looking at the datapad. "Well, that's because you've moved it all around. It actually needs to be moved like this.." She then moved pieces of the code around again, moving it to the right spots. "See?"

Ratchet groaned, rubbing his face. "It was that easy."

Anna smiled, patting his hand. "You've been stressed. Fowler said something about Ultra Magnus being hurt? Why are you back here?"

Ratchet nodded softly, "Yes.. I've been taking care of him. I just took a small break and to check back in here." He looked down at her and frowned. "Isn't it bothering you to talk about them?"

Anna nodded softly, looking back down at the datapad. "A lot. But he's family, and I'll always worry about my family." She looked up at him. "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask, Ratchet. I mean it."

Ratchet nodded softly, smiling slightly at her. "You'll be my first call."

Anna smiled before stretching. "I'm going to start setting up our tech center, so I'll talk to you later Ratchet.." She got down before looking back up at him. "Is he...?"

Ratchet looked down at her, his shoulders slumping. "Just as tore up still. But I can see you're both starting to handle it. It's going to be okay. You both know how much you love each other."

Anna nodded, rubbing her wrist. "Yeah.. I'm proud of him for stepping up. I know he can do it. He's an amazing warrior."

Ratchet smiled, "He's also very proud of you for graduating from basic training. I'll be sure to tell him about your awards."

Anna smiled bashfully, feeling her heart beating a bit stronger in her chest. "He is?" She smiled to herself before waving goodbye to Ratchet, heading to the command center. "He's proud of me..." She paused when she reached the doors, looking up at the evening sky. She could make out the moon, able to pick out where Cybertron would be. "I miss you, Bumblebee... Love you." She sighed before she opened the door, walking in. "First day on the job, huh.."


	35. Chapter 35

A heads up, I'm going to be uploading the sequel to Silent Romance. **_I Was Never Meant to Fight Alone_** is going up very soon! Here's a little snippet from the first chapter.

* * *

 **JJ:** I know, Anna is so amazing. You're going to see a lot more of that trait in this next story! I also agree with your second statement, it would be a bit distracting from what I have planned.

 **Guest:** Yes, actually! You'll be seeing tons as Bumblebee's going to have to win her back all over again!

 **Gry20:** I really like your idea, it's very interesting! However, like I said to JJ, that would be a bit too distracting from what I have planned. But thank you so much for voicing your idea!

* * *

Anna walked down the platform, heading back to where the old quarters were located. She found the old door she used to visit so much. She sighed as she rest her forehead against the cold metal. "Fuck.." She opened the door, stepping inside. Her old best was still there, Bee's berth on the other side. There was a privacy barrier up that could be hidden. There was a picture laying on Anna's bed, a picture of her and Bee together. They were smiling at Miko's phone, Miko having printed it for them both. Anna picked up the picture, rubbing her fingers over the picture. She could hear Bee's cute chirping beeps in her ears, Miko laughing at them. She sighed and let the photo drop to the floor, looking up at the large metal bed.


End file.
